


Traditions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 121,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (12/2002)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

T'Pol unobtrusively observed the bridge personnel. She had researched human culture and traditions quite thoroughly and the attitudes portrayed by the crew did not fit within the parameters she had analyzed.

Two hours later, after quietly working at her science station and watching her fellow bridge crew members, who were extraordinarily quiet at their stations, she came to a decision.

T'Pol got up, "Lt Reed, you have the bridge." At his nod, she turned and left the bridge.

She went directly to the Captain's Ready Room where he had sequestered himself.

At the chime, "Come in."

She entered and stopped at the edge of his desk. Captain Archer, like his crew, looked pensive and distracted. He tilted his head in query.

"Yes, Sub-Commander, what can I do for you?"

She looked at him and considered her words carefully, "Captain, I have studied human culture quite thoroughly since I have been assigned to the Enterprise."

Watching his reaction, which was to look at her in surprise, "Of course, that would be logical. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Shifting very slightly from one foot to the other, with both hands behind her back, "Captain, please correct me if I am wrong, but is this not the period of time called Christmas on Earth?"

Leaning forward in his chair to look at her and saying slowly "Yes, it is. What about it?"

"Are you going to celebrate it on-board?" Plunging headlong into her rehearsed statement, "I have been observing the bridge crew and other crew members in Engineering and also the Mess. For a holiday period, the crew seems to be not as emotionally happy as my studies have indicated they would be during this time."

Archer sighed, leaning back in his chair, "You're right."

Staring at her, "T'Pol, you're normally not this vague. What are you getting at?"

Straightening her already straight shoulders, "Captain, I recommend that this ship participate in the celebration of Christmas. You will need to decide exactly which ceremonies or rituals you will observe. I would suggest that at the least a Christmas party would be advantageous to the crew."

Archer looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting this.

He gestured for her to continue. "I also researched something called a Secret Santa or gift exchange." Staring at a space just above Archer's shoulder, she continued, "Captain, I offer these suggestions as your second in command. With the crew not at optimum performance level, we could be placing ourselves in possibility of danger."

Looking at her in askance, "C'Mon T'Pol. The crew wouldn't put the ship in danger." Another deep breath, "But you're right. I appreciate your concerns about the crew."

Suddenly a sly smile crossed his face, "You're also right about us needing to celebrate Christmas." The smile changed to a teasing expression, "I think that since you thought of it, you should be in charge of it." A huge smile lit up his face.

T'Pol looked at Archer, with an arched eyebrow. "Captain, while I appreciate the honor, I would recommend that perhaps Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato would best be suited for these duties. I would also suggest that you would be a beneficial factor to planning these festivities."

Again looking away from Archer's intense stare, "I would also volunteer to take additional bridge shifts to ensure that everyone has the opportunity to participate."

Anticipating his disapproval, "Captain, I am a Vulcan. I do not celebrate these holidays. It is logical to allow as many of the crew to participate as possible. I can easily work two or three bridge shifts without detriment."

Archer's expression slowly melted from outrage to understanding. "Sub-Commander, you continue to surprise me." He stood up and crossed over to stand closely beside her, "T'Pol, thank you. Your suggestions are excellent."

Looking at her, studying her, he said gently, "I would like you to participate in our festivities. Would you do that?"

Looking up at him, then lowering her eyes to the porthole. She said softly, "If you would like me to participate, I will do so."

Just as softly, "Yes, I do."

She nodded. In a stronger voice, "Captain, will you notify Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato?"

Continuing to look at her with an emotion she could not identify, he finally said. "Yes, of course."

She nodded again. "Thank you, Captain. I will be on the bridge." They exchanged another glance and she left the room.

A huge smile crossed Archer's face after she left. Looking at Porthos, "What a...being."

T'Pol reentered the bridge. She looked at Lt Reed, "Nothing to report, Sub-Commander." She nodded and sat down at the Science Station.

Suddenly Captain Archer's voice sounded throughout the ship, "Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato report to my Ready Room."

Hoshi looked up in surprise, then over at T'Pol who nodded. She got up and left the Bridge. T'Pol slaved communications to her Science Station.

CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM

The door chimed again. The second time in less than two minutes. T'Pol was right, the crew was becoming bored and depressed.

"Come."

In walked Commander Tucker. "Captain, Hoshi." He took a seat on the couch, next to Hoshi.

Archer had a smile on face, plus something else they couldn't decipher. "Trip, Hoshi, its come to my attention that we should celebrate Christmas on-board the Enterprise."

Looking at their shocked, but pleased expressions, "I know, I know, Starfleet Command was concerned about celebrating Christmas. For reasons known only to themselves."

Shaking his head, "But I've decided that we're going to have a Christmas party for the crew."

Hoshi looked happy, "Oh sir, that's great. Can we do a Secret Santa?"

Choking back a laugh, Archer replied, "Yes, of course. I want you and Trip to organize the party. Decorations, gifts, foodâ€”everything. Let's do it right."

Trip laughed, "That's great, Jon. Hey, maybe we can find something to use as a Christmas Tree with lights and everything."

Suddenly his smiled faded a little, "Ah, Jon, what about T'Pol? Won't this offend her Vulcan...sensibilities?"

Displeased, Archer looked at Trip, causing him to sit back on the couch, "Commander, it was Sub-Commander T'Pol's suggestion that we celebrate Christmas. In fact, she volunteered to work extra bridge shifts to ensure everyone had a chance to go to the party and enjoy themselves."

Trip sighed, "Jon, I didn't mean it that way. You know that. I think I even like T'Pol. Well, as well as I can for someone who never laughs or smiles. I do respect her though. She's a good science officer and, hell, even a good second in command. Which surprises me."

Hoshi just looked back and forth between Trip and the Captain. She was so not getting in this conversation.

Then Archer looked over at her. "Do you have any questions, Ensign?"

Not even glancing at Trip, "Yes, sir. We can have the party in the Mess Hall and draw names for the Secret Santa. We can get with the Chef to plan a Christmas buffet. But we may need to get extra provisions."

Smiling at her enthusiasm, "You're free to plan a really special Christmas Party. Let the crew know about the party as soon as possible. I'll help in whatever way I can, just let me know. If we need extra supplies, get with T'Pol, she should be able to find a planet to get them at."

Hoshi and Trip stood up, "We'll plan the best party, Captain."

Smiling, "Great, dismissed." Once they got out the door, Hoshi hit Trip in the arm.

"What were you thinking? Talking about T'Pol like that?" Hoshi looked at him like he was an idiot.

Trip looked at her, "What? She's a Vulcan. They don't do Christmas. Heck, we don't even know what they believe in, other than their holier than thou logic."

She continued to look at him like he was crazy.

Trip raised his hands in surrender, "I know. Every time I think I've got her figured out, she goes and does something...human."

Sighing at his obtuseness, "Just don't say that to her, Commander."

THE MESS HALL TWO WEEKS LATER

Trip and Hoshi had worked extremely hard to get the party planned, the decorations up, and the Secret Santa names exchanged. The crew was caught up in the festivities, and finally, they were smiling and laughing again.

T'Pol had planned on watching the festivities from afar, analyzing the situation. However, Captain Archer had other plans. He kept her updated on the planning and included her in meetings with Hoshi and Trip.

In fact, directly after the first meeting with the Captain, Hoshi and Trip came to see her.

Looking a little uncomfortable, Trip began, "T'Pol..."

He glanced over at Hoshi, who sighed and continued for him, "Sub-Commander, thank you. We appreciate that you went to the Captain and got him to approve a party for Christmas." Hoshi smiled at T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded, "If there is anything I can do to assist, please let me know."

Trip stepped closer to T'Pol. "T'Pol this was a very nice thing you did. Thank you."

She stared at Trip, nodded. Then an eyebrow rose, "It seemed the logical thing to do." Hoshi smothered a laugh. Trip wasn't sure whether she was teasing him or completely serious. But with Hoshi's laugh, he thought he might be the victim of extremely dry Vulcan humor.

PRESENT TIME

The Mess Hall was decorated with tinsel, ornaments, and some twinkling lights that Trip had Engineering rig up. They even had a Christmas Tree. Not exactly a pine tree, but T'Pol said that it was a close match and that worked for them. The room with its dim lights and decorations looked almost magical. The gifts were under the tree.

T'Pol was on the bridge. The Christmas Party was due to start in half an hour and the crew was being scaled down to a minimum, with replacements coming on duty every hour or so, allowing everyone to participate.

T'Pol had programmed continuous scans to run to ensure the safety of the ship in this sector. But she had also maneuvered the ship into a 'safe' section of the quadrant, telling the Captain that she was interested in scanning the solar system. Vulcan had already done it three times. Nothing new was ever discovered. She anticipated that she would not find anything either, but at least it was a valid excuse.

TWO HOURS LATER

The Christmas party was in full swing and everyone was having a great time. There was a small area cleared for dancing and some couples were out there enjoying themselves. The food was excellent, the Chef had outdone himself for the occasion. Hoshi had decided that the gifts would be exchanged later on in the evening. Archer, Phlox, Trip, and Hoshi were sitting together at one table on the far side of the room. They were watching Mayweather dance with an Ensign from Engineering. The party was great and everyone was happy.

Hoshi leaned back, "You know it's funny. T'Pol started all of this, but she's not here to enjoy it. I feel kinda bad about that. I know that she doesn't celebrate Christmas, but I wish she were here."

Archer smiled, "Well, you just never know." Lt Reed appeared at his elbow. "Sir, I'm ready if you are."

Nodding, Archer stood up and left with Reed. The rest of the table looked at each other in confusion.

BRIDGE

Captain Archer walked onto the Bridge. All primary stations were manned, but the secondary stations weren't. T'Pol was at her Science Station with the command functions slaved there.

She rose when Archer entered. So did an eyebrow. Archer grinned in amusement, 'When didn't an eyebrow raise? And more to the point, when did I get used to that?'

"Captain, I thought you were at the Christmas party?" He continued to walk over to the Science Station.

"I am, or rather I was." Looking at her, "T'Pol, I would like you to come with me to the party."

Looking at him with surprise in her eyes, which quickly disappeared, "Captain, there is no one to delegate the bridge..." She broke off at his smile.

"Well, T'Pol, I took care of that." The turbo lift opened and Lt Reed walked over to them.

"Sub-Commander, I will take the Bridge." She looked at him, then back to Archer. She nodded. Archer gestured for her to precede him.

Reed watched them leave, shook his head, and went through the checklist for the bridge functions.

Archer and T'Pol were quiet in the turbo lift. Archer kept smiling at her, and finally T'Pol asked, "Captain, is there something that I should know?"

Still smiling, "Only that I really appreciate that you suggested having a Christmas party. It was exactly what the crew needed. The party is great and everyone is enjoying themselves. Thank you."

She nodded and looked at the floor.

They reached the Mess Deck and Archer gently placed his hand on her elbow. She looked up at him, but did not move away, though she did reinforce her shields. She had not explained why Vulcans do not touch other beings, but for some reason she did not really mind Captain Archer touching her. She would have to meditate about that.

Archer smiled at her again, "T'Pol, please, would you call me Jonathan? We'll be at a party; it would be appropriate for you to do so."

This time both eyebrows rose, contemplatively, "Yes, Jonathan."

His hand closed more fully around her elbow, gently guiding her into the room. Hoshi fell silent at the sight. There was Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol. His hand on her arm and leaning down to speak with her, with a smile on his face. She wasn't smiling, but it seemed that she wasn't displeased with the situation.

"Hoshi, tell me what I'm seeing," this from Trip. He had also watched them enter the room. Phlox, who had somewhat of an idea, smiled and took a drink of the holiday punch.

"Trip, you're seeing exactly what I'm seeing. The Captain and the Sub-Commander came to the party."

He looked at her in askance "Thanks, Hoshi. That I can see. Does it mean anything?"

She took a drink, "Why, does it bother you?"

Trip thought about that. Phlox waited for his response. "Well, no. I mean, I've noticed that she's not unattractive. But she's a Vulcan, so I don't think of her quite that way. Not to mention she'd probably break me in two."

Suddenly, "Well, that's good to hear, Trip."

Embarrassed, Trip dropped his head and then turned around. There stood Archer and T'Pol. She was standing a lot closer to Archer than normal. Archer's face was relaxed. He pulled a chair out for T'Pol to sit down. "I'll go and get us something to drink."

At her look, "Don't worry. Nothing alcoholic, nothing with animal in it." She nodded. He moved away.

T'Pol looked around, then at Hoshi and Trip. "This party appears to be what the crew required. You have done satisfactorily."

Hoshi smiled and Trip grinned. They were used to satisfactory and adequate as euphemisms for Vulcan praise. If she ever said anything better than that, the whole ship would faint in surprise.

Phlox spoke, "But as I understand it, Sub-Commander, it was your initial request that made this possible. How did you convince the Captain to approve it? Especially after Starfleet had made a request to all of its ships with non-humans aboard not to have human parties."

Jonathan had returned by then, with drinks for both of them, sitting down beside her. He waited to hear her answer.

She paused, gathering her thoughts, "While it is true that Vulcans do not have celebrations such as Christmas, we do have our smaller, quieter, traditions. Not celebrations, but traditions."

She glanced around the table, her gaze finally resting on Archer, "We understand the need to continue these traditions. During my studies of Earth culture, I discovered that you also have your traditions. Christmas celebrations are one of your traditions. Practiced, in one methodology or another, by almost all of the planetary population. It was illogical of Starfleet to request that you not continue your tradition. Your tradition is not of the Vulcan way, or the Denoblian way, but it is of the Earth way and should be honored. Therefore, it was logical to request the continuation of the tradition and logical of Captain Archer to approve it."

Trip smiled at her, "Logical, of course."

The rest of the table laughed. Phlox smiled as he took another drink. She quickly took a sip of her drink. Discussing Vulcan practices, even as vaguely as that, was disconcerting.

Archer smiled at her and leaned towards her to whisper, "I like your logical approach to the problem. Would you someday tell me what your Vulcan traditions?"

"Perhaps, Captain."

At his look, "Jonathan."

TWO HOURS LATER

Archer and T'Pol had walked around the room talking with the other crew. Well, mostly it was Archer talking with T'Pol by his side. They were skirting the dance floor when an old Christmas song started playing. Jonathan paused when it started.

T'Pol stared at him, "Jonathan, is everything alright?"

He looked at her, considering something very slowly.

Nodding, "Yes, everything is fine. This song was just a favorite of mine when I was growing up. Its called "White Christmas." There's a great movie that goes with it."

Shaking his head and a small deprecating smile on his face, "T'Pol, will you dance with me?"

Both eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair. She looked steadily at him, then at everyone who was dancing.

She saw couples in each other's arms. One eyebrow finally came down, the other still high in contemplation. After a moment, "Yes."

She surprised him again. It was a chance he had taken, but expected her to say no. He gestured for her to precede him to the dance floor where she led them to a corner of the floor.

She turned around and he carefully took her right hand and placed his right one on her waist. She looked at him, the other couples, and finally placed her other hand on his shoulder. He slowly pulled her closer, not to close, as he didn't want to cause her too much discomfort. They slowly waltzed, almost in place as the floor was crowded. They stared at each other. The song ended, they slowly parted, and returned to the table in silence.

The rest of the room, and especially the table where the command crew was sitting, were somewhere between mesmerized and shocked while they watched their Captain and the Sub-Commander dance. After more small talk at the table, T'Pol got up as Hoshi and Trip went to the Christmas Tree to begin to pass out the gifts.

Jonathan also got up, but he followed T'Pol. She had gone to the Chef and gotten some of her Vulcan tea. It wasn't her usual mint tea, and Jonathan looked at it and then her with inquiry. It didn't smell as good as her mint tea did.

She answered his unspoken question, "It is a traditional Vulcan tea."

Jonathan looked at her, trying to decide if she was homesick for Vulcan. She could read Jonathan's expression with perfect clarity.

"Jonathan, I only wanted a Vulcan tea. Too much sugar makes my stomach ache and drinking this tea helps. Doctor Phlox and I tried many different combinations, but this particular tea was the best for solving this problem."

Looking at him and still seeing some concern, "I have no plans to leave the Enterprise. I am satisfied with my current situation."

Seeing her seriousness, he relaxed. 'I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to leave."

She nodded and looked around the room. "They are passing out the gifts."

He smiled again and guided her back to the table.

"SUB-COMMANDER T'POL, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE."

T'Pol looked up at Archer. In the sudden silence, she walked over to the intercom, "I am on my way."

She stopped by Archer on her way out the door, "Thank you, Jonathan. I enjoyed myself. I will keep you informed."

He nodded and she was gone. He returned to the table, just as Trip returned. "Jon, good, you're still here. I didn't want you to miss getting your present."

Archer just smiled. Phlox looked at them, "Indeed, Commander. I think he already did."


	2. Chapter 2

ENTERPRISE NX-00 BRIDGEâ€”DAY AFTER THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

Archer walked onto the bridge, quickly looking around. Everyone was at their stations, and T'Pol was rising from his chair. She was either still on-duty or had gotten there before he did.

Nodding at her, "Sub-Commander, please don't tell me that you've had bridge duty all night."

She nodded seriously, "Yes, Captain," and went over to her Science Station.

This time it was Archer's eyebrows that shot up his forehead. He got up and followed her to the Science Station. Reed, Mayweather, and Sato tried not to reveal they were watching them, nor their surprise at T'Pol's reply.

A little more seriously, "Sub-Commander, are you telling me that you were on the bridge all night?"

Looking at him, revealing nothing with her stoic Vulcan facade, "No, Captain, I am not."

With a small amount of frustration, with what he perceived to be her perverseness, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Again, without expression, "Captain, I am telling you that I did have bridge duty all night."

Raising a hand to stop his outburst, "However, I did turn the bridge over to Lt Reed for approximately 3-hours while I meditated. Then I returned, and Lt Reed left to rest. He returned to duty one hour ago."

Archer turned to look over at Reed, who looked back at him questioningly. Archer nodded and turned back to T'Pol.

Leaning towards her, "Sub-Commander, I believe that you were withholding information from me againâ€”and enjoying it."

Her left eyebrow rose in, how he didn't know, a defiant attitude, "Captain, I can assure you that I was not withholding information from youâ€”nor enjoying it. You made assumptions, and the answer to your assumptions was both yes and no."

This time he could have sworn that he saw something quickly pass through her eyes.

He looked at her unconvinced.

She looked down to her station set some switches. Then she looked up to Archer, "Captain, I request that I be allowed to leave the bridge to rest. I've set the Science Station on automatic monitoring and Ensign Sato will contact me if any of the alarms go off."

He still stared at her. Nodding slowly, "Certainly, Sub-Commander, you are dismissed."

Watching her leave, he couldn't stop himself from calling out, "You know, T'Pol, another crewmember would have stopped me before I made an idiot of myself."

She stopped and turned around precisely in her footprints. She tilted her head, "Captain, another crewmember would be human and I am not."

This time everyone stopped pretending to be doing their jobs and just watched the outcome of this unusual confrontation between the Captain and the Sub-Commander. Tucker had come onto the bridge during the original discussions and stopped just outside the turbo-lift doors so he could watch and listen.

"I am a Vulcan and I answered your question as I would have to a Vulcan Captain." Nodding once to herself, "Perhaps that is the problem."

This time extremely seriously, as he felt he had taken a body blow, "What problem would that be, Sub-Commander?"

She replied in the same tone she would use if she was reporting the geo-physical conditions of a planet they were going to survey, "Captain, as you know, I have studied humans and Earth quite extensively since I have been aboard the Enterprise. I have tried to understand the complex relationships between some of the crew, but I have been rebuffed and in some instances I believe I was insulted when I have asked questions to gain understanding."

Tucker quickly looked at deck, he knew he had been one of those to insult her. She continued.

"Therefore, I have stopped asking questions and rely on observation and analyzing situations. However, when I reply to questions, such as yours today, in the methodology used by Vulcans, I am again rebuffed."

Her posture, both mentally and physically, reflected the perfect, controlled Vulcan. "Captain, if you will excuse me to my rest?"

This time he had nothing to say, so he nodded. Everyone watched her leave the bridge. The silence was deafening. Archer slowly sat down in his chair.

Tucker walked over to Archer, "Captain?" he asked carefully.

"Now, I know I am an idiot." Archer just looked at the view screen. Everyone else looked at him.

"Jon, what do you mean? You're not an idiot." He was trying to help Jon not feel bad, but not doing to well, "I mean, she's a Vulcan..."

Archer sharply looked over at him. "That's what she said, Trip. She's a Vulcan on a ship full of humans. She tried to understand us by asking questions. Granted in the Vulcan-way, and some questions were probably misunderstood or came out wrong. She stopped asking questions and now tries to understand our culture by observation and yet when she answers a question I jump on her. She answered it in the Vulcan way."

Shaking his head, Trip said, "I don't understand what you're getting at. I mean, I know that it can be hard for an unemotional Vulcan to get along in a ship full of emotional humans, but they put her here. She has to deal with it."

This time looking at Trip like he had grown two heads, "She is dealing with it, Commander. The Vulcan is succeeding, where we humans haven't. She's my second-in-command, and even after problems with you in following her orders, me, and sometimes other crewmembers that don't trust her, she's still winning everyone over. They don't love her, they never will, but they will respect her."

"I'm really feeling foolish now." Shaking his head.

Trip leaned closer and spoke softly, "You mean last night when you brought her to the party?"

"No!" Archer snorted out. "We had an understanding last night, we just lost it this morning when I expected human answers from a Vulcan."

Looking back at the view screen, "Do you remember when you had your Vulcan instructors and they didn't understand what you were saying?"

"Yeah, and I really hated it when they said 'Explain.'" Stopping for a brief second, "Ah, shit."

"Yeah, Trip. I could have said 'Explain' and stopped this whole 'thing' we just did."

Turning his chair around the room and gesturing at everyone, "How many times has she looked at one of us and said 'Explain?' I think she even changed it to 'I don't understand', but we still treated her like an idiot."

Everyone looked at each other. She had said it to all of them at one time or anotherâ€”sometimes multiple times.

"Sir?" This came from Hoshi.

"Yes, Ensign?"

"I feel bad, Captain. I mean it's easy to fall into the "I hate Vulcans" mentality and I can't even conceive how I would integrate into a ship full of Vulcans. Yet she's had to do that, plus be the second in command and I've seen how hard it's been sometimes."

Her facing showing her unrest, "Then she goes ahead and arranges for us to have a Christmas party, even though Starfleet said not to."

Trip, still trying to not let everyone feel so badly, "C'mon Hoshi, she's the second in command, it's her job to look after the crew." Another epiphany,

"Ah, shit. Now I feel bad for a Vulcan who doesn't feel." He shook his head at his stupidity.

Phlox's voice came over the intercom. "Commander, that's not exactly true, you know." Everyone looked up.

Archer spoke up, "Doctor, I didn't know you were there."

"Captain, I was calling to let you know that I've taken Sub-Commander T'Pol off the duty roster for today. She came in with a request for an analgesic, which in itself is very unusual for a Vulcan, but not totally unheard of. It usually comes from working too many duty shifts, and she's worked 4 straight. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for a Vulcan, but this came after she had already worked 4 straight duty shifts for the last away mission. She seems intent to keep as many of the crew alive as possible, and the only way seems to be learning as much as possible about the worlds we visit."

In a slightly disapproving tone, "Since so many of the crew treat her warnings as an insult."

Another silence, "We Denoblians don't have that problem. If the Vulcans say 'Wait, we don't have sufficient information,' we usually take their considerations into account. Did you know that Vulcan has mapped almost all the known sectors of space, but during this mapping they never heard back from over 500 Vulcan scout ships? Two person crafts. Over 1000 Vulcans lost during space exploration. They keep doing it because it's the logical thing to do. As Surak said, they have to get over their fear. Just as we all do."

Silence, "Phlox out."

Trip looked at Archer, whose face looked like an unemotional Vulcan, "Captain, what do you want us to do?"

Looking at no one and everyone, "Don't do anything. She wouldn't appreciate anyone going out of their way to be more friendly than usual."

His voice getting sterner, "However, a little more respect from all of us (looking at Trip), is what I expect out of all my crewâ€”and myself."


	3. Chapter 3

END OF THE ALPHA SHIFTâ€”DAY AFTER THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

After an extremely long, boring, and quiet duty shift, which allowed time for reflection, Archer left the bridge. He was on his way to Sickbay for two reasonsâ€”one he wanted some more information on how T'Pol was, and the otherâ€”he had a headache.

In he walked and found Phlox tending his flock. He smiled, "Captain, hello, how are you?"

"Hello, Doctor. I'm looking for something for my headache."

"Indeed." Phlox waved him over to a diagnostic bed and went over to him with a scanner.

Scanning him, "It appears to be going around today. Sub-Commander T'Pol also had a headache."

Looking closely at the doctor, "The Sub-Commander's headache is gone?"

"Yes, Captain it is." Shutting down his scanner and getting an injector, "Is there any reason for your question?"

Archer quickly looked up at him, but Phlox was loading the injector with an analgesic. He decided to take a chance, "I thought I might stop by and see her."

As he placed the injector on Archer's neck, "Captain, I do know that she hasn't eaten yet. She has been meditating most of the day."

"How do you know?" Archer got down from the diagnostic bed.

"I just returned from her quarters."

Still not looking at Archer, but putting away the injector, "You know how private Vulcans are, she really doesn't like to come here. But then again, she's a Vulcan, so she usually doesn't have to. They're such a strong species, both physically and mentally."

Shaking his head, "Such control. Did you know that a Vulcan can kill in less than 2 seconds?"

Archer stared at Phlox, not really understanding where he was going with this strange conversation.

"Nnnoo, I didn't know that. Do I need to?"

Putting things away in the cabinets, "No, no. Vulcans have too much control over themselves to hurt anyone, unless it's in self-defense. Just a point of interest. Did you know that they were very much stronger than humans? Denoblians, too?"

Standing and getting ready to leave, "Yes Doctor. I did know that. I have no intention of arm-wrestling with T'Pol."

Sighing, "Alright, Doctor, let's stop tap-dancing. I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Looking at him, "Well, alright Captain. I think having dinner with the Sub-Commander is a good idea. Talking an even better one. But you need to realize that she is not human. She is Vulcan. I know it's obvious, but sometimes it's hard to see the being that is Vulcan. Look at how humans are seenâ€”as a younger race that needs shepherding. It's merely a perception, not necessarily the truth."

Shrugging, "Vulcans analyze rather a lot. Trying to understand what is happening and what ramifications could result. Some analyze more than others. Our Sub-Commander is like that. She's one in a sea of humans and she's constantly analyzing, reanalyzing trying to understand all of the nuances and ramifications. She's also brilliant, but then she wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

Walking over to feed more of his flock, "In my opinion, she's done extremely well working in an environment so foreign to her. To go back to the sea analogy, she's swimming in a sea of emotions everyday and trying to block it out to do her job."

"That's the second time you've mentioned Vulcans and emotions. What do you mean?"

"Ahh, Vulcans and emotions. They have them you know. They're just controlled to a level of mastery that's unheard of in any other species. They've been controlling them for over 1000 years. Absolutely amazing. But, that's all I can say, as I really don't know much more. They are a very private people. You would need to ask the Sub-Commander."

Looking at Phlox, then shaking his head. "Thank you, doctor. Good night."

Archer left Sickbay and wandered down the hall. He stopped in his quarters. He knew he was procrastinating, but justified it as needing to tend to Porthos. Half an hour later he found himself outside T'Pol's quarters.

Taking a deep breathe, he rang the chime. Nothing. Then the door slid open, but still nothing. He walked slowly in, looking around. He found T'Pol standing at the porthole looking out.

He closed the door and stopped midway in her quarters. "T'Pol?"

She turned around. Hands clasped behind her back. Standing very still, "Captain, I must apologize for my actions this morning. It was unprofessional and I will accept any disciplinary actions you wish to take against me." She still hadn't looked him in the eye.

Then she looked up and he almost flinched. T'Pol, the person with whom he danced last night, wasn't there. It was Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan.

But he was determined to talk with her tonight, "Sub-Commander, I'll accept your apologies if you accept mine. I was also out of line."

An eyebrow rose, "Of course, Captain."

Archer looked around and gestured at a chair. She nodded and he sat down. She sat down at her desk.

Archer knew that he would have to take the lead, and took a deep breath, "T'Pol, I think I owe you another apology. I keep expecting you to react just like the human crewmembers. I don't expect that of the Doctor, but for some reason, I do of you."

She looked down at the floor, then back-up. "Captain, I understand. While I did not expect the crew to act like a Vulcan crew, I did expect more of a Vulcan-like environment. It was illogical."

They looked at each other, then T'Pol looked away. He looked at her questioningly, "T'Pol, why do you do that?" At her questioningly look, "I mean look away all the time."

An eyebrow rose, "A Vulcan's stare can be misinterpreted by other species. Especially a Vulcan woman who appears to be of a child-bearing age. A Vulcan male can maintain contact longer, but the stare, because we do not blink as often as other species, often angers others. We do not wish to anger other species. Therefore, we blink more often than necessary or, such as myself, look away."

Thinking about that, and what he's experienced with Vulcans. The males did intimidate most beings, himself included, which made him angry. He had also noticed that most young Vulcan females would generally ignore him.

"Do you mean that in normal Vulcan situations you don't look away? But when you're dealing with other species you either look away or blink more often?"

"Yes, Captain. If I am trying to make a point or enforce something, then I blink more consistent with what is the norm for Vulcans, as it causes most humans and other species to understand that I am making a point."

She looked at him and did not look away. But she did blink.

"T'Pol, why are you being so forthright? Normally, Vulcans are more reticent about themselves."

"Captain..." She stopped when he raised a hand.

"Jonathan," he said.

She stared at him, did not blink, and nodded.

She started again, "Jonathan, I do not wish to have these issues with you as often in the future."

That was unexpected. It's what he wanted, but he didn't expect to get it from her, at least not without a lot of groveling. But how does a Captain grovel? So, she didn't let him. What a Vulcan.

He smiled, "You expect to have issues in the future?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It would be illogical to assume that we would not. I am still a Vulcan, you are still a Human, and we do perceive things differently."

He stared at her. She tilted her head to the side and stared back.

"T'Pol, would you like to get some dinner?"

A second passed, "Yes, Jonathan."

They stood up and started out of her quarters. "T'Pol, I think some crewmembers saw me go into your quarters."

She looked at him, "Which time?"

Shocked, he stopped in his tracks and then started laughing. This time the crewmembers on the deck didn't ignore them. There was the stoic Vulcan Sub-Commander looking at the Captain, who was laughing. But they didn't perceive that she was disdainful of him, she almost seemed to be amused. They quickly looked away. Archer took T'Pol's elbow and started them on their way again.

He leaned down, "Do you mind when I do this?"

She looked down at his hand on her elbow. "I am getting used to it."

His smile got bigger. "Good. T'Pol, will you tell me about Vulcan traditions?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Jonathan, I have already started."


	4. Chapter 4

ONE WEEK LATERâ€”DECK LEADING TO THE MESS HALL

"Cap'nâ€”wait up," Trip called out as he jogged up to Archer.

Grinning at him, "Hey, Trip, what's up?" They continued in the direction that Archer was going.

Looking at Archer, judging his attitude, "Well, did you ask her?"

Stopping and looking at Trip in surprise. "Ask who, what?"

"You're jokin', right?"

Archer shook his head, "No, what are you talking about?"

"Jon, haven't you read your messages?"

Again, shaking his head, "No, I haven't had time. I've been working with Malcolm and T'Pol on security strategies for almost 2-days straight. It seems that T'Pol supports most of Malcolm's security suggestions, and we've been discussing how to implement them. I just left them still discussing some technical computer issues."

Pointing at Trip with his thumb, "They're coming to you nextâ€”so be ready."

He started walking again, "I was just on my way to grab some dinner and go catch up on my messages and reports."

Trip jogged to catch up with him, "Jon, you do know what tomorrow is?"

Archer looked at him with slight grin, "Ah, let's see. The day you're going to run a Level 1 diagnostic of the engineering systems?"

"Ha, Ha, Cap'n. I mean the New Year's Eve Party. Are you coming? Are you going to ask T'Pol to come?"

Jon looked surprised. "I didn't know we were having a New Year's Eve party. Did I approve it?"

"No, T'Pol did, based on your final approval. Man, does she drive a hard bargain. The stuff Hoshi and I had to agree to."

Shaking his head, "Nothing harder than beer and not more than 3 beers each for the entire party. The doctor or his medic had to be in attendance for the partyâ€”no problem there. Phlox was more than happy to attend. We have to have food and snacks that Phlox recommends to absorb alcoholic beverages when 'partaken of.'"

Archer nodded, chuckling, "Yeah, she probably sent me a message on it. But I haven't read it yet. What time is it and where?"

"Its in the Mess Hall and starts at 9pm. Phlox, Hoshi, and The Chef have been working on the food that Phlox said would meet T'Pol's requirements. It actually doesn't taste that bad. At least according to Hoshiâ€”she's been the taste tester."

Jon just looked at him with a grin on his face. "Well?" Trip asked.

"Well, what?"

Sighing in frustration, "Are you going to come and are you going to bring T'Pol?"

Archer started walking again, "Why do you want to know if I'm bringing T'Pol? Didn't you invite her to attend?" Archer glared at him.

Raising his hands in surrender, "Hey, don't look at me like that. Both Hoshi and I invited her, together and separately. She said she would consider it, but that someone needed to stay on the bridge."

Shrugging, "We thought that someone could spell her for awhile. Like what happened at the Christmas Party. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to stay the entire time with the 'beer drinking.' But, it wouldn't seem the same without her at least stopping in."

They walked on, almost to Jon's quarters. "Ya' know, she came to movie night this week and actually talked during the movie with us. Of course, she pointed out things we had missed. Then there was some stuff that she missed and we pointed that out. But it was okay."

Jon just smiled. They reached his quarters. "Okay, Trip, I'll probably come and I'll talk to T'Pol about the bridge."

Trip just stopped, "That's it? Nothing else?"

Looking slightly surprised, "What do you want me to do? Order T'Pol to come to the party? I don't think that would be a great idea, for any of us."

"T'POL TO COMMANDER TUCKER."

Exchanging glances with Archer, one amusedâ€”one not.

Sighing, "Tucker here, Sub-Commander."

"Commander, could you meet with Lt Reed and myself tomorrow morning at 0900 in Conference Room 1? We would like to discuss security measures with you."

"Yes, Ma'am. 0900 is fine with me."

"Thank you, Commander. T'Pol out."

Archer looked at him with startled amusement, "Ma'am? Since when do you call her Ma'am?"

Looking a little sheepish, "Well, the rest of the crew does, not often, but they do. I've never done it. I thought since I would say it to human females who outranked me, I should do it with T'Pol."

Still a little sheepish, "She made it easy on me. The first time I said it, I got one raised eyebrow, then nothing."

Archer grinned again, "Yeah, she does make some things we thought hard, easy."

Tucker grinned, "I'd like to hear your story."

"Not in this lifetime." Smirking, "Go, Trip. I've got lots of work to catch up on."

An hour later, Archer's door chimed. "Come."

In came T'Pol, "Captain, I received your message about the New Year's Eve party."

Archer smiled as she came in and put down his pad, "Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"I sent you a message requesting to discuss it. However, with the upgrades in security, it seemed to become a secondary issue."

"Well, its fine with me. Are you going?"

She looked out the porthole, then back again, "I was planning on taking bridge duty that evening. Unlike Christmas, this party is not something that a Vulcan would partake."

Nodding, squinting a little at her, "Well, I guess that would be true."

"Though I thought that I would attend for a very short period of time. I anticipated that I would enter the Mess Hall at 2130, take a quick walk around the room, and then depart for the bridge." All that was said without expression.

With a shocked and amused expression on his face, "T'Pol! Are you trying to tell me that you were going to go to the party and intimidate the crew?"

Tilting her head, a mannerism he had come to realize meant she was trying to analyze something, "Captain, I am uncomfortable with the alcohol and general doubtful behavior associated with this particular custom. I have researched New Year's Eve parties and my first thought was to disapprove the request."

She paused, "As I have been trying to be more understanding of human traditions and customs, I told Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato under what terms I would support this party. Also, if I come to the party, there is a high percentage that my presence would deter some of the extreme behavior from the crew."

He tried not to laugh. The plan was a good one, but not the one he wanted, "T'Pol, wouldn't your presence modify the behavior of the crew if you were to stay longer?"

An eyebrow arched up, "Captain..." She stopped when he gestured.

"Sub-Commander, I realize that coming to this party for more than a few minutes may be somewhat uncomfortable for a Vulcan, but why don't you come with me? We'll stay for a couple of hours, drink non-alcoholic punch, and generally keep an eye on the crew."

She looked at him. Well, it seemed more like her stare bore into hisâ€”at least to him. He could almost see the thoughts running through her mind. He was learning to wait for her answer, rather than pressure her.

Finally, "Agreed. You may pick me up at 2230."

With that, she got up, "Good night, Captain."

Amused, again, 'I guess this proves that she has been doing a complete study of human customs.'

Smiling, "Good night, Sub-Commander."


	5. Chapter 5

THREE MONTHS AFTER THE NEW YEAR'S EVE PARTY

On the good side, the Enterprise had mapped another section of space, visited 9 planets, and made first contact with 2 species. On the bad side, they barely survived an ion storm by running away from it. The ship had sustained damage and some of the crew had been injured. The ship was in working condition, but needed some materials for a complete repair, which they were searching for. Everyone was fine now, but one injury in particular bothered him. He still thought about it.

ONE MONTH EARLIER...

"Captain, I am detecting an ion storm at coordinates 135 mark 24," T'Pol reported from her Science Station.

She continued, "We need to make a course change to take us away from it. I would recommend course 00 mark 45, wrap 3."

With no hesitation, "Do it, Mayweather. Get us out of here." He looked over at T'Pol who was still staring into her sensor display.

"Captain, I would suggest polarizing the hull. An ion storm can change direction quickly and without much warning."

Archer quickly looked over at Reed who was looking at his station, "Yes, Captain, polarizing the hull now."

"Archer to Tucker."

"Tucker here. Cap'n, did we just polarize the hull?"

"Yes, we did, Trip. We're in the vicinity of an ion storm. You need to button down engineering."

"Great. Yes, sir. Tucker out." They could hear him begin to issue orders before he had cut the circuit.

Archer glanced back to T'Pol who still was focused on her sensor display.

Suddenly her arm shot out to the communications unit, "All hands, standby for impact."

As soon as she finished, the Enterprise was tossed around like a ship in a hurricane. It stopped after a few seconds.

Everyone had been able to maintain their seats, but some looked a little green.

"T'Pol, what was that?"

"Captain, we were hit by a finger of the ion storm. It has now retreated."

It was a good thing she had turned around to speak with the Captain, as the Science Station sensor display suddenly started smoking and sparks shot out of it.

T'Pol was up and away from her station, before anyone had realized she had moved. Vulcan speed was something they didn't see everyday.

"Archer to Tucker. Trip, the Science Station just went up in smoke. We need it back up and running now."

"Captain, I've got more problems down here. That ruckus we just went through has put some flickers into the plasma flow. We've got to watch that."

Tucker thought for a minute. "We've got that science station we rigged up for T'Pol down here. The one she uses for testing out experiments before implementing them into her bridge station."

T'Pol stared at him, "Agreed." Archer nodded and she left the bridge.

"Trip, she's on her way. Keep this channel open, we need to know what she sees."

"Aye, Captain. I'm going to go back to work, but we'll keep it open." They heard him walk away, "Henderson, power up the Sub-Commander's Science Station, she's coming down. Oh, and put her bridge station on the repair list."

They heard an acknowledgement, then in the background, "The station is powering up, all lights green.â€”Good, good, now get over to engineering station 2 and watch the plasma flow injector." They continued to hear Trip and his crew working on their problem.

Then they heard a door open, "T'Pol, we've powered up your station."

"Thank you, Commander."

Then, "Commander, what is that odor?"

"What odor? I don't smell anything." He sounded distracted.

More sternly, "Commander, there is an odor. It smells like insulation burning...over...there."

An explosion was heard over the intercom and the ship rocked slightly. Archer gripped his chair.

'Damn it,' he thought. He looked over at Malcolm, "Go. Take a security team. Alert medical."

Reed nodded, quickly spoke into his intercom and left the bridge.

Mayweather reported, "Captain, we have not changed course and we have not lost wrap capabilities. Navigation is working perfectly."

He nodded. They heard nothing, then finally some talking in the background.

A voice they couldn't place, "Medical emergency in Engineering. We have casualties."

Archer replied, "Yes, crewman. Security and medical are on their way."

In the background they could hear something else, the voice barely recognizable, "Lt Henderson, maintain station and continue watching the plasma injector. Ensign Williams, monitor the warp engines." Silence, then a ragged breath, "Lt Kowlaski, call in replacements for the Engineering Crew."

'Yes, Ma'ams' sounded in the background. "Ma'am, replacements are on their way."

A short silence, "Sub-Commander, you need to sit down, you're bleeding."

Archer's face became even more emotionless.

Hoarsely T'Pol replied, "Report, Lt."

"Commander Tucker and 5 other crew are unconscious. All engineering stations are working within normal parameters. Emergency crew are arriving. The fire has been put out, but we're continuing a safety watch on that area and its components.

Just at that time, the bridge heard Reed, Phlox and their teams arrive in Engineering. In 3 minutes, Phlox had the others loaded onto gurneys on their way to Sickbay.

Then, "Sub-Commander, please let me see."

Silence, "Well, that must hurtâ€”sorry."

More soft sounds, then softly, "You also need surgery. I would normally put you at the head of the line, but with your Vulcan physiology you can wait until after Commander Tucker. Although, it would help matters if you would go into a healing trance. Are you able to do that?"

Silence, "Let me help you up on the gurney and then if you would begin the healing trance?"

More sounds, then a controlled breath, "Very good, Sub-Commander. You may begin."

"Elizabeth, please take the Sub-Commander to Sickbay." They heard the gurney leave.

"Captain?"

Taking a breath himself, "Yes, Doctor. How is everyone?"

"Well, it could be worse, Captain. However, Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Ensign Blackmon will need surgery. They are the most injured. The others will need burn treatments, but probably no surgery. Everyone in Engineering at that time will need some breathing treatments, but will be alright. I'll keep you advised. Phlox out."

A few seconds later, Reed spoke up. Archer thought it was a lifetime. "Captain, Engineering is secure. The replacement crew are in place. I'll get Maintenance down here to clean up the blood."

Another silence, "It looks pretty bad, sir. There's a lot of blood. From what I understand, Sub-Commander T'Pol threw Commander Tucker behind her. That's why there's so much green blood. I guess she knew she could withstand injury better than Commander Tucker could." His voice drifted off.

Archer who had felt marginally better, now felt the tension remount in his shoulders.

"Thank you, Lt. When you're finished, please report to the bridge. Archer out."

Mayweather spoke up, "Captain? We have just passed the boundaries Sub-Commander T'Pol transmitted to me. We're in the clear."

Archer frowned, "When did she do that?"

"When she was in Engineering. After the explosion."

"Of course." He nodded. He got up from his chair.

"Travis, I'll be in Sickbay. You have the bridge."

Archer made his way to Sickbay. Nodding at crewmembers he met on his way. He stopped just inside the door as the whole room was in a state of emergency. Doctor Phlox was no where to be seen, but Ensign Cutler, and two other temporary sick bay attendants were rushing around. He looked around trying to find Tucker and T'Pol.

Crewman Wayne stopped by him and said, "Captain, Commander Tucker is already in surgery and Sub-Commander T'Pol is behind that curtain."

He nodded his thanks and visited with the crew on the diagnostic beds that were awake. He finally walked around the curtain and stood at the foot of her bed. She didn't notice him as she was in that healing trance he heard Phlox ask her about. It looked like she was sleeping, though she was pale and she was still dressed in her bloody uniform. He just stood there and stared.

The curtain suddenly opened and Phlox walked in. "Captain, I understand you've been here awhile."

Archer nodded.

Phlox continued, "Well, I'm happy to report that Commander Tucker will be just fine. He'll need to stay here for 2-3 days, then on light duty. But he should be just fine."

Archer looked back at T'Pol. "And the others?" Phlox watched him watch her.

"They'll also be fine. They've started their burn treatments. I'll keep them overnight, then decide tomorrow when to release them. Ensign Cutler has gone to Engineering to arrange a schedule to get everyone here for the breathing treatments."

Silence, "Ah, Captain. I need to wake the Sub-Commander, evaluate her current condition, and prep her for surgery."

Puzzled, Archer just looked at him. Phlox sighed and continued. "Captain, you've never seen how Vulcans are awakened from a healing trance. It can be somewhat traumatic for those watching."

Brows furling in confusion, "What exactly do you mean?"

Shrugging, "Watch."

That said he went up to T'Pol, raised the top of the bed into a sitting position, and then slapped her, hard. He started to do it again, when Archer grabbed his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was furious, barely restraining himself from hitting Phlox.

"Captain, I told you it was traumatic." Taking his arm back from Archer, "Vulcans use healing trances to allow their bodies to heal. I would imagine if the injuries weren't too terribly severe, she could probably heal herself in about two weeks."

Gesturing to her injuries, "But these need more attention, so by placing herself into a healing trance, her body and mind have begun the healing process. Then I wake her, repair the remaining damage, transfuse some blood, and let her go back into a healing trance. She should be able to leave at the same time as Commander Tucker, even though she's injured worse than he."

"Okay, I get that, but why hit her?"

"Because she's so deeply in her mind, that's the only way I can get her attention. It's standard practice for Vulcans. I'm in more danger than she is. Watch."

That said, he hit her twice more. On the third time, she woke up and grabbed his hand.

Wincing, "T'Pol, I need that hand. Would you please release it?" Phlox said that with a tight sound in his voice.

She slowly released his hand as intelligence flowed back into her features.

"I apologize, Doctor. Are you injured?"

At his shake, she turned to Archerâ€”another glance was exchanged, one of those they hadn't been able to consciously decipher the meaning of yet. "Captain, is everyone alright? How is the ship?"

Archer smiled for the first time since the accident, "You and Tucker were hurt the worst. Blackmon will need surgery, but nothing like you two. The ship is out of danger and Engineering is making repairs." They stared at each other. She didn't blink or look away.

Phlox watched them, then started running his scanner over her. "Excellent, Sub-Commander. The surgery shouldn't take as long as I first thought. Shall we?"

They both looked at Captain Archer. He smiled and left the area.

He sat down by Trip. Waiting for him to wake up and for T'Pol to come out of surgery.

Trip finally came around, "T'Pol!"

Archer looked at him in surprise, "No." He placed his hand on Tucker's arm.

"Trip, do you know where you are?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yeah, Sickbay, right? I know the smell."

Looking at Archer, "Where's T'Pol? Is she alright?"

Agitated, "She grabbed me and threw me behind her. I never realized how strong she is, I couldn't move."

Jon patted his shoulder, "She's fine, Trip. She's in surgery, but I was just talking to her. Phlox thinks you two will be outta here in a couple of days. Everyone else is fine. We didn't lose anyone. Lt Kowalski is in charge while you're here."

Nodding in relief, "Katy's a good engineer."

Trip closed his eyes for a moment, "I guess there was a power surge behind the panels near the science station. Only T'Pol would have noticed an odor. Thank God."

Archer checked in with the bridge. Everything was fine there, too. An hour later, T'Pol was out of surgery. She was already back in her healing trance so they didn't talk. Phlox assured him that she would be alright and awaken in a day or so.

She did. Everyone was fine. Another crisis passed.


	6. Chapter 6

PRESENT DAY (MARCH)

The bridge was, well, boring. It had been that way since the ship had gotten damaged in the ion storm. Archer sat in his chair, Mayweather and Sato at their duty stations. Reed was in the Armory and T'Pol was in Engineering working on her standby science station.

"Captain, I am picking up a hail."

"Put it on, Ensign, and ask T'Pol to return to the Bridge," 'It's about time,' thought Archer.

On screen appeared a female. She had yellow tinted skin and reddish hair. "Greetings from the planet Harkarin. I am Indoran. We don't have many visitors in this area, and you are..." She paused as she got a good look at him.

"Greetings, I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, of the Starship Enterprise. It's a pleasure to meet you." At her look, he frowned a little. It was somewhat uncomfortable.

"'Captain' Archer. That's nice. You must be very good, to be allowed to call yourself Captain." He and the rest of crew were stunned at that comment.

But would be even more so at the next, "You're very good looking, I wonder if I could borrow you for awhile or at least a night."

At a loss of how to proceed after that, Archer began, "I..."

Then T'Pol entered with Lt Kowalski, Commander Tucker, and Lt Reed.

She didn't stop as she went forward, but not to her Science Station. "Commander Kowalski, please take your Engineering Station and familiarize your assistant with it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kowalski replied and she and Trip, without any comments from him, went to the Science Station and began taking it off of automatic controls and rerouting sensors from the testing T'Pol had been doing in Engineering.

She continued forward until she was standing in front of Captain Archer. At the same time, Reed went over to Hoshi and quickly and quietly explained the situation to her. She nodded and got up, he sat down at Communications and she went to stand on one side of, and slightly behind, T'Pol.

T'Pol was still standing, staring at Indoran, saying nothing.

'Commander' Kowalski stepped from behind the Science Station and went to stand on the other side of T'Pol. Both were standing 'At Ease.' Trip sat down in T'Pol's chair and continued to check the sensors.

Both Kowalski and Sato turned to look at Archer. Sato deliberately moved only her eyes to look at the Security Station, then back at Archer. He slightly nodded, not pleased, but took position at Security. He automatically ran a security scan and found they were being targeted.

Finally, when the tension could have been cut with a knife, Indoran drawled, "A Vulcan. How interesting."

T'Pol continued to stare, without blinking or looking away. "I am T'Pol of Vulcan. This is the Starship Enterprise."

After one breath, nodding at Sato, "This is Commander Sato, my First Officer, and this is Commander Kowalski, my Chief Engineer."

Archer, without raising his head, looked at Tucker and Reed, who hadn't raised their heads from the consoles. He risked a glance at Mayweather, but he also had his head down. He followed suit.

"We are interested in trading. Are your markets still available?"

Nodding, "Yes, they are. What do you need?"

"We passed through an ion storm a month ago, and need to make some repairs. Commander Kowalski has the list of supplies that we require."

"Excellent, T'Pol of Vulcan." Then somewhat snidely, "Vulcans never change, do they? Always straight to the point. But we're an open-minded people. Our markets are open and you are more than welcome to come down and find your supplies. You do remember our rules, don't you?"

"Yes. Stand down your weapons."

Indoran waited a moment, then nodded. Archer confirmed that they were no longer being targeted.

Looking at T'Pol, with a look that hinted at malicious, "Tell me, T'Pol of Vulcan, the fair one we first spoke with, is he yours? If he isn't, perhaps I could borrow him?"

Archer's jaw clenched and Tucker and Reed momentarily froze.

T'Pol's face became even more icy, "Yes, Indoran, he is mine."

Surly, "What a shame. He looks quite invigorating. But he would be, if he has to please a Vulcan."

Pausing, then as if reciting a prepared, boring, statement, "As always, Harkarin extends it's friendship to Vulcan. You and your officers are invited to the evening banquet tonight. You may bring your males if you wish."

T'Pol nodded. "This evening, then. T'Pol out."

The bridge was silent. Then Archer stood up, along with Tucker and Reed. Sato and Kowalski let out small sighs.

Archer strolled over to T'Pol. "So, T'Pol of Vulcan, would you like to explain what that was all about?"

"No, Captain, but I do not think you would allow that."

Tucker snorted, he had the edited version. Archer was going to have heart failure.

Turning his attention to Trip, "How about you, Commander, none of this seemed to surprise you."

Looking at T'Pol for help, "Well, we got briefed in Engineering from T'Pol."

This time Mayweather tried to stifle a laugh.

"Et tu, Travis?" Archer asked.

Everyone had gone back to their normal duty stations, except T'Pol, Tucker, and Lt Kowalski.

"Captain, as I explained to Commander Tucker, and Lts Kowalski and Reed, the Harkarin are an intensely matriarchal society. Males have no place in their society except as...consorts."

Silence. She continued. "Vulcan males have a very low standing in Harkarin, but other males have none. That is why she spoke to you the way she did."

Another pause, "Ensign Sato and Lt Kowalski will need to accompany me this evening to the banquet. Indoran will expect them to attend with me. You, of course, have the option to come or stay here."

Travis snorted again. "Sub-Commander, I'll go if you need me, but I'd really rather stay here. I've dealt with the Harkarin before. I don't like being treated like a piece of property."

Archer turned back to T'Pol. "Sub-Commander, what was that you were sayingâ€”that I belonged to you?"

Straightening her shoulders, "Captain, if I had not claimed you, Indoran would have expected me to let you entertain her for the evening. I doubt if you would have been entertained."

His eyebrows rising, "No, Sub-Commander, I probably wouldn't have been." Amusement glinting in his eyes, "Well, for this mission, I guess I belong to you, T'Pol of Vulcan."

He had another question, "T'Pol, Indoran said that we males could accompany you, should we?" Everyone, except T'Pol, looked at him. All of the men were for not going to the banquet.

"T'Pol? Are there going to be other males there?" Frowning in sudden apprehension, "If we don't go with you, will this impact our getting the materials?"

T'Pol turned to Ensign Mayweather, "Ensign, please place us in standard orbit around Harkarin. Lt Reed, please ensure that whoever is at the Security Station, understands that there is a high probability that Harkarin will continue to target the ship throughout our stay here. Vulcan past experience has determined that they are trying to provoke a response. Under the circumstances, it would be better to not let them provoke us."

At Reed's nod, Archer just looked somewhat puzzled. She normally didn't make command decisions when he's on the bridge. Then he understood.

"Sub-Commander, you're not answering my question. Explain."

"Yes, Captain." Another pause, then "As I previously stated, Harkarin is an intensely matriarchal society. I need to strenuously stress that statement. Males of Harkarin, or any other species, have no standing whatsoever. Males may not be out after dark without being accompanied by their...protector. If they are, then they are put into confinement and if their protector does not come and get them, they will be...sold to the highest bidder."

She stopped while they grasped what she said. Mayweather already knew all this and broke in.

"Captain, what the Sub-Commander is trying to delicately say, is that men are concubines and treated like property. To be bought and sold. They have no rights whatsoever. The more males a female has, the more respect and power she has. The more she is a player in their planetary politics."

With a grim smile, "I remember one time, when I was young, we really needed some supplies for repairs. But we needed a lot and only had a little with which to trade. We had dealt with them several times before, so my parents decided it was time to play in the big game. Mom always ran the show when we dealt with Harkarin, but the stakes were higher this time. After talking with the rest of group, it was agreed to take almost all of the men and older boys from our ships. They would go with her down to the planet. One hundred males, 10 shuttles went with her."

Shaking his head at the memory, "Mom and Dad tried to explain it to me and I thought I did understand. But when it came down to it, it was awful. Even though we were in 5 person ranks, we still got looked at and treated like we were beef. But Mom and everyone pulled it off. We got what we wanted for what we had. But it had taken the assumed power she had by owning a lot of men. We didn't go back there for another 5-years."

Looking a little distressed, the men looked at each other, than T'Pol.

Archer finally said, "T'Pol, how many men do you need to have power?"

She didn't answer, but they could tell she was considering something. Mayweather broke in again.

"Sir, T'Pol probably won't say it, but as a Vulcan female she already has power in this society. Males who accompany her will only add more prestige and power to her." Mayweather glanced over at her.

"Thank you, Ensign." Turning back to Archer.

"Captain, Ensign Mayweather is correct, in both areas. As a Vulcan, I do not need to take any males with me. None of you need to subject yourselves to this planet's society."

Archer crossed his arms, "But what would serve the Enterprise best?"

Arching both eyebrows, conceding that point, "Very well. Lt Kowalski and Ensign Sato will accompany me. You, Commander Tucker, Lt Reed, and Doctor Phlox will be my males. You, Captain, have already been identified as my Favorite. The one who currently meets my...needs."

Tucker muttered, "Great, just great."

Everyone looked at him. "There is more, Captain."

"Of course there is, Sub-Commander. Please continue."

She arched an eyebrow at his response, then nodded. "You may wear your uniforms, but an IDIC will need to be added. To mark you as Vulcan or part of Vulcan."

"Hmmmm," he nodded.

Mayweather also nodded. He was feeling very uncomfortable about what they would have to do. "Sub-Commander, I can explain the rest to them, if you want to talk with Kowalski and Sato."

"I appreciate your suggestion, Ensign, but it would make the end result somewhat less uncomfortable if we discussed everything together. However, please contribute any information you gained from your interactions with the Harkarin."

Travis looked at her, "Sub-Commander, have you ever been to Harkarin?"

"Yes, I was part of a delegation approximately 2.5 earth standard years ago. We brought two male Vulcans with us so they could experience another humanoid society."

"Uh-huh. Does that mean you didn't have to...fondle them?"

Both Archer and Tucker jerked in shock at thatâ€”Reed looked stunned.

Tucker burst out, "Now just a dang gum minute! No one is fondling me!"

Sato and Kowalski had just been watching the conversation, not participating. They knew they were going as the command crew for T'Pol. They both snorted, trying not to laugh.

T'Pol looked at Tucker. "Please calm yourself, Commander. As a Vulcan, they will not expect me to touch the malesâ€”theirs or you. However, they may expect me to touch the Captain."

Tucker looked relieved, and smirked at Archer. "Well, he is the Favorite."

"Just so."

"How so, Sub-Commander?" This from Archer who had again crossed his arms and did not look pleased.

She looked over his shoulder, then at him, "Captain, I will not...fondle you...However, I may touch your hand, your knee. They understand that Vulcans are not demonstrable."

Reed spoke up for the first time, "Sub-Commander, you said that they will not expect you to 'fondle' your males or theirs. Will they try to 'fondle' us?"

Archer and Tucker stared at her, awaiting that answer.

"Under normal circumstances, the answer would be yes." She waited a brief moment as they sputtered. "However, as I am Vulcan they know they are not allowed to touch our males."

"Why?" Shot out from Archer.

"On the first meeting with the Harkarin, coincidently, the captain was a Vulcan female, they tried to touch her First Officer. As they already had gained an understanding of the society, the Captain grasped the wrist of the offender. When the offender persisted, the Captain crushed the wrist of the offender."

Hoshi said softly, "Crushed?"

"Yes, Ensign. Crushed."

T'Pol resumed her narrative, "Then a different Vulcan ship had a second meeting with the Harkarins. Again, someone tried to touch one of the Vulcan males, and this time their wrist was only broken. On the visit that I participated, no one tried to touch the Vulcan males."

Looking at the men, "I would recommend that you wear the IDIC prominently. As you may be required to go to and from the kitchens."

"Damn straight. I'm gonna glue it to my forehead."

"Your uniform should be sufficient, Commander."

"Ah, Captain." Travis came into the conversation again, "Don't look the other women in the eyeâ€”or even at them. It could be considered either as an affront or a come-on. Either way, T'Pol may end up having to fight for you. Its best if you keep your eyes down and stay close to T'Pol."

Everyone was silent. This was just way too weird.

Then Kowalski spoke up, "Sub-Commander, do you have enough IDICs for everyone? Do we need to make any?"

"I have two, we will need another 5. Also, I will need to update Doctor Phlox as his role will be slightly different than yours."

Archer was getting tired of asking 'how so,' but, "How so?"

"He is a doctor. He is considered one of the males, but slightly elevated to the others."

At his look of 'great, I'm lovin' this,' she continued, "But not as elevated as the Favorite."

"I'm very...touched."

"Also, Captain." She broke off at his look.

"Yes?"

Once again, her Vulcan stoicism enabled her to work through difficult situations, "All the men should eat prior to going down to the planet."

At their combined look of astonishment, then resignation, Archer said. "Alright. I'm guessing you'll be eating, but we won't be."

"Correct. You will be serving my meal."

"Great. Anything else, Sub-Commander?"

"No sir. Other than I will need to meditate for an hour before we depart in the shuttle. I will also not be wearing just my uniform, but a traditional Vulcan robe over it."

Everyone was shell-shocked at this point and merely nodded at her. T'Pol left the bridge to the humans.

Mayweather shifted in his seat, "Sir, is there is anything else I can answer for you?"

Everyone looked at him, then Tucker groused, "Let me get this straight? We all belong to T'Pol of Vulcan. Men are playthings. We can't go outside or to the restroom without her permission? We don't think, we just act. We're servants, among other things we won't mention. We can't look at other women."

"Ahh, Commander? The men will walk behind Lt Kowalski and Ensign Sato, who will walk behind T'Pol. If I were you, I'd also keep my behind to the wall, when you're not doing anything."

Thinking over everything, "Oh yeah, call her Ma'am."

Everyone just looked at him.

Trip muttered to Archer, "If we didn't need those supplies so badly..."

Archer nodded, agreeing with him.

"C'mon Kowalski, let's go make those IDICsâ€”and I wasn't kidding about the glue. I never thought I would hide behind a Vulcan and their symbol 'IDIC,' whatever that means."

"It means 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations'," that from Phlox who had just entered the bridge.

"Sub-Commander T'Pol just briefed me on our mission to Harkarin. This is exciting, but I would imagine that you're feeling, shall we say, downtrodden, used, and seen only as sex objects."

Tucker gave him a dirty look, "C'mon Kowalski."

Everyone went back to their stations, leaving Archer alone with Phlox.

"Captain, do you understand what it means to be named 'Favorite' in Harkarin society?"

"T'Pol did explain that she may touch my hand or knee and that I meet her 'needs'."

Nodding, "She may also touch your stomach, chest, buttocks, face, or anyplace else that she wants. Though I doubt a Vulcan would do that, and T'Pol would certainly not embarrass you. Its good thing she's a Vulcan, she can get away without doing things that the Harkarin will do to their males. Try not to look surprised or shocked at what you see this evening."

"Great. Anything else I should know?"

"You need to be very attentive to T'Pol. She will be judged by your behavior." Phlox watched Archer digest this information.

"Doctor, how attentive and why didn't T'Pol say something?"

"My guess would be she thought you would be embarrassed. She knows how you feel about Vulcans." Before Archer could say anything, "The exception, of course, being T'Pol herself."

A few seconds of silence, "In attentive, I mean you need to ensure she has enough to eat, drink. She's warm enough. Creature comforts. You also need to stay quite close to her, you need to ensure they realize you are her Favorite. She's Vulcan, she won't be able to do it, with the exception of the exchange of looks and glances." Archer just stared at him.

Phlox smiled, "Though, of course, you two already have that one down. You should touch her occasionally. Well, I need to get ready and get the IDIC symbol attached to my uniform. Oh, I'll be wearing a Starfleet uniform this evening. I hope that won't be a problem?"

Archer fighting to keep his face appearing natural, "No, no problem at all." Nodding, "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate the information."

Archer finally sat down in his chair, thinking, 'How in the world am I going to continue to work with T'Pol after this?'

In her quarters, T'Pol was meditating over the same concern.


	7. Chapter 7

ONE HOUR AFTER THE HARKARIN BOMBSHELL

"T'Pol to Captain Archer."

Thumbing the control, "Archer here, go ahead Sub-Commander."

"Captain, would you please come to my quarters? I need to discuss the mission with you."

A pause. "I'll be right there. Archer out."

Looking over at Reed, "Lt, you have the bridge. Would you please check with Commander Tucker on the IDICs?"

As Reed acknowledged, Archer left the bridge.

Her door opened at his chime. She was again on the other side of the room and again he stopped in the middle. There were two IDICs on her desk.

She looked at him, then slide her gaze away. He could almost see her wrap herself inside her Vulcan control. She looked back, and yep, whatever she was going to say was going to be good.

"Captain, I must apologize for this mission. It will be uncomfortable for you and the other crew members. The last time was I on Harkarin, I was interested in analyzing the society and viewed it as a scientist."

He was watching her closely, "And this time?"

Her eyes shielded even more, "This time, you and the others will directly feel this society's ways and I would not normally subject any of you to this."

He nodded, but stayed silent.

She walked back to the porthole, "Captain, I am aware of how you feel about Vulcans. I am hoping that the away mission will not damage our ability to work with one another."

Not looking at him, she continued, "Vulcan is an old world. For eons we were warrior-like and treated others as this planet does. Then came the great wars. Surak arose out of those with his message of logic, peace, and knowledge. We grew. Vulcan is not perfect, but neither is Earth. All we can do is to continue to learn and go forward."

She stopped. Archer was stunned at this confidence, Vulcans never discussed pre-Surak times, even in so few sentences.

"T'Pol, why are you telling me this?" He walked a few steps closer to her.

"Captain." Stopping, then starting again, "Jonathan, you will be displeased during this evening's banquet. I will do everything in my ability to protect you and the others. I do not approve of this society, neither does Vulcan. But it is not ours and Vulcan does not presume to have the right to redesign it to our specifications. Change can only come from within a society."

She looked deeply at him, "Jonathan, over the past months, I thought that we were beginning to understand each other and I was beginning to understand the crew more than our first year together. I would hope that this eveningâ€”being considered property of a Vulcan, observing the events, and enduring the prejudice and degrading actions this evening will bring, will not interfere with this understanding."

Archer's expression had softened during her speech. She had called him Jonathan, twice, without his urging. Something she only did when the conversation was intensely personal.

"T'Pol, I am not pleased with this society and with what will be required of me and the others. However, we do need the materials, and," sighing, "it was me that responded to their hail."

Cocking his head at her, "Would you have answered their hail?"

"It would have depended on how great our need was, but it would be logical to obtain the materials we need as soon as we can."

Smiling faintly, "Logical, of course. You're right, I won't enjoy having to bow and scrape to those Harkarin females, and it does make me angry. But not at you. You kept trying to give me an outâ€”not to go. But it was me who kept pushing you."

"T'Pol, my feelings won't be hurt." She raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Phlox came up to the bridge after you had spoken to him. He told me you would be judged by my behavior and you would gain or lose status. He told me to be attentive to you."

Shrugging, "I'm the Captain, I'm a male, I have an ego. I have a temper." He stopped as she kept nodding.

Looking at her with askance, "T'Pol, you don't have to agree with everything I say."

She arched her eyebrow and tilted her head to one side, and in true Vulcan style, "But, Jonathan, I do not, if I disagree."

Looking at her, "Anyway, my feelings won't be hurt, it will be my pride." Walking over to her chair, he sat down.

"What is the worst that could happen? You've already told us no one will 'fondle' us. We'll have to ensure that you, Hoshi, and Katy are fed, watered, and kept comfortable. We'll have some, probably degrading or obscene, comments made to and about us. We'll wear the IDICs and you'll be there. That should be the worst, right?"

She looked down, "Yes, that is the expected scenario for this evening." Pausing, "How do you feel about me possibly touching you?"

He laughed at that, "T'Pol, I touch you. I know you won't touch me like I was a prized bull or anything. So if you touch my hand, knee, arm, chest or face, it will be to keep control of the situation."

They exchanged that look again, understanding a little more what it meant. Trust, beginnings of an understanding and friendship, and something else that draws them closer, and then makes them jump back, but not quite as far.

She eventually nodded and went to her table where she picked up on the IDICs. She did something to its back and crossed over to stand in front of Archer.

"May I?"

He nodded. She placed it carefully under the golden brown seam on his uniform and pressed it gently into the fabric. It vaguely vibrated and attached itself. He watched her carefully.

He looked down at it in surprise. "What was that?''

"It is a small servo that will hold it in place until released. It will not come off, even if your uniform tears off." He grimaced at her.

She stepped back and opened her closet door, where the mirror was attached.

He walked over, trying not to look at her personal belongings, and studied the IDIC on his chest. He never thought he'd be wearing a Vulcan symbol. Then again, he never thought he would have a Vulcan First Officer or that he would become accepting of that Vulcan.

He glanced over at her, "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations?"

"Yes. It means that there is no one true way, but an infinite diversity of ways in infinite combinations."

He said slowly, "That's very enlightened."

"But you would say that Vulcans do not always show that enlightenment?" Her face a Vulcan mask.

He nodded.

"Perhaps so," is all she would say.

She walked back over to the table and picked up the remaining IDIC. She set the servo and pulled her robe from the closet. She placed the symbol on the left side, close to the neck. It vibrated into place.

Jonathan looked at it. "It looks like mine. Will they all look like this?"

"No, these are my own symbols. I sent directions to Commander Tucker on how to make generic IDICs. Yours being different, but matching mine, will designate Favorite."

"You do not mind being known as my "Favorite?" She said this rather tonelessly, but the very tonelessness, informing him that she was concerned about his answer.

Thinking about that, again, "Not really. I mean if it was anyone else, then yes." Teasing her, "I know you won't compromise my honor."

For his efforts, he got an arched eyebrow.

"You know, T'Pol, humans must be contaminating you. You told two lies."

At her unblinking stare, he continued, "The first was promoting Sato and Kowalski to Commander, and then, of course, me being your 'Favorite'."

Tilting her head, "Based upon their performance of their duties, I would assign a high probability that Lt Kowalski and Ensign Sato will, eventually, be promoted to Lt Commander."

Grinning at her, "Okay, I agree. I'll give you that one. Next."

Raising an eyebrow, "You are my Captain. If I were human, you could say you are my favorite Captain."

Archer stared at her, stunned. He wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not. Vulcans don't tease, do they?

"REED TO CAPTAIN ARCHER."

He walked over to her terminal, "Yes, Lt?"

"Sir, Commander Tucker's finished the IDICs. He's asked for you and the Sub-Commander to meet everyone in Sickbay."

'Okay, but why Sickbay?"

"Doctor Phlox is running late in getting his uniform fitted. He asked if everyone could meet there."

"Alright, tell him we're on our way. Archer Out."

"T'Pol, I forgot to ask what time is the banquet?"

She looked at the chronometer, "One hour."

Grimacing, "Great. Let's go."

They walked into Sickbay one step behind Phlox, who didn't look too bad in the uniform. Everyone was lined up, waiting. The situation was surreal, and they weren't exactly sure how to act.

Reed spoke up, "Sir, Ensign Mayweather has the bridge while we're gone."

"Good." Gesturing to T'Pol. "Okay, lets get everyone IDIC'd up."

T'Pol passed them out and gave instruction on how to place them on their uniforms. She looked everyone over and nodded.

"Sub-Commander, are you ready for your next injection?" Phlox asked her as he went to get an injector. She nodded and went over to him.

Archer looked at both of them, "What injection?"

Phlox, "Oh, Vulcans are allergic to an enzyme in the Harkarin food."

Gesturing at T'Pol, "Perhaps you should sit on the diagnostic bed this time." Agreeing, she pulled herself up on it.

Everyone was watching this turn of events, and Archer stalked over to them. "Does someone want to explain this to me?"

They both blinked at him, then Phlox continued, "As I said, Vulcans are allergic to an enzyme in the Harkarin food. If T'Pol doesn't take three injections, she'll become sick. She's had one already, now for the second, then the third at the banquet."

With the injection in hand, "Are you ready?" She nodded.

He gave her the injection and waited. She swallowed and her eyes were locked in an intense inward stare. She swayed and Phlox and Archer grabbed her.

"What the hell was that?" Archer demanded. Phlox removed his hand from her arm and stepped back to get the scanner. However, Archer kept his hand on her arm as she steadied herself.

"It seems that the injections have a side effect. It momentarily disrupts her circulatory system, as you just saw. But it's quickly over." He ran the scanner over her.

Smiling and nodding, "Very good, Sub-Commander. You recovered much more quickly this time. No one should even notice your last injection at the banquet."

Glancing up at Archer as he put together his away kit, "Of course, Captain, you should probably stand close to her to make sure any symptoms of the injections are disguised."

"Yeah. Right." Glaring at them, he jerked his head, "If you're able, Sub-Commander, please come with me."

Contrary to his words, he assisted her off the diagnostic bed, then stalked out the door into the hallway. She followed him, all without saying a word.

Tucker and the others watched the entire incident. "Doc, what the hell is goin' on?"

He looked around, "Can someone tell me how we got into this position?"

Hoshi answered innocently, "The Captain answered a hail."

Everyone stood around looking at each other, as they waited for the Captain and Sub-Commander to come back in.

"T'Pol will need one more injection. We'll need to make sure no one notices." They all nodded and continued to wait.

In the silence, Sato asked, "Doctor, have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't. But I've seen other matriarchal or patriarchal societies, and they are very much alike. They would hate to know that." Inquiringly, "Yours was patriarchal at one time, wasn't it?"

Sato and Kowalski smirked at him, everyone else just looked at him, and all went back to waiting.

Another five minutes passed. Finally, Trip asked, "What the heck are they doin' out there?"

What were they doing?

T'Pol was standing with her back to the wall and Archer was pacing in front of her. All without saying a word. Every time Archer tried, he just got madder. He wasn't sure at whom.

Finally, "Why didn't you tell me about the injections?"

"Captain, it makes no difference to the mission. We require these supplies and this is the way to get them. Vulcan physiology is based on copper, whereas human is based on iron. If this were another world, you may need an injection where I would not."

Glaring at her, "Very logical, but not good enough. I should have been informed."

Staring at nothing, "Yes, Captain."

Sighing, "T'Pol, this is very important. I need to be kept informed when one of the crew is in danger."

"Captain, I informed Doctor Phlox of the medical needs for this mission. I ensured that I was protected."

He looked at her, then sighing at himself, "T'Pol, I don't know if I'm angry at you or at me for placing all of us in this situation, and I'm taking it out on you. But you should have told me."

This time she met his eyes, "Yes, Captain."

Archer gave her a slight smile. "Okay, let's go"

"Captain, there is one more thing."

Archer dropped his head and then tilted it to look at her. "Of course, there is. But why wait until now to tell me?"

T'Pol looked rather uncomfortable and quickly glanced up and down the hallway.

Quizzically, "T'Pol?"

She took a quiet breath, and looked at him. "Jonathan, there is a customary gesture between Vulcan mates." She stopped and he just looked at her.

"Alright, what is it?" The use of his name signified this was, again, personal.

"When the Vulcan missions were on Harkarin, the Vulcan female in-charge brought her mate. Thereby, meeting both Harkarin custom and Vulcan. It is a gesture that the Harkarin have seen Vulcans do." She paused, trying to find the correct wording to somewhat define the custom.

Archer looked at her, then lightly touched her shoulder, "What is it?"

She stared up at him, and put out her right hand, palm up, the first and second fingers extended. The remainder curled back against her hand.

He looked confused, but touched her fingers with his own. He felt a warmth, but it wasn't the normal Vulcan higher body heat he felt when he touched her. Then it left quickly, so quickly he thought he had imagined it.

Watching their hands, "This is what Vulcan mates do?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

Making a decision, "Jonathan, you know that Vulcans do not like to touch others?"

Nodding and watching her intently, their fingers still touching.

"Touching denotes an intimacy granted only to mates."

"When Vulcan mates do thisâ€”it means?"

"In human terms, it is a kiss."

"A kiss?" he asked very quietly.

They simply stared at each other. No blinkingâ€”just an intensityâ€”an intimacy.

"Cap'n, are...What...OH," Trip ducked back into Sickbay.

Archer and T'Pol jerked apart.

She quietly said, "Jonathan, we need to depart."

Just as quietly, "Yeah, right." The intensity between them strong, "Where's your robe?"

"In Sickbay."

Nodding, "Let's go."

They entered Sickbay and everyone looked at them.

Trip slowly walked toward them, "Cap'n...I'm...I didn't..."

Archer waved off his apology, but looked at him. Trip shook his head, indicating he hadn't told anyone what he sawâ€”but then again, he wasn't sure what he saw.

T'Pol had gone to put her robe on. Hoshi went over to help her. When she turned around she reflected the complete Vulcan. Serene, silent, calm, intimidating. Just what they needed.

"Let us go." At that, T'Pol, followed by Sato and Kowalski, left the room. Phlox coming directly behind. The rest looked at each other.

Archer, with smirk, "Well, I guess its time to go to the party. As T'Pol of Vulcan said, 'Let's go'." They went.


	8. Chapter 8

The trip down to the planet went normally, and Tucker landed them at the designated location.

As they had planned during the trip, Sato and Kowalski opened the hatch, stepped outside, scanned the area, and waited on each side of the opening. T'Pol then stepped out, stopped just in front of Sato and Kowalski, and also looked around the area. They were projecting an aura of power and disdain. They were playing the game.

Archer looked at the men in the shuttle. He got up and went to stand at the hatch, waiting for the women to move out. He saw T'Pol give a small nod.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's go." He looked back, "And, remember, when you're not doing anything, keep your butts to the wall."

"Great, just great," Trip muttered for the thousandth time.

As T'Pol, Hoshi, and Katy walked away from the shuttle pod, Archer and Phlox stepped out, then Malcolm and Trip.

Malcolm whispered to Trip, "Commander, you're going to have to come up with a new saying. You've said that about a thousand times."

"Shut-up."

As they stepped out, they quickly scanned the area, and saw a delegation of Harkarin waiting to greet T'Pol. The entourage walked over to halt in front of Indoran, who had her own entourage. It was bigger than T'Pol's, but it still had the same amount of prestige and power. Vulcans carried power with them.

T'Pol waited. Indoran said nothing. But she knew she couldn't outwait a Vulcan, which only added to her irritation.

She looked over the rest of the entourage. Sato and Kowalski looked back, however, the men kept their eyes trained on the women's backs. She took her time when she saw Archer. Really gave him a long look over, liking what she saw. Archer didn't, but he kept his anger concealed.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. Indoran looked back at her, "Welcome to Harkarin, T'Pol of Vulcan."

She looked over at Sato and Kowalski, "Commanders," she nodded. They nodded back with a single nod of their heads.

"Thank you, Indoran, for your welcome. I appreciate your willingness to allow us to resupply the ship and for the invitation to the banquet."

Ah, the game of politics, with an insincere smile, "A gracious Vulcan. How unusual. Even more unusual, to have an entourage without any other Vulcans."

T'Pol merely looked at Indoran, her hands folded into the sleeves of her robe. She looked undisturbed by any of her comments. The calm, cool, Vulcan.

Casting another look at Archer, she gestured to T'Pol. "Please come this way. I will escort you to the banquet."

T'Pol nodded and they went towards a beautiful red building. It had graceful arches, spirals, and was decorated with sweeping trees and flowering plants. The sun was setting and blanketed everything in warm purple rays. The entryway was large enough to accommodate both entourages.

As they entered the banquet room, all eyes turned to them. Conversations stilled, then restarted.

Indoran led them to a banquet table just to the left of the head table. The table was approximately 2 meters long, with 3 deeply cushioned chairs. It was draped with luxurious silken fabrics of reds and gold. There were precious metal plates, crystal stemware, and silverware at each seat. The table was 1.5 meters from the wall.

Indoran gestured to the table. "Vulcans have always sat at the left side of the monarch, you are honored." Indoran stared at T'Pol.

T'Pol bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement.

Indoran returned the bow. "The drink is directly on the left and the food is on the right. Your males may come and go as you need." With a salacious look at Archer, Indoran and her entourage went to their tableâ€”on the right.

T'Pol gestured to the chairs, and Sato and Kowalski chose a chair on each side of T'Pol. Tucker stood behind Sato and Reed behind Kowalski. Phlox and Archer stood on each side of T'Pol.

They had decided earlier that it would be best to separate the engineers. In case Kowalski had to leave during the banquet, Reed would accompany her, and that left another engineer in case they needed one. T'Pol had also suggested that it would be more appropriate for everyone to call each other by their first names.

T'Pol tilted her head towards Archer. "Jonathan, you and the others should go and get water, no wine."

Nodding, he, Trip, and Reed went to get water, and Phlox stayed with T'Pol. As they passed the other tables, they were openly ogled. They also heard some appraising 'hmmms' from the Harkarins.

The Harkarin males were actually quite beautiful. They also had yellow-tinted skin, but it had a more golden hue. Their hair was dark and their eyes were a wonderful light green color.

But what was happening to them wasn't beautiful. Since Archer and the others had their eyes trained down, they were able to see everything that was happening. Some Harkarin males were kneeling besides the sitting females, some were standing behind their chairs, some were being...petted. Their attributes were being discussed, appraised, and openly fondled.

The Enterprise crew was shocked, angry, and if truth be told, somewhat concerned about someone 'appraising' them. They hoped T'Pol's presence would deter that, and they were trying hard not to show their disgust.

When they were at the drink table, Archer whispered, "Let's get some food, too. I don't want to be out here any longer than necessary." They nodded in agreement.

When they returned, they walked behind the table and put the pitchers and platters down in front of each place.

T'Pol gestured at Archer. He leaned down. She asked softly, "Jonathan, is everything alright?"

He kept his head down, but gritted out, "T'Pol, that was awful. Do you see what they're doing out there?"

She was silent for a moment, "Yes, I do." Contemplatively, "You are angry. Are angry at me?"

"No. Yes. No. Why doesn't Vulcan do something about this society? Why do you trade with it?"

She said softly, "Jonathan, kneel down. We are being watched and it will prevent injuries to your back."

He froze for a minute, then did it, on one knee. He saw her hand make the Vulcan gesture of intimacy. He gently placed his fingers on hers. There was that warmth again, and again, it quickly vanished.

She leaned towards him and whispered, "Jonathan, do you recall how Indoran treated me and has continued to treat me?"

He nodded.

"Jonathan, you can look at me, and so can the others. The Vulcan males look at the Vulcan females. However, they do honor the custom of not looking at or interacting with the Harkarin females."

He looked at her. He thought about that. Enlightenment. "So, what you're trying to tell me, is that while Vulcan honors the custom of not looking at the Harkarin females, they don't continue the custom with other Vulcans."

At her nod, "Then why am I kneeling?"

"Because we are trying not to flaunt our differences, by ignoring or belittling local customs. Our differences are obvious and everyone can see them."

He considered something, "If you weren't here, would we be able to do the mission the same way?"

She silently examined her answer, "It is possible, but highly improbable. Earth does not have a relationship with the Harkarin."

T'Pol had been trying to shield against Archer's emotions. But when she touched him, it was as if she was trying to hold back the ocean. But instead of trying to fight it, she made the decision to wade through it. She took the emotion and calmed it. It was not something she was familiar with doing, but seemed appropriate.

Jonathan sighed, then he half-smiled. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. I'm taking out my frustrations out on you. So, Indoran doesn't like Vulcans because while they observe the custom on Harkarin with Harkarins, they don't practice it among themselves."

Nodding, "Yes. She feels that it is a threat to her culture."

Just as he was going to say something else, Phlox broke in. "T'Pol, you need the last injection."

T'Pol nodded and removed her fingers from Archer's. While Phlox unobtrusively removed the injector, Archer continued to stare at T'Pol. Phlox nodded at him to disguise the injection, so he leaned forward and kissed her. Everyone at the table stared. So did the room, but as others were doing it, the room went back to its business.

The table didn't, they watched. As Archer was kissing T'Pol, he felt the injection as if it was his own. He felt her circulatory system's initial rejection of the injection. He felt a power sweep through him as it fought the rejection, but it seemed the power was going in two different directions. Her lips were so warm.

T'Pol was surprised, stunned. She had not expected Archer to kiss her. She felt his lips on her own, the emotions flowing through her, then the injection. She summoned her attention back to controlling her body's reaction, but she also had to control emotions that were her own and weren't. His lips were so cool.

He pulled back slowly, watching her. He was somewhat relieved she was Vulcan, at least she wouldn't hit him until after she thought about it. But T'Pol's look slide past him.

Indoran was walking toward the table, with a malicious smile on her face. When she arrived, she smirked. "Well, well, well. I thought Vulcans didn't touch, other than fingers."

She looked at Archer, "I know I'd like to touch him, in all kinds of places."

T'Pol stared at her, unblinkingly. Intimidating. She put her hand gently on Archer's arm and lightly pushed him behind her.

Still she said nothing. Indoran was beginning to become uneasy. 'That damn Vulcan stare. And they're so much stronger than we are. But she's not doing anything. And she's all alone. No other Vulcans. She can't be that strong. If I take her male, I'll get her power, then I'll be stronger than ever.'

Indoran reached out to grab Archer, in the method that Harkarin's used. In a place where men, or anyone for that matter, don't like to be grabbed.

Before the grab was completed, Indoran felt her wrist grabbed. She tried to pull it away. Forward, backward, twisting it side to side. Nothing.

She thought quickly, she knew she had one more chance to redeem this situation. The room was silentâ€”everyone was watching. Hoshi and Katy sat motionless in their seats, watching the room to make sure no one else was planning on joining. No one else did.

T'Pol watched Indoran and knew her intent. With Vulcan speed she reached the hand before it got to Jonathan. She would only hold the arm, preventing her from doing anything, until she gave up. Of course, there was the low probability that she would continue to try to reach him with her other hand.

Indoran took a desperate chance and tried to grab him with her other hand. The pressure changed from holding her in place, to crushing. The pain was excruciating, she crashed down to her knees, crying out, trying to pry the punishing hand away.

Archer saw Indoran's hand reaching for him, then T'Pol's hand grabbing Indoran's wrist. He saw Indoran try to pull it away, then the other hand reach for him. Before he could back away, Indoran collapsed, crying out in pain. She was clawing at T'Pol's hand, trying to pry it from her wrist.

The table watched T'Pol in total astonishment. There she was sitting in her chair, her demeanorâ€”unemotional, she could have been observing a scientific experiment. Then there was Indoran, totally emotional, crying out in pain, on her knees, trying in vain to remove T'Pol's hand from her wrist.

They knew, intellectually, about Vulcan strength. They knew Vulcans were physically stronger than humans, but had never really seen it. Vulcans didn't show-off their physical strengths. Their perceived arrogance was normally enough to put others off.

Phlox pulled out his scanner and started to scan Indoran. Archer looked at T'Pol, who was still watching Indoran.

"Desist and I will release you." T'Pol had again changed her grip. This time back to holding her in place. "He is mine."

The pain was intense, pulsing through her arm, but Indoran managed to say, "Agreed. He is yours." T'Pol continued to hold her wrist, without damage, for another 5 seconds, then released it.

"Doctor, will you assist Indoran?"

"Yes, of course. I have already scanned the injury and you indeed broke her wrist." He scanned it once more, "Though, of course, if you had increased your pressure another milligram, you would have crushed the bones in her wrist."

"No more than what she deserved. She attempted to gain power by taking away a Favorite from a guest, and a Vulcan no less." This came from the Monarch's table. The Monarch had arrived and watched the entire process. "She has paid the price."

T'Pol stood and bowed to the Monarch, the others followed suit. "Your Majesty, please accept my apologies for this unfortunate circumstance."

"No apologies are necessary. You acted in accordance with the laws of this planet. You have offended none."

The Monarch took a drink and she continued, "You are welcome to stay this evening in my guest quarters. I would enjoy talking with a Vulcan again. You have a most unusual point of view."

Bowing her head in acknowledgement, "I accept. Thank you for your kindness."

The Monarch nodded in acknowledgement, "Oh, the supplies you requested will be available tomorrow," then she turned to speak with another person.

During this conversation with the Monarch, Phlox had been repairing Indoran's wrist. Archer and the rest were still staringâ€”sometimes at T'Pol, others at Indoran. T'Pol had gotten up from her chair only when the Monarch made herself known.

T'Pol turned to look at them, "Doctor?"

"Yes, Ma'am. All fixed. For the damage done, it was done very precisely. I congratulate you. She should have no residual problems."

Nodding, T'Pol turned towards Hoshi, "Commander Sato, please inform Enterprise that we are staying the night at the Palace."

Hoshi nodded and pulled out her communicator.

"Commander Kowalski, please make arrangements for the Enterprise to accept shipment tomorrow from the surface of the supplies we requested and arrange for payment."

At another 'Yes, Ma'am,' T'Pol turned to Archer. He looked at her, shock on his face. He didn't know how he felt. He KNEW that she was strong. He KNEW that she was stronger than he was. He KNEW she had protected himâ€”as she said she would. He also KNEW that she let him take care of her, because it suited him. He didn't know how he felt now.

She had put her hands back into the sleeves of her robe. She had retreated strongly back into Vulcan stoicism; she was very much disturbed by what she had just done. She needed to meditate over it. She knew that she had done the right thing, to protect Jonathan and ensure they received the supplies they needed for the ship.

As she looked at him, she could almost see the thoughts running through his head. 'It is illogical for him to be afraid of me. He knows I would never hurt him or anyone without absolute need. Yet his expression reflects his...concerns.' She retreated even farther. 'So be it. I am Vulcan. He acknowledges it when he is angry or upset, but still expects humanness from me. I thought we were past that.'

She turned around and sat down again. After a moment, Sato and Kowalski followed suit.


	9. Chapter 9

Reed surreptitiously continued to look around for other possible security problems, Tucker smirked at Archer, then it changed it to a look of concern. Phlox finally went over to him.

He whispered, "Captain, you need to go back to T'Pol. It will look strange that you aren't attentive to her. She just fought for you and won."

Phlox asked, curiously, "Is it bothering you that she fought for you? That she won? Is it her strength? Is it that she said you were hers? What's troubling you?"

Archer looked at him, then back to T'Pol. He bent his head to stare at his hands, sighing, "I guess I reverted to my childhood, when all my father did was complain about Vulcans. How superior they thought they were. Physically, intelligence, knowledge, experience. How they stopped us from achieving warp drive..." He broke off.

Phlox, however, continued, "How they didn't give you warp drive technology. How they made you learn, design it yourselves, so you understood how it worked and integrated it into your own ships? How arrogant of them not to give you all the answers."

Phlox looked innocently at him, "How irresponsible of them, they wanted Earth to develop it for themselves and understand how it works before they ventured out into space."

He gestured at the Harkarin, "The Andorians gave them warp technology, and now their 'fleet' is basically useless. They don't know how to maintain it or build new warp capable ships. They have to negotiate to get help from others planets."

With that he patted Archer on the shoulder and walked back to T'Pol. He glanced at her and then poured her a glass of water. He knew she was not pleased. Vulcans didn't like using violence. It went against their upbringingâ€”'I am Vulcan, bred to peace,' yet occasionally they still had to use violence. However, they used only the amount necessary in each situationâ€”no more.

He knew she was also not pleased with Archer's reaction. Phlox mentally shook his head. One step forward, two steps back. He gestured at Tucker to serve Hoshi and Katy and present them the food.

Archer was disgusted with himself. He knew better. He really did. 'Damn it, T'Pol is my first officer and my friend. I just kissed her for God's sake and I liked it. A lot.'

Sighing, 'My ego got the best of me. Damn. We had even discussed this very situation.'

Hoshi had been quietly watching T'Pol. "Are you alight?"

Looking at her plate, "I am fine." She put down her unused silverware.

"When we get to the guest quarters, please arrange for the sleeping needs of the others." She looked over at Hoshi, who nodded in acknowledgement, then up to Phlox. "Doctor, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me when I go to see Her Majesty."

Phlox leaned down, "Shouldn't the Favorite go with you? Won't it seem unusual?"

He ran the scanner over her. He quickly reviewed the results, but at her arched eyebrow, he put it away. It wouldn't affect anything and now was not the time.

Nodding, "Of course, I will go with you."

Pointing his head at Archer who had just come to an internal decision and was walking back over, "But what will you say about...Jonathan?"

"Say what about me?"

T'Pol answered evenly, unemotionally, "That you are indisposed and are not able to accompany me to visit the Monarch this evening."

Stung with the words, he rocked back. Tucker, who had been watching and guessed what had happened, touched him on the arm and motioned for him to back away.

"Jon, you know that I don't normally stick up for T'Pol, and you're my friend, but you were wrong and right now you need to back off. She's giving off so many Vulcan vibes right now, I'm expectin' my ears to sprout points."

He nodded sadly and went back to the table. He let Phlox and Tucker serve T'Pol and generally stayed out of the way. After 2, very long, hours the banquet was over.

A Major-Domo came over to escort them to the guest quarters. The quarters were opulent, with 4 separate bedrooms and bathing areas. The main area was larger than the Enterprise's Mess Hall. It had several couches that would sleep another 8 people.

T'Pol glanced over at Hoshi about the sleeping arrangements, then over at Phlox, who nodded in agreement. T'Pol chose a room at random and went in.

Archer went over to Phlox, "Doctor, what was that about?"

"She's going in to meditate, of course. Whenever she is required to use violence, she meditates as soon as she can afterward. It is displeasing for a Vulcan to use violence." Looking at him curiously, "You did know that, didn't you?"

Sighing, "Yeah, I did. I was just hoping to talk with her."

Tilting his head, "You could go in. I don't think she's entered into a meditative state yet."

Jonathan knew he had to go talk to her. Apologize. They needed to work this out. It also didn't help that they were ignoring something personal. Nodding, he went over to the door of the room she entered. He knocked, but didn't hear anything. He slowly went in and closed the door.

With his departure, the rest of the room sighed in relief. The tension was getting to all of them.

Hoshi spoke up, "This is so strange. It's almost like having my parents fighting. They've been getting along so well for the last couple of months."

Katy and Reed nodded in agreement.

Tucker added, "Yeah, it's strange. But, heck, everything has been strange on this mission. Thank god it's almost over."

Phlox just stared at the door. Either Archer would come out almost immediately or they would talk.

Jonathan walked into a darkened room and stopped. He looked around, his eyes slowly accommodating to the darkness. He finally found T'Pol. She was lying on the bed looking up at something. He knew that she was aware of him.

Finally, "Yes, Captain?"

'Damn.' He slowly walked over to the bed, looking up when he got there to see what she did. It was the stars and they were beautiful. The night and the stars dressed the room in the dark blues and black of the night. It caressed her, covering her in shadows. The ceiling over the bed opened up into the night sky, the stars were brilliant and riveting. He wanted to lay there with her and watch them too.

He looked at her. She was fully dressed, except the robe, which had been carefully placed over a chair next to the bed.

"May I?" He gestured to the bed.

A moment of silence passed, and still not looking at him, "Yes."

He lay down carefully next to her, eventually relaxing as the stars comforted him.

After 10 minutes, he asked, "Do you see the Enterprise?"

Unemotionally, "It should be passing overhead in approximately 3 minutes."

Archer sighed, "T'Pol, I'm sorry. I don't know what to say to explain how I reacted." He moved his left hand in a helpless jerk. He whispered, "I feel terrible. I've let you down and me."

Her right hand rose and pointed, "There is the ship." He quickly looked where she pointed and together they followed its path through the night sky.

After another few minutes of silence, though it was more of a comfortable silence, "Captainâ€”"

She stopped as he rolled over on his side to look at her, "Please call me Jonathan." Then with a small grin, "After all, we are in bed together."

An eyebrow quirked up, "Technically, we are on a bed together." His grin got bigger.

"Jonathan, I accept your apology." He cautiously took her hand in his. They looked at each other. Then he released her hand and put his out in the Vulcan gesture of mates. She studied him, searchingly, intently, and slowly put her fingers on his.

Again, he felt that strange warmth. It made him feel good. He looked at her curiously and slowly leaned down. She watched him and knew his intent.

He gently kissed her and when she didn't protest, he very slowly intensified the kiss, gently pulling her into his arms. At least with T'Pol, he was absolutely sure she wouldn't do anything just because he was making herâ€”she could toss him across the room or give him that neck pinch.

Outside in the living area, everyone was sitting down and was relaxing. Phlox was leaning against a bar facility. They kept sneaking looks at the door, wondering what was going on in there.

Finally, Phlox said, "Someone needs to go in there. They'll be back shortly to take us to see the Monarch."

They exchanged looks of 'not me.' Tucker finally went over to stand in front of the door. He couldn't bring himself to go in just yet, so he just stood there. Sort of like a guard. Reed watched and then walked over.

"Commander, is there a reason you're standing here?" Tucker took a deep breath and looked awkwardly around.

Reed's eyes shot open, then quickly lowered, and equally awkwardly, "Right then, we'll just stand here."

The single kiss turned into two, then three. He slowly pulled up. They stared deeply, with a contained passion and awe, at each other. Archer realized that he was lying almost completely on top of T'Pol.

He marveled that this felt so natural. Why? Why was this so easy? He could have sworn he hated Vulcans.

T'Pol was almost overcome with emotionsâ€”hers and his. She knew she had to tell him, before anything else.

She slowly reached her hand to his faceâ€”his emotions, flowed through her, she was floating in them. She controlled, barely. Her hand gently touched his face, moving over the planes of his cheek, to his mouth, tracing his lips. He kissed her fingers.

"Jonathan," she barely whispered it out. The emotions were staggering. She took a breath, "There is something I must tell you."

He started nuzzling her neck. Again, she had to control. She needed to tell him about Vulcans.

"What?" He whispered back, doing a very good job of distracting her.

She breathed at him, "Jonathan, stop. I need to tell you something very important."

"What?" He pulled back to look at her.

She asked the spirits of Vulcan that he would understand and not be frightened.

She looked down at his chest, then back up to his eyes, "Jonathan, do you remember when I said that Vulcans do not like to be touched?"

He nodded, she was so beautiful. So intelligent. So brave. She breathed in at his emotions. She couldn't block it out, they had almost full body contact.

"Did you ever wonder why?" Again, she traced his jaw, with both her eyes and finger. She slowly withdrew her finger and her eyes went to his. He shook his head.

"Jonathan, Vulcans do not touch others, other than their mates because..." She was truly concerned about his reaction.

She started again, "We have worked together, closely, for almost two standard years. We have slowly built a relationship where we have begun to trust each other. Not always successfully, but we have tried to work through issues and go forward. I have trusted you as I would not necessarily trust another Vulcan."

Concerned, he frowned, but he didn't move away. "T'Pol, what are you trying to prepare me for?" He searched her face, "I promise to try to be more accepting of you than I was today."

Steeling herself, "Vulcans are touch telepaths." She laid her hands on her chest, giving him the chance to pull away.

'Holy sh!" Was his initial response. Vulcans are touch telepaths and here he was practically lying on top of one.

Then he stopped. What was he thinkingâ€”this was T'Pol. He trusted her with his ship, his crew, his life. Sure, it had taken awhile, but he did. He wouldn't be lying where he was, if he didn't.

"Tell me." She understood his question. How could she not?

"I shield everyday. Whenever someone touches meâ€”whenever you touch me, I enhance the shields to make them stronger, so as to not infringe upon your thoughts and feelings."

Looking away, always truthful, "Of course, it takes me a short while to increase my shield strengths when you initially touch me. I am sorry that I could not prevent my knowing some of your feelings."

He looked at her, smiling softly, he wasn't frightened, "No, I am sorry to inflict those upon you. We had always heard rumors Vulcans were telepaths."

Grinning, "But then we also thought you didn't want to touch others because you were too good to touch lower beings."

Looking at them, "I guess that's wrong." Touching her jaw and drawing his hand slowly her down her neck to her shoulder, "This doesn't bother you."

Shaking her head, "No, I am not shielding myself from you, I am accepting your emotions, your feelings, your touch. What do you feel?"

He looked surprised, then looked inward. What was he feeling? He relaxed trying to see if he felt anything, then, a flicker of the power and warmth he felt earlier that evening. He examined it and realized it was T'Pol. He felt herâ€”her feelingsâ€”her thoughts. He saw that she was not unlike what she actually said to him. That she was truthful in what she said to him. He saw how she felt about himâ€”how she felt about him kissing her.

So he kissed her again.

Outside the room, the others were getting twitchy. Phlox was loving it, he had never seen anything like it before.

Reed and Tucker were still standing uneasily outside the door. Phlox asked, "Commander Tucker, are you upset by what may be happening inside that room?"

Glaring at Phlox, then shrugging, "I...I don't know." Throwing his hands in the air, "Its T'Pol, it's the Captain, she's a Vulcan, he's not..." Shaking his head.

Hoshi cut in, "Well, 'its' been there awhile. I've noticed it on the bridge."

Reed nodded, "So have I."

"Does a possible relationship bother any of you?" Phlox asked curiously.

They all shrugged. Kowalski answered, "I'm not sure. We all know T'Pol. How she is, what she is. She's tough, she's intelligent, she's a Vulcan."

She shrugged, "I may not love or even like her sometimes, but she's the First Officer and she's right a lot of the time."

"Yeah, Doc, it took me longer to admit that. I've fought with T'Pol since the day she got here. Enjoyed it, even."

He jerked his thumb towards the door, "Jon has, too. But she's tough, she's good. She's the one who makes me think twice about Vulcans. T'Lar did, too." He frowned. "I hate that."

Inside the room, "Jonathan, please, we need to stop," she breathed. She ran her fingers through his hair. She enjoyed touching him. He was so cool, so refreshing. "We must talk about this. I cannot have a casual relationship."

He frowned at her, "T'Pol, I don't want a casual relationship either. We've been dancing around this attraction for months. We've gone through a lot together."

Looking at her, tracing her eyebrow, "I agree that we have to take this slow. But I want to try, don't you?" He questioned, suddenly concerned.

He could have sworn she smiled, "Jonathan, I also want to try. But it cannot affect how we work together."

She took a chance and tilted her head up to him and gently kissed him, "I will continue to tell you when I disagree with your decisions and/or actions. I am what I am. Can you work with Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan and have a relationship with T'Pol?"

He thought about that. That was the question. Can he have a personal relationship with a Vulcan? His subordinate and his second in commandâ€”Sub-Commander and T'Pol, both of Vulcan. Can they keep their working relationship?

She saw the emotions cross his face. She was shielding again, it wouldn't be appropriate to use his emotions. He had to make the decision, fully integrated in both mind and body.

She was also concerned, about a relationship with a human. They changed relationships so frequently. She had seen it on the Enterprise. She could not do that. Vulcan relationships are for life, and the Vulcan life span was over 200-years, earth time.

"Jonathan, Vulcans mate for life. We cannot have a relationship and then go our separate ways."

"Rumors say that Vulcans live for centuries."

"It is true. Perhaps two human centuries."

"You live for two hundred years?"

She nodded, "Approximately."

"Tell me about Vulcan relationships." It was almost a command. He moved so that he was laying on his side, leaning against her.

"Vulcan mates are normally chosen in the first 10-years of life. You know about my previous relationship."

He agreed, but he wasn't sure about all the details.

"When Vulcans initially select a bond mate, it is a mating of the mind. A bond is formed between the mates. Eventually, the mating includes the body. At that time, the bond mates can communicate without talking and know how each other is feeling. Mates can shelter the bond, limit the linkage to enable each other to not always be constantly aware of the other. They can open and close the bond as needed. Vulcans mate for life."

Jon was suddenly concerned, "T'Pol, I won't live for two hundred years. What happens to a Vulcan whose mate dies?"

He could tell she suddenly slammed all the doors shut, not just shielding. "Some Vulcans die, some go into an irreversible coma, however, most recover with the help of family and friends."

Family. Oh, oh. He looked at her, he needed to know this answer; how she answered it, "Children?"

Her eyes dropped to the IDIC on his chest. "I am a copper based life form, you are iron. While physically we are compatible, our physiology is different. It is almost a 100 probability that we could not procreate without medical assistance. Vulcan currently does not have that knowledge, though they are working on genetics. That needs to be considered."

Jonathan froze. He's always assumed he would have them someday.

T'Pol considered her statement, she had always assumed she would have the option of children. To Vulcans, children were gifts. With Jonathan, she probably could not have children.

He'd enjoyed touching her, he traced a pointed ear. "We need to move slowly, to understand what this really means. To you, to me, to possible children."

To him it was a stunning turn of events. Just last week they were treading carefully around this attraction, but now he was laying on a bed with her, talking about relationships, children, death, and working together. 'I guess when you consider a relationship with a Vulcan, you have to take it seriously.'

But still, even with this very serious conversation, he whispered, "T'Pol, whatever happens between us, and there is something between us, I want to try."

She agreed. "It will be difficult at times. I will not agree with you when I think you are wrong. You will still not like it, and you will continue to feel frustration. That will not change."

He nodded, smiling, "I have no doubts about that at all."

He picked up one of her hands and studied the tint of her skin.

She watched him, "We also need to discuss how this will impact on the crew."

Frowning, "You're right. We should keep this to ourselves until we decide what to do."

Nodding, "One more thing..." He raised his eyebrows when she stopped.

Suddenly he found himself on his back, she was kneeling over him. Her hands pinning his above his head and with one leg between his. Somehow he could tell she was teasing him, even testing him a little, but it was very sexy and decided he liked it. He could live with her strength, if she could live with his need to protect her. She felt that and leaned down to kiss him.

The door burst open and in walked the Monarch. "Ah, I see the Favorite is feeling better."

Everyone else trailed in behind her and stood there with their mouths hanging open. Phlox was smiling in glee. 'This is a big step forward.'

T'Pol looked at him, no emotions on her face, but he felt a trace of irritation quickly extinguished. He smiledâ€”he felt better knowing that she wasn't pleased either at being interruptedâ€”and having everyone walk in. A thought fluttered into his mind, "Locks." He had to stifle a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

She carefully, and with Vulcan dignity, got off of him and the bed. She turned to the Monarch and bowed. "Your Majesty, I did not know that you were coming here. I am sorry that I was not prepared."

She waved away the apology. "T'Pol, please don't worry about it. I believe that you were pleasantly distracted."

She smiled over at Jonathan, who had also gotten up and was standing behind T'Pol. "Pleasantly distracted." Jonathan had his eyes on T'Pol's shoulder, but he didn't feel threatened or belittled with the comments.

T'Pol nodded, "May we offer you some refreshments?"

Her Majesty smiled again, "Actually, I brought my own. They should be arriving right about now."

A knock sounded on the door, Reed went to open it, and there were hand carts loaded with food and drink. Everyone returned to the living area.

Her Majesty took a couch and nodded at T'Pol. "Your Majesty, may I present Hoshi Sato and Katherine Kowalski?" Hoshi and Katy bowed and returned her greetings.

"May I also present Jonathan Archer?"

Her Majesty grinned, "Your Favorite."

T'Pol nodded. She then introduced, "This is Doctor Phlox."

The Monarch interjected again, "A Denoblianâ€”that's very interesting. If what I understand is correct, Denoblians have multiple partners. Lots of females, males, and children. That's absolutely amazing. Opposite of that, Vulcans have single mate for a lifetime. Then a different side, Harkarins don't have matesâ€”singly or in groups."

T'Pol started again, "This is Charles Tucker and that is Malcolm Reed."

"What are they?"

"They are humans from the planet Earth. Vulcan and Earth have trade and diplomatic agreements, though we are culturally different."

"Is that what Vulcan would do with us?" The Monarch asked that question, quite piercingly.

"I cannot answer for the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps or for our planetary leadership. If you are interested in pursuing this conversation, I will contact Vulcan and give them your words."

Archer was watching all of this and had forgotten to keep his eyes down.

The Monarch thought about that, "Your planetary leader, is it a female?"

"Yes, we have a new planetary leader. She is T'Pau."

The humans looked at each other, they hadn't realized Vulcan had a change in government.

"T'Pol, T'Pau. That's quite similar. Is there a pattern of naming on Vulcan?"

"There is a naming pattern on Vulcan." That's all she said on that subject.

The Monarch smiled, "Oh, there's that Vulcan reticence. Not wanting to contaminate another cultures with their own."

She looked "T'Pol, please sit down. Everyone sit down. The males, too."

Archer sat by T'Pol, and Phlox sat down where he was. Tucker and Reed went to sit by Hoshi and Katy, respectively.

They talked long into the night. Discussing everything from planetary politics, space exploration, to the Vulcan Academy of Science. The Monarch had no problems with asking Archer or Phlox their opinions or having all of the males look at her.

Finally, The Monarch was getting ready to leave. "Tell me, T'Pol, who these men are in your world. I know that Vulcans don't follow the customs of Harkarin society, though you do follow our customs when you are here. Vulcan males are equal to Vulcan females. Are these human males equal also?"

Everyone quickly looked at T'Pol. "Yes."

The Monarch almost stamped her foot. "Anything else? Vulcansâ€”do they ever really answer anything?"

The humans thought, 'No.'

She got a sly look on her face, "So, then, T'Pol of Vulcan, even though we caught you in a promising situation with him (pointing at Archer), is he really your Favorite?"

Yep, everyone wanted to hear the answer to that one, too.

Calmly, "Yes." That was it. Nothing else. Everyone was disappointedâ€”except Jonathan. He just smiled.

The Monarch laughed. "Vulcans." With that, she bid everyone a good night and swept out of the room.

Tucker broke the silence, "Well, this has been one hell of an away mission. Done things and seen things I don't ever want to again. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. How long until morning?"

T'Pol calculated the time, "3.5 hours. Supplies should be available in 5 hours, and we should be able to return to the ship at that time."

Trip turned to Hoshi, "Where did you want everyone to sleep?"

"Well, I thought Katy and I would share one room, you and Malcolm in another. T'Pol gets a room to herself, and that leaves one room for the Captain and the Doctor." She suddenly looked a little nervous, "Anyone can change if they want."

Jonathan suddenly felt of wave of tiredness go through him. He looked up at T'Pol, he found she had dropped her shoulders and looked like meditation or sleep would do her good. She almost instantly noticed his perusal and straightened. The wave was gone.

Phlox walked over to him and quietly said, "I would suggest that everyone get some sleep. I don't mind having my own room. You probably wouldn't either." The last said very innocently.

Too innocently, Archer glared at him. Everyone milled around, waiting to see what would happen.

Since it appeared that T'Pol wasn't going to take charge right now, "Hoshi, Katy, good night. Choose a room and get some sleep."

They quickly took the first room on the left. Directly opposite of the one T'Pol had originally chosen.

Phlox chose the room next to T'Pol's. He bid everyone a pleasant evening and went into the room.

T'Pol also said good night and went back into her room. That left Archer, Tucker and Reed. They quietly fidgeted, then Reed got the idea and went into the last empty room.

Archer looked at Tucker, finally, "Alright Trip, what is it?"

Looking extremely uncomfortable, "Jon, you're my friend. Are you sure you know what the hell you're doing? Does she?"

Slumping down on the couch and rubbing his face, "From what I can tell, Vulcans don't take these things lightly. She's also your Science Officerâ€”what will Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command think?" Putting his hands on his knees, he said quietly, "What will the crew think?"

As Jon listened to him, he sank back down on the couch he had shared with T'Pol. "What do you think?"

Rolling his eyes, "I think you're both certifiable." Taking a deep breath, "But we've all noticed that there's been somethin' between you two for the last couple of months. Heck, you didn't even notice that woman from the last planet flirtin' with you."

Jon raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Oh, I noticed alright. I just didn't want to do anything about it."

Throwing his hand in the air, "See! What's with that? Six months ago you would've done something."

Leaning back with his head against the back of the couch, "I just didn't want to, I was flattered, but not interested."

"Cos' you're interested in T'Pol?"

Nodding, "Yeah."

Looking down, "You know, it won't be easy for either one of us."

He looked up at Trip, "Ever try to figure someone out who doesn't show emotions and, at times, aggravates you with every second word?"

"No. But then, maybe I don't want that much of a challenge. I guess you do?"

A small smile, "Yeah, I guess I do."

Seriously, "Does she?" Shaking his head, "Cause if she doesn't, you could get some broken bones out of this."

Archer frowned at him, "Yes, I think she does, too. One thing you can say for Vulcans, or at least T'Pol, I can trust what she tells me."

"Then how do you explain Hoshi and Katy? And you for that matter, Favorite?"

"She already did." He said nothing else, just got a smile on his face.

Trip grinned, "Shoot, Jon, I really think you guys are goin' try this."

Archer grinned, too, "Yeah, I think we are." He rubbed a hand across his eyes, "I'm tired. I need some sleep."

"Where ya' goin' to sleep?"

Archer stood up and walked into T'Pol's room with more confidence than he felt. He closed the door. She sat up in bed, "I was wondering if you were coming in or not."

He stopped. "Do you want me to leave?"

She considered that, "No, I do not. But until we decide what we are going to do, I cannot...have sex with you."

He paused, "Have sex? T'Pol, when and if we have sex, we will make love."

"Jonathan, of that I have no doubt."

He did a double-take and chuckled.

She pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed, "There are clothes to change into in the bathroom."

He grinned and did as he was told. It was very strange, but they weren't uncomfortable with each other. It was as if they always did this. They slept on their sides, with him curled around her, peacefully, until they were awakened with a gentle knock on the door. No one came in this time.

They slowly sat up. "Good Morning." She reached out to touch his face, "Good Morning."

Grinning, indicating the bathroom, "Who wants to go first?"

"If you do not mind, I would like to meditate. You can go first."

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her, then got up and went into the bathroom. She got up and went over to meditate in front of one of windows. He found her there 15 minutes later.

He didn't know whether to interrupt her or just leave her to her meditations.

She didn't open her eyes, but said "Jonathan, you may interrupt me."

Surprised showed on his face, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

She opened her eyes, "I was not in a deep meditation, but a light one. I found your presence and was 'feeling' it. Your thoughts were on the surface and I was able to pick them up. I hope you do not mind."

Smiling again, "No, I don't mind you feeling my presence. I hope to 'feel' your presence soon myself."

She got up and walked over to him. "We should probably not do this when we are on the ship."

"Well, at least in public, but in your quarters or mine, then..." He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She returned it, just as enthusiastically. He felt that warmth again and knew it was T'Pol.

They parted at another knock, then Trip yelled, "We're having breakfast out here." Jon called back, while smiling at T'Pol. "Okay, we'll be right out."

"Go, " she pushed him towards the door. "I will be out shortly."

"I'll save you something non-animal."

Nodding, she disappeared into the bathroom. Smiling, he shook his head and went out to get breakfast.

When he walked in, everyone looked at him, then away. He slowed his walk and studied them. Sighing to himself, he walked over and got a cup of a coffee-like drink and some toasted bread. He found tea and fruit for T'Pol. He brought them both back to the table.

As he was sitting down, no one would meet his gaze except Phlox. He smiled broadly at Archer. Archer nodded and smiled awkwardly back.

As he made a decision, he hoped T'Pol wouldn't be angry. He thought he felt her give a negative. He went still as he felt her, then smiled to himself. 'This was going to be very interesting.'

He looked at his crew around the table. "Alright, it seems you aren't comfortable looking at me this morning. Would this have anything to do with T'Pol and myself?"

Again, everyone looked at him and away. "Okay, since no seems to want to say anything, I guess I will."

"T'Pol and I are exploring a relationship." They all looked at him and gaped, well, except for Phlox.

"We have to take into consideration the command relationship and also the Vulcan tradition."

They looked interested at that.

"Cap'n, I realize that you don't have to tell us these things, and we appreciate that you are, but what Vulcan tradition?" Trip asked.

Smirking, "Well, as you may or may not have noticed, Vulcans take everything very seriously and Vulcan relationships have traditions that need to be considered."

Trip snorted, "Nah, we've never noticed that."

Sato spoke up, "Sir, we're not judging you, really, and we've all seen how the Sub-Commander is trying to understand us, and..." she trailed off.

He looked at her, encouragingly, "Go on. Ask, I'll probably not answer any questions after this. I'm pretty sure T'Pol won't."

They all smiled at that. They could see themselves asking T'Pol these questions.

Hoshi smiled, "Captain, it may be easier with a Vulcan."

At his surprise, she continued, "Well, T'Pol won't let you smother her. She's stronger than we are, she's the second in command, and she's the Science Officer. You can't treat like any other human woman."

Reed spoke up, always considering security, "Yes, but Sir, what about away teams? You usually go, sometimes you send T'Pol first, can you continue to do that? Sometimes it's dangerous." Phlox noticed that T'Pol had entered the room, but paused as she waited for his answer.

"Captain, would you want to stop T'Pol from doing her job?"

Archer thought about, "Caring about someone doesn't mean smothering them or preventing them from doing their job just because you're concerned about their safety. Especially with T'Pol."

Taking a drink of the coffee, "She's my second in command. She has her job, I have mine. Hers is to support me and the ship, point out different options, and tell me when she thinks I'm wrong." Smirking, "And we know she'll do that."

That they laughed at. Phlox said, "Sub-Commander, will you join us?"

Everyone turned and looked at her, she nodded and walked over to sit beside Archer.

"Good Morning." Everyone was suddenly subdued again.

She looked around, then at Jonathan. "You were discussing the Captain and myself? You have questions and concerns?"

They looked uncomfortable. Phlox, "Yes, the captain was explaining some things. I wish you both well."

She nodded. Archer touched her knee with his. He could feel her discomfort with this subject. She stirred her tea and took a sip. "We have agreed to explore a relationship. I would expect that it will be a hybrid of both Vulcan and Human traditions."

"However," an eyebrow rose, "He is the Captain, and I am the Science Officer. There is no obscurity in those areas. He will do his job, I will do mine. We will continue to have disagreements, that is expected." She stopped and took another sip.

Jonathan just grinned, she had broken away from Vulcan privacy to talk about their relationship, to help the crew understand it.

He could still feel her discomfort through the touch on her knee. She sent him a wave of calm, telling him she was alright.

"Right. T'Pol, what can we expect today?"

And with that comment they started and completed their day on Harkarin.


	11. Chapter 11

BRIDGEâ€”THE RETURN FROM HARKARIN

It had been a long day. Travis reported what had occurred since they had left the ship yesterday, and the away team definitely had a more interesting time. After a couple of hours, Archer released the bridge to the 3d shift crew. T'Pol and Sato had already turned their stations over to their reliefs, leaving only Archer and Reed on the bridge. Reed went down to the Mess Hall to get some food, while Archer went to his quarters to take care of Porthos.

Walking into his quarters, he looked around. It was empty. He almost hoped that T'Pol would be there, but he knew she really needed to meditate. Sleeping wasn't the same as meditation, but still...well. He fed Porthos and got ready to take him for a walk. He opened the door and there stood T'Pol.

He smiled and gestured her in. "I know that you normally walk Porthos at this time. I thought I would accompany you."

Both his eyebrows rose, normally T'Pol tolerated Porthos, though occasionally she took care of himâ€”when absolutely no one else was available.

They went out the door, "Did you meditate? I thought you would be doing that."

Nodding, "I did. However, I wanted to do something with you that is part of your normal routine. I normally do not spend time with Porthos, who is important to you."

He grinned.

Over the next few weeks, the crew became used to seeing them together more often, but always acting as they had before. He might put a hand on her elbow or shoulder or barely touch the small of her back. However, she would not touch him. There was something going on, they all knew it, but it wasn't obvious.

April passed into May and there were firsts. Such as the first time Trip couldn't find the Captain in his quarters. He stopped by a couple of times, finally he called him over the communications system.

"Tucker to Archer."

A moment, "Archer here, Trip. What can I do for you?"

"Cap'n, I've got those engine analyses you wanted to see. I'm standing outside your quarters."

Another moment of silence, "Trip, I'm not there."

"What? Yeah, I know that." Then realizing where he was, "OH. Cap'n, I can show you these in the morning."

"No, that's alright. You can come to T'Pol's quarters and show me."

He did, and, yes, it was a little uncomfortable at first, but both Archer and T'Pol asked questions and it was alright.

Another week after that, Hoshi had the other first. She had stopped by the Captain's quarters to give him a report he had asked for. She rang the chime, the door opened, and in she walked.

"Captain, OH. Sub-Commander." She looked around, "I thought the Captain was here."

T'Pol replied calmly, "He is here, but in the shower. May I help you?"

Sato nodded, "Yes, this is just the communications report he was asking for. You know, the one that goes with the science report on the 4th planet. Can you give it to him?"

At T'Pol's nod, Sato smiled, really smiled, and bid her good night. Archer walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" He was rubbing a towel on his head and she tilted her head up, watching him. He saw her watching him and pulled her up, causing Porthos to whine. He had been lying against her leg.

"Sorry, boy, but I want her." She went unresistingly into his arms and he kissed her. They had been 'sneaking' around the ship, since they had returned from Harkarin in March. So far, no one had noticed that they sometimes didn't leave each other's quarters until the next morning.

That had started one week after they had returned to the Enterprise, when Jonathan showed up, very late at night, at T'Pol's cabin.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her. Almost not saying why, but then he noticed that her bed was rumpled, with some pads on it.

He took a chance, "I wanted to sleep with you." He put up his hand at her questioningly look, "Just sleep." He grinned like a little boy, "I really liked it when we slept together on Harkarin. One of the few things I did like on Harkarin."

She studied him, "I liked it also, and I would also like to sleep with you." She looked at his other hand.

He grinned, and showed her his overnight bag. "I thought it would be easier to bring some stuff with me."

She nodded, "Logical." He laughed at that and put his bag down on the desk. They met in the middle of the cabin. Holding each other in a tight hug. He breathed in her scent, "I've missed doing this." She tightened her hold on him. "I, too."

After a few minutes, she pulled away, and took his hand. She sat down on the bed, moving the pads to the floor. She pointed to the bathroom, "You can change in there."

Grinning, he grabbed his bag and went and did what he was told. They slept peacefully, the night passing quickly. In the morning, T'Pol was already awake and sitting on the floor meditating when Jonathan woke up. He quietly went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When he was done, T'Pol was finished. She put out a hand and he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her. Jonathan was still astonished that Vulcans had emotions and T'Pol was so demonstrative. But only in private.

Smiling, "Good morning. Do you meditate every morning?"

"Good morning. Sometimes. It helps to clear my thoughts and put them into order."

Cautiously, "You felt the need to clear your thoughts this morning? Why?"

"This is a curious relationship. One that I thought I would not have, therefore, I meditate to ensure that I am following what I truly want to do."

That was almost a declaration of her feelings and he was stunned into silence. He did the only thing he could. He kissed her again, deeply, both enjoying it thoroughly.

He released her slowly, "I guess this means you still want to continue."

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have come last night if I didn't want to."

He looked at her and asked, "T'Pol, I'm curious, too. You're very demonstrative. Is it you or are you mimicking Humans?" She arched any eyebrow at him.

Smiling, "Humor me. I'm still trying to get over the shock that Vulcans have emotions." It arched higher, "I know, I know. Even Phlox said that Vulcans have emotions, you just controlled them. Now I know what that means. But the kissing, huggingâ€”I wasn't sure what to expect."

Shaking his head, "Not that I'm complaining, but I was just wondering."

"I do not have personal experience with other Vulcans. But while we are not demonstrative when others are present, we are demonstrative in private with our mates. The Vulcan gesture is for public."

Smiling, "Thank you. I just wondered." They continued to enjoy looking at each other, "You know, we've got to go to the bridge shortly."

She nodded. He brushed her check, "Will I see you at breakfast?"

Again she nodded. He quickly kissed her and left. She came into breakfast a short time later, Trip and Archer was already there. She nodded her 'good mornings' and ate her breakfast. She and Jonathan exchanged a look, that Trip almost caughtâ€”and he was looking.

After that night, they usually spent one night a week together. They thought it was best to go slowly, even though everything seemed so natural. They needed to make sure this was exactly what they wanted, as the risks were so high.

Also in May, they decided that they needed space in each other's cabins. So they did, making space in a drawer and in the closet. T'Pol had one uniform in Jon's closet and he had one in hers.

One night they were lying in bed and Jonathan asked, "We seem to be able to feel each other's emotions when we touch and sometimes when we don't."

She turned over to look at him, "Yes, it was a surprise for me. I was not sure that as a Vulcan and as a Human we would be able to touch in our minds."

"Remember that one day on Harkarin, I was eating breakfast and you were in the bedroom, I could still feel your emotions."

She leaned against him, "Yes, I deliberately sent those to you. Again, I was not sure I could, but I felt your concern I would not be pleased with your conversation."

"Is this the bond you were talking about? Will it get stronger?"

"Yes, it is. I do think it will get stronger as we spend more time together and then if we decide to become mates it will get stronger when we make love."

"How strong?"

"I do not know, we will just have to see." He nodded and kissed her good night. Though stopping at kissing was getting difficult for both of them.

Next week when Jonathan arrived for the night, T'Pol asked him, "What do you do with Porthos when you are here?"

Looking at her with curiosity, "What I generally do when I'm on an away team. I set him up with food and water. If I was going to be gone longer than one night, I would ask someone to walk him. Why?"

She pointed to a dog bed she had made up, along with food and water bowls. It was set-up in the well of her desk as she didn't quite have as much room as he did.

Jonathan's face lit up with a smile. He knew she really didn't understand why he had a dog on the ship and the smell did bother her occasionally. He pulled her into a grateful hug, "Love me, love my dog."

She leaned back and looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Indeed?"

"You know, when you do that all I want to do is kiss you."

"That could be a problem on the bridge."

That was the beginning of Porthos becoming a regular in their relationship and both their cabins.


	12. Chapter 12

MAYâ€”ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

They finally completed the ship's repairs, after numerous refabrications to meld the Harkarin materials into the ship. Then there was the testing, and then the integration of a few new upgrades into the security and communications systems. But everything was back up to 100%, and now they were ready to begin exploring again. They went into standard orbit around a planet in the second system past Harkarin. The Vulcans hadn't been there and there wasn't any data in the computer libraries on it. So they were to be the first to see and document it. According to the science scans, it had an oxy-nitro atmosphere, and the geology was within Earth-type parameters. Some animal and plant life, but nothing else.

Archer got up from his chair after Travis announced the orbit had been achieved. "Good. T'Pol, Travis, and let's get Ensigns Cutler and Womack, and get down to the planet."

Hoshi knew she wasn't goingâ€”there weren't any humanoid life forms. But Trip was disappointed he wouldn't be going down.

Suddenly, "Captain," rang out across the bridge in familiar Vulcan tones.

'Oh-oh,' thought everyone on the bridge. 'Here we go again.'

Archer turned around, frowning, "Yes, Sub-Commander?"

She looked as she always did, calm and serious, "Captain, I recommend that the away team and I go to the planet first. The planet appears to be unpopulated, but has animal and plant life. After we have completed the initial science surveys, then the other teams could go down to perform other surveys."

The crew waited for the Captain to either yell at her or take her into the Ready Room and yell at her. T'Pol, emotionless, was also waiting. While she knew that he would continue to go down to visit planets and that she would continue to go with him, she believed that the Captain and the First Officer should not be together on an initial visit to an unknown planet. And as she was the Science Officer, her skills would be the ones initially needed.

'Damn, I really hate this.' He stared at her, in the past he considered this behavior to be typical Vulcan arrogance, but now he knew better. He looked at her, really looked at her, and then tried to 'feel her' and he realized that she was both very steadfast in her belief and that she was also prepared to be yelled at. He frowned, how many times had he rebuked her in front of the crew, because he didn't understand what she was really saying.

"Tell me, Sub-Commander, what do Vulcan Captains do?" He still sounded angry, but she knew he wasn't.

"It depends, Captain. On planets such as the one below, science teams, with security, go down first. If anything of note is found, the Captain may or may not go down. It would not be logical to send the Captain into danger, if it can be helped."

Everyone's eyes kept moving between the Captain and the Sub-Commander. Waiting. This was the first time she had seriously disagreed with him, in public, since they began their 'exploration,' as the bridge crew was calling it. It was tense. He took a minute to think about it and decided.

Staring, hard, at Reed, "Lt, take security and go down to the planet with T'Pol and her science team. Travis, you'll be pilot." He looked over at T'Pol.

The bridge was quiet, then 'Yes, Sirs, rang out and the team members left the bridge. T'Pol nodded to Archer and he felt a smile in her mind. She stopped by his chair, "I will contact you from the surface."

He nodded back once and put a fake smile on his face. He realized that he was worrying, not only about an away team going to the planet, but personally.

The back-up for pilot, security, and science appeared on the bridge. Archer sat in his chair, waiting for the shuttle pod to depart.

Travis' voice came across the intercom, "Enterprise, this is Shuttle Pod 1, requesting permission to depart."

He thumbed the switch, "Granted. Have a good trip. Enterprise out."

As they watched the shuttle depart, Trip came to stand by Archer. When they couldn't see the shuttle any longer, Archer said, "Trip, with me. Hoshi, we'll be in my Ready Room."

Silently they went there and Trip sat down quietly as he watched Archer stalk around the small room.

Finally, "Cap'n, what's the matter? Are you mad at T'Pol? You know, this isn't the first time you've stayed here while she's gone down to a planet."

Glaring at him, "I know that. I'm mad because everyone, including T'Pol, expected me to yell at her."

Trip just nodded. 'Not goin' there.' "Jon, could this also have something to do with you and T'Pol being together?"

That earned him another glare, then Archer looked down, "Maybe."

Trip snorted to himself, 'Yeah, right,' "Well, you know that T'Pol can take care of herself and Malcolm's down there, too. He takes his job very seriously and he'll watch out for her and the others."

Taking a chance, "Jon, I'm gonna say something else, you're probably not going to like."

Archer sighed and sat down in his chair, "What?"

"It really wasn't a bad decision to let the science away team go first."

Exasperated, "I know that, Trip. But I guess I'm worried and I may have over-reacted." Taking a breath, "I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

Trip nodded, 'Not goin' there either,' "Yeah, and so will T'Pol, when you go down first." Looking around, "Let's go down to the Mess and get some coffee. They won't be landing for another 15 minutes."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here. Go ahead Hoshi."

"Sir, the shuttle just called in. They're experiencing some high atmospheric turbulence and are adjusting their course to go around it. They won't be landing for another 20 minutes."

'Great.' "Alright, keep me informed. Archer out."

Looking at Trip, "Let's go get that coffee."

They walked down to the Mess. Some of the crew knew what happened on the bridge, after all it was a small ship. They just watched him, seeing how he acted. It was important for everyone to know that everything was normal. So that's what he gave them.

Twenty minutes later, "Bridge to Captain Archer."

They were just leaving the Mess, "Archer here."

"Sir, the Sub-Commander just called in. They've landed safely and are beginning the surveys. She said she'll contact us later with an update."

Archer internally sighed, "Thank you, Hoshi. Archer out."

"The first update won't be for an hour or so. Trip, you don't have to keep babysitting me. I'll be fine."

Trip looked at him and nodded. He went to Engineering and Archer to the Bridge.

Archer was reading fuel and supply consumption reports when the Away Team called in.

They could barely understand, "T'Pol to Enterprise." There were loud shrieks of static and the message broke up.

Stiffening, Archer answered, "Enterprise here. T'Pol, what's going on down there? Are you in trouble?"

He looked over at Hoshi who was trying to clean-up the signal. "Cap..in, .. atmo..her...no..er...dow."

'Now what?' "Hoshi, what's wrong with that signal?"

"I don't know, sir. It wasn't like that when she called in the first time."

He looked over at T'Pol's back-up, "Ensign, what can you tell me?"

Ensign Bagera said, "Sir, it came up out of nowhere. A high intensity electro-magnetic disturbance swept over them. I've been monitoring the landing site and the planet since the Sub-Commander's been gone and this is the first time I saw it." He shook his head as he continued to push levers and switches while looking in the viewer.

"T'Pol to Enterprise." That came in very clearly.

"Archer here. T'Pol, what's going on down there?"

"Captain, we are all fine. We were able to find shelter in a cave during the disturbance. It came out of nowhere and then it disappeared the same way. We have started our surveys and we continue to watch for these storms."

In the background they heard Womack shout, "Sub-Commander! Look at these readings!"

"Captain, I will contact you again in an hour. T'Pol out."

He shifted in his seat. He hated to be out of touch with what was happening on the planet.

Sixty eternally long minutes passed. Trip had returned to the bridge to hear the next report.

"T'Pol to Enterprise." Jon knew he could count on her 60-minutes.

"Enterprise here. Go ahead, Sub-Commander."

"Captain, the Away Team will be returning to ship. This planet has no other life forms that we can detect. Our surveys have determined that this planet is a graveyard."

"What? Explain, T'Pol."

"We have determined that there are remains from at least six different species buried on this planet. It seems that while it may be dangerous to live on a planet where high intensity electro-magnetic storms appear that quickly, it would not be dangerous to bury the dead there."

"Alright. C'mon on home, Sub-Commander. Archer out."

Hoshi and Trip exchanged 'yuck' glances. Archer caught it. "Well, Trip, I guess you're glad you didn't go to the planet."

"Yeah, I am. A whole planet of graves. T'Pol probably found it 'interesting'." Everyone froze at his off-hand comment.

Trip looked at Archer with a 'don't kill me' expression. Archer just smirked. He knew that T'Pol didn't care about Trip's comments and if she did, she could take him down a peg or two.

He went back to reading the ever-so-boring consumption reports. Thirty minutes later, "Captain, the Shuttle is requesting permission to board."

He smiled, "Good. I'll go down and meet them."

Archer suddenly realized that something wasn't quite right. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He left the bridge and met up with Trip in the 'lift.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see if they did any damage to the shuttle." He noticed the expression on Archer's face. "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head in confusion, "I don't know."

They entered the shuttle area as everyone was disembarking. Finally T'Pol and Reed came out. She looked up and met his eyes. He felt pleasure and relief go through him. It wasn't just him, it was also her. It was hard not to smile, except when...

As T'Pol and Reed walked up to them, Archer frowned when he saw the bandage on her arm. "What is that?"

Reed started, he wasn't expecting that. T'Pol was, "Captain, this happened when the E-M storm first occurred. Lt Reed and I were getting everyone into the cave when a tree limb crashed nearby and one of its branches hit me. It is merely a scratch and is no longer bleeding."

She looked over at Reed, "The LT pulled me into the cave and then applied a bandage."

Reed looked uncomfortable, then Archer nodded at him, "Very good, LT." Reed sighed silently and excused himself.

"Lt."

He turned back to T'Pol, "Thank you for your assistance this afternoon."

He nodded, "You're welcome, Sub-Commander."

Trip was already going over the shuttle pod searching for damage.

Archer and T'Pol were still staring at each other. She extended her hand in the Vulcan gesture, after a moment he placed his fingers on hers.

He was angry she was hurt and that she hadn't told him. She was apologetic, but the cut wasn't serious enough to warrant his worrying over something he couldn't control.

They exchanged emotions, finding understanding. Trip watched them surreptitiously, wondering what they were doing.

Archer finally relaxed a little, "Alright, let's get you to Phlox." He took her by the uninjured arm and they left the shuttle bay. When they were in the 'lift, he pulled her to him.

She leaned back from him after a moment, "Jonathan, what is the matter? I am alright."

He searched her face, and pulled her to him once more, before releasing her, "I felt something was wrong just as the shuttle was coming aboard. Was that our bond?"

Surprise caused both eyebrows to arch, "Yes, it was. I did not think that it was strong enough, yet, for us to be that far away from each other and still be aware."

The walked into Sickbay together and Phlox came out when he heard someone arrive. "Captain, Sub-Commander, how can I...Oh, I see. Sub-Commander, would you please sit on the diagnostic bed?"

Archer helped her up and watched as Phlox unwound the bandage and ran the scanner over it. "It's not very deep. I'll disinfect it, give you a shot of antibiotics, and rewrap it. It should be fine in a day or so."

He not only watched T'Pol, but Archer as well. 'Very interesting.'

After they left Sickbay, they went to get something to eat from the Mess. He was still working through his emotions and she felt him doing it. She decided to distract him, "Jonathan, it was very interesting this afternoon."

He looked up in surprise, "You mean about the graves?"

She shook her head, "No, how Lt Reed followed me wherever I went. He had not done that so thoroughly before. I wonder why he did it this time?"

Looking a little chagrined, "Well, he may have gotten that impression this afternoon."

"Really? How would he have gotten that?" She took another bite of her vegetarian dinner.

"Oh, well, I guess, I just sorta asked him." He looked embarrassed.

She touched his hand, sending emotions that let him realize that she wasn't displeased. She understood his concerns, she had them too, and he felt it. He relaxed, smiling at her. She looked at him, "I would like to spend the night with you."

"I was hoping you would."


	13. Chapter 13

END OF JUNEâ€”ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

There were two other away missions since the one on the planet everyone nicknamed Cemetery. Everyone except T'Pol, she called it SC-592. One was another mission to a planet without any inhabitants. Archer was going, regardless. He was itching to get off the ship for awhile.

T'Pol raised her head from the viewer, where she had been reviewing the sensor reports on the planet. "Captain, I would suggest that you take Ensigns Bagera and Womack with you. They could use more planet-side experience."

He grinned, "Alright, have them meet us in the shuttle bay. Travis, Trip, let's go. T'Pol, you have the bridge."

They heard in the background, "Lt Reed, please assign a security team to the away mission."

Trip looked over at Archer and smirked, "I guess that's payback for havin' Reed follow her around on the cemetery planet."

Archer grimaced, "Where'd you hear that?"

Travis suddenly found the floor of the turbolift very interesting. Archer looked over at him. "Travis?"

"Well, Captain, it was a...sorta funny watching Reed and the Sub-Commander. You know how she looks at people when they do something she doesn't understand."

Tucker snorted, "Poor Malcolm."

Archer asked curiously, "What did she do?"

"She just looked at him for a minute, then she raised an eyebrow. She asked him if he was going to go everywhere with her. He kinda stuttered, then said yes."

They both looked at him waiting for end of the story. "Well?"

Travis shrugged, "I didn't know what she was going to do, but what she did wasn't what I expected.

They stared at him to finish his story, "She just nodded. She told him to stay back when she was running her scans. That's it."

"That's it! She nodded?" Trip wanted a better story. Archer grinned.

Trip looked slyly at him, "I guess that maybe you heard more."

Archer looked secretive, "Maybe yes, maybe no." He felt a laugh go through him and smiled.

Trip groused, pointing at him, "And that, what's with these smiles? You smile when there isn't anything to smile about."

Archer spread his hands, "What, I can't smile now?" He halted the 'lift on the quarters deck.

"I've got to stop by and set-up Porthos. Don't forget to get your cold weather gear. T'Pol said the temperature was like Earth autumn, around 50-55 degrees Fahrenheit."

They nodded and went to their quarters to get their gear. Trip stopped by Archer's quarters after he grabbed his gear.

He popped his head in when the cabin door opened. "Cap'n?"

"C'mon in. I'm just getting Porthos some food."

Trip noticed that Archer had not gotten his coat out yet, so he thought he save him some time. He opened the closet door and reached for the coat. As he was getting the coat, he noticed something strange in Archer's closet. He pulled on the material, bringing it out to look at it. 'Holy...' He knew that they were closer than ever, but hadn't realized they were so close that he kept her clothes in his closet. He grabbed Jon's coat and quickly shut the door.

Archer came out just as Trip turned around. He frowned, "What are you doing?"

Trip's shoulders slumped, then he straightened, "Jon, I'm sorry. I was just getting your coat. I didn't know..." He trailed off.

Archer stared at him, then after a few moments. "Okay. Just don't do it again. My things, all of my things, are private."

Trip nodded, "Yes, sir."

They left Archer's quarters, unnaturally quiet.

Archer glanced over at him, "Okay, Trip, what is it?"

He looked at him, "Jon, you and T'Pol have gotten a lot closer in the last 3-4 months than anyone realized. If you've got her clothes in your quarters, I guess she has yours in hers."

He nodded, "Yeah, she's also got a bed for Porthos and I've got an area where she can meditate. So?"

Trip stopped and just looked at him, kinda like he was some backward cousin. "So Jon, when's the weddin'?"

Jon was so shocked that he froze where he was. He suddenly felt T'Polâ€”her concern over his well-being, she was sending comfort for whatever the problem was. He smiled. He sent back that he was okay.

Trip pointed at him, "Jon, that smile. What does it mean? You give me the creeps when you do it."

Archer smiled at him, "No, definitely not that."

Trip looked confused, "But why do you do it?"

Still smiling and looking inward, "Because it's T'Pol."

Archer walked away leaving Trip with his mouth hanging open. Archer looked back, "C'mon Trip, we've got an away mission."

"What the heck does that mean?" Trip jogged to catch up. Archer just smiled at him.

They met the rest of the away team in the shuttle bay. Travis called the bridge requesting permission to depart.

T'Pol answered, "Granted. Contact us when you arrive on the surface. Enterprise out."

While the Enterprise cut communications with the shuttle, Archer and T'Pol remained connected through their bond until it faded away, which was almost to the planet. They both felt bereft by its absence. The mission proceeded without any problems.

The next away mission occurred when they came upon a space station. It was known by Vulcan so they had some information about the station, and they traded with some of its vendors. Jonathan led the first away team and T'Pol went aboard on the second trip, to inspect some of the equipment they had gotten and to investigate some of the databases they offered. She found one that was provided by Rustican traders that usually provided data that was about 50% factual. The only problem was that you had to figure out which 50% was factual. She was also waiting for a library update from Vulcan and Earth.

She received both as they reached the next planet.


	14. Chapter 14

AUGUSTâ€”BRIDGE

They approached a new solar system, populated with 11 planets. T'Pol reported that the 8th planet had a civilization with a similar technological level to Earth. This was based on population, sensory data of the planetary environment, communications traffic, and the vehicular traffic on and around the planet.

T'Pol had been reviewing the Rustican database and the information it provided had several contradictory statements that she could not validate.

"Captain, according to the Rustican database this planet is called Trentheyia and its part of the Strethan system. In accordance with the scans and the database, all the continents are inhabited and the capital is on the largest one. It is called Trenth. Also, according to this database, they have just recently ceased warfare."

"Warfare? Do any of your scans indicate any continuation of the fighting? Malcolm, what do you see?"

"I concur with the Sub-Commander, there currently isn't active warfare or any in the recent past that I can detect."

Hoshi suddenly broke in, "Excuse me, Sub-Commander, but I am receiving the science database updates from Earth and Vulcan. They've finally reached us through the EARS."

"Please download it into the computer as soon as you are able, but send me the update message."

Hoshi nodded and did as she was asked.

Archer watched the interaction and T'Pol as she quickly scanned the message. He tried not to interfere with her work, but it was difficult. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised externally, internally with affection in her thoughts.

He smiled back at her. The bridge was getting used to these silent exchanges. She would look at him, he would smile, and they would get back to whatever they were doing.

T'Pol spoke up, "Captain, there are references in the Vulcan database about this planet. I would like to correlate the data from the Rustican and Vulcan databases before â€”"

She broke off as Hoshi called, "Captain, we're being hailed by the planet."

With a quick look at T'Pol, "Let's hear it."

The UT kicked in quickly, "Welcome. This is the planet Trentheyia and I am Consul Arkot. How may we assist you?

Thank you for your welcome. I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Starship Enterprise. We are explorers from the planet Earth. Would you allow us to come down and meet with you?"

"Yes, of course. We also like to meet new people. We usually have dinner 1 hour after sundown, which is in one hour. You are welcome to join us. How many of you are coming down? We will make additional seating arrangements."

"Thank you, Consul for your invitation, and we accept. There will be" he did a quick count, "7 of us. If you give us your coordinates, our shuttle will be there in an hour."

"Excellent." He provided them the coordinates, T'Pol automatically sent the medical background for humans and one Vulcan.

He looked around the bridge, "T'Pol, Trip, Hoshi, Travis, Me, and security â€”"

"Captain." T'Pol interrupted him. "I would prefer to stay here. I need to correlate the information from the databases on the planet. It could be beneficial to the mission to have this information."

Frowning, "Alright, T'Pol. Do it quickly and let me know of any developments. You'll have the bridge. Call Bagera to take your place." She nodded.

Looking around the room, "Let's get ready everyone. We'll meet in the shuttle bay in 30 minutes. T'Pol, my Ready Room, please."

The away team called in their back-ups and they left to get ready to go down to the planet. T'Pol followed him to the Ready Room.

Jonathan turned around and asked her, "Why didn't you ask me not to go down until you had the data?"

She arched an eyebrow, "After all of this time, I have determined that the probability that you would not go down to a populated planet extremely low."

He walked over to her, grinning, "I think you're right. But I'll miss not having you there." He pulled her to him, kissing and touching each other in their minds. The thrill of both was intoxicating. Time passed quickly.

"Tucker to Captain Archer."

"Archer here. What do you need, Trip?" He was still wrapped around T'Pol, literally.

"Cap'n, should we expect to spend the night or will we be back?"

T'Pol whispered into his ear, "I hope you will be back tonight, but you should prepare for staying the night. I will take care of Porthos."

Sighing, "I'm not planning on staying the night, Trip, but we should probably be prepared for that possibility."

"Okay, I'll tell the others. See you at the shuttle in 15."

"Archer out." Letting T'Pol go, "I've got to get ready. I really will miss you."

"And I you. Be careful. I will let you know what I find out from the data."

The Away Team went down to the planet. Arkot meet them, "Captain Archer? Welcome to Trentheyia. I hope you enjoy your visit with us."

"Thank you, Consol Arkot. May I introduce everyone?" He did so, and Arkot directed them to a grand and official looking building, explaining its purpose.

"Trenth is our capital city and this is our government center. Our consortium meets here lead by our Premier."

Jonathan nodded. Arkot lead them through the building, telling them about Trenth. They exchanged information about their respective governments and other general information about their planets. It was rather boring, but always the first step with making new friends.

A half an hour later, "Captain. It is time for dinner. Thank you for sending down your medical information. We don't like to poison people we've just met." Everyone laughed and went into the outdoor dining area.

"I hope you don't mind, eating outside. Half of our year is cold, and we were also at war with the continent south of us. We haven't been able to eat outside until the cease-fire. We missed it terribly."

"No, we don't mind at all." Looking at Arkot, "Consol, you were at war? It's not noticeable."

He sighed, "No Captain, it's not noticeable only because we've worked night and day to get everything back into shape." Shaking his head, "War is a tragedy, and even more so when it was a mistake that caused it. A MISTAKE." They all started in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell. But politicians," shaking his head, "sometimes we are the most stupid of people."

Archer smiled, "Well, sir, some are and some aren't. I hope that you've been able to overcome your differences."

"Yes. Thankfully, we were able to come to our senses. Neither side really wanted war. We just weren't understanding each other very well." Gesturing at him, "I'm sure you know how that is."

Nodding, thinking about T'Pol, "Yes, our planet has done the same. Hopefully we'll never do so again." As he thought about T'Pol, he briefly felt a warm touch from her. Their range was getting wider. He smiled, Trip shook his head as he watched him.

They had reached their table. There were place settings and seats enough for both parties. They each chose one and stood behind it, waiting to be shown what to do by their hosts.

Arkot reached for his goblet, gesturing for the others to follow suit. "Captain, this is our world drink, Uninum." He raised his goblet, "To Peace," and took a drink.

"To Peace," everyone repeated and took a drink.

They sat down to dinner.

ON-BOARD THE ENTERPRISE

T'Pol was researching the data from Vulcan. It had gotten the information about Trentheyia from Orion traders and it wasn't validated, but if you paid well, you could generally count on the information being correct, at least most of it. It allowed a premise to be developed, which the Vulcans could use when, and if, they contacted them. The Orions also knew that if the data was bad, Vulcan wouldn't be so generous next time.

As she correlated the Rustican and Orion information, she came across mentions of their war, the cease-fire, and the reconstruction. There was also mention of the reparations and agreements. One was the world drink, Uninum, a cross of both their people's drink, and that each side would drink to peace. Another was that each side would interact more. In the past they hadn't, and it enabled the misunderstanding which led to war and the loss of approximately 1M people. What the Orion database said, that the Rustican didn't, was that the people on the lower continent weren't native to the planet. They came to the planet centuries before anyone knew they were there. They prospered, just like the people on the northern continents. Yet, even when they first found each other, while they were still suspect, they still talked and reached agreements. They shared technology and each benefited. When one group was hurt due to plagues or famine or flood, the other would help. This went on for three centuries, but they really didn't get involved in each other's societies. Only few members from each society choose to live in the other's. They kept themselves separate.

She suddenly stopped, looking inward, and she felt Jonathan thinking about her. She sent a touch back to him.

Rustican said that currently there was an intermingling of the two peoples. They were fully compatible and were encouraged to attend each other's learning institutions, have representatives in each others governmental bodies, open businesses, and even trying to cultivate personal relationships.

At the end of the Vulcan database, the Orions had appended a chemical breakdown of the world drink. She didn't recognize some of the components, but she did of the others. She had a suspicion.

"Bridge to Dr. Phlox."

"Phlox here, Sub-Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor, I am sending you the chemical breakdown of this world's official drink. Would you please analyze it?"

"Certainly. I'll get back with you. Phlox out."

Reed had been listening to the conversation, "Sub-Commander, do you think something is wrong?"

"At this time, there is no evidence that anything is wrong. I am merely covering all the bases?"

He nodded at her use of the metaphor. He pursued this, "But do you think that anything is wrong? Should we be concerned about the drink?"

She looked over at him, evaluating, "Lt Reed, would you and Ensign Womack review the databases and provide me with your analysis?"

Womack and Reed exchanged 'ah well' glances, "Yes, Ma'am." They started their review.

After an hour, "Phlox to Bridge."

"T'Pol here, go ahead Doctor."

"Sub-Commander, the chemical composition you sent me. It's very interesting."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, "What is the composition, Doctor?"

"It's an aphrodisiac."

Womack whispered to Reed, "Make love, not war."


	15. Chapter 15

T'Pol looked over at Womack and Reed, as she heard the whisper. "Explain, Doctor."

"The components of the world drink cause a reaction when it is drunk. It's quite a complex interaction and I doubt it would happen naturally and would affect most species that drink it."

"Ensign Womack, explain your comment to Lt Reed."

Womack looked a little uncomfortable, it wasn't easy working for a Vulcan. "Ma'am, they've just stopped a war, they've decided that they need to intermingle to prevent misunderstandings in the future. One of the best ways to prevent war is to have common interests, common needs. So, if the intermingling contains inter-marriages, and they're still somewhat afraid to take that step, then this drink could reduce inhibitions."

T'Pol considered this. "Then your statement means what?"

"In the 20th century, there was a revolt in the population of the United States and around the world. 'Make Love, Not War' was the standard used against a war." She shrugged, "This world evidently has taken it further than as a standard, they've ensured it by chemical means."

T'Pol looked at her, considering her evaluation, "I concur." Womack silently sighed in relief and pride. When you can get a Vulcan to concur, you've done well.

Reed asked, "Sub-Commander, does this mean the away team is in trouble?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"If the Away Team has drunk the world drink, they may be experiencing its effects."

ON PLANET

The dinner had progressed and they had several toasts with the goblets being refilled each time. They were feelingâ€”happy, relaxed. The people around the room were friendly and Uninum continued to flow. Archer found out that the people at the dinner were actually from both the northern and southern continents. They were intelligent, witty, and funny and both the men and women good-looking. He missed T'Pol.

As he was thinking about T'Pol, he noticed that Tucker seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Hoshi. Attention she didn't seem to mind at all. Travis was talking with a Trentheyian young woman, and so were Ensign Bagera and the security team.

Archer stood up when Arkot walked around the table to him, "Captain, you don't seem to be enjoying the company this evening." He gestured to the Away Team and the other tables. A beautiful woman walked over to them and put her arm through Archer's, leaning against him.

Arkot smiled, "Captain, may I introduce Arthena? She's from the southern continent and she's a Doctor of Medicine. She's quite brilliant, both medically and politically."

Archer awkwardly smiled at her. Strangely he was becoming attracted to her. Where in the world did that come from? He wanted T'Pol, not this woman. He really wished T'Pol were there, and he was starting to feel very strange, almost lightheaded. It was getting worse as Arthena leaned against him.

Tucker looked up at Archer and the woman, "Jon, ya' know, T'Pol's not going to like that."

Arthena asked, "T'Pol? Who is that?"

Before Archer could answer, Tucker did, "She's his er..wife.." He pointed at the woman, "And that's not something you should be doing."

Sato nodded as she leaned against Trip. "Yeah, she definitely wouldn't like that." She gestured towards Archer and Arthena.

Out of the darkness, "Indeed, I would not." T'Pol stepped into the candlelight from the shadows.

'Thank God,' Jon sighed when T'Pol appeared. His desire for her raced through him, burning him. He stalked up to T'Pol, shaking off Arthena without a thought. He grabbed T'Pol and crushed her against him, feeling the intensity of her thoughts and his emotions. He moved into those desires, pulling her along with him. The drink was removing the restraint he normally used with T'Pol. He wanted her and didn't want to talk anymore or think about anything else.

Arkot walked over, the UT translated, "Mrs. Archer, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Consol Arkot. I'm sorry that you weren't able to join us earlier."

Swallowingâ€”controlling the emotions that Jonathan was projecting into her, T'Pol nodded, "I am also sorry that I was not able to join you earlier. I was working and just now able to come down. Your dinner appears very...interesting."

Archer had moved around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Yes," Arkot looked around beaming, "we are pleased." He gestured towards Archer who had leaned down and was now nuzzling her neck.

"The Captain appears to have missed you, Mrs. Archer. We were wondering why he wasn't joining with one of us."

Initially, Trip and the others were shocked at seeing what Archer was doing, as he and T'Pol never did anything like that in public. But the drink was good, they were relaxed, and that's how they acted.

Trip leaned back and said, "Mrs. Archer, yep, we're glad you're here. He was gettin' to be a regular ole stick in the mud." He leaned over and kissed Hoshi.

In a dry voice, "Commander, I am also glad I am here."

Both Trip and Hoshi looked up at her tone, it wasn't pleased. They momentarily tried to shake off the effects, but it didn't work long. "Well, Mrs. Archer, Ma'am," he frowned, forgetting what he was going to say, "would you like some wine?"

"No, thank you, Commander."

T'Pol was trying not to be overwhelmed by Jon. He was focused on what he was doing, and that was seducing her. She was still controlling and trying to observe the Enterprise crew. They were a lost cause. Travis had just left with a young woman and the others were probably close to it.

T'Pol's communicator went off. "T'Pol here." The communicator sound only mildly disturbed Archer. "Hmmm?" He forgot about it. T'Pol was his entire universe.

"Sub-Commander, how is the away team?" Reed called down.

Her reply was muffled as Jon decided to turn her in his arms. "What was that Sub-Commander?"

"The away team is being affected by the drink. We will not be able to return this evening by shuttle as Ensign Mayweather has gone off somewhere with a female. You will remain in command while we are on the planet. Please do not forget to walk Porthos."

"Yes, Ma'am. If you need anything, we'll be here."

"Acknowledged, T'Pol out." Jonathan barely waited until she had signed off, then kissed her, his intentions undisguised. The desire was curling around them, almost an entity of its own.

It was getting late, Bagera and one of the security team had also disappeared with Trentheyian women. Trip and Hoshi were getting extremely close and the remaining security ensign was about to give up the fight to stay on-duty with his Captain or go with the woman. He looked one more time at Captain Archer. He was kissing the Sub-Commander and Ensign's hormones said enough was enough and he was gone.

Smiling, Arkot walked over to them. "Captain Archer, Mrs. Archer, may we provide you with a room? Also, for those two?" He indulgently looked at Trip and Hoshi.

T'Pol agreed, "Yes, thank you." He led them to two rooms, side-by-side. "Good night. We'll see you in the morning." Trip and Hoshi had already gone into their room and Archer pulled her in, barely a breath after Arkot said good night.

His sole intent was to make love with T'Pol. He walked her backwards over to the bed and pressed her down onto it. T'Pol knew that she could stop this. She could use the neck pinch and let him sleep it off. Which she was tempted to do.

But deep in his subconscious, unaffected by the drink, was his love and need for her. It was sober, serious, and very deep. And he desperately wanted to release it. He normally contained it, restraining his deep feelings, to allow T'Pol to make her decision without pressure from him. But tonight it crashed to the surface.

As she felt his true desires, she found they were a match to hers. She made the decision that now was the time to acknowledge them. They weren't on board the Enterprise, thereby giving them some privacy. She was also over-controlling her needs a lot more lately. While she tried to analyze her thoughts, Jonathan was concentrating solely on making love to her, and she realized that the decision was already made, they were just procrastinating.

As they were kissing, lying wrapped together on the bed, she brought their minds together. She initiated the mate bond. She took his emotions, the overwhelming need for her, the physical desires between them, and escalated them. She intertwined their minds, making them one. All they were missing was the Vulcan ceremony. The surprise, the awe, the love they had for one another and were hiding to protect the other, stunned them in its simplicity.

The bond wove itself together, a tapestry of their thoughts and their feelings, culminating in a mating of the mind and the body. 'Kali-farr,' sounded deep in her Vulcan subconscious and reverberated into his. They were one in all ways. A Vulcan bond witness could not have done better.


	16. Chapter 16

THE NEXT MORNING

Archer slowly woke up. He had had the best dream yet. He and T'Pol had finally made love, they were bond-mates. It was everything he thought it would be and so much more. They made incredible love several times that nightâ€”well, they did in his dreams. As was normal lately, he felt T'Pol in bed with him. They were spending more nights together than separately.

He suddenly realized that it wasn't a dream. He felt T'Pol in his mind, more so than he had before. It felt wonderful. He felt awful. It woke T'Pol up.

She slowly rolled over to him, leaning her chin on the back of her hand, resting it on his chest. 'Oh My God.' She was naked, absolutely lovely. He just stared at her in awe. He loved her so much.

'Jonathan, I love you, too.' No words were exchanged He stared at her.

Then, "T'Pol, what happened last night...I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She reached out and touched his jaw. Drawing her hand down to his chest, moving lower.

He grabbed her hand before it went any further. "For what! For last night. I..." He frowned, "Wait a minute, I can't take advantage of you. You let last night happen."

He looked at her, half accusatory, half in wonder.

She looked back, with her own gaze sensual, tempting, "Yes, I did. I almost did render you unconscious, but I saw your thoughts, unclouded, but released by the drink. They were deep in your mind, protected. They matched mine."

She moved her hand, trailing it down to his waist and below. He just watched her, stunned. He was taking in what she was saying and feeling. It was breathtaking and inspiringâ€”in many different ways.

"I wanted you to be my mate and you wanted to be mine. We are now mated." She watched him, "Are you disturbed?"

He thought hard as something rose in his mind. 'Kali-farr.'

She looked at him, 'Yes. It means we are bonded together for a lifetime.'

'Good.' Then matching her gaze with a searing one of his own, "It was a beautiful dream, but it's a better reality. I am more than...I don't know how to say what I am." But they didn't have to say anything. She felt his feelings, he felt hers. He moved over her and they again were one.

A while later, a knock sounded. 'You mentioned locks last time. Are the doors locked?'

'Even though you were quite emphatic last night, I did manage to lock the door.' They smiled at each other, a wide one from Jonathan, a slight one from T'Pol. Yet the emotions inside made up for the external differences.

Trip called out, "Captain, we're having breakfast out here."

Archer called back, "Give us 15 minutes and we'll be out."

'15 minutes? We have to take showers yet.â€”Oh.'

'Oh, is right. Let's get ready.' They did.

When they emerged from their room, they found Trip and Hoshi eating breakfast, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Archer and T'Pol weren't uncomfortable at all. Sheepishly, the rest of the away team came into breakfast.

Archer and T'Pol continued to have a silent conversation and Archer smiled at T'Pol as they got breakfast.

"Captain Archer, Mrs. Archer." Arkot came over to them, "How are you this morning? You look well." Archer and T'Pol both turned to look at him.

'Mrs. Archer?' The Away Team stopped eating and looked up. They heard Arkot calling T'Pol Mrs. Archer last night, but this morning was different. They waited to see how they reacted.

Smiling, Jonathan answered, "Good Morning, Consol. We're well, it was a good night."

Trip choked on his coffee. T'Pol looked at him without expression as she arched an eyebrow. He decided to get back at her.

"Mrs. Archer, ma'am, please have a seat." He waved her to a chair, he thought he was teasing her, and with luck, embarrassing her.

"Thank you, Commander." She took the seat. No embarrassment at all. Archer looked at Trip and grinned. He sat down next to her.

"So, Trip, Hoshi, was how your night?" They squirmed.

After a moment Trip replied, "Well, evidently not as well as yours. I guess being married makes some folks really...happy."

Grinning, taking a drink of a caffeine beverage, "I guess so."

Trip tried to choke again. Everyone else looked at them.

Archer looked over at Arkot, "Consol, I would like to thank you on behalf of my ship for the hospitality you have shown us. I would like to come back again, would that be alright?"

Arkot smiled over at him, "Captain, you, your wife, and your crew are always welcome." Looking at them, "That's a very interesting conceptâ€”your wife on your starship with you."

T'Pol's communicator signaled, "T'Pol here." She walked a few steps from the table.

"Sub-Commander, how is everything down there? When are you returning to the ship?'

"Everything is fine, Lt. We should be returning shortly."

"Ma'am, did our hypothesis prove out?"

"Yes, it did. I will explain it later. T'Pol, out." With that she turned around to see everyone, including Archer and Arkot, watching her.

He asked her in the bond, 'What hypothesis? What made you come down last night?' Sending her a sizzling thought, 'Not that I mind in the least.'

She walked back to Archer, standing next to him. 'Nor I. But I will tell you in the shuttle.' Archer nodded, then turned back to Arkot. "T'Pol is also my Science Officer and Second in Command."

Trip and Hoshi exchanged glances when Archer said it that way. Trip whispered, "What do you think of that?" She shrugged.

Arkot considered that, "Well, that would make space travel less lonely and keep families together." He nodded, "Again, you are always welcome. Please stop by and visit with us again."

Archer thanked Arkot, for his hospitality and they went to the shuttle. The trip back was going to be a little tight. They had one extra passenger.

'Jonathan, I can transport back to the ship. I transported down and all was well.'

'NO. One extra passenger will not affect anything. You know that. If you have to sit on my lap, then we'll do it.'

She raised an eyebrow at that comment, and Trip and Hoshi watched, wondering what in the world was going on.

Travis asked, "Captain, are we ready to go?"

Archer nodded and stared at T'Pol until she got into the shuttle. He and the rest followed her. Everyone took a seat, leaving one seat open.

'Jonathan, I can stand. I will stand by you, if you wish.'

'If I wish.' He gave her a heated glance, 'There's a lot I wish, and I'll let you know what they are.'

An eyebrow arched, 'I look forward to it.' His look became even more heated.

Everyone watched trying to appear not to watch, 'Before we give the crew too much to talk about, I will stand beside you. If the trip becomes turbulent, I may take advantage of your offer.' She paused, 'Of a seat.'

He laughed out loud. "Sub-Commander, please stand over here. Mayweather, when you're ready, we are."


	17. Chapter 17

During the return trip to the ship, T'Pol explained the conclusions that they had reached during the analysis of the database information.

Archer was feeling very good, especially with T'Pol wedged in between his shoulder and the wall, grasping the back of the seat he was sitting on. 'Make love, not war?'

'Yes, it was very apt. Lt Reed and Ensign Womack performed satisfactorily with their analysis.'

They were speaking silently to each other and the others were watching, still wondering what universe they were in.

Trip spoke up, "So, T'Pol, how did you know it was the wine?"

"When I was reviewing information provided by the Orions, there was the chemical composition for the drink appended at the end. I was familiar with some of the components and their potential use, but not with the others. I asked Dr. Phlox to analyze it and he confirmed what I suspected."

Hoshi, chuckled, "Make love, not war. I haven't heard that in years. But I guess it's true on this planet. Their war must have been terrible to go to such lengths."

Bagera was next, "Sub-Commander, I was able to take some scans last night."

She nodded at him to continue. "Well, you know when you said that one of the databases reported that the people from the southern continent were from a different planet?" This time she arched an eyebrow, and he continued. "My preliminary scans suggest differently. I would like to have Dr. Phlox also analyze them, but I would suggest that perhaps they are from the same planet, but evolved differently."

Archer frowned, "What would that mean?" Bagera shrugged, shook his head, and looked at T'Pol. She had a far-away look on her face.

"T'Pol, I understand your reluctance to hypothesize, but?"

"Captain." Somehow that didn't sound incongruous coming from a person wedged in behind him. Vulcans had a lot of dignity, when anyone else would be embarrassed.

She felt him chuckle in her mind, which she returned with affection. She looked at him emotionlessly, "While I would recommend that Ensign Bargera and Dr. Phlox analyze the scans, it may suggest genetic deviation due to environmental changes. We will have to wait and see what the scans tell us. We were also able to take more detailed scans of the planet from orbit. Perhaps between the two we can develop a premise."

Trip rolled his eyes at her statement, it was so Vulcan-like. They both looked at him. "So, Captain, how are youâ€”" He stopped at Archer's look.

Travis spoke up, "Sir, we're coming up on the Enterprise." Everyone looked forward and heard him request permission to dock.

He leaned against T'Pol, docking could be bumpy. Not normally, but still. 'T'Pol, we need to talk about everything, but we need to get to the bridge. Tonight, dinner then my quarters.'

'Agreed.'


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone went to their respective duty stations to be briefed by their replacements and take over the stations. Reed turned over the bridge to Archer and briefed him and T'Pol on what happened while they were gone. "Captain, Sub-Commander, I walked and fed Porthos last night and this morning. I also just fed him his lunch."

Archer nodded, grinning at him. "Malcolm, thank you for taking care of Porthos for me. I really appreciate it."

"Not at all, sir." With that he went over to his station. Archer then turned to look at T'Pol who was running some checks on her station. 'How in the world did you get Malcolm to take care of Porthos? He's only a little more eager to do it than you used to be.'

She glanced up at him, then back to her board, 'I asked him. He did not seem to mind.'

He frowned at her, 'You just asked him?'

'Yes. Is there a problem?' He felt through her mind that she didn't understand what he was getting at.

'Well, I always thought he paid you a little too much attention. And not in the line of duty either.' Jealously crept through the bond.

'Jonathan.' He looked over at her, and she looked at him. She looked at him with her normal expressionâ€”then she let her feelings for him flow through the bond. Immersing him in them. Her love, her trust, her need. He relaxed, 'I'm sorry. I'm suddenly jealous of everyone. I want to take you off somewhere alone and be there for awhile.' He sent back his love, his trust, and his need.

'It will take some time to realize that this is permanent. There are no others. We are one.' That was sent to him with such calm surety that he smiled as he stared at her in relief.

Archer went to the Ready Room to review the logs while he was gone, leaving T'Pol in charge of the bridge. Trip came to see him.

Trip took a seat, a deep breath, then jumped in it, "Jon, can I ask you what's going on with you and T'Pol? I know that you're very close, and that you're sleeping with each other, but somethin' has changed. What's with this Mrs. Archer stuff? And with neither of you correcting it? Was it just an act?"

Stopping, slowly he exhaled, he may have just lost his friend.

Archer stared at him. Angry. T'Pol widened the link, 'What is wrong?' He told her what Trip said.

'He is one of your best friends and concerned about you. I do not mind you telling him about us. However, there is much we need to discuss and make decisions about.'

He agreed with her, not realizing that he physically nodded too.

Trip said, "Yeah?" When Archer looked puzzled, "You just nodded. What did it mean?"

Leaning back in his chair, "Trip, you're my friend and I can understand why you're asking me these questions. I'm not happy about it, but I understand."

Taking a drink of coffee, "Okay, I'll answer what I can. You know that T'Pol and I were working on a relationship. Well, it finally happened. We've mated," shrugging, "or married, depending on your point of view. We did it in the way of Vulcan."

Staring at him hard, "I need a promise from you not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

Trip looked confused at the question, "Of course, Jon. What you tell me stays here. What is it?"

"Vulcans are touch telepaths."

"What?" Then thinking about it, "OH. All those smiles of yours for no reason."

Then looking confused, "But if they're touch telepaths, which explains a lot about their attitude, how can you explain the smiles?"

Grinning, "We've been developing a bond over the last several months. We began it, unintentionally, long before Harkarin. It started on its own. I guess that's why T'Pol and I had been arguing a little."

Trip tried to hide his smirk, during that 'little' episode, the ship had been betting who would hit whom first.

Ignoring Trip's expression, "Since Harkarin, we've been able to share emotions with each other."

Trip looked shocked. Archer continued, "It's been getting stronger. You remember when T'Pol was hurt on the cemetery planet? I felt something was wrong as the shuttle was landing in the shuttle bay."

Trip nodded, "That expression on your face. You said you didn't know what was wrong."

"It didn't make sense until I saw her."

"You can feel her that far away? That's...I don't know what that is."

Nodding, "Last night, I felt her when I was on the planet and she was still on-board Enterprise."

"When you smiled during the banquet and there wasn't anything to smile about?"

"It's absolutely the most amazing thing I have ever felt." Archer drifted away, smiling in memory.

Trip watched him, "Is that T'Pol now?"

"No, I'm trying not to interfere with her doing her work. It's just me."

"So, what happened last night? You bonded or married or whateverâ€”what does that mean?"

"It means that we now not only exchange feelings, but we can talk with one another in our minds. We're never separate we're just a thought away. We're together 'until death due us part.' That's how it is with Vulcan bonds."

They were silent. Trip shook his head, "That's huge. Then on top of that, Vulcans are telepathsâ€”does that means she's been reading our minds? Or other Vulcans have been?"

"No. Remember the touch part. But it does mean that Vulcans don't touch other beings because they don't want to be flooded with anyone else's thoughts and feelings. It appears as disdain and arrogance."

Shrugging, "Which sometimes it is, but would you want anyone else's feelings running around in you?"

Shaking his head, "No. But I've touched T'Pol before..." Archer frowned. "No, not like that. Jeez, a little jealous, Jon?"

Archer looked at him, then sighed, "Maybe. I think it's because it's so new. Anyway, if you've touched T'Pol, she strengthened her normal shields to keep you out. I guess all Vulcans have them."

They sat together thinking about everything. "So this bond you're talking about doesn't need touching to work?" Jon nodded. "Is T'Pol going to be upset that you've told me all this?"

"No. She said that she understood and that it was okay with her." Trip looked surprised at that.

"When did she say that?"

"When you first came in. She wanted to know what was wrong and I told her. She left it up to me tell you what I wanted."

Trip looked searchingly at him, "Do you love her?"

A beaming smile lit his face, "Yes, I do. And before you ask, she loves me."

Looking confused, "But she's a Vulcan, how do you know?"

"Trip, you can't lie in the mind."

"Oh." Staring himâ€”seeing his happiness and pleasure, "Heck, Jon, if you're happy, then I'm happy. When's the weddin? And I'm calling dibs on Best Man."

Archer looked at him affectionately, "You're awfully accepting of my bond with T'Pol. I really appreciate it, but why?"

Leaning back against the couch, "Jon, you've never been happier -heck even T'Pol's been a little easier to get along withâ€”for the rest, well, if you want to be with T'Pol forever, then screw anyone else. But I can't wait to see what Starfleet and the High Command are going to say."

They laughed. "So, what happens next? Do you live together or what?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. I know what I want, but we'll have to make some decisions.

T'Pol sent, 'Jonathan, it is shift change. I will meet you in the Captain's Dining Room.'

'I'll be right there.'

"Well, Trip, I hope that answers your questions. It's time for dinner." He got up and they walked out of the room.

"Great. I'm starving." Archer looked at him and nodded. 'Oh, well.'

'Do not be concerned, Jonathan. I do not mind him being there for dinner. But afterwards I might.'

He chuckled, 'You! Nowhere in my plans is there any mention of the Chief Engineer.'

'Oh? Can you tell me what your plans are?' The bond started to reflect their desires and Archer's look began to change to one of hunger, but not for food.

'Jonathan, concentrate on the food first. Or Commander Tucker will get the wrong impression.' A caress, 'You will need your energy.'

'Thanks, that helps.'

'I could bring the consumption reports.'

He laughed out loud, 'We're about there.'

'I will be there in approximately 3 minutes. I stopped by Sickbay in regards to the scan analysis.'

'Did you find-' Archer was stopped by Trip starting to talk.

"Jon, are you alright? You've had 3 different expressions on your face since we left the Ready Room. And then you laughed for no reason." Realization, "Was that T'Pol?"

Archer ducked his head a little, then brought it back up, grinning. "Yeah, it was. She'll meet us there. She stopped by Sickbay about those analyses on Trentheyia."

"Geesh, Jon. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. Do you want to have dinner alone with her? I can eat dinner with Hoshi or Malcolm." He started to pull away.

Archer smiled, "No, that's alright. T'Pol is fine with you having dinner with us." They both looked surprised at how that sounded. Very married.

Then they both laughed. Trip grinned, "I guess we'll have to get used to you saying that stuff like that."

"Yeah." Archer was truly happy with that and shared it with T'Pol.

She was so touched by what he sent her that she momentarily froze in her conversation with Phlox. As she had training in using her telepathy since it appeared in childhood, she was able to maintain two separate conversations. But no training could prevent the slight hesitation when Jonathan shared his feelings with her. She sent a caress of love back to him.

Phlox looked at her, curiously, "Sub-Commander, is there something wrong?" He smiled at her knowingly.

She considered his look. "I am fine, Doctor. However, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

He continued to smile, "Well, I'm pretty confident that most of the bridge crew and me have been able to put two and two together. Especially when everyone on the planet last night and this morning was calling you Mrs. Archer, and neither one of you corrected it."

She arched both eyebrows, "I see." She shielded the link. "Do you foresee any problems that we should be aware of?"

Archer and Trip were getting their supper and sitting down, when Archer felt T'Pol shield the link. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Jon?"

He continued to frown as he tried to reach T'Pol, "I don't know. I know she's there, but I can't get through to her."

"If there was a problem, she would let you know, wouldn't she?"

Nodding, "Yeah, she would. Let's eat." They both started to eat, Archer somewhat abstractedly.


	19. Chapter 19

She felt Jonathan trying to reach her, so she reached out to him, 'Jonathan, I will be late to dinner. Doctor Phlox wanted to talk to me about something.'

'Alright, but why did you do whatever you did to the bond? Do you want me there?'

'No. But if I do, I will let you know. I shielded the bond. I am sorry, I was going to show you how to do it this evening. Even bond mates need to shield from the other. We will still be aware of each other, but not constantly in the forefront of each other's minds.'

'Okay, you needed privacy for whatever Phlox is going to tell you.' He was a little hurt about that and she felt it.

She quickly told him, 'Jonathan, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I will unshield the bond. I was going to tell you what the doctor said this evening.'

'No, don't do that. You felt the need to shield, while the Doctor tells you whatever it is. You can tell me tonight.'

'Thank you. Sometimes it helps me to wait and understand what someone tells me, before I share it with you.'

The love she felt for him was overwhelming. She began In Vulcan, 'T'hy'la, I cherish thee,' and finished in English, 'I am sorry that I caused you distress.'

Jonathan smiled, 'T'hy'laâ€”that's a lovely word. What does it mean?'

'It means friend, lover, lifelong companion. I will meet you in your cabin.'

Jonathan looked up at Trip, who was looking back at him with resigned amusement on his face. "I think that you guys need to spend some time togetherâ€”a honeymoon, maybe. What do you think?"

Archer smiled, "Yeah. Probably wouldn't hurt, but there's no place to go right now."

Trip smiled at him, "I think that I can do something about that. Why don't I take the bridge tomorrowâ€”get Womack or Bagera to take T'Pol's place and give you guys the day off." Smirking, "We know where you'll be, if we need you."

Archer sat back in his chair, thinking about that. "I'll ask T'Pol, but I think we may take you up on that."

"Why don't you just ask her now?"

"She's talking to Phlox right now. She'll meet me in my cabin."

They finished eating. Archer stopped by the chef, and asked to have a dinner for T'Pol delivered to his quarters. The Chef nodded, smiled knowingly, and said it would be there shortly. Archer returned the smile, wondering about it.

Meanwhile, T'Pol and Phlox were still in Sickbay. Phlox pointed to his office, and they both sat down. "Doctor, do you see any problems we should be aware of?"

Phlox smiled, he liked this relationship. It was going to be hard, but he thought worth the effort.

"Well, Sub-Commander, you already know all about the prejudices against Vulcans on this ship and on Earth. You've been here for the entire voyage, and they've accepted you as their Second in Command. Now you've bonded?" He questioned the use of the term.

She nodded. "Now you've bonded with their Captain. It will put some strain on that understanding until they get used to that. By the way, what is the Vulcan word for the bond?"

She tilted her head, "It is farr. Why?"

"It is only my small suggestion, and you can take it for what its worth, but I would suggest that you slowly display emotion towards the Captain. Occasionally use a Vulcan word, an occasional touch. Everyone has seen the Captain touch you, but have never seen you touch him back."

He leaned back watching T'Pol think about that. She looked at him, "Do you believe the crew will be upset about the Captain being with a Vulcan?"

"Upset?" Shrugging, "Perhaps a few. Most have gotten used to you. The way you two fight, the way you conduct yourselves, the way you're almost always together."

She thought about what he was saying. "They know that you're Vulcan, but they'll need to see more between you two. That it isn't one-sided."

Waving his hand at her expression, "As I said, they know you're Vulcan." He recited the normal things said about Vulcans. "You don't touch other beings, you don't have emotions, you look down on others races. Superior to everyone."

She said softly, "Vulcans have as many frailties as other races."

"Yes, I know that, but you're stronger than humans and you're touch telepaths."

She raised her eyes to stare at him. "How do I know this? I'm a doctor. I don't know much more than that as the Vulcan medical database provided to me from the Vulcan Science Academy didn't have much information. You're a very private people."

Saying into the silence, "I also know that Vulcans and Humans can't procreate together right now."

She nodded. "We have discussed this." She automatically heightened the shielding on the bond, she was uncomfortable having this conversation with the doctor.

Archer frowned in concern, but he went back reading more reports. He trusted her to tell him what was wrong.

T'Pol retreated further into her Vulcan facade, and Phlox said, "However, Vulcan, Denoblia, and Earth are doing genetic experiments. Who knows what we'll find. Do you wish to be kept abreast of any promising developments?"

She thought about that, children meant a lot to both of them. But space travel and all the possible things that could go wrong could make having children impossible, regardless of the species.

"Yes. We expect to be childless, but I would appreciate your watching for developments."

She stood up, "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate what you have told me." She left Sickbay.

Phlox watcher her leave and shook his head, 'Vulcans are such a private people. It's no wonder there are so many misunderstandings.'

T'Pol silently walked through the corridors of the ship. She almost went into her quarters to escape. Almost. But she didn't, she went to Jonathan. Her adun.


	20. Chapter 20

Jonathan was waiting, trying to be patient. He knew she was upset by something and he was waiting for her to tell him about it.

He tried to read his reports. But all he could think about was how disquieted she was.

Finally, 'Jonathan, Doctor Phlox and I are finished.'

'Are you alright? Where are you?'

'Yes. I'm almost to your quarters.'

'If you ring the chime, I'll be upset.' He felt her slight amusement at that.

She walked into his cabin and turned to look at him at his desk. They looked at each other, he felt her emotions and twisted his chair to get up out of it. She didn't let him. She quickly walked over and sat down on his lap, their arms going around each other. He held her tightly against him.

Jonathan was surprised that she sat down on his lap. He didn't think she would, it was too human. But then what did he really know of Vulcan intimacy.

'That is it exactly.'

'What?'

She told him about her conversation with Phlox, keeping nothing back.

He thought about that, "Well, maybe he's right. Maybe we need to show some affection outside of our cabins."

"Perhaps. It is not normal for Vulcans, but I can try." They were talking out loud, but feeling each other's emotions.

She gently teased him, "I do not think it would be appropriate for us to do this in the Captain's chair."

A thought quickly passed through his mind. She replied to his mind, 'Jonathan, I do not think the bridge is ever without someone on it.'

He just smiled at her. "What about Vulcan words or phrasesâ€”do Vulcans use nicknames, like Honey, Sweetheart..." He trailed off at her look. One eyebrow was outside the ship.

"What?"

"We do not have as many humans do, but we have a few." She had leaned back to look at him.

"You already know one, T'hy'la. Another is Aisha which means love. There is also Adun and Aduna meaning life mates."

They sat that way for a few minutes, just enjoying it and themselves. Then she started again, "There is also something I need to tell you about Vulcans."

He looked at her, "Why do I have the feeling that this is big?"

An eyebrow arched, "Perhaps because you are feeling my thoughts?"

He sighed at her, "I was being figurative."

At her look, "Okay, tell me. You've got my interest peaked."

She squirmed around on his lap, he said, "Aisha, tell me what this is."

She looked up at him with a smile in her thoughts, and he felt her take a deep mental breath, "It is Pon Farr."

He frowned, "Pon Farr? What is that?"

She looked over his shoulder, "It is the time of mating. Vulcan mating."

"Isn't that what we did last night?"

She shook her head, "No, that was making love and creating our bond. Pon Farr has nothing to do with that, at least not in the beginning." She still wouldn't look at him.

"T'Pol, please look at me. Is it dangerous?"

She did and shrugged, "It is a blood fever which comes to all Vulcan adults every 7 years. If it is not quenched, we die." Her voice got quieter, "Our bodies and minds force us to claim a mate. Physically and mentally."

"Die? Forced to mate?"

She nodded looking away again, this was very private, even in Vulcan society. "In approximately 3 standard years I will enter Pon Farr. At that time, I and my Vulcan mate would claim each other and enter into a...frenzy of love-making while the needs of the blood fever are quenched."

She took a breath and continued, "It is very physical, almost animalistic.

Still not sure he was getting it, "But you've got a mate, me. Will you still go into this Pon Farr? You won't die?"

"No, I will not die. But, yes I will still go into Pon Farr. It won't be as driving as it would be with a claiming, and because I am female, but it still will be physical."

"What will happen?"

She leaned against him taking solace, deep in thought, he leaned his head against hers. "I will project my thoughts and needs and desires into you. You will need to claim them and calm them. We will...have sex several times. In the beginning, it will be very mentally intense, very physically intense. Rough. You may want to restrain me, so I do not hurt you."

She felt his objection begin to form, "Jonathan, I almost crushed the wrist of another. Remember Vulcan is a high gravity world. I do not want to hurt you. You must do what you need to get us through that initial period. After that, it will change into the lovemaking we experienced last night."

She glanced up at him, "But still will be as intense. You will notice the desires will not be as animalistic or thoughtless as originally. The intensity will remain for the first 3 days."

'What?' "Days? Did you say days?" He tried to think about that, "T'Pol, I'm only humanâ€”days?"

She snuggled against him, "You will share my desires and my mind will trigger responses in yours to match the need."

Trying to take all of that in, 'That's amazing. How many days?'

'Anywhere from 5 to 7 days.'

They continued to sit there thinking, but feeling very much as one, complete.

"There's a lot about Vulcan I don't know, isn't there?"

"Yes, but I do not know what to tell you."

He hugged her, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." They continued to sit there, enjoying the moment.

Now it was time to enjoy more things. He slipped his arm under her legs and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

The chime rang and in walked Trip, Hoshi, Malcolm, and the Doctor. They froze on seeing the Captain carrying T'Pol in his arms.

'Locks, didn't we agree about locks?' 'Yes, but evidently we forgot to reset it after I came in.'

Archer was frowning at the intruders as he lowered T'Pol to the floor.

The intruders were intensely embarrassed. Trip managed to get out, "Cap'n, Sub-Commander, the door just opened when I touched..." He broke off. Malcolm had turned away in embarrassment and Hoshi was looking at the floor. Phlox was smiling at them.

Jonathan felt amusement run through him, T'Pol thought it was funny. 'Who knew you had this funny side?'

'I did.' He mock glared at her. 'They are embarrassed. We will have to be more careful in the future.'

He was fighting a smile as he said, "Commander, Lieutenant, Ensign, Doctor, what can we do for you?"

Hoshi tried, "Ahh, Captain, Commander Tucker told us about his offer to you and the Sub-Commander, and we wanted to let you know that we would do anything we can for you two."

She trailed off as she saw Archer smile at her, she quickly glanced at the Sub-Commander. She didn't look severe, just her normal expression, but there appeared to be a smile in her eyes. At least Hoshi thought so.

It was T'Pol who spoke up, "Thank you, Ensign. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated." Archer had quickly told her what Tucker had offered.

Taking some recently offered advice from the doctor, "I believe that my Adun and I will accept your offer for tomorrow."

Phlox smiled even more at her attempt. Archer smiled, too.

Trip and Reed looked confused with that term, while Hoshi smiled. "Adun?"

Hoshi answered, "It means life partner." She looked at her group, then said, "Captain, Sub-Commander, 'Mene Sakkhet Ur-Seveh'"

T'Pol bowed her head in acknowledgement and replied, "May you also Live Long and Prosper."

This time Hoshi could have sworn there was a smile in the Sub-Commander's eyes. Archer grinned.

Archer said, "So, we'll be back on-duty then the day after tomorrow. If you need us, call first."

They all laughed at that and filed out. He thought about what Hoshi had done.

"T'Pol, will Vulcan accept our bond?"

"Jonathan, they will have no choice. But to be recognized in Vulcan society as a bonded couple, we will need to have a Vulcan bonding ceremony attended by some member of my family."

He looked shocked. 'Yes, you now have Vulcan in-laws. They will also be shocked. You have that in common.'

'Will they accept me?' 'Kaiidthâ€”What isâ€”is.'

"Jonathan, will Earth recognize our bond?" She already knew the answer, but he needed to say it.

He looked at her, "There should be a wedding." He chuckled at his missing the point. He pulled her close to him, "T'Pol, will you marry me?"

"Ha mene, Aisha."

He looked at her, "I said, 'Yes, for life, my love'."

He pulled her down to the bed, "I guess I should start learning Vulcan."

"I guess." That was all they spoke for the next couple of hours.


	21. Chapter 21

They lay in the darkness, feeling satiated and completely happy. Archer was slowly caressing her arm.

"T'Pol, what are we going to do about living quarters?"

She was lying against him, with her head on his shoulder, and a leg draped across his. 'The three of us should be together, but it may not be possible.'

'Three?'

'You, me, and Porthos.'

'Why wouldn't it be possible?'

'Your cabin is not quite large enough for all of us to live here. Mine is definitely not.' She ran her hand across his chest.

'I have no intention of not living with you. So, how much room do we need?'

She looked up at him, 'Perhaps half again.'

'Alright, let's see what Trip has to say. Until then, we'll do what we've been doing for the last month.'

'Agreed.'

THE NEXT MORNING

'Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving.'

'Indeed. You did work up quite an appetite.' He grinned at her.

They went to have breakfast and immediately returned to his quarters. They noticed the crew watching them, but they needed to become used to them being a couple as well as the Captain and the Sub-Commander.

They spent the day doing whatever newlyweds do on their honeymoon. It was exactly what they needed.

That night they went to get some dinner and took it into the Captain's Dining Room. The chime rang after they had sat down. "Come."

Archer looked over at her, 'Tomorrow we go back to work.'

'Yes?' 'I don't feel like it.'

'What do you feel like?'

He started to grin, 'Lots of things that don't end with 'Yes, Captain.''

'Yes, Captain.'

He shook his head her in amazement, 'Where has this funny Vulcan been for the past two years? Why doesn't anyone know Vulcans are funny?'

'Not all Vulcans are. Just like Humans. Some have a sense of humor, some do not. Though I believe that humans would classify Vulcan humor as extremely dry.'

'I'd agree with that. Does anyone notice?'

She shrugged, 'I believe Hoshi suspects. You and Commander Tucker are not sure what you are hearing.'

He smiled, 'I love you.'

"Are you sure?" At that comment, they both looked up. They had temporarily forgotten he had told someone to come in.

"Trip, I'm sorry. Please sit down. We were just...talking."

T'Pol joined in, "Commander, Trip..." An eyebrow tilted at him, and he nodded his permission.

"Trip, please join us. We would like to thank you for today."

Archer smiled at her, pleased with her attempt to be more friendly. He had no doubt that once it came to the ship, she would revert to Sub-Commander without a blink of an eye.

'Of course.' Nodding, 'Of course.'

"Any problems today, Trip?"

"Nope, no problems. We're still in that empty zone that T'Pol had identified. We should be reaching the next solar system in about 2 weeks."

"Good. Good." Archer looked back at T'Pol.

"Oh, Trip. Is there anyway my quarters space can be increased by half?"

Trip looked back and forth between the two. "I'll look into it." They really weren't paying much attention to him.

Amused, he stood up, "Good night, see you on the bridge tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

END OF SEPTEMBERâ€”BRIDGE

Almost two months had passed since they had bonded. There were a few missteps, but it was absolutely wonderful. Trip finally figured out how to give the Captain and T'Pol more space. They moved LT Reed out of his quarters and into T'Pol's. Then he took down the wall between the two cabins. Problem solved. Some members of the crew had given them incredulous, or perhaps even occasional frowning looks, but generally everyone accepted this new development.

True to her word, T'Pol was trying to be more demonstrative to Jonathan in public, at least when they weren't on duty. She wouldn't use any Vulcan endearments, but she would lay her hand lightly on his arm or put her hand in the crook of his arm or they would touch in the Vulcan gesture. The crew was surprised to see it, but as the touches were so restrained, they seemed acceptable for a Vulcan.

They were past the empty space between solar systems and were in a small solar system. None of the planets were Minshara class, but gaseous. It was noted in their science logs and they went onto the next one. They arrived 2-days later.

They were scanning the planets when suddenly T'Pol's head shot up and she looked around the bridge with both eyebrows raisedâ€”searching for something. She realized that Jonathan was trying to get her attention, both vocally and through their bond. Everyone was watching her.

"T'Pol? What is it?" He could feel her confusionâ€”she didn't know what was wrong.

"I do not know, Captain."

'Stupid questionâ€”sorry.' He could tell she was searching telepathically for something. Now she was staring at the view screen. They all looked at it, but saw nothing.

"Sub-Commander, can you explain your behavior?"

She raised her hand, indicating for him to wait. 'Jonathan, there is something...someone that I am sensing, telepathically. I should not be able to do that.'

She suddenly fully shielded their link and he was up and out of his chair going to her. She paled and held onto her station. He could tell she was mentally gritting her teeth.

No one knew what was going on, but Reed decided that if the Sub-Commander was looking for something, something was probably there and put the ship on alert standby.

"Sub-Commander, report." He couldn't reach her through the link, so he used his command persona to do it. But he was scared, this wasn't normal.

She tried and the strain showed in her voice making it sound harsh, "Captain, there is an intelligence on one of these planets. I can sense it, telepathically."

"Telepathically?" Trip said that as he walked out of the 'lift. He walked over to Jon who was standing across from T'Pol, feeling helpless as he watched her battle with something.

Archer nodded at Hoshi as he held himself still trying to send her whatever help he could.

In the background, "Dr Phlox, please report to the Bridge. Ensign Womack, please report to the bridge."

It didn't seem possible, but T'Pol turned even paler, highlighting her green tinged skin. She stood up and Archer slowly went around to her. She looked at him in surprise and fell into a dead faint. He was barely able to catch her before she hit the deck.

He picked her up and turned to look at Reed, "Lt. Polarize the hull. I don't know what's out there, but let's be prepared." T'Pol was unconscious. He knew she was still alive, but that's it.

Womack rushed out of the 'lift, quickly took in the situation and sat down at T'Pol's station, running checks. "Ensign, I want to know what each of those planets are and everything you can tell me about them. Get help if you need it."

She nodded as she looked at the Sub-Commander. She really did respect T'Pol. She was a tough superior, but fair, and she was learning a lot about being a science officer.

Phlox came out of the next 'lift. He quickly pointed his scanner at her, then readjusted it for Vulcan mental pathways.

"Captain, we need to get her to Sickbay. I have to run some tests." Phlox looked at him sympathetically. He had nothing to tell him.

Archer nodded, "Trip, you have the bridge. I'll be in Sickbay. I want some answers. Sato, Reed, Mayweather, help Womack. Run every scan you can think of."

They all nodded as Archer, Phlox, and T'Pol left the bridge.

They looked at each other, very concerned about T'Pol and the Captain. They didn't have any idea what was going on, but they'd trust them.

Reed finally spoke up, "Commander, the Sub-Commander mentioned something about sensing something telepathically?"

Tucker sat down in the Captain's chair, 'Great. How am I going to keep my promise and let the bridge do their job?'

Sighing and figuring that Archer and T'Pol will understand, "Well, let's hypothetically say, there's this group of people who don't like to touch other people. They stick their hands behind their back, in their sleeves, step back from folks. Other people assume they're just arrogant. And they may be, but there's more than arrogance happening. What do you think it could be?"

Silence, then Travis spoke up, "Well, rumors have always circulated around the universe that this hypothetical species are telepathic. I've never known anyone to confirm it, and asking them won't get you an answer. They just look at you, arrogantly."

Womack wasn't learning from T'Pol for nothing, "Well, if this hypothetical people stick their hands behind their backs or in their sleeves or step back other species, and there are rumors that they are telepathic, then that could indicate that they are touch telepaths."

This time Hoshi said, "If this species were touch telepaths and suddenly another species was trying to communicate with them and they didn't need to touch, then it could hurt the first species."

They all thought about that. Reed added his thoughts, "Yes, but if that second species noticed another species was telepathic, touch or not, they could use that to try to get information and attack that first species."

Tucker looked at everyone, they were a good team. "So, then the first species that was being communicated with or attacked could end up in Sickbay."

They all fell silent as they realized that T'Pol could be seriously hurt by whatever happened.

"Okay, folks, let's do what the Captain asked and get him that information. We've got a good premise, as T'Pol would say. Let's see if we can prove it."

IN SICKBAY

Archer gently laid T'Pol down on the diagnostic bed that Phlox had pointed at. He stepped back trying not to get in the way, but still watching and also trying to feel her through the bond.

She was there and that gave him some comfort, but he couldn't talk to her or even exchange emotions. Finally Phlox was finished running his tests.

He stepped back to the Captain and said softly, "Captain, something has activated her telepathic pathways."

He brought up a schematic of her pathways. "You see those red ones? That's not natural for Vulcans. That's long range telepathy and Vulcans can only do that with their bond mates. Someone or something outside of her is forcing that. My guess would be that she's fighting whatever that is, since she has slipped into a coma."

Archer jerked round to him, "Coma? But I can feel her."

Phlox looked interested at that, "You can? What do you feel?"

Archer cleared his mind like she had taught him and concentrated on her. He could feel her presence, it was just far away. He could try to force open the link, but he didn't want to do that unless it was necessary, plus he wasn't sure he could. He explained that to Phlox.

"I see. Since she closed the bond to only allow you to feel her presence, then I would suggest she's protecting you from whatever is happening to her. It may actually help to let her concentrate on fighting whatever it is, or you may need to open the link and give her some support."

He walked back over to her and took her hand. "Can you do anything?"

"Yes." Phlox walked over to his injectors and pulled two out and filled them with something. "I'll give her some supplements and electrolytes to help keep her systems up." He injected her. "I don't want to give her any sedatives, because that may cause more problems. We'll just have to wait and see."

Archer continued to stare at his mate, his wife, "For how long? Should we contact Vulcan?"

Phlox nodded, "I'll send a query to Vulcan immediately. There really isn't enough information about Vulcan telepathy to do much more than guess."

Shaking his head, "They are such a private people." He put the injectors back on the table and came to stand with Archer.

"If her readings stay stable, I would suggest that we leave her this way for a couple of hours. If nothing happens, then I would want you to try to open the bond with her."

Archer nodded. "Captain, since you're already in contact with her, you can return to the bridge and see what you can find out. You'll probably know something before I would. I won't leave her."

Jonathan immediately felt anger, then resignation. Phlox was right. He couldn't do anything here, but perhaps he could on the bridge trying to find an answer. He said softly, "You won't leave her?"

"No, Captain, I won't."

"Thanks, Doc." He leaned down, kissed her, and quickly left Sickbay. At least he could feel her presence, that was some consolation.

BRIDGE

Archer stalked back on the bridge. "Report."

Trip quickly got up from his chair and Archer sat down. "Jon, how's T'Pol?"

He looked around and saw the concern in everyone's face, "She's in a coma."

The bridge got very still, "What does Phlox say?"

Archer picked at his chair arm, "We'll wait a few hours and see what happens."

Trip quickly told Archer what they formulated. He sadly smiled at how they got around the Vulcan privacy issue.

Over the next hour they scanned and analyzed all the planets. Archer kept checking on T'Pol through their link.

"Captain," Womack looked up excitedly, "It's not the planets in the system, but the moons of the 4th planet. They're Minshara class, too."

Hoshi broke in, "Captain, we're getting a reply to Dr Phlox's message to Vulcan and I'm directing it to Sickbay now."

She looked surprised, then said, "Captain, they're requesting your presence in Sickbay to hear the message."

He nodded, "Trip, you have the bridge," and he was gone.

They all looked at him for an explanation. But he wasn't going to explain about the bond, that wasn't anyone's business unless Jon or T'Pol told them.

He shrugged. "Womack, what about those moons?"


	23. Chapter 23

Archer strode into Sickbay and went directly to T'Pol. Her presence hadn't changed in his mind. He looked at Phlox.

"Why did they ask that I listen to the message?"

"Well, Captain, I may have told them you were bonded with the Sub-Commander."

Archer stared at him. "What? Why? We hadn't made a decision of when to tell Starfleet or the Vulcan High Command."

Phlox looked at him, "Captain, I'm sorry, but they wouldn't give me an answer if there wasn't someone here who was bonded with her or at least telepathic. This isn't a medical problem, it's a telepathy problem and only telepathic races can help."

Archer nodded sharply, "Alright. This is just...very stressful."

Phlox smiled and brought the message up. On screen, T'Lar appeared. "Doctor Phlox, Captain Archer. We understand that T'Pol is in a coma while under some type of outside telepathic communications or attack. We expect this coma to be the kan-sorn, which T'Pol induced herself as a self-defense mechanism."

T'Lar seemed to look right at him, "Captain Archer, we understand from Doctor Phlox that you and T'Pol are bonded. Based on my previous deductions, I am going to assume that it is kali-farr."

She paused for a moment, "She can exist in kan-sorn for a month, but will die if she does not come out within that time. We concur with Doctor Phlox's suggestion. You will need to enter T'Pol's mind to determine whether she has been able to subdue the problem, but is too exhausted and cannot return to consciousness or whether the problem still exists and she should remain in kan-sorn until it is has been resolved. As her Adun, the decision will be yours. Depending on how long she has already been in kan-sorn, I would recommend that you wait until 1700 hours your ship time. She may gather sufficient energy by that time to open the bond again."

He thought he imagined that T'Lar smiled, "Welcome to the family, Jonathan. It will be interesting. T'Lar out."

Archer looked at T'Pol and reached out in the link to her. It was still shielded, and there was no changeâ€”still.

Phlox looked at him, "That's quite an impressive Vulcan family you've married intoâ€”did you know that T'Lar was a relation to T'Pol?"

"No, she never explained who her family wasâ€”is. But right now all I'm concerned about is T'Pol. We can talk about in-laws when she's awake." He ran his hand through his hair, "But at least we know that for now she's alright."

He glanced at the chronometer, "Its 1400 hours. We've got 3 hours before I try to open the link between T'Pol and myself."

Phlox looked over at him, "Captain, how are you doing?"

"I'm afraid that whatever is wrong with T'Pol, we won't be able to figure out."

Walking over to the bed he gently ran his hand over her hair, "I never thought that I would feel like this about anyone. She's everything to me, a part of me. If she dies, I don't know what I'll do," he softly admitted.

Phlox smiled, "I'm very glad to hear that. I don't think she'll die. You'll either pull her back tonight or remove the problem and get her back."

Archer smiled at him, a feral smile. "You're damn right. I'm going to the bridge. Don't leave her alone. I'm..."

Phlox raised his hand, "I know, you're just a thought away."

BRIDGE

Trip got up again when Jon returned to the bridge.

Archer looked around the bridge, "We've got 3 hours to determine if this is an attack or merely communications and stop it."

Trip asked, "How's T'Pol? Did the message from Vulcan tell you anything?"

"Yes, they told me what to do, and we've got 3 hours. What about those moons?"

Womack replied, "Sir, we did discover that the 6 moons of the 4th planet are capable of sustaining life."

Archer turned his chair to Womack, "Ensign, do any of these moons have any life on them? Do they have any technology that we can detect?"

As Womack began to tell him that only 3 moons had any technology they could detect, he automatically tried to touch T'Pol through the bond. Disappointed, he was about to withdraw then he felt something. Far away was a flicker. He focused on that. 'T'Pol?' He felt nothing, 'T'Pol?'

Finally he felt her presence. It was very tired, he could tell she was just barely holding on. Then he barely heard, '3d moon...Device...trap...stop'

Womack stopped briefing him when she realized he wasn't paying attention. Tucker waved at her to wait.

'Aisha, rest. I'll stop this device that's hurting you. I love you.'

He felt her reach for more energy and he sent her some, 'Cherish thee...device hurts...telepaths...killed many.'

He clenched his hands on his chair as he felt her retreat again until it was only her presence there. His face had gone from surprise to happiness then to controlled anger and the crew waited.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Trip had walked over to his chair.

Archer nodded, "Yeah, I am." He looked around the room, "We're looking for a machine on the 3d moon. It attacks telepaths, killing them. Malcolm, make weapons ready. Travis, the 3d moon, move us in closer, but not to close. Womack run your scans, find that machine."

They moved in closer to the 3d moon, scanning it. It was unpopulated, but appeared to have ruins on the surface.

Hoshi spoke up, "Captain, we're being hailed by the 6th moon."

"Put it on, Ensign."

On-screen appeared a humanoid figure. It had brown skin, with long blondish hair, and black eyebrows and eyes. It reminded him of a birdâ€”a hawk. The figure was dressed in what appeared to be a colorful robe.

After a few false starts, the UT was able to decipher the words. "Greetings. I am Singh Tor. Regent of this world, Amagh. We do not get many visitors to this area of space. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Archer leaned back in his chair, "Thank you. I am Jonathan Archer, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. We are explorers from the planet Earth. We are interested in the 3d satellite circling the planet."

Singh Tor looked at him appraisingly. Archer watched him, definitely a hawk. After a few moments, "That world has caused interest from several different species, but you have probably noticed that it is an empty world. What is your interest in it?"

Jonathan stared back at him. He took a chance, "There seems to be a device thereâ€”a machineâ€”"

He broke off at Singh Tor's nod, "Captain, you are looking for the 'Caveck.' Many species have wanted the 'Caveck,' but the question is, does the 'Caveck' want you?"

Archer frowned, was he being played with? "Regent, apparently the Caveck wants one of my crew."

That admission broke the ice. Singh Tor relaxed, but more in keeping with the formal relaxation that Vulcans portray. "I see. That may explain why the Mind Readers of my world are not under attack. Your Mind Reader must be extremely strong to supplant them."

Archer froze in his seat. "Regent, can you tell me about the 'Caveck'? How do I stop it? I want my...Mind Reader back."

"Captain, we have not found a way to stop the 'Caveck,' but we have a shield that lessens the attack. You are welcome to bring your Mind Reader into the shelter, it may help."

Considering that, "Regent, what can you tell us about the 'Caveck'?"

He shrugged, "We do not know who built it or who even populated that planet. It is safe for non-Mind Readers, and we have a station at the 'Caveck' studying it. You are welcome to send someone there. You are also welcome to review what we currently have documented on the 'Caveck'."

"You are being very helpful, and I appreciate and thank you for it. But why? You don't know us."

Singh Tor sighed, "Captain, we have lost almost all of our Mind Readers. Our Mind Readers are also our healers. Their life essence is siphoned away by the 'Caveck' until they are gone. Visitors to this space, with their own Mind Readers, have also had theirs absorbed. Our historical data estimates that over 1 thousand Mind Readers, of many species, have been lost over the last 300 years, and no one has been able to stop it."

"No one?" Archer sat motionlessly. "What if we move out of the solar system?"

Singh Tor shook his head. "No, others have tried it, yet their Mind Readers were still taken. Once the 'Caveck' has found a Mind Reader it does not give them up."

"However, there was one species that we felt was close to solving this problem. Unfortunately, they died before they were able to complete it. We have their records, but we are unable to decipher their words. Perhaps you can."

He gestured to someone who stood behind him. "We show this to all of those affected by the 'Caveck' to see if they can understand this sign."

He showed them the sign he was given. 'ITISHA IYA ARIE'

They knew Vulcan when they saw it. They looked at Hoshi for a translation.

She swallowed, "Sir, it says 'Hungry for emotion.'


	24. Chapter 24

Archer, Phlox, Tucker, Hoshi, Womack, and T'Pol went down to Amagh. Malcolm and Bagera stayed on the ship running scans on 'Caveck' from orbit. Singh Tor and his aids met them at the landing site and took them directly to the shelter.

Archer carried T'Pol, who was still unconscious, into the shelter. Phlox had kept up her injections of vitamin supplements and electrolytes, as she was depleting her system fighting the telepathic attack. The shelter was a structure that was reminiscent of a Vulcan structure but weaved with, what they guessed was, the local population's design. Once inside they saw several chairs, tables, and computer equipment. There were beds along one wall. Also inside were other individuals who looked like Singh Tor. They varied in colors of brown, gold, and russet. A female approached Archer.

"Captain Archer?" He nodded. "I am Tarrath. This is T'Pol? She is a Vulcan?" She came closer to look at her. "Yes, I can see she is. You may lay her down on one of the beds. We hope she may wake soon inside the shelter."

Staring at her, "I hope so, too." Tarrath watched him as he laid T'Pol on the nearest bed and gently ran his hand over her brow and down the side of her face. He slowly turned away and returned to Hoshi, Trip, and Womack.

Tarrath was showing them the data and the equipment the Vulcans had developed and had been working on. As they dug in to the research, Tarrath approached Archer.

"Captain, may I ask you something?"

In surprise, "Yes."

"The Vulcan Mind Reader, she is important to you?" She tilted her head at a sharp angle, in curiosity.

He paused a moment before he answered, "Yes, she is my mate."

Nodding, "Ah, I thought so. Perhaps we will be able to find a way to stop the 'Caveck'."

They walked back to the researchers, "I also lost my mate a year ago. The only place we are safe is in the shelter. With your mate protecting us, we are able to help others. They are only 50 Mind Readers left on our entire world. Once we were a third of the population."

"I don't understand why anyone would have the 'Caveck' trap Mind Readers. It doesn't make sense."

"Captain, sometimes those who do evil, have no other intention than evil."

They each went backâ€”one to the research table and the other to where Trip was investigating the shield mechanism.

Trip shook his head, he needed more time to find out what it was doing and how it was doing it. This was very complex Vulcan engineering.

An hour had passed and Hoshi said in frustration, "Some of the most important documents are in ancient Vulcan. I can't read ancient Vulcan. Why would they put it into ancient Vulcan! Who reads ancient Vulcan anymore? I don't know anyone who does!"

"Perhaps I can assist you."

Everyone turned to look at T'Pol. Archer quickly crossed the room to her bed. He sat down, taking her hand. He realized that the bond was still closed. He frowned. "Are you alright?"

Phlox also came over and was running his scanner over her. He didn't like the readings he was seeing.

Before she could answer, Phlox asked, "Sub-Commander, what are you doing and how are you doing it?"

Everyone had gathered around her and Jonathan realized how pale and shaky she was. He moved around behind her and pressed her back against him. He supported her, both physically and mentally, sending her energy through the small aperture that remained of their bond.

She settled against him, relaxing into him, loving him and the care he gave her. "Doctor, I am unsure."

She looked over at Hoshi, who handed her a datapad. She rested it on her lap and slowly read the entries.

It took her 20 minutes to read the first pad, at least half again as long as it would normally.

Finally, "This pad contains the theory behind developing the shield. T'Ran and S'Kel believed that the 'Caveck' was a thinking machine. Sentient. For some reason, left behind by an elder race and over time...lost its sentience."

Everyone in the room initially couldn't even comprehend what she said, then Archer asked in shock, "T'Pol, the 'Caveck' is alive? Some elder race built it, abandoned it, and it went crazy?"

She nodded once, "That is their theory." She took a shallow breath and he clutched her back against him.

"Who or what is an elder race! Damn it, what else haven't you Vulcans told us?" Trip yelled out in frustration.

Archer glared at him, "Commander."

T'Pol looked at Tucker, and her look almost crushed him. There was hardly anything left of the arrogant Vulcan he knew and enjoyed arguing with. The strain of fighting the 'Caveck' was killing her. But then if she gave in it would kill her, too.

Singh Tor and Tarrath had also come over, "Yes. T'Ran and S'Kel also told my father the same. They explained the theory that elder races initially populated and seeded most of the humanoid worlds, but for some reason they hadn't discovered yet, had withdrawn to somewhere else. They occasionally left ruins on worlds now empty of life."

Trip looked very upset, but not at T'Pol, for her. "T'Pol, I'm sorry. But this is crazy. There's a psychotic machine over there killing telepaths and we don't know how to stop it or how this shield works."

She looked at Trip and he saw she understood. She closed her eyes and said, "But we do know why this is happening."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan was scared he was going to loose T'Pol. He looked up at Phlox for help.

"Captain, Denoblia also has heard of these seeders and I believe that I understand what T'Pol is saying. The 'Caveck' was lonely. It was abandoned, perhaps on purpose or perhaps they were coming back for it and never could. But it lost its mind over the centuries of being alone."

He walked closer to T'Pol running his scanner over her, then Tarrath. "Perhaps the elders were telepathic and the 'Caveck' is searching out those with like telepathy. It wants company."

T'Pol nodded her agreement.

"Would you give me another pad?" She read 6 pads over the next two hours. She tired easily and Archer wouldn't let her push herself back into a coma.

"T'Pol, go slowly. I need you to tell us what T'Ran and S'Kel were trying to build, so we can stop the 'Caveck'."

She was so very tired, but an inkling of an idea had crept into her mind. She looked at the walls. "Jonathan, would you please turn me around to look at the walls?"

He looked confused, "The walls? Sure." He picked her up and they turned around. This time he sat her on his lap and they were close to the walls. She looked at them with a faraway look in her eyes.

Trip came over, she had given him some information and he was able to determine some of the workings, and he wanted more.

"Cap'n, she was right. The shield is vibrating in the 4th dimension and also corresponds with the pathways telepaths use. Phlox confirmed that. Its absolutely crazy, and I can't explain it, let alone build one."

Archer felt her stiffen. She had a pad in her hand, reading it, and looking at the wall.

He leaned his mouth against her head, "What is it?"

She turned to look at him with a look of absolute surprise and shock on it. She looked down and it was gone. She looked back up at him.

"Jonathan, I believe I understand what they were going to do, but were not able to complete the process. But I do not know how to do it either."

He shook his head in frustration, "We've got to figure it out. Tell me what you do know."

He felt her sigh, "We need to increase the power to the shield so that it goes into the 'Caveck'."

"How?"

She shrugged, continuing to look at the walls. Hoshi walked over, "T'Pol, I keep running into the word 'katra,' what does it mean?"

"It is the Vulcan soul."

She had closed her eyes again, and Archer and Hoshi exchanged concerned looks. He looked up at Phlox.

'Jonathan, when a Vulcan dies, our soulâ€”our consciousness does not die. The katra is transmitted to another family member and contributes to the Vulcan awareness. In humans it is called the Great Unconscious where the knowledge of all times is kept. Some humans can access it, most cannot. All on Vulcan can access it.'

Archer didn't know how to be more shocked, 'Okay.' He paused, then, 'We can talk about that later. Why are you telling me this?' He realized that she had opened their bond up.

Everyone was watching them, Trip muttered, "They're at it again." Phlox kept scanning, he wanted to document it for future reference.

'T'Ran and S'Kel weren't able to add their katras to the Vulcan consciousness. I believe they are here.' He felt her telepathic gesture to the walls.

"In the walls?" This he said out loud.

"Cap'n?" Archer waved at Trip to wait.

'Yes, but to be sure, I need to touch the walls. Enter a mind-meld. If I am correct, then we need to release them to go to the 'Caveck' and merge with it.'

Feeling his uneasiness and concern over her past history with mind melds, she said, 'Aisha, I cherish thee. But I cannot continue this way. Many others will die because of the 'Caveck.' I will die, I can feel my life force draining away.'

He clutched her to him, scaring the others as she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Phlox knew she wasn't dead, but it still concerned him.

"Captain, is there anything we can do?" Trip quietly asked.

'I need to meditate, make myself ready to enter a mind-meld with T'Ran and S'kel. It will only take a short while, then I will reach out and touch the wall.'

Archer was extremely frustrated. Telepathy and telepathic machines weren't in his realm of experience. But he concentrated on that, rather than T'Pol possibly dying. They had shared thoughts and emotions and he knew what she felt and why. He didn't like it, but he couldn't think of another alternative.

He finally let go, 'I cherish thee, T'hy'la. Please come back to me.'

She opened her eyes, 'I cherish thee, Aisha. I plan on returning to you.'

He slowly got up and gently put her back down on the bed, close to the wall. They shared an intimate look before she finally closed her eyes and the bond, again. He hated that. He never wanted her to do it again.

He backed away and stood beside Trip and Phlox. He explained her theory and what she was going to do. Trip looked dumb-struck, Phlox just kept his scanner out, continually monitoring her.


	25. Chapter 25

T'Pol centered herself and entered into a calm, meditative state. She was letting herself rest in the no-where/everywhere place of meditation. Without opening her eyes, she sat up and placed both hands gently on the wall.

As she touched the wall and slowly opened her shields specifically towards the wall, she felt a welcoming touch. 'Greetings, young cousin. We were hoping that you would be able to help us save the Amagh and other telepathic species.'

'Greetings, cousins. I appreciate your assistance with decreasing the attack against my mind. What can I do to help you?'

T'Ran and S'Kel passed onto T'Pol what they had planned on doing, but were unable to complete as they lost their strength to resist the 'Caveck'.

After they had completed that, the meld changed into one of family, 'Cousin, we see another in your mind. May we know who he is?' There wasn't any censure in their question, only curiosity.

'He is Jonathan Archer, Captain of the Earth-ship Enterprise. He is also my adun. We are bonded.' She waited for their response.

Gentle amusement, 'Young one, we do not have any dislike of your adun, whether he is a Vulcan or Human. We can sense the trueness of your bond and only honor you for having the courage to accept it, rather than bend to some Vulcan's prejudice.' Thoughtfully they examined her mind, 'Ah, humans will have the same concerns?'

Truthfully, 'Yes, we had discussed the different problems we could encounter, including having children, and came to the decision that our bond, and the time we will have together, is worth the possible problems that may arise.'

'Again, we honor you for your choices. It truly reflects Vulcan IDIC. May we meet your bondmate?'

Jonathan and Phlox were still watching. Trip, Hoshi and the others went back to work after 20 minutes. The meld had now gone on for 30 minutes.

Jonathan felt their bond open, 'Jonathan, T'Ran and S'Kel would like to meet you. They are my 3d level cousins. Will you meet them using the mind-meld?'

His relief at hearing her in the bond changed to surprise, 'Cousins? T'Ran and S'Kel are your cousins?' Mentally shrugging, 'Sure, why not. What do you want me to do?'

After she told him, he turned to Phlox, "Doctor, I'm going to enter into a meld with T'Pol and T'Ran and S'Kel. It seems they wereâ€”areâ€”whateverâ€”cousins-3d level, whatever that means."

Phlox smiled, "More family? That's very interesting. First T'Lar and now T'Ran and S'Kel. I wonder who else T'Pol is related to?"

At Archer's glare, he nodded, "I will monitor the meld."

Jonathan walked over and sat down beside T'Pol. She took one hand from the wall and softly touched Jonathan at the meld points along the side of his face.

Her touch was warm, something it hadn't been all day long. The struggle had even taken the warmth of her body.

Suddenly, it wasn't just T'Pol any longer. 'Greetings, Jonathan. We welcome you to the family.'

Jonathan was momentarily taken aback, he was used to T'Pol and the warmth she projected into his mind. This was also warmth, but different.

T'Pol explained, 'It is the family meld, not entered into often, but enough to know one another.'

He mentally nodded, 'Thank you, T'Ran, S'Kel. I'm not sure what to expect or what I should do, so please excuse anything I do that's not right.'

'Jonathan, please do not worry, there is very little not acceptable in the family bond. Except yelling.' He felt amusement at that, but it wasn't offensive, it was like being teased by family.

'Jonathan, we can see your questions about Vulcans. We hope you do not mind. Perhaps we can answer some of them.'

He nodded, 'I appreciate that. As T'Pol knows,' suddenly he felt her warmth and smiled, 'I'm concerned about the reaction of other Vulcans, and how it will affect her and us.'

'That is a valid concern, and while we have no concerns about your bond, others might. We already told T'Pol that we can sense the trueness of your bond and now that you are together we can see its wholeness. As we have already passed on, we cannot authenticate it, but you can use our names as testifiers.'

'How is this possible if you've already passed on?'

'We know T'Pol has begun the explanation of our katras, but perhaps she hasn't mentioned that our consciousness remains aware. The katras are passed to family members moments prior to death and the family member passes the katra to the Hall of Souls.'

Archer and T'Pol waited to hear more, 'In our case, we had no one to transfer our katras to, but we knew we could at least assist the Amaghs if we were able to transfer our katras into the shield.'

T'Pol asked, 'Was there an intermediary?'

They felt affectionate approval, 'Yes, you have been studying the transfusion of souls. This should make this even easier. We propose that you lead, Jonathan anchor, and the Amaghs provide the power.'

'Anchor? What are you asking us?'

This time T'Pol provided the answer, 'Jonathan, in order to send T'Ran and S'Kel into the 'Caveck', we will need to increase the telepathic power. I am Vulcan as are T'Ran and S'Kel, therefore, I will lead the push. You are...determined and forceful, and are my bondmate, you will anchor so that I do not get lost. The Amaghs, if they agree, will augment my push with their telepathic power. This will increase our percentages of success.'

They could feel him thinking this over, 'If we're not successful, what happens?'

Silence. Then T'Pol said gently, 'Then the original prognosis will still occur.'

Jonathan's emotions erupted all over them, T'Pol was not going to die if he had anything to do with it.

This time he felt affectionate amusement, 'Jonathan, once we have merged with the 'Caveck,' we should be able to assist if needed.'

'Will the 'Caveck' accept you?'

'The percentage is very high that the 'Caveck' will initially assume an attack, then once it realizes what our intentions are, will accept us.'

Jonathan sighed, 'Alright, now what?'

There was a moment of silence, then T'Pol said, 'I will stay in the meldâ€”it helps conserve my strength. Will you discuss this with the Amaghs?'

Nodding, 'Yes. When do you want to do this?'

T'Ran spoke, 'Jonathan, T'Pol will not last longer than another 12 hours. We need to start within the next two hours.'

Jonathan turned his focus on T'Pol; T'Ran and S'Kel withdrew to the background. Mentally, she pulled him closer to her, they said nothing, making their minds one. She slowly pushed him away, taking him out of the meld.

He opened his eyes to find he was looking at T'Pol. She still had her eyes closed, in a meditative state. Their bond was still narrow, but more open than it had been.

He looked around the room. Only Trip and Phlox watched him. The rest continued their work, taking surreptitious glances at him. He slowly got up, taking his time, he was slightly dizzy.

Trip grabbed his arm, "Captain?"

Phlox waved a scanner across him. "Captain, this should pass quickly, take some breaths."

Singh Tor had been silently watching, he walked across to Archer, "Captain? How is your mate?"

Archer looked up at him, smiling faintly, "My mate is...alright for now. But we need the help of your mind readers to stop the 'Caveck'."

Singh Tor listened to the plan, and said he would speak with his mind readers.

Twenty minutes later he returned. Archer left T'Pol's side to meet him. "Regent?"

Singh Tor looked at him steadily, "Captain, I discussed your plans with our Mind Readers. While we don't have another plan, the primary factor in their decision was that your mate is also a victim of the 'Caveck.' Our Mind Readers will enter into the meld."

Nodding his thanks, he went back to T'Pol. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "They'll do it."

She looked at him and, with his help, sat up. She looked stronger, but did she have any choice not to be?

She squeezed his hand and released it. They looked up and saw that the Mind Readers had gathered around them. So had Phlox and Trip. Trip nodded at him and went to watch the engine. His job was to ensure that it didn't stop working until they were finished. He hoped he could do it. Phlox was medically monitoring the group.

Looking at them, T'Pol asked, "Do you understand what you are being asked to do?"

Tarrath nodded, "Yes, you will lead and transfer the katras of T'Ran and S'Kel, we will power the transfer, and Jonathan will be the anchor."

T'Pol looked at Jonathan, then at each one of them. "Then let us begin."

They gathered around her. "Jonathan, I will gather you into the meld last. I want you to imagine that you are anchoring yourself into the ground. The anchor does not break, its chain merely moves with the motion of the waves."

He swallowed, nodded, and sat down next to her. T'Pol placed her hand on Tarrath's face at the meld points. Tarrath then reached out with her hand to a Mind Reader, each of them took each other's hand and a chain was borne. T'Pol then placed her other hand on Jonathan's meld points and pushed open their bond, drawing in the chain. He felt full and it increased as T'Pol gently joined the Minder Readers and himself into the chain. He felt T'Ran and S'Kel gently brush his mind in greeting.

He heard T'Pol call his name. It sounded far away. 'Jonathan, push into the ground and hold there.'

He took a breath and did. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. He felt them wait for him to anchor, then after a few moments, he felt them begin to expand out.

It was like watching summer lighting. Soundlessly they flew away from him in arches of light, streaking quickly away from him. He knew that the lead light was T'Pol and he assumed the lights on each side of her were T'Ran and S'Kel. The Mind Readers were directly behind her, and he far behind them.

He felt T'Pol, along with T'Ran and S'Kel, penetrate the 'Caveck.' For a few seconds there was nothing, then a wild, powerful backlash struck them. He reeled with the pain, he didn't know what to expect and mind pain wasn't it, but he held his grip. The Mind Readers flickered, also in pain. Then they pushed back, giving more strength to T'Pol. He could barely feel her, she was so far away.

A battle waged, the Vulcans struck again and again against 'Caveck's' shield trying to find a way in. Everyone was tiring, but they fought on. They had no choice. If they failed, they all died and the 'Caveck' continued to take Mind Readers.

Phlox watched them fight the battle for 15 minutes and noted that their energy levels were quickly depleting. Singh Tor and Trip came over.

"Doc, what's happening?" Trip kept looking at the engine. It was fine, it spiked and returned to normal about 10 times already.

"Regent, Commander, they are expending mental energy quickly. If they can't end it soon, I don't know if they'll make it back."

Singh Tor looked at him, "Doctor, if they don't succeed, they won't return. Perhaps your Captain, but that is all."

Trip whispered, "Shit."

"Indeed," was Phlox's reply.

T'Pol felt their strength diminishing and tried a different approach, 'Caveck? Do you hear me?' She quickly thought at T'Ran and S'kel and they made ready.

She tried again, 'Caveck, do you hear me?'

The 'Caveck' hadn't been spoken to in this manner for over 300 years. It paused, and at that moment, T'Ran and S'Kel pushed through, powered by T'Pol and the others.

Another moment passed and there was silence. They all waited. They continued to wait and conserve their strength.

Phlox noticed the pause and looked at Singh Tor. "Regent, something has happened. They appear to have stopped using mental energy."

"What does that mean?"

Shrugging, "Perhaps they are waiting for something."

Trip shook his head. The Vulcan engine was powering the shield without problem. They couldn't do anything but wait.

Suddenly the walls went dark, followed by the shelter itself. Trip ran back to the engine. It was working, but powered nothing. Everyone stopped their work and waited for the emergency lighting to kick in.

It did. But it was the thin, sickly lighting that barely gives more than enough lighting to see to get out of the room. They waited and watched the others.

Tarrath and her Mind Readers twitched and began to open their eyes. They stared at T'Pol. Archer opened his eyes, also staring at T'Pol. He never let her go. He was still holding onto her and still anchoring.

He was getting scared. She was there, but wasn't coming back. 'T'Pol! T'Pol!' He shouted in the link.

He felt a flicker, but it sputtered out. 'T'Pol, Aisha! Come back!'

He felt something, "Captain, we will enter the link with you, but we can't reach all the way to her either. If you can get her to meet us halfway, we can pull her back.'

They pushed back out to T'Pol, getting halfway there. He kept calling her to come back. Nothing but flickers answered him and those quickly disappeared.

He waitedâ€”he couldn't give up, then a light streaked towards them and gently touched him. T'Pol.

'Jonathan, I heard you.' She caressed him and he wrapped himself mentally around her. 'Tarrath, you have my thanks for your help in succeeding with the 'Caveck'.'

They exchanged thanks and turned towards another streak of light coming towards them.

'Greetings.' The voice was a combination of T'Ran, S'Kel and something else.

'We are with what you call the 'Caveck'. We have merged. Our premise was correct. It was lonely. We will be able to control it and help it. It did not wish to kill, it wanted company. It would like to help the Amaghs.'

Tarrath examined the merged mind and found it to be sincere. 'We accept its offer. What should we call you?'

'S't'Veck. Our names are merged together, as we are merged. T'Pol, you are well?'

She felt them look over her. Jonathan also looked her over. 'Yes. Thank you for your assistance. I had not enough strength to come back.'

She felt Jonathan wrap them together even more tightly. She let him.


	26. Chapter 26

OCTOBERâ€”AMAGH

They stayed in orbit for a week, and T'Pol slept for 3 days of that week. Jonathan was up after one. Tucker had command during that time and Singh Tor invited them to replenish their stores and take some shore leave on their islands.

Immediately after their return to the ship, Phlox checked them over and sent them to their quarters for rest. They stopped just inside the room and held each other. T'Pol pulled away to kiss him and gently run her fingers down the side of his face.

Her eyes had darkened circles beneath them, highlighting the greenish cast to her face. She looked beyond exhausted. He could feel it rolling off her.

"Jonathan, I cherish thee. What you were able to do today was courageous." She touched his face again, "You saved me today."

She faltered, he knew she had been running on borrowed strength, some of it was his.

He softly said, "Rest, Aisha. We can talk after you wake. I love you." After exchanging another long look, she went to get ready for bed. He had turned down the lights and sat on the bed.

When she was in bed, she whispered, "You are not going to rest?"

Jonathan touched her, he couldn't stop himself. It was as if he was reassuring himself that she was alright. That they were alright.

"I'm going to read for awhile. I'm still a little wound up after everything today. You go ahead and rest." She nodded and closed her eyes.

Jonathan watched her. He felt her fall asleep. It was almost the second she closed her eyes. He mentally shook his head, just how much strength had she used up today? He sat there almost half an hour in the darkened room, just watching her.

But he couldn't rest, his mind was racing around and around. He couldn't stop thinking what they had done, what it had felt like, and how he almost lost T'Pol.

Through their bond, he could tell T'Pol was sleeping deeply and wouldn't wake-up unless it was an emergencyâ€”maybe.

Deciding he had to do something to tire himself out, he changed into his work out clothes and left T'Pol, and now Porthos, asleep on the bed. He figured he'd be the only one in the gym, but he was wrong. Trip and Hoshi were there.

Throwing his towel over the arm of a chair he asked them, "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He went over to a treadmill and started walking.

"Nope. Guess you can't either. T'Pol asleep?"

Archer nodded and kept walking. Hoshi glanced at him. Nervously, "Captain, can you tell us what happened today?"

He thought about that, "You know that some of this is private to Vulcans and I can't discuss it without talking to T'Pol first. But you already know we managed to repair the 'Caveck'."

She nodded, "But what exactly happened? What did you do? I understand you're bondmates with T'Pol and that gives you two some type of telepathy, but..."

She broke off at Archer's glare at Trip, "Trip?"

Shaking his head, "Nope, not me, Jon. Remember our premise?"

"Sir, I also figured that out from learning Vulcan. That includes their language history, and their language idioms. Which they don't have, by the way. I'm surprised they still don't speak ancient Vulcan and make everyone learn that, rather than they learn Terran."

Confused, Archer looked at her, "What?"

"Well, that some of their language has changed, but some concepts have stayed the same. I'd guess for centuries, so sometimes you can piece something together."

Frustrated, "Hoshi."

At his stare, "Okay, why did the walls go dark? What took so long with T'Pol, the mind readers and you? And why are we calling it S't'Veck now? Sir."

Trip looked at Jon and Trip answered her, "Well, the walls went dark when the power source was removed."

She looked at him, "Yes, I know that. But how was it removed? Is T'Pol going to be alright?"

Archer grinned at that, "Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just really exhausted."

Taking a breath, "T'Pol and the others removed the power source and put it elsewhere. I was holding down the fort so no one would get lost."

She considered that and asked seriously, "But T'Pol almost got lost, didn't she?"

His jaw clenched. He was having a hard time dealing with that and needed to discuss it with T'Pol when she woke up.

"Yes, Ensign, she almost did." With Archer's tone formal, Trip touched Hoshi's arm and shook his head.

"Hey, Jon, we've been here about an hour, you've been here almost half that. Maybe you should go home and get some rest, too."

Sighing, he realized that he should, "Yeah, you're right. I'm tired. Hopefully, I've burned off enough energy to relax and get some sleep."

Getting his towel he wiped off his face, "Good Night."

Good nights followed him out. He touched his bond with T'Pol and she was still deeply asleep. He sighed in relief, it was so good to be able to fully feel her again. He quietly entered their quarters going straight to the shower.

When he got into bed with T'Pol, she slowly rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder. She slowly pulled the rest of her body to lay against his. Her warm body. Her warmth spread through him, all the way to his soul. Smiling, he finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

'What?' Jerking awake, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Confusedly he looked around. He quickly turned to T'Pol, but she was still deeply asleep. He realized everything was okay, it was just later in the morning that usual.

The clock display said 1100.

He looked for Porthos, but couldn't find him. He stiffly, but quietly, got out of bed. 'Man, we must not have moved at all last night'. He covered T'Pol up to her ears with the blankets, and walked out into the next room.

Thankfully he had put on his robe. Trip was in their cabin and Hoshi was just outside the door.

"Hi guys, what'cha doing?" he whispered. They jumped, then looked at him like deer caught in headlights. They sheepishly smiled.

Trip whispered, "We've fed and walked Porthos. We didn't know when you were going to wake-up. Doctor Phlox said to give you at least 24-hours to rest up. How are ya' feelin'?"

Jon thought about that, "Pretty good. But really hungry."

Trip smiled, "If you want, we'll go with you. We haven't eaten yet either. I guess T'Pol is still asleep?"

Smiling, "Yeah, but doing well. Let me get dressed and we'll go." Which they did.

They had a leisurely lunch and went to check on the bridge. Trip told him what Singh Tor was providingâ€”at no cost. He also said that when T'Pol was ready, he'd like them to come down to the planet again.

After dinner Jonathan realized he was getting tired and went back to their cabin. Where he found Porthos in bed with T'Pol again. Grinning, he got in bed.

"My bed, boy. You go to yours." Porthos whined, but got down. Porthos loved to sleep with T'Pol. It made Jonathan grin, but T'Pol always arched an eyebrow.

THE SECOND MORNING

T'Pol was still deeply asleep. Jonathan frowned as he dressed in his uniform and watched her. This was going to be the second day of straight sleep. Their bond reflected everything was alright. He sat down on the bed and gently brushed her forehead with his fingers. If he didn't have the bond, he would have been worried. He checked it one more time, before he left the cabin.

He ran into Trip in the Mess. "Good Morning, Jon. How are ya' doing this morning? T'Pol still asleep?"

Grinning, "Fine and yes." They talked about ship's business and went their separate ways after breakfast.

Archer stopped by Sick Bay on his way to the bridge. "Good Morning, Captain. You look much better today. How do you feel?" Phlox waved a scanner over him and nodded at the results.

"I feel fine. I don't want to run a marathon anytime soon, but good."

Phlox smiled, "Is the Sub-Commander still asleep?"

"Yeah. Doc, how long do you think she'll sleep?"

Phlox considered that, "Have you noticed anything wrong through your bond?"

Shaking his head, "No. She's just asleep." Grinning, "Porthos is really happy. As soon as I get out of bed, he gets in."

Smiling, "I'm sure the Sub-Commander will appreciate that. If she hasn't woken up by tomorrow morning, I'll come by and run some scans. Other than that, I wouldn't worry. The scans I ran when we returned to the ship indicated that she expended enough energy to run that marathon you spoke of, on top of already being weakened. So this is natural. As long as you don't notice anything, she should be fine."

Quirking his head to the side, "Captain, may ask you how you feel about that?"

"My knowing how she's doing?" Phlox nodded.

Thinking seriously about his answer, "It gives me a lot of security. I can touch her anytime of day or night, whether we're together or not. It also scares me to death, what would happen if one of us..." he broke off at the thought.

With an understanding smile, "Captain, that's the problem with all couples. You should consider yourself lucky that you are so connected to T'Pol. Treasure it. Most couples don't even have that level of security."

Looking at the floor, then up again, smiling, "Yeah, you're right Doc. It is a treasure."

With that he walked out and spent the day on the bridge and his Ready Room, getting caught up on the mundane and reading reports.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here, Hoshi, what's up?"

"Sir, the Regent is calling you. Shall I put him through?"

"No, I'll come out to the bridge."

When he entered, he nodded at Hoshi, "On screen, Ensign."

He sat down in his chair, "Good Afternoon, Regent. How are Tarrath and the mind readers?"

"Good Afternoon, Captain. They have woken up. But they are still tired and are resting. S't'Veck has opened communications with us and said that when they are ready, it is ready to help our sick and injured."

He paused, then "How is T'Pol?"

"She's still asleep, but doing fine. We expect her to awaken by tomorrow."

"Good, we were concerned. I hope you and she will come down to have dinner with us before you leave. You are honored guests and will always be welcome on Amagh."

Nodding, with a faint smile, "Thank you, Singh Tor. We would be honored to have dinner with you. And, thank you for allowing us to replenish our supplies and letting my people get some rest time on your islands."

Spreading his hands, "Captain, it is the least we can do. You and your mate took great risk to save us and our mind readers."

They ended the conversation with Archer promising to set up and date and time after T'Pol had woken.

Checking the bond, he shook his head, it was almost shift change and T'Pol was still asleep.

Archer went to the Mess Hall for dinner and then returned to their quarters. He quickly fed Porthos and took him for a walk. He wished T'Pol would wake up, but their bond said everything was alright, so he trusted it. He was still tired, so he went to sleep.

THE THIRD MORNING

Okay, now he was officially concerned. He was putting on his uniform and making 'a lot' of noise. She was still asleep, by tonight it was going to be 72-hrs of straight sleep. No one, not even Vulcans, can sleep for 3 days and nights straight.

He was going to call Phlox as soon as he was dressed.

'Aisha, Vulcans can sleep for 72-hrs straight, when the need is great.'

Smiling, he quickly turned around and went back into the bedroom, hoping to find T'Pol awake. She wasn't, but it wasn't the deep sleep of the last two days. It was what she normally felt like when she slept. He must have woken her with his thoughts.

He saw that Porthos had gotten into bed with T'Pol again. Shaking his head, he said softly, "Okay, but it's your head when she finds out."

He went to the bridge, stopping by Sick Bay to tell Phlox that she had woken briefly and was now in a natural sleep.

Around 1300 he realized he hadn't eaten yet and had read the same report twice. Smirking at himself, he checked on T'Pol. Wasn't she ever going to wake-up? He started to get up from his chair.

'Jonathan?'

Archer got a relieved smile on his face, 'Aisha, you've been asleep for a long time. How do you feel?'

Trip had come to the bridge to drag Archer off, then noticed his face. Looking at Hoshi and Reed, he grinned, pointing at Archer, "I guess someone's awake." They watched him indulgently.

'I am still somewhat tired, but I am hungry. I am also missing you and Porthos is in bed with me."

At her complaint, his smile changed to a grin. 'I miss you, too. What if I have Chef make some lunch and I'll be there shortly?'

'I would like that.'

He could feel her tiredness through the link, but nothing like she was. 'Rest, love. I'll be there soon.' He made a few calls before he left the bridge to Lt Reed. They watched him leave, walking with a bounce in his step.

Hoshi looked at Trip and Reed. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen when they began their "exploration," but its really working out. He obviously loves her and I think she loves him, too."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I had my doubts, too. But look at them." He shook his head in amusement.

Reed agreed, "That first away team with the Sub-Commander was a dubious pleasure."

Trip snorted, "Yeah, I bet it was. Do you go with T'Pol all the time now?"

Nodding, "Most of the time. Not that she needs it, but she does get involved in her surveys."

Looking curiously at Tucker, "Commander, did the Captain look at you strangely the first few days after they got...married?'

Surprised, "Yeah. You, too?"

Reed nodded. Hoshi looked at them, confused. "What are you talking about?"

They looked at each other, then her. "It's nothin'."

She glared at him, "What?"

Trip sighed, "Just the Cap'n needed some time alone with the Sub-Commander and looked at the rest of the men as something to take her attention away...from him."

She almost sputtered, she was so surprised, "But T'Pol's a Vulcan! There's no way she'd ever do anything like that."

Trip rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's gotten over it." Reed nodded in agreement.

Trip looked at Hoshi, "Well, Hoshi, how about some lunch? Malcolm's got the bridge and I'm hungry."

Archer walked into their quarters after stopping at the Mess hall to pick-up their lunch. Phlox was scanning T'Pol as he walked in.

"How's she doing, Doc?" He looked concerned.

"The Sub-Commander's doing well, but needs more rest. She has lost some weight, and you'll need to ensure she eats to gain it back."

Archer nodded. By this time, T'Pol's right eyebrow had arched so high as to almost disappear in her hair.

Dryly, "The Sub-Commander does understand that she must eat to regain the weight she lost. She also understands that she is still somewhat tired, but fully capable of speaking, and listening, for herself."

Chagrinned, they looked at her.

Then Jonathan grinned, "Yes, dear."

Phlox smiled, "Sorry, Sub-Commander. You're doing very well, but you don't have much reserve strength built up. You'll need to take it easy for the next day or two. I suggest that you not work tomorrow and only work a half day the next. I also want you to come into Sick Bay tomorrow. I would guesstimate that your Vulcan physiology will soon kick back in."

She nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

He continued to smile, "Good day, call me if you need me," and left.

Archer looked at her and she at him. He gestured to the food. "We should eat."

Agreeing, "Yes." She gestured to the bed, "Since Porthos has decided to sleep with me, we should also be able to eat here."

He frowned, then quickly cleared his expression and mind, "Absolutely. I haven't eaten in bed for years." He realized that she was still tired and didn't have much energy yet.

He sat down on the bed with their meals on the trays. Touching shoulders, they ate. He with gusto, she slowly. Both finished their meals. Putting aside their trays, he gathered her into his arms.

'I've been worried. You've been asleep for so long.'

She leaned into him, loving him and his strength. 'I am sorry you were worried. How are you?'

He gently rubbed his face in her hair, 'I'm fine, but I'm so very glad you're alright. I was scared there for awhile.'

He felt her love wash over him, comforting him with its warmth.

After a few moments, "How are the Amagh mind readers?"

Smiling, "They're fine. Singh Tor has asked that you and I attend a dinner before we leave. Are you up for that?"

"Yes, we should probably meet them again." He noticed that she was falling asleep.

"Love, you should get some more sleep. I've got to get back to the bridge." He leaned down to kiss her, which she returned gently.

She was asleep before he was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

END OF NOVEMBER

"Captain, I'm getting a Priority message from Starfleet Command. Marked for Captain's Eyes Only."

He frowned, "Ensign, put it through to my Ready Room. T'Pol, you have the bridge." He walked off the bridge.

Fifteen minutes later his voice called out, "Sub-Commander, please report to my Ready Room."

T'Pol had noticed that something was wrong, but didn't intrude on his thoughts. He would tell her when he chose.

"Lt Reed, you have the bridge."

She entered into the Ready Room and found Jonathan staring at the monitor.

She walked over to him, "Jonathan? What is wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and pushed the monitor towards her. She read the screen.

'I grieve with thee.' Through the bond he realized she truly felt that.

He pulled her onto his lap, something he'd never done before in the Ready Room. He buried his face in her neck and held her close.

'Aisha, it is alright to feel loss. Did you know any of the crew?'

Sighing, 'Yeah, I knew most of the crew. I could have chosen any of them for Enterprise.'

She held him, 'There was nothing you could do. The ship's engines ruptured in warp. That is a risk. For anyone.'

More minutes passed, then 'You need to inform the crew. Is there a ritual or ceremony that should be performed?'

'Yes. Do Vulcans do some ritual in this situation?'

She waited a moment, then, 'Of course, we do it quite logically.'

Shaking his head in sad amusement, 'Of course, I have no doubt it would be logical.'

Looking at him and saying aloud, "We honor their lives. Vulcans who died doing something they believe was correct, are honored."

"What about their katras?"

"That is a concern that is taken into consideration before Vulcans leave the planet. We recognize the risk of not being able to leave our katras with family members who would transfer it to the Hall of Souls." Waiting a moment, "I had to decide if the mission was worth the possibility of not placing my katra into the Hall of Souls. I decided that it was. To not do something because of what could happen, was not something that I could do."

He pulled back from her, "You decided that your soul not being added to the Hall of Souls wasn't good enough to leave Enterprise?"

"Jonathan, if fear of something not happening stopped me from doing something I wanted to do, needed to do, should do, then I have failed in trying to become more that what I am."

'Surak?'

Nodding, 'Surak.'

"Do you want Commander Tucker to handle the ceremony?"

He clutched her closer, burying his face into her warmth, and taking comfort in her unique scent that reminded him of sandalwood. "No, you're the First Officer, it should be your duty to do this."

Agreeing, "However, do you mind if I confer with Commander Tucker?"

Sending her his thanks for understanding, "No, not at all."

She got up, standing beside him. He looked at his desk, compiling his thoughts. 'Archer to Communications."

Hoshi frowned at his wording, "Sato here, Sir."

"Please open a ship-wide channel."

"Yes, sir. Channel open."

Pausing and looking at T'Pol, "This is the Captain. I regret to inform you that the Starship Columbia, with all hands, was lost during its final testing phase. Most of us knew someone who was on the Columbia, and you have my deepest sympathy. We will have a memorial tomorrow afternoon at 1400 hours. I encourage all who want to attend to do so. Archer Out."

The ship froze in shock. Tucker knew their Chief Engineer, Sarah McFerson. Taking a shuddering breath, he dropped his head. Almost everyone had known someone on the Columbia. Starfleet was small. Family had died.

Fifteen minutes later, T'Pol left Jonathan in his Ready Room and returned to the bridge. There she found the bridge still in shock, performing their duties without really thinking about it.

She understood their pain, but needed their attention back on their jobs.

Taking the Captain's chair, she said, "Report status of all stations"

Startled, everyone looked at her. Then they quickly began that task, checking with all stations on-board.

Reed began, "The area around the ship is secure. Security reports normal."

Mayweather added, "We're still on course to sector SC-982, warp 3."

Womack, "Sensors report normal and nothing unusual in the vicinity."

Sato, "Communications are silent. Sick Bay reports normal."

Reed came back in, "Engineering reports engines are working within normal parameters."

She nodded, "Ensign Sato, would you please ask Commander Tucker to meet me in the Mess. Lt Reed, you have the bridge. The Captain is working in his Ready Room."

T'Pol walked into the Mess and found Trip looking out the porthole. She silently walked up to him.

"Commander?" He slowly looked around at her.

He sighed, "Yeah, Sub-Commander?" She could see the grief in his eyes.

With her hands behind her back, "I grieve with thee on your loss."

He almost snapped at her. But looking at her, and after all this time, he could see her sincerity.

Taking a breath and moving his mind away from his pain, he asked softly, "I grieve with thee? Is that what Vulcans say when someone dies?"

She nodded. He glanced at her, "I knew someone, a woman."

He looked at the floor, remembering with a slight grin, "Sarah was Columbia's Engineer. We were...close at one time." Warming his hands on his coffee cup, "I'm going to miss her."

He looked at her and saw understanding in her eyes. "How's Jon doin'?"

"He is also grieving." She waited a moment, "The ship is grieving. He has asked if you and I would arrange a memorial ceremony for tomorrow at 1400."

He nodded, still looking down. "What do Vulcans do when this happens?"

T'Pol turned to look out the porthole, "Jonathan asked me the same." But she still didn't answer it.

She nodded at space, "The dangers are great and even Vulcan cannot ensure that nothing ill occurs. As Earth has done, Vulcan recognized the need for exploration and also the risks it incurs. The Vulcan Science Academy and the Vulcan High Command only take those individuals who volunteer and can accept the risks."

Trip looked out the porthole, and with a small grin, "What about the rewards of space exploration?"

She played into that and arched an eyebrow, "That is not logical, Vulcans do not do things for the reward."

Then, "The reward is the journey itself."

He jerked around to herâ€”surprise mirrored on his face. He'd have to think about that.

He turned around, "Alright, Sub-Commander, let's put this together."

They worked the afternoon, ending up in Sick Bay with Doctor Phlox, getting his advice.

1400, THE NEXT AFTERNOONâ€”MESS

The Mess Hall quickly filled up with crew. It had been rearranged with the tables removed and only chairs left in the room. A podium had been quickly manufactured. Flags of Earth were displayed. Off to one side a candle in an urn burned and a bell stood by its side. As the crew came in, they were handed a very small metal replica of the Columbia. In honorium.

Most of the crew had gathered. The doors opened and T'Pol and Tucker walked in and took their seats in the front row. They waited for Captain Archer.

Archer was standing in his Ready Room, reading and rereading his eulogy. Taking a deep breath, he drew on his bond with T'Pol. Her quiet strength, calmness, and love comforted him. He straightened and walked out of his office.

Upon his entrance, first T'Pol and Tucker stood. And only seconds behind, the crew also stood. Military protocol, heavily laden in history, held them together.

Archer stood at the podium, looking out over his crew. His gaze momentarily stopped at T'Pol, then moved on looking at his crew. He respected them, he loved them. The risks they took each day to understand the unknown humbled him.

He thought back to his conversation with Trip the night before. They had gotten together in Trip's quarters.

"Jon, what the hell happened? How did the Columbia die?" They both took a small sip of the 'not recognized' alcohol.

Archer looked at him. He knew about Sarah McFerson, he had doubled dated with them a couple of times. "You're the engineer, you tell me. I forwarded the information from Starfleet."

Looking at his drink, he said, "Trip, I'm sorry about Sarah." Not knowing what else to say, he didn't.

Trip choked out, 'Yeah."

Still looking at the deck, they took another drink. Trip said, "T'Pol said something to me today."

Archer looked up, "What'd she say?"

He sighed, "She said that the reward was the journey itself."

Expelling a deep breath, Archer nodded, "Yeah, it is." Jon thought about what T'Pol was giving up to be with him. He was going to die and she was going to live another century and more after that.

Trip noticed, "What?"

Archer shook his head.

Trip wasn't gonna be put off. "I saw that. Tell me what you meant."

A minute passed. "You know how old I am."

Confused, Trip nodded.

Looking only at the floor, "How long am I expected to live?"

Trip grimaced, "I don't know, another 50-60 years?

"T'Pol will live 100-150 years longer." He took another sip.

Trip looked with shock at him, 'Oh." He quickly took a drink, "I would think she knew that and considered it." He quickly looked up at him.

Archer nodded, "Yeah, she did."

Trip looked at him and cautiously said, "I guess she really does mean that it's the journey, not the end, that makes it worth it."

Archer nodded, but said nothing. Trip tried again, "Jon, what's wrong?"

Archer released a tightly held breath and shielded the bond, "Trip, I need something from you."

"Yeah, you got it. Whatever you need."

Staring him, "Trip, I'm serious." Taking a deep breath, "When I die, I want you to help T'Pol."

Staring back, "Uh, yeah. Of course, I'll help T'Pol." Taking a quick sip. "How?"

Looking at the amber liquid in his glass, "T'Pol and I are really very close. Remember when I said that we're bonded and everything."

Trip nodded, he didn't know what to say.

Nodding, smiling a little, "She might as well be here in the room with us right now."

Draining his drink, "If...something happens to T'Pol, I know that you'll be there for me."

Trip nodded, "Yeah, course I will."

Quietly, "If something happens to me, will you be there for T'Pol?"

Silence. Seriously, "Will she let me?"

"If I ask her, she will."

Thinking over Jon's request, "Alright, I will. If something happens to you, I'll be there for T'Pol."

The memorial was short. The candle burned and the bell was rung in memory. The eulogy wasn't long. There wasn't much he could say except to recognize their bravery, their courage, and their belief in what they were doing. They had the unique opportunity to live their dreams. Not many individuals can honestly say that. Even though their lives were cut short and their families were in pain, they were blessed.


	28. Chapter 28

FEBRUARYâ€”THE NEXT YEAR

Februaryâ€”the 'long' month. It takes forever, even in space. They had another Christmas Party, New Year's Eve Party, and Jonathan and T'Pol's 'marriage' settled into normalcy in the eyes of the crew. It still wasn't flaunted, T'Pol was sparing in her touches in public. Even though she enjoyed touching him and letting him feel her emotions, it was private, as is the Vulcan way.

The Enterprise continued its mission of exploration. They entered a system that had several planetsâ€”none M-Class, so they were cataloguing them in their database. Archer was reading reports in his office and Travis had the bridge.

He finally got to a message from Phlox. 'Great. It's time for my annual physical.' He felt amusement from T'Pol. 'Yeah, but you're next.' Again, amusement. 'You're working out with Security, right?'

'Yes, we should be done shortly.'

He knew that she worked out with Security a once a week, but hadn't thought much about it. He knew she knew Vulcan martial arts and thought it had something to do with that.

Jonathan figured he may as well get his physical done now, he only had more reports to read.

"Archer to Phlox."

"Yes, Captain?"

"If you have the time, I'm available now for that physical."

Silence, "Really? I'm available, Captain. I'll see you in 5 minutes."

SICKBAY

Archer was just straightening his uniform when the doors to Sick Bay opened and Security walked in. They didn't see him, he was still behind the curtain.

Phlox looked at them and shook his head. "Who is it this time? Does anyone need the nerve pinch medication?"

Mantusco limped up. "I don't know how she does it to me every time. I even know she's going to do it, but I still fall for it."

Phlox ran his scans. "Just some pulled ligaments in your leg. We'll get you good as new for the Sub-Commander to break again."

He grimaced and the others laughed at him. Lt Reed had walked in at this point. No one had noticed Archer yet. Phlox was busy.

"Mantusco, did you see what she did this time?"

"No, Lt. She's too fast." Twisting his neck to side, "Does anyone really see her?"

"Sometimes. But I think she lets us see."

Phlox had the injector ready and looked up, "Alright, who got nerve pinched?"

Torres raised his hand, then winced. "Me. Man, do I feel awful."

Phlox went and injected him, "You have my sympathies, Ensign. I have also had the dubious distinction of being nerve pinched and it wasn't pleasant."

Torres rubbed his neck and looked at everyone, "I think we're really lucky Vulcan is peaceful. If the Sub-Commander can take out 3 security team members at one time, just think what the whole planet could do."

Reed spoke up, rubbing his shoulder and neck, "Ah, Doctor, she also got me."

Shaking his head, Phlox refilled his injector. "Well, from the injuries for the last six months, you're either getting a lot better in martial arts or you're getting a lot better at colliding into walls and floors."

Gomez shook his head, "She's so small. But did you see what she did to me last week?" They looked at him and snickered.

Torres said, "She's done it to all of us. It really gets your attention." Looking over at Reed, "Lt, is she pulling her punches?"

"I think so. I think she's worried about our human egos." They all moaned.

"If she can stop dead my right cross with her hand, then she can have my ego. Its no wonder the Captain doesn't spar with her, I wouldn't want my wife to beat me up either."

Rubbing his neck, "It's a good thing she's a Vulcan, otherwise we really wouldn't have any egos left."

The doors opened and in walked T'Pol. They all started to stand, but she gestured them back down. She had heard that last sentence.

"Lt, I wanted to let your team know that you have improved satisfactorily since we first started. If you still want to, I am willing to continue working with them."

Gomez replied, "Ma'am, if I can just catch up with you once in awhile I'd be happy."

She nodded. She knew Jonathan was behind the curtains, but didn't say anything. Reed nodded at her and shooed his team out of Sick Bay.

Phlox looked at her, "Sub-Commander, I think you've won the Security Section over."

Jonathan walked out from behind a curtain, grinning, "Are you beating up my Security Section, Sub-Commander?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "No, Captain. I am merely working with the Security Section. We are integrating some Vulcan martial arts into their security practices."

"Maybe I could come and watch sometime? Maybe spar with you?"

"You are always welcome." He grinned, then turned towards the Doctor, "So, how am I, Doc?"

Phlox smiled, "You're doing very well, Captain. You're in excellent physical condition and your mental attitude is also excellent. Though I believe the Sub-Commander has a lot to do with that."

Archer smiled, looking at T'Pol, "I guess it's your turn."

Curious, "Doc, how do you judge a Vulcan's mental attitude?"

"I don't. They could be a mass murderer or as happy as a Fluggan Flyer and we'd never know. We'll have to rely on you for that information on the Sub-Commander."

Archer grinned. T'Pol arched an eyebrow. Phlox pointed out a curtained off area.

"If you would, Sub-Commander. I'll just finish setting the calibrations for Vulcans.

THE NEXT WEEK

Jonathan was tired of reading consumption reports. Actually it was any and all reports. They were still cataloguing the non M-class planets in the Ares System, and there wasn't anything else to do. He reached out to T'Pol and found she wasn't on the bridge.

'Aisha, where are you?'

'I am getting ready to work with the Security Section.'

'Would you mind if I came down to watch? Would it bother you?'

'Not at all. However, this session will be a full contact work-out.'

Frowning, 'Wasn't last week?'

'No.'

Thinking about the injuries, 'How did they get hurt? Why the neck pinches?'

'Lt Reed asked me to take advantage of when they stopped being aware of their situation. He said, and I concurred, that it would ingrain in them that they could not stop watching a circumstance just because they thought it was safe.'

Grinning, 'Yeah, you're both right. I'll be there shortly.'

He left Travis in charge of the bridge and wandered down to the gym. He ran into Trip on the way there.

"Hey, Cap'n. Where ya going?"

"Hi Trip. I'm gonna watch the Security Section workout with T'Pol."

Grinning, "Yeah, I know. Its full contact this week, we're all lookin' forward to it. She asked if I'd make sure that all the padding is in place. Security has talked about nothing else this whole week."

Shaking his head, "I think we'll be relieved when the next away mission occurs. We're all gettin' a little space happy. But I can tell you that T'Pol's gonna have her work cut out for her this time. They've been practicing."

Looking up at Jon's surprised expression, "You did know these were big deals below decks, didn't you? Hasn't T'Pol told you about them?"

Jon didn't say anything. Trip said, "Well, this should be fun. I guess I'll tell you that some of the crew comes to these things now. Some root for Security, some for T'Pol."

They entered into the gym and found some of the crew already spread out around the perimeter of the mats. Security and T'Pol were warming up.

T'Pol suddenly turned around. Security was so attuned to her, that they turned as she did and stood in front of her. They all grinned sheepishly and went back to warming up.

T'Pol walked over to Jon. "Captain. Commander." Trip watched them, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go over and talk to Hoshi."

Jon nodded. He hadn't even seen Hoshi. T'Pol tilted her head, "You are angry at something. Would you tell me?" This was asked vocally, but softly, as they had decided it would seem too unnatural for telepathic conversations with the crew around.

"Why didn't you tell me about these work outs? Trip has to tell me about them and that the crew comes in and cheer you guys on." He crossed his arms. He really wasn't happyâ€”he felt left out.

She looked at him, "I am sorry. I thought you knew. We have been doing this for a year. I thought you were not interested." She opened the bond so he really could understand what she was saying.

He joined with her, examining what she had said, and saw that it was the truth. She thought he wasn't interested, and as a Vulcan, she wouldn't think to boast of it.

He relaxed, "I understand. I'm sorry. I am interested in everything you do," with a small leer, "and have been for a long time." Then he got worried, he looked over at the Security Section. Five men, big men, were going to fight with his wife.

She got a tolerate, affectionate look on her face, but only he would see it. "We have been working together for awhile now. We are not fighting, we are learning."

Smiling, "Yeah."

"Sub-Commander?" That from Lt Reed. She nodded at him.

Archer got a grin on his face, "Good luck, slugger." She arched at eyebrow at him and went back to the group.

Archer went over to Phlox, Trip, and Hoshi. Phlox smiled at him, "Captain. I'm glad to see you. It should be exciting."

Hoshi and Trip snickered. Jon turned to look at them, "What?"

At the same time, T'Pol and the Security came out to the middle of the mat. They bowed low to her and she returned it. Reed and Watson went back to the sidelines and Mantusco, Torres, and Gomez stayed out there with her.

Archer held his breathe. Nothing happened. T'Pol stood there in a relaxed position.

Then everything exploded. Gomez attacked from the right and Torres from the left, Mantusco came straight at her. T'Pol dropped and rolled to the left, taking out Torres. Gomez got in a weak kick and then T'Pol was up. She moved incredibly swiftly, backing him up with continuous hits into his body, into the wall. Torres shook his head and tried to get back up. She moved backwards and with kick to the rear he was out. Mantusco swung in with a left cross and T'Pol barely looked at him, grabbing his hand and forcing it down and twisting. He dropped to his knees. Gomez took advantage of that and threw a jab. She walked into it, passing inside his reach lessening its power, and absorbed the residual. At the same time, she reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip, then leaned into him and threw himâ€”into the wall.

The crew cheering for Security groaned. Hoshi, Phlox and Trip cheered for T'Pol. It was another one of those almost mystical Vulcan throws. It was based on their strength and leverage, but still it seemed like magic.

Trip glanced at Jon, he whispered, "Breathe. She'll be okay. They hit each other, that's what they do. They fall down or into walls. But it's okay." Coming closer, "The next part, you'll really like."

Reed had come into replace Torres, after moving him back to the wall. He tried grabbing her from behind and she let him. She moved backward with his momentum and using it, she bent forwards and he flew into Mantusco. They both went down.

T'Pol was the proverbial Vulcan. Calm, serene, undisturbed. But also Security was not as perturbed as they used to be. Archer wanted to know what she was feeling and opened his sense of her.

It was an eye-opener. It was the exact opposite of what she portrayed. She had her senses fully extended and knew where everyone was. She wasn't reading their minds, she couldn't. But she could and did sense their whereabouts and movements.

This went on for another 15 minutes. Everyone had fallen or been thrown into the walls or floor. Finally, she called out "Kroykah" (Stop).

Trip again whispered to Jon, "Now this is the weird part. What we all come to watch." He moved back and Jon looked around the room. Everyone suddenly had an intensity about them. They all had their eyes glued to the mat.

T'Pol and all five members of the Security Section were back out on the mat. They had their eyes closed.

T'Pol spoke, "Falikal" (Begin).

They began to move as one, with their eyes closed. It looked like a deadly Tai-Chi to Jonathan. For five minutes they worked without sight, exactly replicating each other's moves. Sweat poured off of their faces. T'Pol even had a sheen on her face. Everyone in the room could feel their concentration.

Again, T'Pol called Kroykah. She turned around to them, looking at each of them. They were so big compared to her. The smallest was Reed and he was larger than she.

She bowed her head to them, "We are moving toward our goal of Kya'shin (thought over emotion).

They all bowed to her. Reed said, "Thank you, T'Sai (Lady) Sub-Commander.

With that the show was over. Jonathan let out a breath. T'Pol went to her towel, wiping off her face. She turned around and there was Jonathan. Security moved away to give them some privacy.

His gaze slid over her. Narrowing when he noticed the darkening on her chin. Her eyes were calm, clearâ€”yet somehow deep. He didn't touch her, just absorbed her through his eyes. They stared at each other.

Phlox came over, taking a quick glance at both of them. "Sub-Commander, any injuries I should know about?" He quickly scanned her. He ran it over her bruise.

"No. How are the others?" She never took her eyes from Jonathan's.

"Just a few bruises and some strains. They should be fine in a couple of days."

Looking amused at them, "I congratulate you on the way they have improved. Last year they had broken bones."

Neither one acknowledged his comment. He nodding, with an amused smile, "Well, good afternoon." He walked away.

Her look became sensual, though again, only he would have known, 'Aisha, do you have duties this afternoon you must attend to?'

Grinning, 'No.' He took her elbow and they moved through the group. At the door, they turned around.

Archer called out, "Commander Tucker, you have the bridge."

At his nod, they left.

Trip, Hoshi, Phlox and Reed looked at each other. Phlox spoke up, "Well, they are still newlyweds. It hasn't been a year yet."

Hoshi chuckled. Reed had a small smile on his face. Trip, grinned, then, "Alright, those of us who can, let's go to the bridge. We've got some unpopulated planets to finish cataloguing."


	29. Chapter 29

APRIL

After several testing phases and corrections, Archer had finally approved Reed's and T'Pol's recommendations for security enhancements. They hadn't needed it yet, but it was good it was available.

T'Pol was at her station analyzing sensory data about the system. She saw something outside of what was normally expected. She doubled-checked her sensor data. Then triple-checked it for Vulcan thoroughness.

She looked up, "Lt Reed, Yellow alert. Ensign Mayweather, all stop."

Reed stared at her, then "Aye, Sub-Commander, yellow-alert."

He pressed a series of controls on his station, alerting the Security Section, enabling the polarization of the hull, warming up the lasers, and having the weapons crews on standby for loading torpedoes.

Mayweather, "Aye, Sub-Commander, all stop."

At the same time Sato had notified the ship, "All hands, Yellow Alert. This is not a drill. All hands, Yellow Alert." Pausing, "Captain to the Bridge."

All sections acknowledged to Sato their readiness, and Archer walked onto the Bridge.

"Sub-Commander, report."

"Sir, there is a gathering of ships at the 4th planet in this system. There appears to be the discharging of energy weapons."

He looked at her, "Fighting?" He looked over to Malcolm, "Status?"

"Yes, sir. I confirm that there is energy weapons fire."

T'Pol, Reed, and Mayweather were monitoring the system, T'Pol reported, "Two ships destroyed at mark 135."

Archer looked over at Hoshi, "Ensign, is there any communications chatter?"

She was working her station, "Yes, sir. I can put it on audio." He nodded.

They heard the confusion of battle language and coordinates they didn't recognize. T'Pol reported another ship destroyed.

"Sir! We're being hailed. Audio only."

"Unknown ship, identify your intentions. If we do not hear from you within the next 10 seconds, you will be destroyed."

Archer glanced at T'Pol, "This is the Earthship Enterprise. I am Captain Jonathan Archer. We are peaceful explorers. We mean you no harm."

Sarcastically, "Captain Archer, we haven't had peaceful explorers in this system for months. Leave or we'll destroy you."

T'Pol suddenly spoke up, "Bring stations to Red Alert."

Archer frowned. Lt Reed and Ensign Sato brought the ship up to Red Alert.

Sato open all channels, "Red Alert. Red Alert. This is not a drill. All hands, Red Alert."

Reed depressed more switches. This had the Weapons Crew loading torpedoes, lasers were doubled-checked as hot, and all decks ensured redundancies were on line, to include people.

In less than 5 seconds, they were hit by energy weapons fire. The ship jerked to the right. Mayweather compensated.

Archer ordered, "Lt Reed, target their ships. Mayweather, keep an eye on the position of those ships." In the background they heard Reed acknowledge that their ships were targeted.

"Identify yourselves. Why did you fire on us?"

After a few moments of silence, "We are the Diagni. I am F'lden, Captain of this ship and squadron. We did not fire on your ship intentionally and that has been corrected. What are you doing in this space?"

"As I said, we are explorers and mean you no harm. Can you tell us what's happening here?"

"We are at war, Captain. We are at war with the 4th planet, the Mossjji."

Frowning, he tilted his head towards T'Pol. She was running scans. 'Jonathan, the planet seems to be primitive. I do not see how they could be at war with the Diagni or anyone. I would consider that they could be pirates. They are circling around the Enterprise. Their ships are smaller than we and more maneuverable. I will send Lt Reed firing instructions, if you agree.'

He nodded. "Captain, can you tell me what the war is about?"

During this delaying conversation, T'Pol sent Reed instructions and he adjusted his firing pattern and targets.

Suddenly they were in a fight. "Lt Reed, fire on those ships."

"Aye, sir." Reed started firing at the pre-targeted ships, realigning as they moved.

The Enterprise was hit twice on the back hull. There was a break between the ships after Reed disabled two with lasers and torpedoes, "Travis, towards the 4th planet, get around the back. Reed, continuing firing."

There were at least 2 or 3 ships remaining, to include the largest with F'lden.

But the pirates decided to retreated, the risk was too high for more damage to their ships. They could always come back later. Archer asked T'Pol to run scans over the 4th planet.

"Reed, keep an eye out. We don't want to be surprised."

A few minutes later, "Captain, there appears to be a mining effort on the smallest continent in the northern hemisphere. The population of the planet doesn't have any other mines that I can detect. There also appears to be no industrialization at all."

Nodding, "So, the mine could be the efforts of the pirates. That's what they could have been fighting about."

T'Pol was still analyzing the latest data coming in, "Captain, there appears to be a small warp ship near the mine. But it doesn't have the same warp signature as the pirates."

"Great. Another unknown." Making a decision, "Can we get an idea of what these people look like? I want to go down."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched, "Yes. They are humanoid in appearance, but primitive. It appears to be an agrarian society." Pausing a moment, "If you wish to go to the surface, then I would suggest the away team dress appropriately."

Smiling, "Agreed. Okay, let's go get ready. T'Pol, Tucker, Sato, and security. Lt Reed, you'll have the bridge, Lt Kowalski will be in Engineering. We'll try to check-in every hour."

Archer and T'Pol were changing in their quarters. She again wore the long black haired wig, the one she normally wore to conceal her alien features. Jonathan smiled as she dressed in her long black skirt and white blouse with tan vest. He dressed similarly in black pants, white shirt and vest. Both wore leather boots.

He went around the bed and took pulled her into his arms. Smiling, "Who knew that 2 years ago, we'd be here today."

With a hint of a smile in her eyes, "The probability that this would occur was indefinable."

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling herself up, "However, that has not stopped you in the past getting what you wanted."

He kissed her and whispered, "I guess we should go to the docking bay. The rest should be waiting for us."


	30. Chapter 30

And they were. Tucker piloted them to the planet, landing about 3K from the where the mine and ship were located.

They quickly secured the shuttle, hiding it from view. T'Pol had her sensor out, checking out the area.

"Captain, the mine is this way." Nodding, he led them in that direction. T'Pol just behind him, continuing her sensor sweeps.

Suddenly he swept his arm out in front of her and she slipped her sensor into her skirt pocket. They could see a camp fire through the trees. There were locals around it, but less than what they had expected from the size of the fire.

They all stopped and looked around. Security halted around them, but Archer shook his head. Out of the woods came the other locals. They held spears, crossbows, and cudgels.

Sato had the UT already set for the language. They had assumed that the Diagni we're speaking the languageâ€”or at least a close approximation. Now they'd see if it was right.

"Who are you?" This was asked by a medium sized man with a large crossbow. He had dark hair, but with very light eyes. His skin, and everyone's with him, was tanned, weather-roughened, skin. Reddish in the shadows.

"I am Jonathan. This is my wife, T'Pol." Gesturing behind him, "These are members of my village." Nodding at him, "Who are you?"

Staring at him, then "I am Nakret. These are members of my villageâ€”Hartan." Behind him a woman appeared from the trees, "That is my wife, Kataan."

Jonathan nodded at him. "We come in peace. We are searching for a lost village member. Strangers appeared around our village and then he was missing. His wife wants him to come back. So we're looking for him."

Nodding, "We also are missing some village members. You are welcome to our campfire. As is custom, your women folk can help ours with the evening meal. They can go with Kataan."

'Oh, oh,' Jonathan froze, as did the others.

T'Pol nodded, "Of course." She gestured to Hoshi and they went with Kataan, who led them away through the trees.

'T'Pol, can you cook?'

'It will depend on what they want me to do. We will have to just wait and see.'

Narket led the others to the campfire, and they all sat down around it. Narket passed around a jug which the locals only took a sip of. It came to Jonathan and he took it, carefully. He gave it a sniff, with the others watching him, he also took a small sip.

He almost spit it out. Strongâ€”hotâ€”strongâ€”coldâ€”roughâ€”smooth. You name it, that's what it was, and it was definitely alcoholic.

After everyone had taken a drink, Narket began, "Jonathan, you said you had a village member missing?"

Nodding, "Yes. He's been missing for almost a month. We're out looking for him. We saw something head in this direction. We thought it was a strange looking wagonâ€”but we have no where else to look."

Tilting his head side to side, Narket replied, "Yes, we have also seen the strange wagon. We are continuing on in that direction tonight. Would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, we would, thank you."

Again, with the strange tilting, "We have an extra tent that you and your friends can stay in."

AT THE KITCHEN FIRE

Kataan introduced T'Pol and Hoshi to three other women and then took them over to a side of meat.

She looked them over, not unfriendly, but challenging. "T'Pol, Hoshi, we caught this animal 3-days ago and this is what is left. We don't have anymore ideas to cook it. We hope you have one." Kataan smiled at them, glad to have gotten rid of that problem. Now she could move onto other ones.

T'Pol looked at the haunch of meat and then exchanged glances with Hoshi.

Hoshi whispered to her, "T'Pol, I don't know how to cook meat. We're Japanese, we use mostly fish and rice with meat like this as additions. Not the full meal. You're a vegetarian from a planet of vegetarians. What are we going to do?"

Looking at the meat, T'Pol took small breaths, trying to become accustomed to the extremely noxious smell.

Hoshi put out her hand, but not quite touching T'Pol. "Ma'am, are you alright? What are we going to do?"

"I have read several cookbooks," at Hoshi's surprise, "historical cookbooks, trying to understand humans. What and how a population cooks is very revealing. I cannot say with any guarantee that what I remember from them would be any different from what Kataan would do. But we will ensure that it's cooked thoroughly. Unrefrigerated meat this old could make everyone sick."

T'Pol looked around, then stepped back from it. She took a breath and went around to some grasses she had seen. Pulling out her sensor she quickly read that the meat, while very pungent, wouldn't hurt them. If cooked well. She also checked the grasses to make sure they were eatable. She had Hoshi pull enough to wrap the meat in them, with extras.

While she was doing that, T'Pol was digging a pit, which she lined with thin stones. Kataan walked over.

Nodding, "That is very interesting. I thought you might want to have some vegetables and spices. Please take what you need, we have plenty."

T'Pol nodded. She finished lining the hole and in the middle built a fire pit. After it was burning, she covered the hole to get the stones warmed up. She walked back to the haunch of meat where Hoshi was waiting.

She almost sighed, "Hoshi, let us choose some vegetables and spices, and then wrap the...meat in the grasses."

Nodding, they both went to work. After 30 minutes, the fire pit was very warm and the stones were holding that warmth. They lowered the wrapped meat into the pit. T'Pol and Hoshi had rigged a stone bottom to the pit, covering the fire. They then placed several packets of vegetables wrapped in the grasses. Spices were liberally thrown on the entire dinner.

T'Pol had found several large tubes and had Hoshi hold them upright, while she filled in around them with other stones. Thereby providing the oxygen she needed for the fire, yet still encasing the meat in a closed area.

Hoshi looked at it, then T'Pol. Grinning, "Did we just make a crock pot in the ground?"

"I believe so." They watched it, monitoring its heat. They added a few more stones here and there, but were satisfied.

Kataan came over. "That's very good. I hope it works, and if it does, I'm going to use it."

Nodding, "I hope so, too. The meat should be done in approximately 6 hours. Is there anything else?"

Shaking her head, "No, we did everything else while you were doing that. Let's go back to the other camp site."

T'Pol, Hoshi, and Kataan went back to the men. The three other women carried hot drinks and snacks.

The men looked up when they returned. T'Pol's expression went icy when she looked them over. She and Hoshi exchanged 'Men' glances. Kataan snorted.

They may not have been drunk, but they were on their way to it and it was only noon.

T'Pol went to sit next to Jonathan. Hoshi slid in between T'Pol and Trip. Kataan was passing out the drink and snacks.

Jonathan smiled at her. Feeling no pain. No man was. "Hi. How'd the cooking go?"

She looked at him, expressionless. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "It went well."

Kataan spoke up, "Narket, they did something very different, and if it works, I've told T'Pol that I will borrow it for the next time we have old meat."

T'Pol had been handing Jonathan bread to eat and a hot drink, which had no alcohol.

Frowning, he whispered to her, "Old meat?"

She nodded once, looking at the ground.

Hoshi leaned towards T'Pol, "How do you feel now? Is it better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jonathan was still frowning, "You didn't feel well? When? Why didn't I notice?"

With an eyebrow arched, she nodded to the jug. Looking at the ground, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to affect me like that. Are you better now?'

'Yes. It was just the smell of the raw meat.'

Narket spoke into their silent conversation, "Jonathan, perhaps you would like to rest now. We will move again tonight after dinner, then rest come sun-up. As I told you we travel at night, sometimes there are more dangers in daylight."

Slowly nodding, "Thank you. We'd appreciate that."

Narket took them to a large tent. Narket and his village members went into the one across from it.

Jonathan opened the flap and went in. Everyone followed him. They were carrying rolled up packs for sleeping with some additional clothing, medical supplies, and phasers inside.

T'Pol looked around, "Mantusco, Watson, please set-up around the entrance." Nodding, they did.

The other four took a place in the middle. T'Pol was still feeling the effects of being near the meat and its odor. She sat down on her pad, taking some cleansing breaths. Hoshi watched her. Archer and Trip were trying to shake off the remains of the alcohol.

Hoshi joked, scrunching up her nose, and shaking her head, "I think I'll join T'Pol and become a vegetarian, too. The smell of that meat was awful. I don't know how you stood it."

Shaking her head, "But with what you thought up, it should at least be eatable. Wrapping it up in the grasses and separating the vegetables too, that was a good idea."

Hoshi chuckled, turning to Trip and Archer, "She had us build a crock pot in the ground. I hope it works."

Archer was sitting next to T'Pol. Close enough to feel the heat of her body, but not touching. Enough of the alcohol was gone and he could finally feel her again. He sighed in relief.

He noticed that she didn't feel well, but appeared to be getting better with time. "Okay, everyone let's get some rest. It'll be a long night."

They all laid down. T'Pol was tired, after she and Hoshi built the crock pot and dealt with the noxious meat, she needed to rest. Archer leaned on his side, with his head propped in his hand watching her, forgetting they had an audience. Everyone looked at them, then looked away.

'Jonathan, what are you doing?' She kept her eyes closed, but she could tell he smiled.

'I'm watching you. Maybe we should make you the Chef from now on.'

'I believe that I will keep my position as Science Officer and First Officer. Oh yes, also the one as your mate.' She caressed him in the meld.

Just before he leaned down to kiss her, 'Jonathan, we are in a tent with 4 others. Perhaps this is not the best place for physical intimacy.'

Stopping, 'No, I guess not. That would give the crew too much to talk about.' Sighing, 'But I really want you.'

'I want you, too. This is the best I can do.' She rolled over to rest against him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. The others watched, then closed their eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

By sunset everyone was awake and gathering around the kitchen campfire. Narket walked over to Jonathan.

"It is time to eat, then we travel towards the mountains." He led them over to where T'Pol and Hoshi had built their 'crock pot.' Jonathan looked at it apprehensively, exchanging glances with Trip. T'Pol and Hoshi looked at Kataan, who gestured at them to open it up.

The away team watched T'Pol and Hoshi kneel down and slowly take away the stones, eventually using branches to move the hottest away. They finally uncovered the vegetables and the meat. The smell. T'Pol leaned back. Hoshi and everyone else leaned forward. It smelled great!

Kataan smiled. "T'Pol, that smells very good. Would you like to serve it?"

Shaking her head, "No, thank you. Please, you may do so."

Everyone was sitting down and eating. T'Pol had taken a vegetable packet with some bread and went to sit beside Jonathan, but not too close.

He shook his head, grinning at her. 'Aisha, this is great. I'm impressed.'

Teasingly, 'Are you sure you don't want to be the Chef?'

She arched an eyebrow at him and ate her vegetables. After dinner, they poured water on the cook fires, grabbed their packs, and started their trek to the mountain.

They walked in single file quietly through the darkness and the trees. Narket and two of his villagers led the way, with Jonathan and his away team directly behind them.

Narket suddenly stopped and gestured for quiet. Everyone looked around, trying to hear or see something. They finally saw a light flickering through the trees.

Jonathan looked at Narket and they silently agreed. Everyone spread out in pairs, Archer with Watson, T'Pol with Mantusco, and Tucker and Hoshi. The villagers also spread out in pairs.

They slowly went towards the light. Taking protection from behind the trees, they were stunned at what they saw.

A prisoner camp. Guards with energy weapons, overseeing others who were pushing wagons filled with something. They looked over the area, finding 4 guards and about 10 workers. Only two flood lights, one in the middle of the camp and the other at the far end. At the opposite end, towards the mine entrance, was a ship. It was very small, maybe one or two people at most. It looked like a sleek shuttlecraft.

After watching the area for 15 minutes, everyone pulled back. Archer gestured for Watson to stay and continue to watch.

They pulled back about 25 meters and gathered closely together. Talking lowly, "Narket, those workers appear to the villagers. But do you know who the others are?"

Nodding his head, front to back, "No, I've never seen anything like those people before. But I saw our villagers, did you see yours?" "No, I didn't. He may be inside the mountain."

'Jonathan, I believe they may be mining energy amplification crystals. I also believe the guards are Orions.'

Looking at T'Pol, 'Orions? But I've seen Orions. Besides being green, they don't look much like them.'

'Not all Orions look the same. Vulcan has circumstantial evidence that Orions are slave traders, using the black markets to buy and sell beings and good.'

Trip softly asked, "Jon, what do you want to do?"

Looking around the circle and ending up at Narket, "Narket, I want to free the workers and go into the mine. But we'll need to have a safe area where the workers can go to. Will you provide that safe place?"

Slowly tilting his head side to side, "Yes. We will protect them. But how will you get in? You don't have any weapons."

"Oh, we'll think of something. Thank you, I appreciate your help. We'll send the workers out to you. I hope we'll see you soon."

With that the Enterprise Away Team went back to the tree line where Watson waited.

"No change, Captain. But I did notice that the guards don't patrol, and no one else seems to be here. No guard shack or anything. They just stand there. If we stun or knock them out, we should be able to get into the mine. I haven't seen anyone come out of the mine, so I would assume that there are more guards down there."

Nodding and grinning, "Good thinking, Watson. Let's take out the guards, tie them up, and go down into the mine."

They all nodded, except T'Pol. Archer continued, "Trip, I need you to look over that ship. Can it be used? Hoshi, once we've taken care of the guards, you get the workers to Narket. Watson, you'll stay here with Trip and Hoshi. Mantusco, you'll go with me and T'Pol."

T'Pol still didn't say anything. He looked at her, 'T'Pol, is there a problem?' Everyone looked at them, then away, keeping an eye out around the area.

'No. However, ' he furrowed his brow, 'there is the possibility that if we incapacitate the guards, it may be noticed. They may be required to make timely communication checks."

'Okay, what's your recommendation?'

'As I said, I do not have a problem with what you propose to do, but we need to ensure that the team staying on the ground is aware of this potential problem and be prepared to handle it.'

'Agreed. I'll brief them, you scan the area.'

Which they did. T'Pol found nothing in their immediate area and they split into four groups. They decided that since they couldn't detect anyone else, they would stun them with their phasers.

After stunning the 4 guards, Archer pointed out Narket, who was standing in the tree line, to the workers. He waved them over. They quickly dropped their tools and slipped into the trees.

A few minutes later Archer, T'Pol, and Mantusco crept into the mine. Trip was looking over the ship, Watson was watching the perimeter, and Hoshi was trying to detect any communications.

They continued slowly creeping down the side of the tunnel. T'Pol followed Archer with her scanner out, searching for any bio-forms. Mantusco brought up the rear. They saw a light further down and went towards it.

She whispered, "Captain, I am detecting several life forms ahead. Only 3 appear to be Orion." Nodding, he gestured them forward with his phase pistol.

Almost at the entrance, he pointed Mantusco to the other wall and at the Orion Mantusco was to stun. T'Pol studied her scanner one more time, then slipped it into her pocket. She would go low and Jonathan high. Each of them found their target. Again he nodded, and everyone took their shot.

In the sudden silence, T'Pol took out her scanner. Nothing. No one was coming. She shook her head.

Taking one last look around, they stepped out of the tunnel into a large room. It was decrepit. The equipment was old and dented, there was a corner filled with garbage. The villagers, who looked just as dirty and dented, cautiously watched them. They all had the reddened skin and light eyes of Narket and Kataan.

Jonathan spoke to the villagers, "Narket, from the village Hartan is outside in the forest. He is waiting for you." They just watched him. He tried again, "It's alright. My...guard will escort you to Narket and he will take you home."

Mantusco gestured to the tunnel and the villagers slowly left, then more quickly, in fear that he would change his mind.

That left one being behind. He was less reddened than the others and had dark eyes. Jonathan looked at T'Pol, 'Go ahead. I think I can take him if he does anything.' She arched an eyebrow and started the detailed analysis of the mining operation.

Jonathan took a few steps towards the being. "I am Captain Jonathan Archer. Who are you?"

One shoulder shrugged, "I am Stenbar Z'Ozzarius of the Clan Z'Ozzarius, from the next planet, Ocannath. Are you from a starship?"

Nodding, "Yes, we're from the planet Earth. Our ship is in orbit around this planet. How did you get here?"

Both shoulders shrugged, "My ship was hit by something when I was orbiting Ocannath during a final test flight." Looking hopefully skeptical, "Have you seen my ship?"

"Yes. My Engineer is looking at it now. What can you tell me about this operation?"

"Not much. Those green skinned creatures just grabbed me out of my ship and threw me down here with the locals. We have been digging up crystals and they've been taking them away."

T'Pol finished her scans, one also of Stenbar, and came back over.

Jonathan asked, "Are there any others here?"

Shrugging both shoulders, "No. We were it. I don't think they had much interest in having a lot of diggers."

Then he turned around. Stenbar stared at T'Pol. He'd never seen anyone quite like her before. She was exotic. Her dark eyes and long dark hair. Her eyebrows were something he'd never seen before, but very enticing. Her skin was a different color, too. She was utterly beautiful.

Jonathan noticed Stenbar's admiration of T'Pol. He should get used to this, she was exotic and other males found her to be attractive. Sure, she was Vulcan and that turned most people off, but she was still attractive, and that Vulcan uniform she wore. She got more than her share of stares. He remembered many nights spent trying not to think about how she filled out her uniform.

Jonathan looked at her, in an appraising way. He ran his eyes over her, seeing her through Stenbar's eyes. He was feeling a deeply masculine possessivenessâ€”MINE.

She looked up at him with both eyebrow's raised, then over at Stenbar. One eyebrow lowered. "Captain, I do not detect any other bio-signs in this area. We should go to the surface."

He nodded. T'Pol turned and left. Stenbar still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. "Captain Archer?"

"Yes, Stenbar?"

He sighed as T'Pol walked away from them, up into the tunnel, "Who is that? I've never seen anyone quite like her before."

T'Pol was steadfastly ignoring Jonathan and his hormones. Archer patted Stenbar's shoulder, "That's Sub-Commander Archer."

Stenbar froze, then grinned, "I would say she is not your sister."

With a big smile on his face, Jonathan patted Stenbar's shoulder, "No, definitely not my sister. Let's go to the surface and see what's happening up there."

Once on the surface, they gathered around Stenbar's ship. Trip gave a report, "Captain, the ship's had some damage, but she's repairable. Not down here, but I can get her in working again."

Watson added, "Sir, all of the villagers are with Narket. We've not seen anyone else on the planet. The Orions are waking up. We can stun them again."

Stenbar was still watching T'Pol, more discreetly, but still struck by her. Archer shook his head. 'Jonathan, what is wrong?'

'I guess I'm feeling a little possessive. I don't like him looking at you like that, but on the other hand, I'm extremely pleased that you're mine.'

'You mean you're extremely pleased that someone is looking at your mate in a sexually appraising manner and you know she is yours."

Jonathan frowned, 'Sexually appraising!'

'You do it all the time, Aisha. As do I.'

Archer had grimaced, then pleased she 'appraised him.'

He looked at her, 'Sorry, love. I get jealous sometimes.'

'I know. I also note when females appraise your attributes and am illogically pleased that you are mine.'

He walked over to stand beside her, smiling, 'I love that you feel that way.'

Stenbar had been talking with Trip about his ship. He took a quick look over his shoulder at T'Pol.

Tucker sighed to himself. He'd seen it before. Some Vulcans gave off this mystique of sexuality. Jonathan was the only non-Vulcan who'd ever tried to, and was successful in, crossing that line.

Stenbar asked Tucker, "Commander, I appreciate what you have done for my ship. Do you think that I could repair her?" He took another look at T'Pol.

Tucker replied, "Yeah, I think that you could and she should be space-worthy."

Looking back at the ship, "The Sub-Commander is very attractive. We've all noticed." He was trying to ease the situation.

Sighing, Stenbar looked at the ground, then over at Trip, "Yes. I suppose that is very rude of me. I have never seen a woman like her before. Sub-Commander Archer is very beautiful. I would imagine that many are envious of Captain Archer."

Trip blinked, then, "Yeah, Sub-Commander 'Archer' is, and the Captain is very jealous. So we act like we don't notice."

Nodding, "That is a very good strategy. I will do it." With that he went off to examine the other side of the ship.

Trip decided to have some fun, "Sub-Commander Archer?"

T'Pol had turned towards Tucker, and both eyebrows rose at what he called her. 'Jonathan, why would Commander Tucker call me Sub-Commander Archer?'

Mentally stumbling, 'Well, ahm, I may have told Stenbar that was your name when he asked about you.'

He felt her gentle amusement. 'You know, after we're married, according to Earth custom you may or may not take my last name as yours.' Frowning, 'Wait a minute, I don't even know your last name!'

In the few seconds that conversation lasted, T'Pol answered Trip. "Yes, Commander?"

Hoshi and the security guards stopped at Commander Tucker's comments. They waited to see if T'Pol cut him down a few notches or ignore him as she usually did.

'You should be glad that Vulcan custom does not require you to take my family name or even say it.'

Archer got a familiar smile on his face that told the others they were talking to each other.

Trip with a smirk, "Sub-Commander Archer, were you able to analyze what type of crystals they are? Can we use them?"

T'Pol regarded him with an unemotional expression, she was familiar with Tucker's teasing. "Yes, I did. You could use them in security or engineeringâ€”after they are refined."

Archer had walked up behind her, into her personal space. Getting into the conversation, "Do you think you can refine them, Commander?"

Knowing he couldn't, he sighed, "No, Captain."

T'Pol looked over her shoulder at Jonathan, "Captain, perhaps we could take some on-board for possible refining in the future."

Grinning back at her, "Good idea. Let's do it, Sub-Commander Archer."

She looked at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Her face reflected nothing. 'I believe that you would be pleased if I chose to use your last name after we are married in an Earth ceremony.'

He studied her, 'Yeah, for some reason it would. I guess it means I'm being proprietary. Does that bother you?'

Considering her answer, she looked down at her scanner, 'No. How do you believe others see our bond? It is very proprietaryâ€”it supersedes all else. Names, families. We have chosen to be one. Very proprietary.'

His gaze darkened, 'I have this sudden need to go back to the ship.'

Her gaze was equally as dark, 'I agree, but we are not able to right now. However,' she mentally caressed him and teasingly stroked his emotions, 'I look forward to our return.'

He loved it when she was playful like this. He grinned at her. He knew better than to tease her back. He learned that the hard way, at least when they weren't able to do anything about it. He'd done it twice. The first time he hadn't realized what exactly he'd done, but the second time was almost a learning experimentâ€”for both of them. By teasing T'Pol he'd released a Vulcan predator. And he was the prey.

Oh, boy. She stalked him. Silently, swiftly. She began by staring at him intently, never letting up, it drilled into him. It was intense, unrelenting, and incredibly sexual. It made him feel both stimulated and a little unsure what was happening. He found out quickly enough when they got to their quarters. She practically tore his clothes off and threw him on the bed. She took control of him, mentally and physically. When she was done with him, he had a few bruises which lasted for days. Along with a smile that wouldn't stop for days.

T'Pol was chagrinned and ashamed. She had a difficult time looking at him and kept apologizing. He reassured herâ€”told her to look into his mindâ€”it was okay, he liked it. He wouldn't want to do it like that every time, but he enjoyed it. She eased into his mind and felt what he felt, but she couldn't seem to get over it.

It must have been one of the few times she had almost lost total control. They had made love after that, but she'd been subdued, almost afraid of herself.

So, he triggered it again. This time he wanted to show her she had some control, so he did it a few minutes before their bridge shift ended. Oh, boy.

That could have been a mistake. He felt the change in her. The passion rising. He looked over at her station and saw her looking at her station. He was confused. He looked again, and found her looking at him. Deeply, darkly, non-blinking. Then he noticed that Hoshi and Travis were looking around. Even Malcolm was being affected.

In his mind, 'Jonathan, when you do that, be prepared for the consequences. I can work like this, can you? Can the others?' She then sent her sexual heat into his mind and it slowly burned its way through his body. Oh, boy. His collar was getting tight. Travis was stretching his neck and Hoshi was fanning herself. Malcolm looked very discomfitted. She was making a point and sexual heat was something a Vulcan could project.

Suddenly the pressure was lifted. Carefully he looked around. T'Pol had gotten up from her station, and said, "Captain, permission to leave the bridge?"

He nodded. 'Where are you going?' She arched an eyebrow and seared him with her needs.

Oh, boy. He twisted in his chair, trying to find relief. Tucker suddenly walked out of the 'lift. He looked uncomfortable, too. "Cap'n, is something wrong with T'Pol?'

Frowning, "Not that I know of, why?"

Pulling at his collar, "I don't know, just..." he trailed off at Archer's look, "Nothing, sir."

Nodding, "Good. You have the bridge, Commander." With that he left.

He learned that when you twist the tail of the tiger, you can get scratched and she learned that she could control when he teased her like that. More smiles for days, that went along with the few bruises and a slight sprain that Phlox had to take care of. Phlox's only reaction was a smile and a warning about sleeping Vulcans.


	32. Chapter 32

BACK TO THE PLANET

Archer had Trip and Mantusco go and pick-up their shuttle and come back and take them to the ship. There they would make enough repairs to Stenbar's ship so he could return to his planet.

Jonathan left T'Pol in charge of the mining area and went to find Narket.

He found him just inside the tree line. "Narket, how is everyone?"

Narket tilted his head side to side. "They are fine. We will be going back to our campsite soon. Do you want to come with us?"

Shaking his head, "No, thank you, Narket. We will be traveling back to our village today. I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate all of your help."

"You found your village member?"

"Yes, we did. His family will be glad to have him home."

Narket stared at him, finally, "You are not from nearby, are you?"

"No, we're not from nearby. We traveled a long way to come here and find our village member."

Narket pointed at T'Pol and everyone in the ground area, "Are they from your village?"

Grinning, "Yes, T'Pol is my wife, and everyone there is from my village. Our village is called Enterprise."

Consideringly Narket tilted his head sideways again in concurrence, "May your village always find peace, Jonathan."

Seriously, "And yours also, Narket." With that Narket, turned and left. Jonathan continued to watch him, then returned to mine area.

He went up to T'Pol, "When's Trip due back?"

"He should be here in 65 minutes, Captain. He's going around Narket and the other villagers."

"I'm going to talk with Stenbar."

She said, "Yes, Captain." Her thoughts said, 'I presume you will keep your hormones in check?'

Grimacing at her, 'Yes, Sub-Commander Archer.'

Archer went over to Stenbar's ship, finding him looking at some damage. They talked for the entire time, while waiting for the shuttle to return. Archer learned that they had just discovered warp drive a few years ago, but hadn't gotten as far as Earth had. They talked about space exploration, politics, families, and eventually women.

Stenbar looked at his ship, then Archer. "Jonathan, I hope you forgive me for..." He glanced at T'Pol.

Smiling, he nodded, "Sure. T'Pol ignores anything like that. If it were a problem, she'd handle it."

"T'Pol is an unusual name. It doesn't sound like Jonathan or Hoshi or Tucker. It is constructed differently."

At Jonathan's surprise, he nodded, "I am also learning about other languages. My culture believes that it is important to learn about other cultures and how the language is put together is just as important as how engines are put together."

Carefully nodding, "Yes, it is put together differently. She's not from the same place as the rest of us."

"Ah," nodding, "that would explain her physical differences."

Taking a quick look at her, "She is different, but quite lovely."

Looking at his ship again, "What does she do on your ship?"

Frowning, "She's my First Officer and Science Officer."

In shock Stenbar looked at him. "Your First Officer. Does that mean that she's in charge when you're not there?"

At Archer's nod, he exclaimed, "That is absolutely fascinating. Females on my planet are gaining much ground in business and politics, but to be second in command of a starship. That is startling."

Still excited, "Science Officer must mean she's an academician, therefore very intelligent."

Still frowning, "You seem very interested in my wife. Why?"

Swinging his hand to the left, "Well, I have a woman I am interested in. She is also an engineer, but my family wants me to wed a woman who will provide me with heirs and raise them in our ways."

Nodding, but staying silent, he thought about T'Pol. "That's a difficult decision you're faced with."

"How did you decide?" Stenbar stared at him.

Shrugging, "We just did. We weighed all the factors and made our decision. I guess you'll have to do the same."

'Jonathan? The shuttle is about to arrive.'

The shuttle appeared over the trees and started landing procedures. Stenbar watched in amazement.

"It is huge. I wasn't sure what to expect. Is this how we are going to your ship? How will we get my ship up there?"

Smiling at his enthusiasm, "Yes, this is how we're getting up to the ship. We'll attach your ship to ours and bring it aboard."

The shuttle landed in the middle of the area. The doors opened and Trip and Mantusco got out. Watson had tied up the Orions earlier, and T'Pol had gotten the location of their ship from them. Archer told them that if they didn't leave the system, they'd take them to the nearest Vulcan ship (merely a threat, but they didn't know that).

They waited until the Orions had gotten on-board their shuttle, after they removed any weapons. Archer pulled out his communicator.

"Archer to Enterprise."

Reed replied, "Enterprise here, sir."

"Lt. Reed, there's an Orion shuttlecraft taking off from the planet. Track it, make sure it leaves the system. If it deviates, disable it. We'll be up shortly with a visitor."

"Aye, sir. We'll be tracking it. Enterprise out."

They watched the shuttle take-off and leave the planet's atmosphere.

A few minutes later, "Enterprise to Captain Archer. We're tracking the shuttle."

"Good, Lt. We're getting ready to depart the planet. Archer out."

He went over to where Trip was getting the grapplers ready to grab Stenbar's shuttle.

"Are you ready, Trip?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll need T'Pol to help me, though."

Jonathan called out to everyone, "Okay, let's get going."

Tucker got in and went to sit down in the pilot's seat. He called out to T'Pol, "Sub-Commander, I'll need your help up here."

She nodded and went to sit in the other seat. Archer, Stenbar and the rest took their seats in the back area. Stenbar watch T'Pol and her interactions with Tucker. Archer sighed internally.

As the shuttlecraft rose into the air and then hovered, Hoshi whispered to Archer, "Stenbar certainly seems interested in the Sub-Commander."

He frowned at her. She settled back into her seat.

Archer tried to start a conversation, but Stenbar was too interested in what was happening in the front of the shuttle to be much of a conversationalist.

Tucker and T'Pol conferred. She read off the coordinates and their distances to the smaller ship.

Finally, "Commander, you are on target."

Tucker answered, with his attention focused on what he was doing, "Aye, Ma'am. Engaging grapplers...grapplers are in contact with the craft...grapplers are locked."

T'Pol checked the sensors to validate the connection. "Connections confirmed." T'Pol toggled a few more switches and nodded to Trip, "We are ready to depart."

He powered up and they lifted into the atmosphere.

Archer watched her, 'I'm sorry about Stenbar. He's absolutely fascinated by you, but now I think it's half you being exotically beautiful and half you're my First Officer.'

'How do you feel about that?'

'Well, at first I was possessive, then I was amused, now I'm just getting tired of it. What about you?'

'I am unsure of how to proceed. It is distracting to be the focus of such intense regard that is not yours.'

He watched her push her hair back further off her shoulder. 'I was going to say, just be yourself, but I'm not sure how our guest will react to your ears.'

He could feel her arching an eyebrow, 'My ears? In what way?'

Releasing a breath, 'When I was talking with Stenbar he was telling me about his planet. They haven't dealt with many other beings yetâ€”only those that look like him.' He stopped he didn't know how to go on from there.

'If I understand you correctly, you believe that my Vulcan appearance would be unsettling to Stenbar at this time of their development.'

He could feel her distaste, 'What if I send you to the bridge and I stay with our guest. Trip should be able to get the ship space-worthy in about 3-4 hours.'

'That would be a solution, as I am the most non-Occannath being on-boardâ€”besides the Doctor.'

'I'm going to have to make this up to you, aren't I?' She thought nothing.

Great. The Enterprise came into view. T'Pol toggled the communications system, "T'Pol to Enterprise. Requesting permission to dock."

"Acknowledged, Sub-Commander. You have permission to dock." The docking doors were opening.

Stenbar was staring at the Enterprise, but still asked Archer, "Why did she say T'Pol to Enterprise? I thought you had the same last name?"

Everyone heard the comment and stole glances at T'Pol. Thank God she was a Vulcan, she didn't react to any of it, but Jonathan knew he was in trouble.

They landed in the docking bay and opened the shuttle doors. Phlox had found no contamination in the environment, so, thankfully, they didn't need to go through decontamination. He didn't know what he do with Stenbar in decontamination with T'Pol. Probably knock him out. When they left the shuttle bay, T'Pol and Archer exchanged glances.

"Sub-Commander, I'll take Stenbar to some guest quarters and then to engineering for his ship. You'll have the bridge."

She nodded and everyone left. "Ensign Sato, do you have a moment?"

Hoshi was surprised, but, "Sure. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could get some hair connectors from you? I will be wearing this wig on the bridge and need to arrange it."

"Aren't you going to take it off?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, "The Captain believes it will confuse our guest to see my ears. You humans are closer physically to him than I."

Hoshi stared at her, "Oh, he's in trouble, isn't he?"

T'Pol didn't answer, so Hoshi quickly said, "Yes, Ma'am. I have some hair pins. Uh, you know how to put it up, don't you?"

They had reached Hoshi's quarters by then and she quickly got the pins. "Yes, thank you, Ensign."

Hoshi stood there with a bemused expression on her face. She quickly changed and got to the bridge.

She saw that T'Pol hadn't arrived yet, probably the hair. Reed, Travis, and Bagera were there. Hondo, her relief, left when she arrived.

She decided to say something, "Ah, guys, when the Sub-Commander arrives, she may be wearing her wig because of the guest." They looked at her confused.

Travis, "Why? What does the wig have to do with that guy?"

Bagera guessed. "It's her ears, isn't it? He didn't see them without her wig and now she has to wear it while he's here."

She nodded. She looked at Reed, "She may also call herself something other than Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Reed, dumbfounded, "What? Why?"

She took a breath, "Well, the what is Sub-Commander Archer. The why is because he's infatuated with her, can barely take his eyes off of her and Captain Archer..." She trailed off. They just stared at her.

Reed nodded. Travis snorted and looked at his board. Bagera shook his head. Reed said, "Thanks for the heads up."

Travis muttered, "Bet he's in trouble." Everyone pretended they didn't hear that, but secretly agreed.

The 'lift opened and T'Pol walked out. With wig on. She was absolutely stunning. The long hair was swept up into an obviously Vulcan hairstyle that covered her ears. Functional, but beautiful. They all stared at her.

Hoshi finally spoke up, "Sub-Commander, that's a wonderful style. Could you show me how to do that?"

She nodded once, "Yes." She got down to business, "Lt Reed, status please."

Reed nodded, shocked, then pulled himself together. The others took advantage of Reed's surprise and got themselves controlled.

"Yes, Ma'am. The Orion shuttle has left the system and we've not detected any intrusions from other ships."

She nodded and sat down in the Captain's chair. She started going over the reports and individual statuses in the PADDs. She also had Reed develop a plan to target the mine entrance. She wanted to make a recommendation to the Captain to bring down the mine entrance to make the planet less valuable to the Orions.

An hour later, "Archer to...Archer." One eyebrow rose. The bridge crew froze and immediately went back to work.

"Go ahead, Captain."

"We're on our way to the Bridge. Stenbar wants to see it before he leaves. Trip should be finished in 30 minutes."

"Yes, Captain."

'T'Pol, you are going to forgive me? I really am sorry. But can you tell me what you're bothered by?'

'I am not bothered about being called Sub-Commander Archer. I do find it distasteful to hide my ears on-board the ship. However, you are not incorrect in your request and I am, as you humans say, 'dealing with it'.'

'As we humans say? Okay. You'll let me know what I need to do to get past this?'

'I will meditate on it.' He grimaced and they exited the 'lift. T'Pol rose at their entrance and both of them froze, staring at her.

'You are absolutely beautiful. I think I'm gonna have to hurt Stenbar if he doesn't put his eyes back in his head.'

Archer took Stenbar by the arm and pulled him down to the center. Stenbar didn't know what to look at first. Her uniform or her face and hair or the whole thing at once.

He finally spoke, "Sub-Commander Archer, if your husband permits, you are very beautiful."

She nodded and moved to stand behind Bagera at her station. Stenbar's eyes followed her every move. The others on the bridge sympathized with Archer's concern and with T'Pol. She wouldn't appreciate his constant regard. They didn't appreciate it either.

T'Pol looked at Travis, "Ensign Mayweather, please bring us around to view the planet Ocannath."

"Aye, Sub-Commander."

Probably the only thing to pry his eyes off of T'Pol was his home planet.

He slowly absorbed the view of his planet. "It is so small, and yet so beautiful. You can't even see the pain my planet is undergoing."

He whispered, "The eastern part of Occannath is not speaking with the western part. Talks start up, then break down. It is shameful." He looked back at Archer, then over at T'Pol.

She was the controlled Vulcan, but Jonathan was getting angry. The bridge could see his shoulders tense.

Reed spoke up, "Sub-Commander Archer, I've targeted the mine entrance and calculated the power needed to collapse it." Archer looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Lt." She turned to Archer, "Captain, to make the planet less valuable to other races who would want the mines, I have asked Lt Reed to calculate the necessary action to collapse the entrance. With your permission, we will do that."

'So you want to blow something up?' She blinked.

"Alright, Sub-Commander. Bring down the mine."

She nodded at Reed. They saw the torpedo streak away from the ship and then waited for his report.

A few moments later, "Ma'am, we have an explosion on the planet."

She turned to look at Bagera. He nodded, "I can confirm the collapse of the mine entrance, Sub-Commander Archer. Damage around the entrance is minimal."

"Thank you, Lt Reedâ€”Ensign Bagera."

Stenbar hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He was enthralled by this woman. Beautiful, intelligent, and a command officer.

Arched frowned again. Forcing a grin to his face, he stood, "Stenbar, I believe that your ship is ready to go home. Let's get you down to it."

Smiling, "Yes, Captain. I am looking forward to going home, very much."

Walking over to T'Pol, he took her hand, "Sub-Commander Archer, you have made a very deep impression on me, as has your husband. I thank you for opening my eyes to different possibilities." With that he raised her hand and kissed its back.

She arched an eyebrow, Jonathan gritted his teeth, and the bridge crew was mesmerized.

Jonathan walked over to T'Pol and Stenbar. Placing his hand on Stenbar's shoulder, he gently, but firmly, directed him away from T'Pol and into the 'lift. "Thank you, from both T'Pol and myself."

The doors shut and everyone looked at T'Pol. She went to sit down in the Captain's chair. "Let us ensure that Stenbar is able to leave expeditiously."

They all grinned, "Yes, Ma'am."


	33. Chapter 33

AUGUST

T'Pol silently took a deep breath and slowly released it as she reflected on the last two weeks as she sat in the darkened room. Change upon change occurred. She had only been able to meditate a few times in the last two weeks. Her shields were beginning to fray at the edges, trying to command a ship under attack while Jonathan was on-planet trying to help with a cease fire negotiation, and then this...situation.

The planet Occannath needed a third party to help them secure the peace they so desperately needed, but couldn't get past their personal prejudices to do so. Stenbar had told them all about Enterprise upon his return. Both sides of Occannath had agreed to a third party to help them, and they had sent them a message requesting their assistance. It had finally caught up with them and Jonathan agreed to return in August.

To help with the negotiations, he had taken Sato, Bagera, Cutler, Mantusco and Gomez with him. Commander Tucker, Doctor Phlox, Lt Reed, and Ensign Mayweather stayed with her.

Looking out the portholes, she thought back to what happened when she had stepped into the viewscreen area while Jonathan was talking to the planet.

Rekarran, from the western hemisphere, stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her. Archer looked around and only saw T'Pol. She handed Jonathan the padd, ignoring the horrific fascination on Rekarran's face as he watched her every move. She walked back out of the viewscreen area.

"High Leader, is there a problem?" Archer frowned at him.

Rekarran slowly gathered his wits, "Captain, what is that thing doing on your ship?"

The bridge crew tried to ignore the insult to the Sub-Commander. "What is what thing doing on my ship?"

He gestured, "The one with the pointed ears." Then realizing that perhaps what he said wasn't appropriate.

"I'm sorry, Captain. That being is the exact replica of monsters used to scare children on my planet. I was surprised. Again, please accept my apologies. That wasn't very sophisticated of me."

Nodding, but not feeling very forgiving, "Of course, High Leader. That 'being' is myâ€”

'Jonathan, do not tell him that I am your mate. That would prejudice them against you, even subconsciously.'

"First Officer and Science Officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Nodding in relief, "Of course. Please convey my apologies to your Sub-Commander. Seeing your childhood monsters come alive before your eyes can be quite...surprising."

Nodding, but not convinced, "Yeess. We will shuttle down to your planet in approximately 3 hours. I hope we can help you in your negotiations."

Rekarran nodded, "Again, thank you, Captain." He paused, "Captain, who is coming down with you? We will need to make lodging arrangements."

Archer frowned again, 'Aisha, I'm so sorry. I love you.'

'I cherish thee. Do not be sorry, it is not you.'

"My First Officer will stay here. I will be joined by other members from my ship."

Rekarran had the grace to look embarrassed, "Again, I'm sorry, Captain. Please tell your First Officer that. It would just be better if she stayed there. It would cause...confusion."

Within three hours the away team was on the planet and the ship was in standard orbit around the planet. Jonathan and T'Pol had at least been able to spend an hour together in their quarters before he left.

Archer called in twice daily. But they shared their emotional connection several times. Just a brush would help each of them. He continually dealt with the problems in arbitrating a cease fire, which was very frustrating, as both sides were extremely stubborn. Especially at those times, he would reach out to T'Pol just for a moment of peace.

T'Pol had the other side of the coin. She had the daily duties of maintaining the ship, with the daily attack or two to make things interesting. The pirates they had originally dealt with were still in the area and taking pot shots at them.

T'Pol, Reed, and Mayweather were working to continually develop and refine defensive maneuvers. So far, they'd been able to disable two ships and destroy three others.

Meanwhile Tucker's Engineering teams were constantly repairing the damage from the attacks. He knew their present predicament wasn't her fault, but he wasn't pleased with what was happening and let T'Pol know about it.

Because of the attacks, the ship couldn't maintain orbit around the planet. So T'Pol gave Mayweather instructions on how to navigate around the system, with sweeps close enough to the planet to maintain communications with the away team.

Ensign Hondo, Sato's relief, called out, "Sub-Commander, we're receiving a hailâ€”from an Andorian ship."

Tucker was on the bridge and rolled his eyes at her, "Great, now what?"

She looked over at Hondo, "On-screen, Ensign."

"This is Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Starship Enterprise."

"Enterprise, is Captain Archer there? We have a delivery for him."

Raising an eyebrow, "The Captain is unavailable. What delivery do you have for him?"

The Andorian looked her over, "Sub-Commander, we were paid to deliver a package. Is there someone there who can accept this package? Someone close to him?"

As she considered her answer, Trip shifted slightly behind her chair, "I am the Captain's mate. I can accept any package. What is it?"

The Andorian stared at her in shock, then, "That would be close enough. We were paid well to deliver it. We'll send a shuttle to dock and give you the package. It is live."

Nodding, "Very well. Send over your shuttle. Enterprise out."

"Commander Tucker, you will come with me. Lt Reed, you have the bridge. Have security meet us in the docking bay, and also Doctor Phlox.

They all met at the Docking Bay as the Andorian shuttle opened the door. Out walked two Andorians and between them was...a small boy. He appeared to be human, tow-headed about 3 years old. He looked very sad.

The Andorians looked disgusted. No other way to describe it. They handed T'Pol a parchment package.

"Vulcan, we wouldn't do this if Shran didn't tell us to." She nodded, staring at him, then the boy.

The Andorian reached behind him and pulled the boy by the arm. He pushed him into T'Pol's legs. "Here's the package. I guess its something Archer left on a planet."

Smirking, they reboarded their shuttle and left.

T'Pol was stunned and intensely controlled. She stared down at the boy. He looked back up at her with hazel eyes. He was still leaning against her legs. Almost as if he had given up.

On either side of her was Phlox and Trip. Both silent. Phlox pulled out a scanner and took a preliminary scan. Trip, shocked, looked worriedly over at T'Pol. Then he stared at the boy. He had an idea of who the boy was and where he was from.

So did she. She been there, too. Had seen Jonathan and Riann together. She had not realized that it had turned intimate, and she had neither asked nor looked in his mind about Riann.

To Vulcans all children are gifts and would never hurt one. T'Pol would not either, regardless of parentage.

She reached down to lay her hand on his head. She gently said, "I am T'Pol. What is your name?" Tucker sighed and with Phlox just watched.

He silently looked up at her. When he didn't answer, she asked another question, "Do you like animals? Would you like to go see some animals? Doctor Phlox keeps some in his rooms."

He slowly nodded. She put out her hand and he took it. He stayed close to her.

She started down the deck, walking slowly to accommodate his small legs. Phlox on the other side. Tucker nodded, dismissing the security team Reed had sent down. Tucker turned to follow them. He didn't know what else to do.

After a few steps, T'Pol looked down. "May I pick you up? You seem to be very tired."

Again, with his very sad stare, he nodded. She reached down and picked him up. At first he was stiff, but with her Vulcan warmth and the strength with which she held him gave him comfort. He slowly relaxed. As they entered Sick Bay he laid his head down on her shoulder. Too much had happened to the little boy. He was tired and confused and just wanted to be somewhere safe and warm.

With his body touching hers, she felt his emotions. He was sad and had been sad for awhile. He was also tired and scared. He didn't know what was happening to him. She already knew who he did belong to; his emotions had a taste of Jonathan in them.

She looked over at Phlox, he silently gestured to put him on a diagnostic bed. She tried, but he wouldn't let go of her. This was the first time he had felt safe.

Phlox said softly, "Perhaps, T'Pol, if you would hold him, I can do some genetic and medical scans."

She nodded. Then looked down at the boy, "This is Doctor Phlox. He is going to scan you and I will hold you. It will not hurt."

He tightened his grip around her neck and waist, but didn't say anything. She nodded at Phlox, who started his scans.

Tucker had walked up behind them and just watched. He was amazed that T'Pol would be so good with the boy. The boy. Great, just great. What were they going to do now?

The boy opened his eyes and stared at Trip. He smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Trip. What's your name?"

He burrowed deeper into T'Pol's neck, staring back at him.

"Bridge to Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Quickly Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks, and he went to the intercom. "Commander Tucker, here. The Sub-Commander is busy."

Silence. "Sir, I just received a report from the security team. Is everything alright?"

Hmphh, "Yeah, it is. Different, but it appears to be alright. We'll brief you later. Tucker Out."

Phlox had completed his scans. "Sub-Commander, I'll need to run genetic comparisons. But he appears to be a healthy young boy of about 2 to 3 years of age. If you would like, you can show him the animals. It shouldn't take me long, as I already know where to start."

She nodded and took him to the other side of the room. Trip moved closer to the Doctor and they both watched her for a few seconds.

Trip whispered to him, "Doc, you figure its Jon's son? From Riann?"

Phlox looked at him, "We'll know more in a few minutes." He started the genetic matching. Archer's hit immediately. They exchanged glances and looked over at T'Pol.

It took a few minutes longer, but then it matched on Akaali. It was confirmed, the boy was Jon's and Riann's.

Tucker called out, "T'Pol? The results are back." She slowly turned back to them after showing the animals to the tired boy.

Tucker looked at the ground, Phlox stared sympathetically at her. She already knew the answer.

"Doctor?"

"I've been able to confirm that Captain Archer is the boy's father and his mother is Akaali. Since I don't have his mother's specific genetics, I can't tell you exactly which Akaali she is..." He trailed off at her look. Vulcans do that to people.

Tucker looked at her, "T'Pol," he stopped. "What do you want to do?"


	34. Chapter 34

That was an exceedingly good question.

"I will to take him to our quarters and let him rest." She looked over at Phlox, "Perhaps you would have the Chef prepare some food that is correct for a boy this age."

She looked at Commander Tucker, "Could you manufacture a bed for him? Tomorrow will be acceptable."

Looking down at the boy, "Please notify Lt Reed of where I will be." With that she left.

Tucker released a deep, long, sigh. Phlox tilted his head, "What, Commander?"

"I can't believe that happened. What was Jon thinkin'? He knows better."

Putting his instruments away, "Indeed he does, and T'Pol knows that. But change happens or change can be made to happen."

ON THE PLANET

Jonathan was extremely frustrated. Each negotiated allowance was taking at least a day. Plus he had to listen to them yelling and posturing the whole time.

Needing a break, he reached out to T'Pol. It calmed him when the negotiations got rough or tedious. He frowned.

Hoshi leaned towards him, "Captain, is anything wrong?"

He reached out to T'Pol again. Sighing in relief, there she was. That familiar, loving touch that was all T'Pol. He let himself just take a moment of her time and immersed himself in her warmth and love.

He glanced back at Hoshi, "Its nothing."

T'Pol was carrying the boy back to their quarters, when she felt Jonathan reaching out to her. She refrained for only a moment. He reached out again and she fully met him. Melding together they caressed and rested in each other. He slowly withdrew, sending her his love.

When she entered their quarters, Porthos immediately jumped up to see what she had.

The boy woke up when they entered and squeezed her tightly when Porthos jumped up.

She said softly, "This is Porthos. He will not hurt you." She reached down to pat Porthos' head.

The boy slowly reached out. Porthos smelled him and let him pet him, too. For the first time, the boy's spirits were lifting. 'Of course.'

She took him into their bedroom. "This is my bed. Would you like to sleep there for awhile? Tomorrow we will get you a bed of your own."

He suddenly was scared again. Would she leave him too?

Internally sighing, she felt his worries. "I will not leave, nor will Porthos. We will both stay with you."

She laid him down on the bed. Pulling up the blanket she kept at the bottom of the bed, she nestled it below his chin, and sat beside him. Porthos jumped up on the bed and snuggled up next to him. The boy smiled tiredly. She lightly stroked his head and he fell asleep. After a few minutes he was deeply asleep. She continued to watch him. Then she took the parchment package from the desk where she had laid it.

She opened it. It was a letter to Jonathan from Riann. It told him about the boy, how he was conceived and why. She said she was very sorry, to do what she did. Taking his genetic materials and then using them to create a child. She asked his forgiveness and that would he look after their son. She discovered she had a terminal illness and didn't want her son to live without one of his parents. She had been very lucky in finding Shran, very lucky. They also noticed the fading neutrino emissions and had landed. At the end of the many-paged letter, she found his name. Jonathan. 'Of course.'

During the next week, Jonathan had attached himself to her. He would smile, take her hand, lean against her legs, sit in her lap. He was a very happy child. Riann must have been a very loving mother.

He also liked his Uncle Trip and the Doctor. He even smiled at Lt Reed. He was feeling safe and loved, and the crew liked having him around. Trip was having a great time being an Uncle, when T'Pol had bridge duty, he would take care of little Jon as he called him.

When both had duty, Phlox would become the babysitter. Sick Bay was the safest place on the ship, and Porthos would go with him and that made him feel better.

The day after his arrival, T'Pol took him to the Mess Hall to eat. Everyone had heard the rumors. The Captain had a child with another woman and now...They all stared. At her look, they quickly glanced away. Trip sat down to eat with them.

Smiling, "Hi, Jon. How are you doin' today?" He got a grin for his efforts. After that, Trip tried to eat at least one meal a day with them.

On the third day, Trip asked, "T'Pol, when are you gonna tell Jonâ€”er, the Captain?"

She looked at the table, "I am not sure."

He was surprised at that, "What'd ya' mean?"

"If I tell him now, he will want to return to the ship immediately, which would be good for us, but not the planet." Shrugging, "Then again, he may not be able to return immediately and his thoughts would be divided. By taking his attention from the negotiations it could hurt him or endanger the mission."

Nodding, "Yeah, he's worked hard and they've come so far. They're almost finished." Looking at her, "It's a tough decision. He may get mad you didn't tell him."

"I know."

Taking a chance, "T'Pol, how do you feel about this? What do you want? I mean you don't have to answer, but we've all noticed how safe and secure he feels with you. He loves being with youâ€”just like his dad."

Looking down at the table. "I want...my husband and Jon's father to come back safely. I do not want any distractions until after they are finished on the planet."

She didn't tell him that sometimes Jon woke up at night crying and she would comfort him. Sometimes sitting up with him, sometimes taking him to bed with her. She also needed rest and being around a small, emotional child could be overwhelming. She had a ship to command and they were under attack.

By the 6th day, Jon was smiling a lot more. He had started to call her Mam. He had heard several crewmembers call her Ma'am and that's how it translated to him and everyone thought it was hilarious. He also thought his Uncle Trip was great, letting Trip carry him and play games with him and Porthos.

On day 10, T'Pol was sitting in the Captain's chair, reading the latest damage reports from Engineering. She had just touched Jonathan and he was feeling exhilarated, the negotiations were finally completed and he was coming home.

"Archer to Enterprise."

T'Pol answered, "Enterprise here, Captain."

"We've just lifted off and should be reaching the Enterprise in 20 minutes. How are things on-board, Sub-Commander?"

Silence across the bridge. No one said a word. She knew the closer he got to her, the more he would feel something was off.

"T'Pol?" He frowned and reached out to her.

An internal deep breath, "Captain, we are fine. We have been experiencing attacks by the pirates, but the ship is repaired and fully capable."

In the background, Reed called out, "Sub-Commander, our midday pirate attack is coming right on schedule."

"Red Alert. Bring all weapons on-line. Ensign Womack track the pirates with sensors."

Archer heard all of that, "T'Pol?"

"Captain, please change course to 752 mark 63. That should put you in the shadows of the planet until the attack is over. We will rendezvous at that time."

Frowning, "Alright, Sub-Commander. Keep the channel open."

"Yes, Captain." He heard her give orders to Mayweather and Reed. Womack read off coordinates and after a few modifications, he saw the pirate ship blow up.

"Captain, the area is now clear. We will move to your area and take you aboard." She directed Mayweather to rendezvous with the shuttle. Five minutes later they were docking.

Lt Reed, you have the bridge. I will meet the Captain in the Docking Bay." He nodded and she left the bridge.

Womack looked over at Reed, "Lt, that's one conversation I wouldn't want to have." He agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

DOCKING BAY

Jonathan felt increasingly uncomfortable the closer he got to the ship. He reached out to T'Pol and felt her love and happiness that he was coming home. But there was something she was holding back.

With a calming breath, T'Pol stood waiting for Jonathan. She hoped he understood her reasoning.

Jon was in Sick Bay with Doctor Phlox. But there had been two attacks that day and he was scared and wanted T'Pol. Tucker came by Sick Bay to see Jon when the attack was over. He knew that T'Pol couldn't get away just yet.

"Mam, Mam, Mam!" Jon demanded.

"I know, I know, you want Mam." Trip picked him up, trying to calm him. He and Phlox traded glances. The demands were getting louder and more hysterical.

"MAM! MAM! MAM! MAM! MAM!" It was getting worse and MUCH louder.

"Commander, I think you should take him to the Sub-Commander."

"Yeah.â€”Tucker to Bridge. Where's the Sub-Commander?"

"Reed here, sir. She's gone to meet the Captain in the Docking Bay."

Exchanged looks and silence. "Right. Tucker out."

He looked down at the hysterical child he was trying to hold.

Phlox suggested, "Perhaps if you take him to their quarters, he would calm down."

"I hope so." He left with Jon. He got stuck in the lift going down towards the docking bayâ€”with his Shuttle Tech Team going to look over the shuttle.

Sometimes you just can't beat fate.

The doors opened and there stood T'Pol. At the same time, the docking bay door opened and Archer stepped out. Little Jon started squirming, trying to get to T'Pol. Jonathan smiled when he saw her waiting for him. Then stopped when he saw Trip with the little boy.

'I am sorry, Jonathan. Please forgive me.'

Then T'Pol turned to Tucker and he gave her the child. The child hung between them. Then the child grabbed T'Pol around the neck and wrapped his legs around her waist.

"Mam!" he said fully satisfied.

Archer stopped in his tracks, frowning. There stood T'Pol, Trip, and a child. They looked like a family.

Trip saw the look and stepped back. "Cap'n. I'm really glad you're back." Archer just stared.

Nervously, "T'Pol..." Taking a second thought, "Sub-Commander, I'll just leave now." At her nod, he was gone.

Jonathan slowly walked towards her. "T'Pol?" His mind was reeling. What was this? There was no way this child was T'Pol's. It was human.

'T'Pol?'

They hadn't stopped staring at each other. Even the child was staring at him.

Swallowing, out loud, "Jonathan, may I introduce your son. His name is Jonathan."

He looked at him. He saw a tow-headed young boy, with hazel eyes. He appeared to be healthy and he was hanging tightly onto T'Pol. She held him with the ease of familiarity and the little boy was perfectly comfortable with her.

Shocked, he looked back to T'Pol, "How is this possible?"

Breaking protocol, she took his hand and led him to the lift. In one hand she had Jonathan and the other Jon. They reached their deck and she led them out. The crew looked at them and then away. Waiting.

Little Jon was staring at him. He laid his head down on T'Pol's shoulder. "Mam, P'tos hungry."

Jonathan had a shaky smile on his face. "Mam?"

"Yes, he heard the crew calling me Ma'am and that is what he calls me."

Jon smiled, "Mam."

She looked at him, "Yes, Jonathan. Porthos is hungry. Shall we feed him?"

They entered their quarters.

Nodding, "Yes. He help?" He looked at Jonathan.

'Jonathan, please read the letter on the desk first. Then we will talk.' He nodded and sat down.

She and Jon fed Porthos. Jon laughed with pleasure, he loved Porthos.

"Yellow Alert. Sub-Commander to the bridge." After two weeks, they were used to saying that.

She toggled the intercom, "T'Pol here. I'm on my way." She turned around to Jonathan, he was still reading the letter, the genetics result in his other hand. "Jonathan, shall I leave Jon here or should I take him to Sick Bay?"

He looked up, extremely shaken. "Why didn't you tell me?" Thenâ€”"Go on. I'll stay here with him."

She arched an eyebrow at him. 'Why didn't she tell him?' She leashed in her response, controlled her emotions. She had a ship to defend. She left after a look at Jon.

Jonathan stared at him. He couldn't believe he had a son and T'Pol didn't tell him for almost two weeks. He knew that he shouldn't have been able to have a child with Riann as he had kept up his protections. Somehow she must have overcome them.

Suddenly Hoshi's voice sounded around the cabin, "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"

Jon came to stand beside Jonathan. "Daddy?"

With a shaky smile, "Yes. How did you know?" He picked him up and set him in his lap.

A child-like smile, "Mam said." He pointed to a picture of Jonathan. Suddenly the ship dipped and rounded in a smooth 360-degree motion, with the phase canon firing. Jonathan gripped Jon against him.

There was an impact against the starboard side, which caused the ship to shudder. Then the ship smoothly pivoted again and fired torpedoes. There was an explosion, at least it wasn't them.

Then it was over. "All hands, stand down from Red Alert. Damage reports to the bridge."

Twenty minutes later, T'Pol walked back into their quarters. She found Jonathan playing with Jon and Porthos. Jonathan looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face. Jon looked up, too, "Mam!" He ran to her and hugged her around the legs.

She leaned down to him and touched his head, "Hello. Are you hungry? Shall we all go down to the Mess Hall for dinner?"

Smiling, "Yes! Unca Trip, too?"

"Perhaps. But what if we eat with your father tonight?" Jon turned to look at Jonathan, "Okay." He reached out to Jonathan, wanting his hand.

Jonathan still smiling, took his hand, standing up. He looked at T'Pol, who nodded. She was shielding the bond, and his smile dimmed in concern.

They went, with Jon walking between them, holding their hands. A little family. He looked down at Jon, he just couldn't believe it. He looked over at T'Pol. She was distant.

While Jon talked non-stop and Jonathan kept trying to reach her through their bond. He had no doubt she loved him, but that was about all he could determine. They sat at the Captain's table, with Jonathan on one side and T'Pol and Jon on the other.

He watched them. He was astounded at how natural it seemed for T'Pol and Jon to interact together. He'd lean against her, she'd let him. She would nudge him back to his plate and he'd eat some more. Jonathan realized all over again how much he loved her. She looked up at him, then back to Jon.

"Bridge to Captain Archer." She raised an eyebrow in query, he shrugged. He got up and went to the intercom.

It was an update from the planet. Enterprise was going to stay in orbit awhile longer, it gave the planet time to get used to everything.

He turned around and saw that Jon had gotten out of his chair and was leaning against T'Pol's side. He was intently telling her something. He just watched. He couldn't stop.

Trip walked up to him, "Amazin' isn't it?" Archer nodded and said nothing.

"Who knew that a Vulcan would be so good with children? And she is, Jon. She took a very sad little boy and now look at him."

Frowning, "Sad?" He looked at the happy little boy.

Blowing out a breath, "Yeah. Me, Phlox, and a security team were there with T'Pol to meet the Andorians when they dropped him off. They called him a 'live package.' Something you had left on a planet."

Remembering, "He was so sad, so quiet. They pushed him over to T'Pol and left. T'Pol talked with him. She got him to walk with her a little ways, then he let her pick him up, and he hasn't let go since."

Softly, so no one would hear them, "How's she doing?"

At Trip's surprised expression, "I mean, what about when she's on the bridge?"

With a dubious look, "Well, sometimes I take him. Most of the time, he and Porthos go to Sick Bay and play with Dr. Phlox. Oh yeah, Crewman Wayne babysits, too. Miss Anne. T'Pol won't let him call anyone by just their first names. It's not respectful." He chuckled.

Sighing, "Jon, I got ya tell you, it s been a rough two weeks on her and the ship. We've had daily, sometimes twice daily, attacks. We've had a lot of damage, but nothing we can't and haven't fixed. But, let me tell you, she runs a tight ship. T'Pol, Malcolm and Travis put together some preset firing scenarios that can be modified as needed. That's where that spinning movement came from today. I think we're all impressed."

"I'm also thinkin' that Jon there hasn't been sleeping all that well either. At least, that's what Phlox thinks from listening to Jon talk while he's with him."

Looking at the floor, "What does T'Pol say?"

Snorting, "She doesn't say much at all. We've just had a few conversations. It's your business and she won't discuss it. You're all bound up in Vulcan privacy now."

Looking at T'Pol, "But I'm also thinkin' she's tired. I think it's hard to meditate with a 3-year old boy and 3-year old ship to run."

Archer watched him watch her. He realized that sometime during his absence, T'Pol and Trip had reached a deep understanding.

He grinned. He wasn't jealous of Tripâ€”well not a lot, just that first glance after he'd been away for two weeks. He had absolute knowledge that T'Pol loved him and would for life. But she could be disappointed.

Little Jon suddenly noticed Trip. "Unca Trip!" He started to run to him.

"Jonathan," T'Pol calmly, yet authoritatively, called out.

He stopped and looked back at T'Pol. She looked at him, "Jonathan, you will not run. You may walk to your father and Uncle Trip." The rest of the crew in the Mess, grinned and looked away.

Archer smiled. She sounded just like his mother. Jon walked over to them and took Jonathan's hand. "Hiya, Unca Trip. You not eat with us."

Trip squatted down, "Nope. I had work to do. But your Dad was there. Maybe tomorrow."

Jon looked at him with a serious expression, T'Pol's. Trip almost fell over in surprise. "Okay." He looked up at Jonathan, with the same expression.

Jonathan's heart clenched. 'My God.'


	36. Chapter 36

She was tired. Not that she would admit that to anyone. Jonathan was back and she would gladly hand back the command duties. However, Jonathan needed to spend time with his son and she would take them back. But not as gladly. Not that she would tell him that. She tightened her shields.

'Illogical. I am being illogical. I must meditate and rest or I will continue to think illogical thoughts.'

She looked at Jonathan with his son, contemplating what she was seeing. Nodding to herself, 'Jonathan will make a good father.' But being a Vulcan she could not make herself ignore what this presented to their lives.

'A child on a starship is illogical and dangerous.' She lowered her eyes to the table, not desiring to watch them any longer. 'We will have to leave the ship to raise him. However, do we want to leave the ship? Illogical, we do not have a choice.' A soft voice said in her mind, 'Where would they go?'

So deeply in thought she didn't hear Jonathan come up, "T'Pol?" He looked at her with concern.

She raised her head, "Yes, Jonathan?"

Still staring at her, he gingerly sat down. Frowning, he couldn't reach her through the bond.

He placed his hand on the table near hers. He hadn't had to be so careful around her in a long time. He said softly, "Aisha, why have you shielded the bond?"

She blinked and thought about why she was and her reasons. She focused on him, "I believe that I need to meditate on your question and my thoughts."

She slightly tilted her head to one side, "Jon is a...very emotional child. His emotions run the rampant from happy to sad to angry to hysterical to content. Even his sleep can be emotional. I find it easier to be with him when I shield myself from the tempest. But he is a good child, who has experienced much sadness and confusion lately."

He looked at her and saw the darkening of green shadows under her eyes, but with the strength of her Vulcan character in place.

He nodded slowly, "Is that the only reason?" He waited a moment, then, "Would you like some time by yourself to meditate?"

Agreeing, but with an arched eyebrow, "No, it is not and yes, I would. However, I must put Jonathan to bed first and that can be...difficult on occasion."

Jonathan looked at her, "I can put him to bed." The eyebrow arched even more.

"C'mon, T'Pol. I can do it, I've babysat before. You can meditate somewhere quiet. How about the Ready Room?"

She stared at him, then, "I believe I will take you up on your offer." She stood up, he did too, very surprised that she was going to go now. 'Damn, Trip was right, she does need some time.'

She went over Jon's nightly rituals, and told him where the Vulcan children's book was that she read to him each night.

Somewhat shocked, but he nodded, "Okay, is it in English or Vulcan?"

"English, as sometimes others read to him when I am not available."

He sighed, "T'Pol, I don't know what you've been through the last two weeks, but thank you. The ship..." He looked at the floor and swore softly.

He looked up at her, "T'Pol, what about the ship?"

"Indeed, Jonathan. What about the ship?" She looked at him with that unblinking Vulcan stare and excused herself. He watched her go.

"Commander Tucker."

Trip walked up to him, with Jon, "Yes, Captain?"

"You've got the bridge. T'Pol will be in the Ready Room, but unavailable. I'm going to put Jonathan to bed."

Trop nodded, "Yes, sir." He dropped the formality and whispered, "T'Pol must be mad at you. I hope you have more luck than I do gettin' him to bed." With that, he also left the Mess Hall.

He looked down at Jon, who smiled back up at him. "What do you say we go back to the cabin and get ready for bed?"

"No! No go to bed! I want Mam!" The smile disappeared quickly and storm clouds gathered.

'Great.' Jonathan tried again, "Why don't we go and take Porthos for his walk?"

The sun came out from behind the clouds, "Okay." He tugged Jonathan through the door. 'Oh, boy.'

Four hours later, the door to the cabin opened and T'Pol silently entered. She was concerned about leaving Jonathan to put Jon to bed. She knew it could be difficult, but he had volunteered. Shrugging, he would need to learn some things by actually experiencing them.

The cabin wasn't dark, there was a dim light in the bedroom. Good, Jon slept better when it wasn't totally dark. She moved through the cabin and looked into the other room. Jon was asleep in his bed, but Jonathan wasn't in theirs. She looked around and found him watching her from the sofa in the shadows.

She walked over to him and sat down. He started to speak, but she quickly opened the bond, 'Jonathan, do not speak out loud. Jon wakes up very easily and it's better for him to get a complete night of sleepâ€”for all of us.'

He nodded, 'Okay, can you talk to me now? Tell me what you're thinking? Or would you rather go to bed andâ€”-' Realization, 'And go to sleep since we have a child in our bedroom?'

He felt her smile, 'Going to sleep, with you, would be acceptable.'

He looked at her in askance, 'That's not what I had in mind when I returned.'

Again, he felt her smile, 'Neither did I.' She went to change in the bathroom. He shook his head in amusementâ€”his wife was back.

THE NEXT DAY

They both took Jon to Dr Phlox for his daily babysitting. Then she quickly took his arm and pulled him out of Sickbay.

Confusedly, "What?"

"It is not a good idea to stay in Sickbay with him. It is best to quickly leave."

He chucked in understanding, "Learned that the hard way, too?"

She nodded, "Yes, sometimes it is not a problem, then other times it becomes loud."

Grinning, he took her arm and led her away from both Sickbay and the turbolift.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to our quarters. Reed can handle the bridge for awhile."

A soft laugh tickled his mind, but out loud, "Oh?"

Still grinning, "Yes, 'Oh.' I missed you and I want to be with you. I also want to talkâ€”without waking anyone up."

Later he leaned over her, gently tracing a pattern on her shoulder. She studied him.

"Jonathan."

Sighing, and meeting her eyes, "Yeah, I know. We've got to talk about Jon, us, and the ship."

She took a deep breath, "I have been thinking and I cannot find a way to stay on the ship with Jon. It is not safe for him to be here."

She reached out to him, both with her hand on his face and with her mind. "I know that this voyage means a lot to you and to me, but we accepted the risks as adults."

He slowly nodded and pulled her to him. "Are you angry?"

He felt more than saw her eyebrow lift, 'Angry? Initially I was displeased with the situation.' He looked down at her, 'I did not know that you were intimate with Riann.'

He felt the whirl of her thoughts about that, 'T'Pol, Aisha, I can't remember being intimate with her.'

She looked up at him and he nodded. He whispered, "Look for yourself, maybe you can see something I can't."

She leaned up on her elbows, "You cannot remember being intimate with Riann? Then how was Jon conceived?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. The tests confirm that he's mine, he looks like me, and but I just don't remember." He looked down over her body.

'Jonathan, hold those thoughts.' She contemplated what she could do, "I could do a deeper mind meld to 'see' in your memories, if you want me too."

Nodding, "Yeah, I do want to know what happened. What's a deeper mind meld" He squinted at her, "Oh, you mean the meld like you did on Amagh?"

Nodding. "Do you agree?"

"Sure, I trust you. But let's do it this evening." With that he pulled her back down to him.


	37. Chapter 37

Jonathan watched as T'Pol put Jon to bedâ€”something she handled with a minimum of fuss from him. He saw the trust and affection that Jon gave T'Pol. You could see it when he looked at her, touched her without hesitation, and continually asked her question after question after question. He seemed to have accepted her as hisâ€”what? Mother?

Not what he would have normally expected to happen so quickly, but he supposed the circumstances of how Jon got here would have cemented the relationship. He also knew that T'Pol had affection for him, you could see it as she patiently answered his questions and got him ready for bed.

T'Pol looked up at him, "Jonathan, would you like to read Jon his story this evening?"

Before he could answer, "No, Mam, you read. Daddy can sit with us."

They both looked at him, "Why?"

"Cos the words." They both looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.

T'Pol took a stab, "Jon, I say the words differently?"

He nodded and handed her the book. With an eyebrow arched, she teased Jonathan, 'I thought you were going to take Vulcan language lessons?'

He shrugged with a little boy look of his own. She pulled the covers to Jon's shoulders and sat down next to him on the bed. Jonathan sat at the foot of the bed and they both watched T'Pol read children's stories about Surak.

'Who would have thought that Vulcans had childrens' books?'

After 15 minutes, Jon fell asleep. They watched him for a few minutes, then Jonathan took the book from T'Pol and silently led her out to the other room.

She gracefully folded her legs and sank down to the floor, looking at him. Grimacing, he ungracefully sat down facing her. 'I feel old when you do that.'

He could feel her amusement, 'I believe I am approximately the same age as you.'

He jokingly grouched, 'Now I really feel old.'

Seriously, 'Are you ready? Do you still want to do this?'

With an equally serious expression and thoughts, 'Yes, I want to know.'

She nodded. Placing her hand on his face at his meld points, then she took his hand and placed it on her meld points. He felt her slowly deepen their link. Taking them deeper than their normal bond. Deeper into the reservoir memories she led them, slowly and carefully, she did not want to violate the privacy of thought they gave each other.

'Jonathan, think about the away mission and Riannâ€”we will follow your memories.' He did.

They watched themselves on the away mission, all of the conversations they had, what Jonathan did when T'Pol wasn't there. Finally, they watched Archer send T'Pol away for the last time and he was alone with Riann.

Jonathan momentarily broke into the memories, 'T'Pol? I...ah.' He felt her love, 'Do not worry, what we see is in the past.'

'I love you, Aisha.'

She returned softly, 'I cherish thee.'

She turned them back to the memories. They watched as Jonathan and Riann talked and saw the subtle sexual tension grow between them.

Jonathan's memories now became fuzzy, but he and T'Pol were able to discern what was happening. They saw him drop into sleep, where his memory stopped.

She felt Jonathan sigh, 'I guess that clears that up.'

'I am sorry,' and her love gently washed away the pain of what they witnessed.

'I would assume that the herbs she put in my bundle and then coupled with the spicy herbsâ€”ah,'

'Encouraged the intimate developments,' she said in a dry Vulcan tone.

Surprised, 'T'Pol? Are you angry?'

In a very calm tone with no emotion behind it, 'I am displeased because of what was done to you without your permission. It violates everything I was taught. Regardless of how much she wanted a child, to take your genetic materials and create a child is beyond my capacity of understanding.' She may have revealed no emotions in her mind voice, but he felt her indignation and anger at what happened to him.

She felt him smile at her, 'Aisha, I love you.' He wrapped himself around her. After a few moments, she led them back to themselves.

They opened their eyes and she removed her hand after a brief caress of his cheek. He caught her hand and held it. Drawing her onto his lap, he held her as he thought about what happened.

'Jonathan, now we know how and why this happened.'

He pulled her closer, 'Aisha, how do you feel about accepting Jon into our family?'

She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him, 'To Vulcans, all children are treasured. Your son is a treasure and I welcome him to our family.'

Words could not express what he felt for T'Pol at that moment, all he could do is let her feel with him. She was stunned and even though they threatened to overwhelm her, she accepted them. He didn't normally send emotions of this strength to her, but she understood how important it was to him that she understood.

Eventually they pulled apart. He looked down at their legs, 'T'Pol, I'm gonna be truthful, I don't want to leave Enterprise.'

He waited for her chastisement. 'Aisha, I do not want to leave Enterprise either.' He smiled at her.

'However, we do face several different problems -'

'Which I know you're going to delineate, tonight.'

He felt her arch an eyebrow, 'Sorry, go on. We may as well know what they are so we can figure out what we're going to do.'

He felt her nod, 'First is the obviousâ€”a child on a starship. There are dangers both within the ship and without. Second is that the ship is not built to house or school children. Third, we are not officially mated or married in either Earth custom or Vulcan. Fourth, we are several months out from both Earth and Vulcan. Fifth, if we leave Enterprise, where will we live?'

He silently considered what she said, 'Earth or Vulcan or somewhere else? Is that what you mean?'

They had moved to lean back against the sofa, still touching each other, 'Yes. Vulcan will not...appreciate having our family live there. We could, once we are officially recognized, live on Vulcan. But it would be...uncomfortable.'

He frowned, 'Why? Because I'm human and Jon is half human?'

She nodded, 'Because you are from Earth and Jon is also from Earth. There would be no distinction between Akaali and Earth, since both species are physiologically like.'

He picked up her hand and looked at the green tinge to her skin, then up to her upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. 'Whereas a Vulcan is not as physiologically like to people from Earth.'

'Correct. I was not sure that we would be able to bond, but we did. That's indicative that we are not as different as we could be. Someday our biological differences will also be bridged.'

He grasped her hand, 'Yeah, someday.' He quickly hid a thought from her. At least he thought so.

She grasped his chin, turning him to look at her, 'Jonathan, do not feel guilty about being happy you have a son. You did nothing to be ashamed. Riann did. We should enjoy being a family of three. It is not something we expected to happen.'

He relaxed, looking at her with love, 'Thank you, Aisha. You make this much easier than it could have been. Jon loves you, I love you, and I would never want to live without you.' He paused, 'But I would have liked to have had a child with you. Sometimes I wonder what it would look like.'

Her expression softened, 'I, too, sometimes think about that. I do cherish thee, Jonathan.'

He looked up at the chronometer, it was 0300. He pulled her up, 'I think we'd better get to bed, we've got duty in 4 hours.'

0500 HOURS

"RED ALERT. RED ALERT. ALL HANDS RED ALERT. CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE."

They both rolled out of bed and started getting dressed. Jon also woke up and started to cry. T'Pol quickly finished dressing and went to Jon. She dressed him while he sat on her lap and sniffled.

'Jonathan, please put Porthos on his leash. Dr. Phlox should be here any -'

The door buzzer went off.

Jonathan quickly crossed to the door and let him in. Phlox entered and went directly to T'Pol. She handed a cranky child to him and Jonathan gave him the dog's leash.

"Jon, we have to go to the bridge. Be good for Dr. Phlox." She kissed him on the forehead and stepped back to Jonathan and she pulled him away, leaving Phlox in their cabin.

As they strode down the hallway to the turbolift, 'Jonathan, you will have to be quicker if you also want to tell him good-bye.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know. He gets 'loud' if we hang around.' They walked onto the bridge.

"Report, Lt." He sat down in his chair and T'Pol went to the science station, replacing Womack.

"Sir, we detected a ship at coordinates 035 mark 972. We can't identify it and when we scanned it, we couldn't detect any life signs."

He quickly looked at T'Pol, "If they were identifiable with our sensors." She nodded. Jonathan laughed to himself, 'Trip was right, she does run a tight ship.'

Archer nodded at the Mayweather, who had just arrived behind Reed in the 'lift. "Travis, take us closer to the ship at quarter impulse."

He looked up at Sato, "Hoshi, hail them."


	38. Chapter 38

None of their hails were answered and T'Pol reported that sensors were still unable to detect any life forms.

The ship was dark gray with greenish lines running length-wise across the top. It was box shaped, like most cargo or personnel ships. A few lights could be seen in the portholes on one side. Jonathan glanced at T'Pol and Malcolm, both of whom were checking their sensors and studying the area from their different perspectives.

Hoshi continued to try to raise a response from the ship. "Hoshi, you can stop. I don't think they're going to answer."

Malcolm spoke up, "Captain, I don't find any debris in the area. Its engines appear to be off-line."

T'Pol continued, "I am still unable to detect any life forms, but there is a warp signature departing this area at 335 mark 65. I also scan some damage to the docking bay."

Archer thought about the information, "Alright, T'Pol, you, Trip, Malcolm and security will go over in a shuttle. Don't take any chances, just find out what's there and keep us advised."

15 MINUTES LATER

The shuttle departed the Enterprise and made its way to derelict ship. They slowly circled it, running more scans and visually inspecting it. They slowed when they came to the docking bay and looked at the hole where it was ripped open to space. The ship's metal plating curled back against the outside of the ship. The hole had blackened jagged edges.

"Sub-Commander, what do you want to do?" Reed asked as he piloted the shuttle.

"Let's go closer and see if we can dock. Commander Tucker?" She got up from the co-pilot seat and he took her place. He ran some scans to see if they could dock there.

"T'Pol, I think we should give it a try." She nodded and he and Malcolm took them in.

Tucker and Reed carefully maneuvered them closer and then the shuttle bumped, harder than normal, against the docking bay portal.

Trip and Malcolm sheepishly looked back, "Sorry, we had to adjust because of the damage." Trip hits some levers and they locked into place.

Wearing their environmental suits, Reed and his security team went to the hatch and slowly slipped into the docking bay. Trip and T'Pol brought up the rear.

The damage on the outside of the ship was miniscule compared to what had been done inside.

Internal explosive damageâ€”something exploded from inside the docking bay and shot out into space. The space-side walls were totally blackened and the smoke grime from the explosion had settled on all of the surfaces. They quickly secured the bay and T'Pol and Tucker scanned the area.

She pulled her communicator, "T'Pol to Enterprise."

Hoshi answered, "Enterprise here, Sub-Commander."

"We are in the shuttle bay. The ship suffered some type of internal explosion." Archer frowned, but kept his thoughts to himself so he wouldn't interfere with her report.

"The bay has been secured and we are ready to continue our investigation of the ship. We will keep you advised. T'Pol out."

She nodded at Reed and he and Gomez led them out, T'Pol and Trip in the middle, Mantusco following. The corridor was empty, partial lighting made it shadowy, and they slowly made their way down it.

T'Pol was scanning the rooms they passed. "Wait." They stopped.

She turned the scanner to one door. "I am detecting non-living bio-forms in this room." Gomez went to the door and opened it.

Inside were seven bodies. They were scaled beings, dressed in dark metallic clothing. Some were sitting in their chairs, necks tilted at unnatural angles. Others had fallen to the floorâ€”large lumps on the floor.

"Mezzians." T'Pol went over to one of the consoles. She ignored the body in the chair and scanned the console and then pushed some buttons.

"Who are Mezzians and what are you doing?" Trip came up behind her.

"These beings," she pointed to the bodies "and I believe that I can get the console to work. It appears to operate in a manner close to what the Andorians use." She pushed a few more levers.

A screen lit up, showing a diagram of the ship. Trip stepped up to see it.

"Wait a minute, that's an engineering diagram of the ship." Pointing to several yellow areas, "See, I bet that's the damage the ship has."

As Trip was studying the diagram, T'Pol went over to Reed, "Lt, what have you found?"

"Everyone in the room died from a phaser blast. I'm concerned that the docking bay showed damage coming from within the bay and now we've got dead bodies. Who killed them, why, and where are they?"

Nodding, "We must be cautious."

Trip called, "Sub-Commander, take a look at this." She and Reed went over to him and looked at where he was pointing down at the screen.

"What is it?"

"That is a highly secured area of the ship. See all that extra plating around the entire area? It's been added to both inside and outside the ship. I bet if there's anything here, that's where it's going to be."

She nodded. "Where are we in relation to that room?"

Trip pointed out where they were, "We're 2 decks away. It's on the far-side."

"Lt, map out a path and ensure we have alternatives. I will notify Enterprise." T'Pol left Trip and Reed at the diagram and she told Archer what they found.

Silence, "Alright, go ahead and find out what's in that room. I'm going to have security keep a transporter lock on the away team. Don't take any chances, if you don't like what's going on, come back."

'If I do not like what is going on, Aisha?'

'You know what I mean. Be Careful.'

"Yes, Captain. T'Pol out."

The away team looked at her, "Let us go." They went back into the corridor.

Cautiously they made their way down the corridors. Halfway there bodies began to appear in the corridor. The closer they got, the more bodies there were, so many that they had to go around or step over them. They had kept their environmental suits on for safety. Now they were glad they did, because they didn't have to smell the death around them.

Tucker looked at Reed, then T'Pol, whispering, "Yeah, something had to be really important for everyone to die defending it." Phaser burns blackened the walls. Combat damage. More bodies lay in their path. Piles of bodies. It was devastation.

With phasers drawn, they watched everything around them closely. They looked ahead, behind, and to each side. Anything could be playing dead in one of the piles. T'Pol kept scanning trying to find anything living.

"Sub-Commander," whispered Reed. She and Trip made their way to him. "I think we're here."

She nodded and scanned the area. The sensor couldn't penetrate the door they stood across from. Trip turned to Reed, wanting to know if it was safe for him to cross over to it. Reed nodded.

He kneeled down to examine the door mechanism, trying to see if he could break in. T'Pol stood at his shoulder, watching him. She ran the scanner again, frowning.

"Commander Tucker, stop. Get back. Lt Reed, I am scanning what appears to be an explosive device in the door." She continued to study her scanner.

Trip put his hand on her arm to pull her back. "T'Pol, Jon will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Reed stood just in front of her shoulder, but out of the way of the scanner.

She stood there a moment longer, then stepped back with them to the left side of the door. Mantusco and Gomez were still on either side of them, guarding them from anyone coming up on them.

Looking at Trip, then Reed, "We may be able to cause the door to open if we use our phasers, aimed at the device specifically, causing it to explode." She handed her sensor to Reed, who looked it over.

"Yes, Ma'am. That would work, but wouldn't have the others also tried it?"

Nodding, "Yes, that would be expected." Gesturing at the door, "However, if you look at the door, the phaser burns are around the exterior of the door, not specifically at the device."

Trip looked at it, "Yeah, but that could mean anything." Sighing, "But I agree with you. I can't think of another way to get in."

Reed muttered, "Neither can I, but I don't think the Captain's going to be pleased." She pulled her communicator out and told Jonathan what she proposed. Silence from the Enterprise.

Through the bond, 'T'Pol, you've got to be kidding me. Are you sure? This sounds more like a Trip plan than one of yours.'

'I must admit that that thought did cross my mind, but I do not see another way to get in the room. I still cannot scan through the door.'

Finally, "Alright, Sub-Commander. Take as few chances as possible. Keep this channel open, I want to hear what's going on."

"Yes, Captain."

Trip and Reed looked at her, she nodded, "Lt."

Reed put Gomez and Mantusco to fire from one angle, he, Trip, and T'Pol from the other.

Reed spoke up, "Fire." They all fired simultaneously at the door. Thirty seconds passed, T'Pol looked at the scanner in her other hand.

Loudly, to be heard over the sound of the phasers, "The device inside the door is getting hotter. It should explode at any time."

She was right. A loud explosion burst from the door, shooting debris, sparks, and smoke at them. The concussion shoved them back against the wall and they bounced from it down to the floor.

Reed quickly turned to T'Pol, but she was already up and scanning the door. Trip was still getting up, "Damn, T'Pol, you're heavier than you look."

'I am fine, Jonathan. Commander Tucker broke my fall.' Chuckling in their bond, 'Yeah, I heard what he said.'

She arched an eyebrow at him, then turned to Reed, "Report, Lt."

"Everyone appears to be alright and the door's open."

She nodded, "Captain, we're going into the room."

"Alright. Keep me advised."

She followed Reed into the room, scanning everything. Everyone stoppedâ€”staring at what they saw.

"Holy Mother of God." This from Trip.

T'Pol stepped farther into the room and to the closest cylinder. She scanned it and then rubbed her glove over the clear opening. There was a being in it. It appeared to be humanoid. Frozenâ€”either dead or in stasis. She looked around the room. It was completely full of cylinders from one side to the other.

She and Trip exchanged glances and he went over to examine what looked to be the control center. Reed and the others quickly secured the room and ensured that they were the only ones there.

"T'Pol to Enterprise." Archer was already frowning when she called in, "T'Pol, what do you see?"

"Captain, this room is full of stasis cylinders which apparently contain beings. Commander Tucker is looking at the control center and I have scanned the first cylinder."

"How many cylinders?"

"Thirty cylinders, Captain. I would suggest that Dr Phlox come over, rather than take one of these back to Enterprise."

"Agreed, send the shuttle to pick-up Phlox. Archer out."

Reed stepped over to her, "Sub-Commander, are these beings alive?"

She shook her head, "I do not know. It is possible that they could be revived or they could already be dead or they could die when they are revived. Everything is dependent upon the technology and the reasoning behind it."

"Does Vulcan have stasis?"

"Yes, but we only use it for medical purposes in a stationary environment, with back-up systems. And only for a limited period of time. The cellular structure and the bonds between the cells are too fragile to be held in stasis for any long periods of time." She told Jonathan the same through their bond.

"Sub-Commander, Mantusco will go and pick-up Dr. Phlox. They should return in 30 minutes."

Nodding, she went over to Trip. "Commander, what have you found?"

Shaking his head, "Some pretty engineering."

He pointed to a panel on the left, "See those waves? I think that they're monitoring the cylinders. This panel on the right appears to monitor the machinery maintaining the cylinders."

He pointed to a panel behind him, "I think that these lights, since there are 30 of them lit, show us which ones either have a working back-up system or don't have a working back-up system. I'll need to check out a few cylinders to validate which is which."

T'Pol nodded, "Please do so. I will try to identify what species they are."

Tucker worked on identifying the engineering attached to the cylinders as T'Pol went to each cylinder trying to identify its occupant. Thirty minutes later Doctor Phlox walked over to T'Pol.

"Hello, Sub-Commander. I understand we've got some beings in stasis cylinders. What have you found?"

She nodded, "Doctor. I have reached the 16th cylinder, and so far I have identified 9 species, but the other 7 I do not recognize. There is one Andorian female, three Orion males, one Rustican male, two Mezzian females, and two Causicans gender neutrals. The others I cannot identify. I also do not know if these beings are dead or in stasis. Commander Tucker is working on the mechanisms that operate the cylinders."

Phlox was running his scanner over the being in the cylinder T'Pol had just left. "Hmmm. This is very interesting."

T'Pol rubbed the window, trying to remove the frost as she had already done 16 previous times. She put her scanner at the opening and then looked at the being. She went still. At the same time Phlox walked over to T'Pol. Looking at her in confusion, he then looked at the occupant. He sighed and looked back at T'Pol.

Tucker walked over, "T'Pol, I think I figured out the control center, and yeah, I was right about..." he stopped when he looked down into the cylinder.

He stared down at the occupant, then at Phlox. They both looked at her.

"Archer to Sub-Commander T'Pol," sounded into the uncomfortable silence.


	39. Chapter 39

Archer was sitting on the bridge doing what he hated the most. Waiting. Reed had just reported that Dr Phlox had arrived. Crewman Wayne had taken over Sickbay and she was also babysitting Jon. Sighing to himself, he looked over a report on a pad and took a sip of coffee.

Startled, he almost dropped his coffee in surprise. Hoshi looked over at him.

"Sir?"

He grinned, "Nothing, just a little clumsy."

'T'Pol? What's wrong?' He tried to reach her, but she had narrowed the bond.

"Hoshi, open a channel." She did. "Archer to Sub-Commander T'Pol."

T'Pol was still staring at the cylinder. Tucker and Phlox exchanged a look.

Tucker whispered to him, "I feel like we've been here before." Phlox nodded.

"Tucker here, Captain. The Sub-Commander will get back with you in a minute."

Back on the ship, Archer's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Where's T'Pol, Trip?"

Trip looked at T'Pol and she said, "I am here, Captain."

'T'Pol, I feel like something's wrong. What's going on?'

"Sub-Commander, what's going on there?"

"We have been able to identify some of the occupants. We are approximately halfway through the cylinders."

'Jonathan, one of the occupants is Akaali.' 'Do you mean...Riann?'

With Tucker, Phlox, and now Reed watching, "Captain, we have identified Orions, Rusticans, Causicans, Mezzians, Andorians, and Akaalian. The others haven't been identified yet."

With Vulcan calm, "I believe that the Akaalian is Riann."

After a moment of silence, "Alright, T'Pol. Complete the investigation and see if we can find out why they're there and where they were goingâ€”and why the others died trying to stop anyone from getting into that room."

Appreciating his business-like tone, she nodded. "Yes, Captain. T'Pol out."

She looked at the others, "Lt Reed, please work with Dr Phlox. Commander Tucker, please tell me about the control center and I will work on the computer databanks."

They stared at her, then "Yes, Ma'am."

She walked over to the control center and Tucker told her that what he originally thought was right. She nodded and went to sit down in front of the computer interface. It didn't take long as it was like Andor programming. Two hours later, they made their way back to the shuttle.

"T'Pol to Enterprise."

Archer answered, "Enterprise, go ahead."

"Captain, we are returning."

"Good. What's your ETA?"

Reed answered, "15 minutes, sir."

"See you then, Archer out."

Archer met them at the docking bay door. T'Pol exited the shuttle first followed by the others. Exchanging glances with T'Pol, he followed them to the suit room and waited while they changed. Trip shot looks at both Archer and T'Pol, trying to figure out what they were doing.

Phlox spoke up into the silence, "Captain, I should have the medical information completed shortly."

Glancing at him from T'Pol, "Good. T'Pol is there any immediate danger?"

"None that I can determine, Captain."

"Alright, let's meet in the conference room in 30 minutes." Everyone left but Jonathan and T'Pol.

She walked over to him and he pulled her into a crushing hug. 'Aisha, how are you?'

'I am...surprised at finding Riann on-board the Mezzian ship. How are you?'

He didn't let her go, but tucked her head under his chin. 'Well, I can say I'm shocked, and truthfully, not to happy about this. It's not enough that we've got all the other problems with the decisions about the ship and Jon, now we've got Riann.'

'I too am not pleased about her presence. Kaiidthâ€”not being pleased does not change the facts. Those are what we must deal with.' She sent him her love, 'I would not wish you to be involved with her again, but there is nothing we can do.'

He pulled back to look at her, 'Aisha, I don't want you to be involved with her either and I'm sorry that she's back. I love you.' He pulled her into a kiss. 'We should check on Jon before going to the meeting.'

'Yes, it is time for him to eat and go to bed. Crewman Wayne will stay with him in our quarters.'

In Sickbay, Jonathan grinned at how happy Jon was to see them, and especially T'Pol. He ran up and grabbed her legs "Mam!"

She picked him up and he hugged her around her neck. Jonathan walked upon behind them and Jon threw himself at Jonathan. "Daddy!" Phlox watched the family reunion. He shook his head sadly.

They took him to the Mess Hall and back to their quarters, where Crewman Wayne was waiting for them.

Thirty minutes later, they entered the conference room. Archer spoke, "Sorry we're late. Jon wanted to talkâ€”a lot."

Awkwardly everyone smiled and sat down, uncomfortable with this turn in the situation. Archer took his place at the head of the table, "Alright, T'Pol, what does their computer say?"

Ignoring the phrasing, "Captain, the database confirmed that these individuals have some type of disease. A life threatening disease. How they came to be on this ship is more difficult to discern."

Frowning, "Is there any danger from the diseases?"

Phlox replied, "No, Captain. As the bodies are encased in the cylinders, everything to include the disease organisms are frozen in stasis."

Archer looked at Trip, "What about a mechanical failure?"

"I don't think so, Cap'n. It seems pretty solid with a back-up system on each cylinder."

T'Pol spoke up, "Also, the cylinders are sealed. Therefore if any of the cylinders failed, the organisms would be contained."

"Captain," Phlox continued, "we were able to identify 18 species. The others we don't have in the databases specifically, but they are all bipedal humanoids." Phlox shot a glance at T'Pol and continued. Archer frowned at the glance.

"Captain, from the information T'Pol was able to pull from the computer; each of these beings has a specific, fatal disease. None are the same. How they came to be on the ship may be hard to discern, but why they are there is easier."

Looking more serious than most of them had ever seen he continued, "Captain, I would say that they are part of a medical research program." He stopped and Archer looked at him in shock.

"Medical research?"

"Yes, Captain." T'Pol answered. She said with Vulcan aplomb, "However, I am unable to definitively determine whether they are volunteers or were volunteered."

His expression reflected his distaste, "Which way do you lean, based on the computer information?"

She reflected over the information she had reviewed, "I...lean...towards voluntary. I base this on the races on the ship. How would an Akaali even be known to the Mezzians?"

Frowning, "Explain."

"The Mezzians would not know of the Akaaliâ€”not sufficiently to know that Riann was sick and would volunteer to become apart of the research program. I would postulate that when Riann sent Jon to you, the Andorians told her about this medical research program and they contacted the Mezzians for her."

Questioningly, "To what end?"

"Possibly her life." Archer stared at T'Pol and the room stared at them.

He looked at Phlox, "Doctor, if this is a voluntary program, would any of them be returning to where they came from?"

Shrugging, "I'm assuming that the Mezzians were taking this group to a medical facility, rather than returning healthy individuals."

Archer nodded and thought to T'Pol, 'Because we know that Riann was just recently diagnosed with her illness.'

'Indeed.'

Turning to Reed, "Lt, do we have any idea of why the ship was attacked from the inside? And what about that warp trail T'Pol found?"

"Captain, from what the Sub-Commander found in the computer, they were attacked from someone placed on the ship and they were trying to steal a cylinder. I would need to confirm with the Sub-Commander, but I don't think that any of the cylinders were taken. I also believe the ship wasn't heavily manned and those that weren't trying to steal the cylinder were killed. The warp trail is probably from the remaining thieves." He paused a moment, "But I'll need to get more information from their computer."

Nodding, he looked around the table, "Alright. T'Pol, I want you to work with Dr Phlox and Lt Reed and get as much information you can from their computer. I want to know if someone may come back from them or if there's someone we can contact about the ship."

Turning to Trip, "I want you to find out if there's anything wrong with the engines. Can they be restarted? Will the cylinders degrade without the engines?"

Everyone had nodded at their assignments. Standing up, "Dismissed."

He started to leave, but waited by the door while T'Pol, Phlox and Reed huddled near the portholes, discussing their assignment. They all walked towards Archer and the door, saying good night.

THE NEXT MORNING

Reed's voice was heard over the communications system, "Request permission to depart."

Archer replied, "Permission granted, Lt." He thumbed off the speaker and looked around.

Hoshi looked sympathetically at him, "Well, sir, I guess it's another day of waiting."

Grinning, "Yeah, Ensign, I guess it is."

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

T'Pol, Reed, and Phlox were back in the cylinder bay, and Trip, Katie, and Gomez were making their way to the engine room. T'Pol sent the medical files to the console Phlox was sitting.

"Doctor, Lt Reed and I are going to the bridge to see if we can find more information. Ensign Watson will stay with you."

Nodding, "Alright, Sub-Commander. We should be fine here."

T'Pol and Reed walked onto the alien bridge and looked around. There were 3 more bodies. One lying at the foot of a console, another looked like it had fallen while trying to get to the 'lift, and the last was laying at the foot of the center chair. T'Pol and Reed moved the bodies to the side, out of the way.

A half an hour later, "Sub-Commander, come look at this."

T'Pol had been reviewing the areas in the database that concerned the ship's mission and ship operations, whereas Reed was looking at the security and recent logs. T'Pol walked over and she read what Reed had pointed out.

She stared at him, then walked to over to the center chair. She hit a toggle, "T'Pol to Commander Tucker."

After a short pause, while he and Katie found the intercom, "Tucker here."

"Commander, have you determined if we can restart the engines?"

"Yeah, I think we can. It looks like they turned them off themselves, I'd guess to put some obstacles in the way of the intruders. And before you ask, give us an hour and we should be able to start them back up. I want to check a few more things."

"Understood. Continue and let me know when you're ready."

Exchanging an 'oh great' look with Katie, "Is there a reason you're asking, Sub-Commander?"

"Yes, I will tell you later. Please continue and do not waste time. T'Pol out."

As he said, "Yes, Ma'am," he toggled off the intercom. Sighing he looked at Katie, "I guess somethin' is up. We'd better get going, she's gonna want to do this in exactly an hour."

She nodded and they went back to business.

Back on the bridge, "T'Pol to Doctor Phlox."

"Phlox here, Sub-Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Have you found anything further about the cylinders and their occupants?"

"Yes, and its quite interesting. They have very advanced research facilities, even here on this ship. I believe that even while the occupants are in the cylinders research is being conducted."

T'Pol nodded as she heard that, "We are going to try to restart the engines in an hour. I want you to watch the cylinders from the station here on the bridge when we do it. But in the interim, please continue your research as quickly as you can."

Phlox frowned, "Understood, Sub-Commander. We'll be there in an hour. Phlox out."

She turned back to Reed, "Lt, in a worst case situationâ€”can we destroy the ship?"

He nodded once and reviewed the tactical information, "Yes, Sub-Commander, I think I could rig something up."

"Please make plans to do so. Also, with what weaponry we do have, can we defend from an attack?"

"Archer to Sub-Commander T'Pol," broke into the conversation.

Before she could reply, Reed spoke, "Shall I contact them so they can put it on the screen?"

At her arched eyebrow, "I've been looking at ship's operations, also."

She nodded and turned back to the view screen.

On the Enterprise, Hoshi said in surprise, "Captain, we're being hailed by the Vergent." She nodded to the ship on the view screen.

He looked up at the screen, "On screen, Ensign." T'Pol appeared on screen and she was sitting in a chair, not unlike his own, with Reed directly behind her at a console. The room itself had several consoles and monitors. It was also utilitarian gray, but lighter than the Enterprise's bridge.

He grinned at her, "Hello, Sub-Commander. That's the Vergent?"

She nodded, but he felt her amusement through the bond, "Yes, Captain. This is the Mezzian Medical Ship Vergent. It was on its way to the Sek'heim'ya System, where they have a large medical facility. It is approximately 6 months away at warp 3."

He frowned at the distance. "Do you know what happened?"

"As you already know, they were attacked from within, but the accompanying ship escaped. According to what Lt Reed found, the ship was shadowing the Vergent to aid the internal saboteur when they tried to take a cylinder of an individual with a specific illness."

At that point, Dr Phlox and Ensign Watson walked on the bridge. Phlox looked around and nodded at T'Pol. Looking at the screen, "Hello, Captain.'

He nodded back, "Hello, Doctor. How's your investigation?"

He walked over to the station that Reed had pointed out, "It's been very interesting. Especially the information that Lt Reed sent me."

Again, someone interrupted the conversation, "Tucker to T'Pol."

Archer hid his grin, 'Busy bridge.'

'Indeed and there are only 7 of us.'

She toggled a switch, "Go ahead, Commander."

"Okay, T'Pol, we're ready to restart the engines."

Now Archer frowned, "Restart the engines? You didn't tell me that."

"I did not have time to tell you. To explain briefly, this ship was attacked by Klingons, they wanted a cylinder. They were unsuccessful and they may try again."

KLINGONSâ€”That shook Archer and everyone there.

Deadly serious, "What are you planning, Sub-Commander?"

"Captain, I want to restart the engines and bring as many of their systems back on-line as we can. The Mezzian technology is...different than Starfleet's. I believe that is why they needed an internal saboteur. They could not breach the external defenses."

He nodded, "What do you need from Enterprise?"

"I need Enterprise to move back approximately .25 light years. We may need assistance."

"Great, just great, T'Pol. When were you going to tell me?" Trip interrupted back into the conversation.

Calmly, "At this point, Commander."

She looked at him, "Captain?"

'T'Pol, this will work won't it?'

'I trust Commander Tucker not to start engines he could not. Our choices are few. Either start the engines or disembark all the cylinders onto Enterprise and destroy the ship or destroy the ship without disembarking the cylinders.'

Out loud, "What?"

Ignoring his exclamation, she explained, "Captain, I have asked Lt Reed to device a solution for a worst case situation. If necessary, we will blow up the ship so these individuals are not taken and killed."

He nodded. "Travis, back up the Enterprise one quarter light year away."

"Aye, Captain."

Once they were there, they watched T'Pol give the order. "Commander Tucker, restart the engines." Archer's eyes were locked on T'Pol's.

"Aye-aye, Sub-Commander."

They waited and it seemed longer than the 1 minute it really was. "T'Pol, everything is powering up. I've got lights across the engineering board. The engines should begin the restart cycleâ€”now."

The ship rumbled and a few vibrations made their way to the bridge. A console began to light up.

"Ensign Watson, monitor the engineering station, communications, and backup sensors for security. Dr Phlox, I want you to monitor the environmental and medical systems."

"Yes, Ma'ams," sounded from the two.

Reed was watching his console, "Sub-Commander, we've got atmosphere returning to the ship and several environmental systems have come back on-line. I've already blocked off the docking bay. When we want to return to Enterprise we'll have to wear our environmental suits."

She nodded.

Reed then shouted, "My God! Sub-Commander, this security is amazing. They've got shielding! Not plating like ours, but actual shielding!"

"I expected that, Lt. The Mezzians are at the same technological level as Andor and Vulcan to a certain extent. Can you bring up the shielding? What is weapons status?"

The Enterprise watched something snap around the ship. "We also have magnetic plating, I would assume as back-up to the shielding. Weapons are not at 100%, they must have fired them. But we've got torpedos and lasers."

"I believe they are phasers, not lasers."

Everyone frowned at her, and Reed looked again, "You're right. They are phasers. It must be charged by a phase generator, just like our phase pistols. They've also got transporters!"

"Doctor, can we remove our environmental suits?"

Phlox was watching the environmental controls come back on-line. "I believe so. Shall we?"

She nodded, but before anyone could, the ship rocked.

Reed shouted, "There's a ship coming in from 987 mark 23. Shields are holding."

In the background, they heard Archer put Enterprise on RED ALERT. The Enterprise was more maneuverable than the medical ship, but the Vergent had better shielding.

T'Pol ordered, "Lt, track and target that ship."

She spoke to Archer, "Captain, if it is the Klingons, the Enterprise cannot withstand much weapons fire, but this ship can. I would suggest..."

"That we stay close to you, but use our maneuverability to target that ship. I'll hail them. Archer out."

"Lt, keep the viewscreen up and put tactical on the right side."

Confused, "Tactical on the right side?"

"Yes." She stopped and pushed some buttons on the chair. Suddenly, the bridge turned orange and a pulsing sound was heard. Bulkheads started closing throughout the ship. A tactical display appeared on the screen.

They saw a yellow area on the shipâ€”the docking bay. "Lt, try to keep them away from the docking bay."

"T'Pol, what the hell is going on?" This from Trip in Engineering.

"We are being attacked and the ship is on alert status. I need you and LT Kowalski to keep engineering working and I need Ensign Gomez on the bridge."

"And how are you going to get him there? I see closed bulkheads all over the ship."

She nodded at Reed, "If he agrees, we will transport him to the bridge."

Reed said in the background, "The ship is turning at a 35 degree angle from the ship. Targeting lock achieved."

Gomez said, "Sub-Commander, transport me if you need me."

"Lt Reed."

"Aye, Ma'am." He took a breath and set the coordinates while Watson watched the other ship.

"Commander Tucker, please energize Ensign Gomez, I've transmitted the coordinates to Engineering."

They heard muttering they didn't want to understand, "Energizing." Off to the side of the bridge, Gomez began to appear, but it took a little while.

Finally, Gomez appeared and took a breath. Phlox ran his scanner over him. "You're alright, but I wouldn't want anyone else to do that, Sub-Commander."

"Ensign, take navigation. Agreed, Doctor."

She had been watching the Enterprise, when suddenly it headed towards them.

Watson yelled out, "Sub-Commander, Captain Archer is hailing us."

Again, very calmly, "On screen, Ensign."

"T'Pol, it's the Klingons and they want that ship. Can you move?"

Tucker spoke up, "You've got warp engines now, T'Pol, but max speed is warp 3.5. This ship can do warp 7.5, but we're not ready for that yet."

"Acknowledged. Standby with impulse engines."

Again Reed broke in, "Sub-Commander, we're being targeted."

The ship rocked with another phaser hit, "Lt Reed, return fire."

He did and hit the Klingons. "We're being hailed by the Klingon ship."

"On screen."

Watson put the Klingon up, "This is Kraghk of the Klingon Battleship Vindicator. Stand down your weapons or you will be destroyed."

He frowned as he noticed T'Pol was Vulcan. "Vulcan, what are you doing on that ship?"

"I am Sub-Commander T'Pol, temporarily in command of the Mezzian Medical Ship Vergent. What do you want from this ship?"

Smirking, "What I want is no business of yours, Sub-Commander T'Pol of Vulcan. It is not the business of the Vulcans at all. Give me that ship."

"No."

"THEN DIE!" The screen went dark.

"Ensign Gomez, straight up at 0 mark 5." They shot up, Enterprise barely a thought behind them.

"Lt Reed, target the cylinders at the end of their wings and also directly beneath the head of the ship and fire as soon as they are targeted."

He fired. The Klingon ship shook, then returned fire. This time they shook. "Commander Tucker, do we have full warp capabilities yet?"

"Yeah, but the Enterprise can't keep up with us at warp 7.5."

"Understood," she sent her plan to Jonathan and he approved. 'Just don't leave us here too long.'

"Ensign Gomez, warp 5 to 645 mark 45, for 5 light years, then on my mark we will return at 345 mark 25. Lt Reed, you will need to obtain weapons lock on the ship as soon as you can. Enterprise cannot take the phasers from the Klingon ship too long."

They both acknowledged their orders. As they warped away, "Sub-Commander, there's another shipâ€”its Klingonâ€”coming up behind the Enterprise."

She nodded, "Lt Reed, can you adjust your firing pattern to fire on both ships at the same time?"

He nodded. "Ensign Gomez, adjust our return course to 355 at mark 35, warp 6." She waited. They all waited.

"Mark."

They returned at warp 6 from below the ships, which were now firing at Enterprise. "Fire all weapons." They hit both ships, one broke off with extensive damage and limped away. Enterprise had been holding her own.

"Come around and put us between Enterprise and the Klingon ship."

"Ensign Watson, hail the Enterprise."

Archer appeared and they heard damage reports in the background. "Glad you came back. Let's take out this last Klingon."

The Vergent took a few shots from the remaining ship. "Klingon ship targeted, Sub-Commander." She nodded at Archer and he winked at her.

"Fire." The Enterprise suddenly shot out from her left, firing at Vindicator. Their combined fire power took out one of its engines on the wing. It shot off a few more torpedoesâ€”at the Enterprise. It shook heavily and they saw some plating float away.

"Put us back in front of Enterprise." They sheltered the Enterprise again.

Gomez called out, "Sub-Commander, the other Klingon ship is back."

"Show me." The screen reflected the other ship and it was creeping back towards Enterprise. Before they could move around and fire on it, weapons fire broke from the dark space behind the Klingon ship. It exploded. Another ship appeared. Vindicator decided retreat was best and departed at warp 3 when the other ship arrived.

T'Pol swallowed, she knew that new ship.

Surprised, Ensign Watson called out, "Sub-Commander, we're receiving a hail from a Vulcan ship. It's the Shikahr."

"On screen." Jonathan felt T'Pol steady herself, pulling some strength from him. 'Aisha, what's wrong? Who are these Vulcans?'

There appeared on the screen appeared 4 Vulcans. Two women and two men. One they knew, T'Lar. There were two younger Vulcans, T'Pol's age. The other man was very old. His skin was as thin and delicate as parchment, his hair was fully gray, and he had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Intelligence and wisdom seemed to flow from his eyes. He walked forward to stand before the others.

T'Pol stood. "Grandfather." That one word shook the bridges of two ships.


	40. Chapter 40

T'Pol felt Jonathan's shock. 'Grandfather? That's your Grandfather?'

She presented the calm, collected Vulcan facade, but Jonathan felt her inner tension as she controlled it with an iron will. 'Jonathan, I believe that there is an Earth saying that covers this situation, 'When it rains, it pours?''

He groaned in the bond. 'T'Pol, why are they here?'

'To officiate our bond.'

He paused a moment, 'T'Pol, it's pouring.'

T'Pol's grandfather replied, in a calm, rich voice, "Granddaughter." Jonathan frowned, he thought that there was almost a hint of amusement in this tone. But that couldn't be, he's a Vulcan.

'So am I.'

'Great.'

"Grandfather, I bid you welcome and thank you for your timely intervention with the Klingon ship."

He nodded and everyone watched him. No human, or Denoblian, had ever seen a Vulcan this old before. He carried his age with an unconscious dignity and it was hard to look anywhere but at him. Both ships stared in awe.

"I believe the human saying is, 'You are welcome.' That is correct?"

She nodded. Again, they thought he almost smiled, "Good. I would not wish to use the human language incorrectly and offend your bond mate before I meet him."

Taking the hint, "Grandfather, may I present my bond mate and Captain of the Earth ship Enterprise, Jonathan Archer."

She paused, then continued, "Jonathan, this is my Great-Grandfather and Patriarch of my family clan, S'Talen."

Jonathan and S'Talen looked at each other, appraisingly. 'Jonathan say something. It is rude to not speak firstâ€”he is the elder.'

"Sir, it is an honor to meet the Patriarch of T'Pol's family. May you live long and prosper."

S'Talen graciously bowed his head, "The honor is mine. May you also live long and prosper. I believe you already know T'Lar, my granddaughter and one of T'Pol's mother's sisters."

Jonathan nodded, "Ambassador, it is good to see you again."

T'Lar had a glint in her eye, "Yes, indeed it is, Captain. I believe I was correct the last time I saw you and T'Pol." The glint didn't go away as she looked from T'Pol to Jonathan. "But please, call me T'Lar, family members do not call each other by titles."

He nodded, "Thank you. Please call me Jonathan."

S'Talen began again, "Jonathan, may I also present another one of T'Pol's mother's sister's daughter and her mother's brother's son, T'Pel and Storen."

He nodded at T'Pel and Storen, "It is an honor to meet you. May you live long and prosper." They stared at him, then nodded back, "And to you, Jonathan."

T'Pol's voice spoke into his mind, he felt her love and appreciation, 'The first tradition has been met.'

'T'Pol, how many family members do you have?'

'It is a clan, Jonathan. But small in Vulcan terms.'

'I suppose when your parents died, the family clan took their place?'

'I was taken into the family of my father's brother with T'Lar assisting.'

'That's an interesting method of saying something without saying anything.'

Taking her gaze from her Grandfather, T'Pol looked at T'Lar. "T'Lar, I was not expecting to see you."

"T'Pol, you should have expected us. With the announcement of your bond with Jonathan, we had to come."

S'Talen spoke up, "Granddaughter, I thought you were second in command of the Enterprise, what are you doing on a Mezzian Medical Ship?"

She quickly explained the situation to him. He nodded. "Interesting. The Klingons have always been overly emotional when a request for assistance would have rendered a better result."

After a moment T'Pol asked, "Would you like to come aboard?"

S'Talen spoke, "Granddaughter, yes, we would like to come aboard, but which ship?" Again, the crew thought he was smiling.

Continuing, "The ShiKahr has another mission to attend and will return for us in approximately 2 weeks. We would stay with you during this time, if you would have us, Jonathan."

'Two weeks?'

'Two weeks.'

"Sir, you are welcome to stay aboard Enterprise. Shall I send a shuttle or will you transport over?"

"I believe that we shall transport over." He turned back to T'Pol, "When are you returning to Enterprise?"

"We are not yet finished on-board the Vergent, however I anticipate that we will be returning this evening."

Nodding, "Perhaps Jonathan would introduce us to your ship and crew."

Looking the others on the bridge with T'Pol, "May I ask who you have with you?"

By that time Tucker and Kowalski had come to the bridge and just stared at him, "Grandfather, may I present to you Doctor Phlox? He is the Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise."

Phlox stepped up, "Sir, may you live long and prosper."

With regal nod, "And to you, Doctor, and your families."

She nodded at Tucker, "This is Commander Charles Tucker, he is our Chief Engineer, and this is Lt Kathryn Kowalski, his Assistant Chief Engineer."

Trip stepped forward and nodded, "Sir. It is an honor to meet the Sub-Commander's Grandfather."

Again an almost smile crossed his face. "The honor is mine. Engineers have much prestige on Vulcan. Also, T'Pol has mentioned you in her letters to her family, as she has mentioned most of the crew."

Surprised, Trip looked at T'Pol.

'T'Pol, you wrote home about us? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Jonathan, you are aware that I correspond with T'Pel and that she shares pieces of it with Grandfather.'

He felt her examine his thoughts, 'You are not concerned with what I wrote about.' He felt her amusement again. 'Okay, okay, I'm just teasing you.'

'I cherish thee, Aisha.'

'And I love you, Aisha.' Jonathan had a grin on his face. S'Talen noticed his momentary distraction.

S'Talen then looked at Kowalski, "Lt, it is a pleasure to meet you."

She blushed, "May you live long and prosper, sir."

"Grandfather, this is Lt Malcolm Reed, he is in-charge of Security and Tactical on the Enterprise and these are Ensigns Watson and Gomez."

He looked them over. "Yes, they are part of group you are leading."

Nodding, "It is an honor to meet you. T'Pol has told us about your group and the progress you are making." He searched Reed's face, "She is satisfied with your progress."

Lt Reed bowed as T'Pol had taught him and spoke for his team, "Thank you, sir. The T'Sai has honored us with her teachings."

S'Talen bowed his head in acknowledgement of the honor to his Granddaughter.

T'Pel then stepped forward, "T'Pol, if I may I would like to come to the Vergent. As I am also a healer, perhaps I could assist Doctor Phlox in his studies of the cylinders."

Storen also asked the same, "T'Pol, perhaps I could assist Commander Tucker and Lt Kowalski." He looked at Tucker who couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Please feel at ease, Commander. I do know something about engines, I teach at the Vulcan Academy of Science as an instructor in warp field mechanics."

Tucker nodded his head, "That would be an honor, Storen. I'd welcome your help in understanding these engines."

"And perhaps in being able to reconstruct some of what you seen and learned on the Enterprise?"

Surprisingly, Tucker didn't feel belittled. He nodded, "Yeah."

"A good engineer always sees, learns, and takes back with them knowledge for use."

Trip grinned, "Yeah."

Twenty minutes later, S'Talen and T'Lar were on Enterprise with Jonathan and T'Pel and Storen were on Vergent with T'Pol and the Away Team.

ON BOARD THE VERGENT

T'Pel and Storen looked around the bridge and met everyone in person. As they were getting ready to leave and go to Sickbay and Engineering, Lt Reed spoke up.

"Sub-Commander, I've been able to determine how to contact Mezzia."

Nodding, she sat back down in the command chair, "Open a channel."

A few moments later a Mezzian appeared on the view screen.

T'Pol spoke up, "I am Sub-Commander T'Pol, First Officer of the Earth ship Enterprise. We came across your ship, the Vergent, drifting in space. We boarded the Vergent and found its crew had been killed."

The scaled Mezzian tilted its head to the left, "Sub-Commander T'Pol, I am Nazerm, Third Councilor on the Mezzian Medical Council. All of the crew are dead? Who would do such a thing? How are the beings in the cylinders?"

"Yes, all of your crew has been killed. We believe it was the Klingons. They placed a saboteur on-board, in an attempt to take one of the cylinders."

Nazerm nodded with a backward tilt of his head. "You are in command of the Vergent?"

"Yes, Councilor, but only as a temporary measure. Will you send another vessel to retrieve your ship?"

After consulting a terminal, he gave another backward tilt, "Yes, however it will take approximately 5 solar days to reach the Vergent. Will you stay with the Vergent during that time? Is the ship in working condition?"

"I will need to discuss that with my Captain. The ship is in working condition, but it does have some physical damage. We fought a battle with your ship, against the Klingons, with the Enterprise and with the help of the Vulcan ship ShiKahr. Warn your incoming ship that this area may be dangerous."

She studied him, "Do you know why the Klingons would want a cylinder from your ship?"

He brought something up on the terminal and looked back at her, "Rumors say that there is a disease in the Klingon Empire and that the Causican on-board has a like disease. As you perhaps know, Klingons do not let research be conducted on themselves, so they do research on others."

A flicker of distaste crossed Nazerm's face, "We do not do medical research on any species or individual that has not requested our assistanceâ€”nor would we hurt that being or beings. We would also help the Klingons if they asked, but they are too proud to ask."

Phlox stepped up beside T'Pol, "If I may, Sub-Commander?" T'Pol nodded.

"Councilor, I am Dr Phlox, Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. Is there anything I need to know to ensure the safety of the beings in the cylinders or the beings who come into contact with them?"

"Doctor, it is a pleasure to meet you. Yes, it is imperative that the individuals stay within their cylinders. We are unsure if any of the organisms will use the atmosphere as an infection vector or not. There should be additional cylinders in the storage bays on the 7th deck below the bridge, if needed. You have been able to get into our medical databases?"

Phlox looked at T'Pol, "Yes, the Sub-Commander was able to gain entrance. Thankfully so, or we would not be at this point if she did not."

Nazerm nodded backward, "I agree and so will the Medical Council. Measures taken to ensure the safety of the beings are of the utmost importance. Our goal is to grow our medical knowledge and abilities to cure diseases. Race or species type are not relevant, knowledge and saving lives are."

Phlox smiled at him, "I agree with that wholeheartedly. May I also present my colleague, T'Pel, a Healer from Vulcan."

T'Pel nodded at Nazerm, "I am honored to meet you Nazerm, your goal is worthy and to be admired."

He tilted to the right, "T'Pel, it is an honor to meet you. Vulcan has shared much knowledge with us. What are your areas of specialty?"

Phlox answered first, "Nazerm, I am a multi-specialty physician. I am a specialist in xeno-biology, psychology, and herbal medicines."

T'Pel spoke up, "I am a specialist in genetics. I do both research and provide treatment in the area of genetics and genetic diseases."

Both Phlox and Nazerm looked at her, "That's very interesting, T'Pel. Perhaps you and Dr Phlox could help us with an interesting case we currently have on-board the Vergent. I will send you the codes to open the patient's files."

T'Pol took back the conversation, "Nazerm, perhaps it would be best to discuss this case in the medical bay?"

Nazerm, Phlox, and T'Pel (to a lesser extent) looked chagrined.

Nazerm spoke up, "Yes, of course, you are correct, Sub-Commander. When physicians get together we tend to forget others are present."

At her nod, he continued, "I will have the Gegan dispatched to your area immediately and will have Sertam, its Captain, contact you. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact us. We will contact you on a daily basis for any updates. We want this ship back and we appreciate the actions you have taken to help us and the beings on the ship." He tilted his head to the left and right, then nodded forward.

He then continued, "I would ask that you continue to Captain our ship until the Gegan arrives. You have the thanks of the Mezzian Medical Council."

"On behalf of my Captain and crew, you are welcome. T'Pol out."

T'Pel looked at T'Pol, "I have never seen you command before." Both she and Storen contemplated T'Pol. "You bring honor to the family."

T'Pol bowed her head in acknowledgement. Tucker silently released the breath he held when he heard T'Pel's comment.

Unexpectedly T'Pel said, "Cousin, I brought kreyla (Vulcan biscuits) and 'Cha (word gameâ€”mentally challenging) with us. I wonder if you would join us in a game?" The rest of the bridge watched them unabashedly during this conversation. They had never heard any Vulcan speak like a family before.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, "I would be honored to join you and Storen in a game of 'Chaâ€”and also the kreyla. Did your mother make them?"

"Of course." T'Pol arched an eyebrow and T'Pel walked over to Phlox. "Doctor, I believe we have been dismissed, perhaps you could take me to the medical bay?"

Smiling, "Of course, T'Pel."

Trip looked at T'Polâ€”shockedâ€”Vulcans act like this? Subdued, calm, unemotional, even somewhat dignified, but still something of family came through. I guess Jon's the only one who has ever seen it before.

Shaking his head, he walked over to Storen, "Storen, why don't you, me and Katie get back down to the engines. I'm a little concerned about the hole in the docking bay and how it seems to be draining some of the warp engine power. I'm trying to trace it. Perhaps you could help?"

He nodded, "I would be honored to assist." They also left the bridge.

T'Pol wondered what ripples this visit would bring. She sent her thoughts to Jonathan on the Enterprise.


	41. Chapter 41

Jonathan was standing outside the transporter room door, waiting for his in-laws to arrive. His in-laws. He knew he had them, he knew he was going to have to see them sometime, but why now? He shook his head at the timing of it all.

'Jonathan, you seem...upset. I am sorry that my family has brought this about. I would wish that they could have postponed their visit.'

'Ahh, Aisha, I'm not angryâ€”I think I'm nervous. I usually don't get along well with Vulcans, and these are your family and you're not here to help.'

'I think you get along very well with certain Vulcans.'

'Yeah, well, it took us long enough to get along.'

'I am glad we did. I would not change anything.'

'I love you, T'Pol.' They both took refuge in the other for a moment. 'Your Grandfather has arrived and I should go in.'

'If you need a diversion, I need to brief you on a conversation I had with the Mezzia.'

Frowning, 'Problems?'

'No, they are sending a ship. Good luck, Jonathan, but I do not believe you will need it.'

Straightening his shoulders, he walked in the transporter room. There stood S'Talen.

Walking up to him, "Sir. I'm Jonathan Archer. Welcome to the Enterprise." He was even more impressive and regal in person.

Looking at him, "Thank you, Jonathan. I hope we did not come at an inopportune time, but it was deemed by the Vulcan Council, recommended by the Vulcan High Command, that we come out to you. Or they would arrange to have your ship come to Vulcan."

He paused, watching Jonathan absorb what he was saying, "The family thought it was best to come to you without the entire planet observing the process."

Jonathan nodded, "Thank you, sir. We appreciate the family's consideration."

T'Lar had materialized behind them, "What else could we do, Jonathan, when T'Ran and S'Kel vouched for the trueness of the bond?"

Jonathan squinted at her, "T'Pol told you about that?"

They all walked out of the room, "Yes, she did. She thought it important for her family to understand that even though this is a..."

She paused as she considered her words, but S'Talen had no need for consideration and he finished her sentence, "...iri-kaisha or inter-marriage, it is a true bond."

S'Talen spoke to the supposed concerns that Jonathan may have with what T'Pol told her family.

"Jonathan, T'Pol's correspondence consisted of descriptions of the situations she found herself in. In the beginning, it was a method of understanding the differences between our culture and yours. Even though she was thoroughly trained and had lived on Earth in the Vulcan compound, there is always a difference in learning about something and actually being a part of it."

Jonathan nodded in understanding. "It was a difficult time for all of us, but I had my friends and the other crew members and T'Pol had no one."

He shook his head in memory, grinning, "She always seemed so cold and logical. Not at all adverse to telling her Captain that she thought differently and saw things differently."

S'Talen nodded, "Yes, did not you tell her you would knock her through the bulkhead?"

He dropped his head in embarrassment, "Yeah, that was good in theory, until I found out I couldn't do it. Or only if I caught her by surprise."

T'Lar looked at S'Talen, "I did not know this. Did Soval?"

S'Talen said, "Unknown."

S'Talen studied Archer, T'Lar stared at S'Talen. Finally he spoke again, but formally, "Jonathan, T'Pol has been under a familial confidence. I did not agree with it, but T'Pol agreed to it."

Frowning, "I don't understand." He thought for a moment, "Do you mean that thing with Koss?"

S'Talen almost smiled, "No, that is not it. Soval imposed this confidence, though I do believe that if T'Pol found it necessary, she would have broken it to tell you."

"Soval? Why would Soval impose a family confidence on T'Pol? How could he do that?"

Suddenly, "Are you trying to tell me that Soval and T'Pol are related? He's a member of your family?"

T'Lar answered, "A member of your family too, Jonathan."

Shocked, "T'Pol's father's brother? He raised her after her parents died? No wonder..."

Before he could finish, Jon raced towards him, "Daddy!" He raised his arms to be picked up.

S'Talen and T'Lar watched him. "Jonathan, T'Pol did not mention you had a son."

He said softly as he held Jon, "I probably didn't know I had one the last time she wrote."

Jon asked, "Daddy, where's Mam?"

"She's still working, Jon. She'll be here later."

"But it's reading time! Mam reads now." Jonathan felt the stares of S'Talen and T'Lar. Jon finally noticed them.

Tilting his head he looked at them, "You look like Mam." He smiled at S'Talen, even to a 3-year old, S'Talen's strength of personality drew him.

"You read to me, please?"

Crewman Wayne ran up, "Captain, I'm so sorry. I just turned around to pick up his book and out the door he ran. I am so sorry."

She then noticed the Vulcans. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Captain. I can take him back to your quarters."

S'Talen looked at the young, naive face looking so earnestly at him. "I believe that this young person asked me to read to him."

Jonathan turned to look at him and smiled, "He likes to be read to and he prefers T'Pol to read to him because she says the words correctly."

"The words correctly?" T'Lar asked that in confusion.

Jon answered, "Ha." (Yes) The Vulcans blinked. Jon spoke again, "You read to me? Read about Surak?"

Jonathan stifled a laugh, as the Vulcans blinked again. S'Talen said gravely, "I would be honored to read about Surak to you."

Jon squirmed to get down and reached for S'Talen's hand. "Okay, let's go." He pulled him down the hall with Jonathan and T'Lar following.

T'Lar asked, "T'Pol downloaded a child's book about Surak for him?"

"Yeah, and now everyone has got to say the Vulcan words correctly or he gets upset. We've got a lot of budding Vulcan linguists on-board. T'Pol and Hoshi try to teach everyone who reads to Jon the correct way to pronounce the words."

T'Lar looked at him under an arched eyebrow, "How well do you say the words, Jonathan?"

He grinned, "Not nearly good enough for him. He takes the book away from me and gives me another one to read." He shrugged, "According to T'Pol, Jon has an adequate Vulcan accent his age."

They entered his quarters to find S'Talen waiting for Jon to lie down in his bed.

Jon said, "You sit here, please." He pointed at the chair hear at the head of the bed.

Jon looked at him and in childish Vulcan, "Wanimo mekano itisha Jon. Maiya, yanamo mekano?"

S'Talen and T'Lar looked at the boy. Then S'Talen spoke, "I am Mam's grandfather. Wanimo mekano itisha S'Talen."

He pointed to T'Lar, "This is T'Lar, Mam's aunt."

S'Talen looked up at Jon, "Does T'Pol speak to him in Vulcan?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, usually when it's just the two of them."

Jon giggled at him. S'Talen looked down at Jon, "Let us read your book."

Jon jumped up and got the book. He ran back and handed him the book. He pointed to the book mark. "Mam stopped here."

T'Pol had marked the book as Vulcans do, so he was able to pick where she had left off. His deep, melodious voice soothed the 3-year old and he quickly fell asleep. S'Talen observed the boy for a few more minutes, then marked the spot and closed the book. He went out to the other room to join Jonathan and T'Lar.


	42. Chapter 42

Jonathan stood up, "Thank you, sir, for reading to Jon tonight."

S'Talen nodded. "How long has your son been with you?"

Jonathan gestured for S'Talen to take a seat and sat down himself, "He's been with us a little over a month."

"May I ask how you came to get him?" S'Talen paused, "Jonathan, I perhaps should say that Vulcans treat children as gifts. We do not have many children who are not pure Vulcan, as there are few races that can biologically mate with Vulcans."

He stared at Jonathan and T'Lar watched the both of them. "You and T'Pol are raising him in the way of Earth and also kahr-y-tan (the way of Vulcan). Was that intentional?"

Jonathan immediately thought of T'Pol and she pondered that question. 'It was not a conscious decision. Even though he is not Vulcan, I do not know how to raise a child another way.'

'It doesn't seem wrong -'

'Wrong?' 'I mean, you're right, he's not Vulcan, but it seems natural to do it both ways. A combination of the two.'

He felt T'Pol's feelings of contentment as she thought, 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations.'

He smiled as he agreed completely. He turned his attention back to S'Talen and T'Lar, who seemed to have tolerant expressions on their faces.

"What?"

S'Talen asked, "Jonathan, were you just speaking with T'Pol?"

Hesitating for a moment, he heard T'Pol again, 'It is alright to tell Grandfather and T'Lar. It is why they are here.'

Jonathan confirmed, "Yes, we often talk with each other through the bond."

T'Lar spoke, "Jonathan, how far is the range of your bond?"

He thought about that and he felt T'Pol also thinking about it. They finally agreed on, "We can talk with each for about 3 light years, but we haven't found a distance yet where we can't feel each other's presence. Of course, normally we aren't very far apart."

He questioned them, "Why? Does it make a difference?"

S'Talen answered truthfully, "We were unsure whether the bond would hold up over distance. No Human and Vulcan have ever entered into a relationship before. You and T'Pol are the first."

He paused and stared at Jonathan, "However, as T'Pol's grandfather, I am pleased that your bond is strong and that you also considered with T'Pol your answers to my questions."

"This is a test!" Jonathan pushed back against his seat.

T'Lar answered him, "Jonathan, everything is a test. S'Talen, me, and the others have been sent here to validate and officiate the bond, if we deem it a true Vulcan bonding. We must ask questions and listen to your answers and how you arrive at your answers."

As Jonathan pondered this, S'Talen spoke up, "Jonathan, the primary reason we came out to you, is that T'Pol would not do this if it were not a true bonding, therefore we did not want to put her or you under scrutiny on Vulcan."

He began after a moment, "T'Pol accepted several risks when she began a relationship with you. Beginning with even recognizing that a relationship was possible."

Jonathan asked, "What risks?"

He felt T'Pol's resignation in the bond. 'Please do not be angry that I did not discuss these with you. I accept responsibility for my actions. You are not responsible for my actions in regard to our relationship. Remember that I could have requested a transfer back to San Francisco, as Soval requested several times, or I could have returned to Vulcan and found a Vulcan mate.'

He continued to frown as he listened to her. 'Explain the risks you took.'

S'Talen spoke into their conversation, "Jonathan, the Vulcan culture is very old and steeped in tradition. It is also steeped in blood. We have brought our world back from the brink of destruction more times than Earth has. We understand our motivations and we have controlled and turned them to preserve our world and our species."

"Vulcan has centuries of traditions in regards to bonds and mates. We appear very insular," he shrugged, "perhaps so, but it is how we are. With your relationship, T'Pol is considered by some to be k'torr skann."

Jonathan asked, "What is that?"

T'Pol answered, 'Outcast.'

He said out loud, "Outcast? What does that mean?"

T'Lar spoke for the first time, "It means to be cast out from Vulcan and having one's name stricken from Vulcan's history. She will have lost her history and her family."

"That's..."

"That is Vulcan tradition. We are here to validate the bond and perform the official bonding ceremonyâ€”if the bond is true. If it is not, then we would perform the p'pil'layâ€”the severing of what mind link you do have. T'Pol would then be removed for the retraining of her mindâ€”kae'k'akkayam. Never to leave Vulcan again."

Silence rained in the room, but Jonathan was furious. It buffeted S'Talen and T'Lar, causing them to strengthen their shields.

T'Pol lowered her shields to absorb the fury. 'You knew what could happen to you and you didn't tell me!'

'Jonathan, I could no more not recognize our bond that I could stop being Vulcan. If k'torr skann did occur, then I would still be Vulcan. But I would be Vulcan elsewhere. I cannot explain what truly being Vulcan isâ€”we are very controlledâ€”even in our subconscious. You will only truly understand what we are capable of without control when I undergo Pon Farr. Then you will see the true savagery of my Vulcan heritage.'

'But T'Pol, what would happen to you after my deathâ€”you would not be allowed to return to Vulcan.'

'True. That is why my family is here. It is not normal for the Patriarch of any family to participate in the normal bonding of the couple. The parents usually validate the bond and announce the mating.'

She paused and they slowly wove themselves together in the bond. 'Our bond is kaiidth. You know what I feel. I followed my c'thia.'

Sighing, 'Yeah, I know, but still. What you were willing to give up to be with me for however long I have left, leaves me -' he stopped.

S'Talen and T'Lar frowned, they had decreased their shielding, as this was more validation of the bond. Before they departed they would teach Jonathan how to shield his bond when with other Vulcans.

'Intense and frightening in its intensity.'

'Yes and no. You know my feelings -'

'I do.'

'I just don't have to give up my entire heritage to be with you. That makes me angry. You should have told me.'

They quietly communed in their bond. 'Jonathan, I am going to do something unheard of on Vulcan. I will let my emotions, momentarily, be uncontrolled and I will let you feel them. Please remember that Vulcans are peaceful. You know how my culture has rules about hurting others, we are even vegetarians so as to not hurt living beings, and we do not want to contaminate others with our culture. This is a risk to both of us. Do you wish to take it in reaching an understanding of what it is to be Vulcan and why we control and frown upon deviation?'

He frowned. But S'Talen and T'Lar were shocked into stillness. Immediately recovering, they made themselves ready to go to Jonathan if they needed to intervene. The action that T'Pol was taking was very risky. There was the possibility that she could not regain her control or she could damage Jonathan. They all waited for his decision.

'T'Pol, you don't have to prove anything to me. I love you. I don't want you to risk yourself trying to prove something about Vulcans. I'll wait until your Pon Farrâ€”but I think I'll get the restraints.'

S'Talen's nose twitched and T'Lar dipped her head. Relieved, they looked at Jonathan. He was grinning. The largest hurdle had been overcome.


	43. Chapter 43

Jonathan was tense after that last session with the Vulcans...his in-laws. He shook his head at that thought. A very strange occurrence in his life. With a quick grin to himself, 'But T'Pol's worth it.'

S'Talen and T'Lar blinked, then looked blandly at him, "If you would excuse us, Captain, we would like to meditate before dinner this evening."

"Of course. I'm going to work out for awhile myself. If you need anything, please let me know."

He changed his clothes and checked in with Crewman Wayne to make sure she could still baby-sit. "Sure, sir, no problem. He's playing with Porthos and we're fine."

"BRIDGE TO CAPTAIN ARCHER."

Getting off the treadmill and wiping away the sweat, he walked to the intercom, "Archer here."

"Sir, the Away Team is returning and should be arriving in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Archer out."

'T'Pol?'

'Yes, Jonathan?'

'Why didn't you tell me you were returning?'

'You were exercising and I did not want to interrupt you.'

'But I want you to interrupt me. I'll take a quick shower and meet the shuttle.'

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Archer walked in to the shuttle bay.

"Report, Sub-Commander."

T'Pol, with the Away Team standing around her, "Sir, we have secured the ship and have left the security team there for the night. We will need to return tomorrow for more repairs and continue our investigation."

"Is there anything that we need to discuss tonight or can it wait for the morning briefing?"

Glancing at the Away Team, who shook their heads, she said, "No, sir."

Nodding, "All right, everyone is dismissed. Get a good night's sleep. I want a briefing at 0800, before you return to the Vergent."

Everyone left but Jonathan, T'Pol, T'Pel, and Storen.

T'Pol introduced her cousins. "It is an honor to meet you both. If you would come with us, I will show you your quarters."

As they walked down the corridor, "S'Talen and T'Lar will be meeting us for dinner at 1900. Would you like to join us?"

It was a quiet dinner, but companionable. Most of the attention was directed toward Jon. He was tiring, and getting cranky, so dinner ended quickly. Everyone was pleased to return to their quarters to relax for the night.

DAY 2â€”0730

Jonathan and T'Pol were in their quarters getting ready themselves and Jon ready for the day.

'This is going to be a long two-weeks.'

'I know.'

'What does this ceremony consist of?'

She glanced over at him and said out loud. "Before we discuss that, we need to provide you the skills to not share our bond conversations with others."

"What!"

"I did not know what impact the strength of our bond would have on others. Last night, Grandfather told me that it is very strong and we are projecting our conversations and thoughts to others that would listen."

"Like they did yesterday."

"Yes."

Sighing in frustration, "Okay, is there anything else? And I want to stop every telepathic species in the universe from listening to our personal conversations."

She looked at him, taking his hand, "I do not believe so. We can start as soon as you choose. However, we need to have our conversations out loud. That provides interference of what our thoughts are."

He smirked, "Great, just great."

0800â€”CONFERENCE ROOM

After dropping Jon off at Sickbay, they entered the Conference Room. Everyone was there, to include S'Talen, T'Lar, T'Pel and Storen.

As everyone stood up, S'Talen spoke, "Captain, I hope you do not mind if T'Lar and myself attend this meeting. We are very interested in what you are doing."

With a glance at T'Pol, "No, of course not, please stay for the meeting."

"Sub-Commander, if you would start please."

She nodded, "Captain, The Gegan is 3 days from rendezvousing with the Enterprise and the Vergent. I spoke with Captain Sertam last night before returning to the ship. He has sufficient crew to staff the Vergent to return it to Sek'heim'ya Sector."

She paused, then continued, "Doctor Phlox and Healer T'Pel are working with the Mezzians in regards to the beings in the cylinders. Commander Tucker, Lt Kowalski, and Engineer Storen are continuing with emergency repairs on the docking bay. As our supplies are not endless, we are providing only what they need to keep the engines functioning. Captain Sertam has assured me that they will have sufficient supplies to continue the repairs."

She nodded at Lt Reed, "Lt Reed and I are continuing to interrogate their computer and databases to search for how the saboteur got on-board and if any assistance was rendered when they were on-ship."

She looked at Reed and he continued, "We've also been able to decipher some of their information on tactical planning and weaponry."

He saw Archer's surprise and added, "Sir, the Sub-Commander has the approval of Captain Sertam. I believe they are having lunch when he arrives." Tucker snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough.

Archer frowned at T'Pol in surprise, "Sub-Commander?"

She arched an eyebrow at Reed, then turned back to Archer, "Captain, the Gegan Captain has requested that we share a meal with him upon his arrival and he has given us approval to review their computer databases. They do not have anything in the Vergent they consider classified and it is also recompense for our assistance to their vessel."

Tucker decided to tease her, "But Sub-Commander, I was there when Captain Sertam asked 'you' to share his meal." He clasped his hands over this stomach, "I think it was you who included Captain Archer."

Jonathan gave her a slight grin, "Thank you, Trip."

Smirking, "No problem, Captain, at least it's not Stenbar."

T'Pol blinked and Hoshi and Reed rolled their eyes. Archer lost his grin and said somewhat stiltedly, "Thank you, again, Commander Tucker."

Archer stood up, "Dismissed."

As everyone left, T'Pol said, "Jonathan..."

Grinning, he stopped her, "Don't worry about it, T'Pol."

He could feel her emotions, those the others couldn't feel as they were more subtle and buried in the bond. He was touched with amusement and love.

"Jonathan, T'Lar and S'Talen have volunteered to assist you in building a shield. It is a simple lesson that will take only a few moments of your time, but you will need to practice it several times and they will tell you whether you are successful or not."

He nodded, "Go, Sub-Commander and keep me abreast of what's happening on the Vergent."

With a slight smile in the depths of her eyes, "Yes, Captain." She nodded at Storen and T'Pel, who was watching them, and they left the room.

VERGENT, DAY 4

Two more days had passed and the Gegan was due to arrive tomorrow afternoon. The focus had turned from Engineering to Phlox, T'Pel, and the cylinders. The Enterprise had done everything in Engineering that they could, and only Kowalski and Storen stayed on-board the Vergent to monitor the systems.

Archer and T'Pol had quietly acknowledged that Phlox and T'Pel were working on Riann's cylinder. They didn't ask many questions and Phlox and T'Pel didn't provide any unasked for information.

CYLINDER ROOM

They stood there in silence. T'Pel looked up at Phlox, "Doctor, we have completed all the tests that the Mezzians have requested, to include a few more." She nodded at the cylinder they were standing at while continuing to stare steadily at him.

He finally nodded, "You're right. I'm just..." He broke off looking at the cylinder to look up at T'Pel.

Sighing, "What do you think?"

T'Pel paused, then answered the unspoken question "We need to complete the other tests."

An uneasy silence roamed throughout the cylinder room. T'Pel cautiously gathered her thoughts, "We also need to report our findings to the Captain and Sub-Commander."

"And our recommendations." She nodded in agreement.

He contemplated the cylinder, "I suggest we report our findings and recommendations privately and let them make the decision." Phlox looked extremely serious and T'Pel was the epitome of the unemotional Vulcan.

He gestured to the table they worked at and they walked over to it. He handed her the tea she had been drinking, and sighed, "This is the part I dislike the most about being a doctor."

"Indeed."

"We shouldn't procrastinate."

"Agreed."

They still didn't move. Finally, Phlox walked the few feet to the intercom.

"Phlox to Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol here, Doctor."

He looked at T'Pel, "Sub-Commander, could you and the Captain meet with T'Pel and myself in the cylinder room? We need to discuss our findings."

A pause, "Doctor, is there a particular reason for requesting our presence?'

Taking a deep breath, "Yes, Sub-Commander there is, but I would prefer to discuss it here."

"All right, I will contact the Captain."

One hour later, Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol walked into the cylinder room. It was the first time Archer had been there and he slowed and looking around.

Phlox and T'Pel walked over to them. "Captain, Sub-Commander, thank you for coming." He gestured for them to have a seat at the table.

Archer looked hard at them and nodded. "All right, Doctors, why did you want T'Pol and me here?"

Phlox and T'Pel exchanged another glance and another pause.

Archer frowned and thought to T'Pol. 'Do you have any idea what's going on?'

'Only that it must concern Riann to call us here like this.'

He exchanged glances with her and nodded. He looked across the table, "Doctors?"

Phlox began very seriously, "Captain, with the data provided from the Mezzians, and the additional testing that T'Pel and I completed, we have determined why Riann is here."

Still frowning, "We already knew she has an incurable illness. What else did you find?"

"Her illness is a breakdown in her cellular structure. The current Akaali medical knowledge could not prevent her death from it. It's not sufficiently developed."

"Is the Mezzian medical knowledge developed enough?"

Phlox looked at T'Pel, then shook his head, "No. But that's where her best chances lay."

T'Pol finally spoke up, "Do you know how did she acquired this cellular breakdown?"

No one said anything. T'Pol looked at T'Pel, "Can you answer this question?"

She nodded, "Both the Mezzians and we believe that she actually initiated her own disease."

"How?" Shot out from Archer.

T'Pol had already figured out the answer. Archer jerked around to look at T'Pol, when he felt her shock.

"T'Pol?" 'Aisha, what's wrong?'

She turned to him, "Jonathan, there are several possibilities that could cover this situation. She might have done something wrong with the herbal medication she used or she has a genetic make-up that would preclude this type of impregnation or your species cannot intermingle without assistance or it could be a combination of these."

T'Pel nodded, "That is correct, T'Pol. Riann had two of those conditions. The genetics of her species does not fully combine with human physiology. We also believe that the herbal medication she used to increase the probability of inception also intensified mismatching of the genetics. If she had received the needed simple genetic intervention, she would not have gotten ill."

After a moment, Jonathan asked, "So, do we know if it can be corrected?"

Phlox shook his head, "We don't know, Captain. While in the beginning the treatment would have been fairly simple, the correction of the developed disease is more difficult."

Archer shook his head, "What you're really saying is that if Riann hadn't wanted a baby so badly, with me, she wouldn't be in this situation?"

Phlox and T'Pel exchanged glances, "That is what we believe, Captain."

T'Pol fully opened the bond between them.

'T'Pol?'

'Jonathan, if Riann is ill, we need to ask about Jon.'

He froze in shock, Phlox and T'Pel could see him close in on himself. He reached over and took T'Pol's hand.

T'Pol asked the question they didn't want to, "Doctor, is Jon in any danger of having the same disease?"

Phlox replied in a low, serious voice, "We don't know, Sub-Commander. We'll need to run T'Pel's scans on him. The genetic scans I had originally run to determine parentage aren't detailed enough for this disease."

T'Pol replied, "Then, Doctor, we need to proceed."

It was a good thing that T'Pol was a Vulcan, Jonathan's grip was so strong he could have seriously broken her hand. She glanced at him, and their eyes caught each other. They took strength from their bond.

Archer sighed and looked at Phlox, "Doctor, when do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow morning, when you normally bring him to Sickbay."

Jonathan ran his fingers gently over T'Pol's hand and asked softly, "Will it hurt him?"

T'Pel answered, "No, Jonathan, it will not hurt him."

He nodded jerkily, "What kind of test is it?"

She replied, "It is a body scan, which looks for different genetic markers. It will only take 10 minutes and then we will review the findings."

He nodded again, having a hard time choking back his emotions. T'Pol spoke into the silence, "Thank you, Doctors, if you would excuse us?"

Phlox looked at them, "Ah, yes. I was going to show T'Pel the Engine Room."

T'Pel's eyebrows rose at this, but replied, "Let us go."

As they quietly left the room, T'Pel lightly touched T'Pol's shoulder.

Once they were alone, T'Pol moved closer to Jonathan, "Aisha, what are you feeling?"

"Feeling? Nothing. Shock, I suppose."

"Fear."

Nodding, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes. I love Jon and I am afraid for him. And for us."

"Yeah, I'm scared, T'Pol. We just got him, what if Riann made him sick, too? What are we going to do?"

He stood up and pulled her tightly against him. They exchanged emotions along with their bondâ€”fear, pain, shock, then anger entered.

At that, she looked up, "Jonathan?"

"Aisha, you love Jon and he loves you. You've done so much to make him happy and secure, you have given him a home. That's the most precious gift to give a child, one of love and security."

With a sad smile, "You're even teaching him Vulcan. I love you so much for that. I honor you for that."

She tilted her head at him and he continued in a low emotion-filled voice, "Have I every told you how much I love you just for your kindness to him? The son of your mate and another woman?"

She tightened her arms around him, "Aisha, you do not have to, I have felt it. Loving your son has been very easy. He is so very much like you, but also like Riann. I believe that she was a good mother."

She stopped a moment as he sent her his love and pride and devotion. "He has become my son. I could do no less than to treat him as such."

He pulled back to kiss her, and then whispered, "What if he has this disease?"

Momentarily resting her forehead against his chest, "Then we will make what decisions we must."

They stood there for a few minutes, holding each other physically and in their bond.

Jonathan pulled back, "I want to see Riann."

She nodded and took his hand, leading him to her cylinder. He stared at her. 'She was such a good person, at least I thought so at the time, and look what's happened.'

He looked at T'Pol and gruffly said, "Was she selfish? Did she know what she was doing to herself and possibly her child?" He shook his head, "Never mind what she did to me, but her own child. Did she know?"

T'Pol leaned against his shoulder. "I do not know. What is the Earth saying about hindsight?"

She watched him stare at Riann. He glanced at her, "Would you have done this?"

She tilted her head, "I am Vulcan. To take this action, without the knowledge of the biological father, is an anathema to what we believe. We do have artificial insemination, but only used when all other options have been exhausted."

That surprised him, "Why?"

"Biological imperatives. But when a Vulcan is ill and may not be able to conceive at a later date, then artificial insemination is not seen as a loss, but as a logical decision."

He shook his head, "You Vulcans are a strange race sometimes."

Arching an eyebrow at him, "Oh?" He felt she wasn't quite as amused as he hoped her to be.

"Sorry, I only meant it as a joke."

They both stared down at Riann and thought about the consequences of her actions. Finally, Jonathan stepped away, pulling T'Pol with him.

Again he hugged her to him. "Aisha, I am so scared that Jon also has this disease."

Softly, "I am, too."

THE NEXT MORNING

They walked into the Sickbay with Jon and Porthos. Phlox and T'Pel would do the tests and Jon would play with Miss Anne and Porthos while they waited.

They had told S'Talen, T'Lar, and Storen last night, along with Tucker. T'Pol's family met them in Sickbay that morning to provide what support they could. The doors opened and Tucker walked in. Pausing momentarily as he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on T'Pol.

He sighed to himself, 'It just wasn't fair.' He knew that Jon was closer to T'Pol rather than Jonathan. Heck, even he felt closer to her in this particular instance. But that was because he had helped her with Jon when he first arrived, and because they had permanently formed their friendship during that time.

He walked over to where she stood with Jon as Jonathan was talking with Phlox.

He said softly to her, "T'Pol, I'm so sorry. I really hope everything is all right. If there is anything I can do for you or for Jonathan. I'm there. Just let me know."

She turned to look at him as Jon walked over to him for a hello hug, "Hiya, Unca Trip!"

Hugging him, Trip smiled, "Hi, Jon. How're ya' doing this morning?"

"Fine!" Grinning, he went back to play with Miss Anne.

In a low voice, T'Pol nodded, "Thank you, Trip. Your support is appreciated." They exchanged a look, not sexual, but in understanding.

Jonathan and Phlox watched them. Jonathan with a small smile on his face, he wasn't jealous. Not really. He knew that Trip had tried to find common areas between him and T'Pol after he had asked Trip to be there for T'Pol if anything happened to him. 'No, I'm not really jealous of my wife and my best friend.'

He felt her arch a mental eyebrow at him and with a small grin, 'I know, Aisha, I know.'

In a soft voice, Phlox said, "Captain, T'Pel is ready. I'm just going to give him a slight sedative so he won't move around. It will be like a morning nap for him."

He nodded and joined T'Pol, Tucker, Crewman Wayne, and Jon. "Hi Daddy. Me an' Mam are playin' with Miss Anne and Unca Trip."

He grinned at him, "That's great, Jon. Doctor Phlox is going to give you a check-up this morning."

"Oh?" Jonathan froze at the 'Oh.' He was always surprised, and amused, to hear T'Pol's words come out of Jon's mouth. Today it was almost painful.

Then, "Yeah, he's going to give you a shotâ€”"

Jon looked at him, "More vit'mins?"

Jon had gotten vitamin shots for the first couple of weeks on-board. Phlox wanted his immune system was better equipped.

Jonathan nodded, "Yeah, more vitamins."

Archer felt T'Pol literally cut off her emotions, until he felt nothing but silence in the bond. He knew he wasn't alone in there, but it was very quiet, controlled.

With a big, exaggerated sigh, Jon looked at him, "Okay."

Jonathan picked him and held him as Phlox gently gave him the injection.

Everyone quietly watched as Jon quickly fell asleep in Jonathan's arms. He carried him to the imaging table, gently laying him down and then stood there watching him. Phlox and T'Pel stood beside him, waiting.

T'Pol gently pulled him back from the table, "Jonathan, Dr Phlox and T'Pel must run the scan." She didn't release his hand and he held onto her tightly.

S'Talen came up behind them. "Jonathan, T'Pol, there is nothing anyone can tell you to make this less difficult. But your family, and I believe your crew, is here to support you."

Jonathan looked back, "Thank you, S'Talen." T'Pol nodded and they all turned back to watch.

Phlox completed the scans, then he and T'Pel started the review. Tucker shifted nervously behind Archer. It was unnaturally quiet in Sickbay.

The doors opened and Hoshi walked in, stopping as everyone looked at her. Tucker went to her. She whispered, "Commander, is it over? I wanted to come down and help or something."

He nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, we all feel that way."

Twenty minutes had passed, Phlox and T'Pel looked at each other, then turned to Jonathan and T'Pol.


	44. Chapter 44

Everyone in the room closed in behind Jonathan and T'Pol, waiting with them.

"Captain, Sub-Commander," Phlox began, "I'm sorry, but Jon does have the genetic markers telling us the disease has begun. It's in its very early stages."

Jonathan felt as if he had been cut in half. He quickly sought out T'Pol in their bond and felt her shock, but she smothered her emotions to handle later, and gave him her support.

She asked Phlox, "Doctor, even though Jon has the genetic markers for the disease, does that mean he will fully develop it? What are the symptoms?"

T'Pel answered, "T'Pol, there is a 95.269 chance that he will develop the full-blown disease. As you know, currently there is no cure."

T'Pel looked over at Phlox, and he continued, "He will begin to tire, and want to sleep more. His appetite will fade away. He'll lose his strength. That is all because his cells will be breaking down and mutating in his body."

T'Pol nodded and Jonathan still couldn't say anything.

S'Talen asked the next question, "Granddaughter, do you believe that the Mezzians will find a cure?"

As T'Pel considered that, T'Pol and Jonathan merged even closer in the bond.

In a shocked thought whisper, 'T'Pol, Jon has the disease.'

Equally as quiet, 'Yes.'

'What are we going to do?'

'We will do what is best for Jon.'

Impatiently, 'Yes, of course, we will. But what is it?'

'I do not know.'

They heard T'Pel answer S'Talen, "Grandfather, I believe that they will eventually find a cure. It is a genetic mutation and ways can be found to correct that."

Jonathan finally asked, in a strangled voice, "Doctors, how long before the symptoms appear?"

Phlox shrugged, "We just don't know, Captain. Riann was very close to death before she was put into stasis. We know that she developed the disease sometime in the last 3 years. We can use that to extrapolate for Jon. Maybe a little longer since he has your genetic make-up, maybe a little shorter." He stopped as he watched them absorb that information.

Jon started to wake up, "Mam!" He sat up and put his arms out for T'Pol to pick him up. She did, carrying him back to where Jonathan stood.

Archer intensely concentrated on them. Trying to see everything at once, but knowing he never would. His first thought was that this was going to hurt T'Pol so much.

Some of his shock receded and he made a quick decision, "Doctors, thank you. We have a lot to think about. We're going to our quarters for awhile. Trip, you've got the bridge. Kowalski is on the Vergent?" Trip nodded.

Archer looked at Storen, "Storen, if you'll go over to Vergent and help Lt Kowalski, I would appreciate it." Storen nodded his agreement.

Jonathan put his hand on T'Pol's back and gently guided her to the doors.

He stopped and looked back, "Thank you for your support today. T'Pol and I really appreciate it." He gently ran his fingers up and down her back, "But I think we need to spend some time alone right now."

He looked out the doors, then back at the Doctors, "We'll contact you later."

They nodded as Jonathan and T'Pol left. Everyone stood in the roomâ€”in silence. Hoshi tried to stifle a sniffle.

S'Talen looked at her, "Indeed."

Tucker took a breath, "Alright, let's get back to work. The Gegan should be here this afternoon. Storen, I'll have someone shuttle you over to the Vergent."

Looking at Phlox and T'Pel, "I'm assuming you're gonna stay here until they want to talk again?"

They nodded. Storen, Tucker, and Hoshi left. S'Talen and T'Lar stayed with the doctors.

ARCHERS' QUARTERS

They walked into their quarters in silence. Except for Jon. He'd been asleep and now was ready to play.

"Mam! Daddy! Read me a story! I'm hungry!" Jon scrambled around the room, picking up a book and dropping it, stopping to give Porthos a quick pat on the head, and then heading over to the snacks that T'Pol started keeping in the room.

As he opened that container, a hand reached into it first and pulled out a banana. "Jon, you may eat this banana and then we will read you a story."

Grinning up happily at her, Jon grabbed the banana she had finished peeling. "Nemaiyo!"

Jonathan's eyes were bright with unshed tears as he watched T'Pol and Jon. He saw T'Pol swallow and look back at him. He felt her iron will control her emotions and fully opened their bond. Helping each other with their grief and fear.

"Jonathan, I think that you should read to Jon." Blinking them back, he tried to grin, "Yeah, sure."

Walking over to them, "Hey, buddy, which book do you want to read?"

With a banana-filled grin, Jon pulled him over to the book shelf with his books on it. "Tigger, Daddy. Read about Tigger and Pooh Bear!"

Thirty minutes was long enough for Jon to sit there quietly and he wanted to walk Porthos.

"Daddy, Porthos needs his walk!" Energetically, he raced over to pick-up Porthos' leash and raced back, handing it to Jonathan.

Frowning, 'T'Pol, how can he be sick? He's racing around here just like always. He's acting normal!' Frustration raced through the bond.

'I know.' She was silent, both in the cabin and in their bond.

Archer pulled his eyes away from Jon to glance up at T'Pol. The very lack of expression in her eyes had him up and out of his chair in a heartbeat. He pulled her tightly into his arms and they held each other.

A few seconds later, they felt the small arms of Jon grab them around their legs. Looking down, "Me, too! I want hugs, too!" Jonathan reached down and tucked him into their hug.


	45. Chapter 45

They had spent the day with Jon, in their quarters and in the Mess Hall. They were aware of the sympathetic looks they got from everyone, but they weren't acknowledging them yet.

Finally, Jon went to sleep for the night. Jonathan and T'Pol sank down together on the sofa. She took his hand. She knew he was thinking about something, but what it was she couldn't tell.

He glanced over at her and said in a low voice, "Aisha, I don't think we covered this possibility when we were talking about what we were going to do."

Nodding, but replying in the bond, 'I know.'

He pulled her into his side, 'I think we should probably talk to Phlox and T'Pel again tomorrow.'

'Yes. But tonight, we need to rest. I need to meditate first.'

She felt him nod against her head, 'Yeah. Can I meditate with you tonight?'

As they were meditating, T'Pol jerked out of it, looking at Jonathan. Arching an eyebrow, she crushed her emotions and tried to enter the meditation again.

An hour later, they were finally relaxed enough to get some sleep. But about halfway thru the night Archer woke-up. He looked over at T'Pol and found her sleeping.

He looked away from T'Pol, to stare at the stars beyond the port hole. He didn't know how long he'd stared at them, but it was long enough his eyes hurt. 'Starsâ€”we once thought they were permanent. They dominated the heavens. Now we know they aren't permanent either.'

Sighing in weary acceptance, 'Shit.' He looked back out the port hole and watched the stars fly by. Most sad poetry, 'Starsâ€”One moment they're all you see, then you fly past them and all they are is a memory.'

He turned back to look at T'Pol and found her watching at him. He took her hand in a crushing grip. She said nothing. He looked down at their bed, then raised a pained face to look at her, "Yeah."

She nodded in agreement, though her eyes became pinpoints as she felt all his emotions and her shielding became impenetrable and her expression relentless.

Reaching up she pulled him into a tight embrace, both physically and mentally. She reached deeply into his mind, causing him to stiffen as she forced her way deeper than she had ever gone before. She never had pushed him to share himself, he always gave freely. But now she thrust past his automatic rejection and fear, bursting through his walls of self-protection and privacy.

Physically, she dominated him, something she had done twice before, but both times at his decision. Now she did it at her own. At his first twitch, she rolled them over until she had his arms and legs clenched together. Even those two previous times, he still hadn't felt the full strength of a Vulcan.

Fear, 'T'Pol? What are you doing? I don't...'

He couldn't finish as a force of hot wind blew across his soul, silencing him. It offered little in comfort. 'Jonathan, we will understand and accept this decision tonight. If we do not, it will fester and come between us.'

Jonathan drew in a deep breathe, nothing T'Pol was doing was familiar. 'Why like this? I don't like what you're doing to me.'

Softly, 'I know, Jonathan.' Then in a harder voice, 'While I am sorry that I have to do this, you need to understand nothing, today, can cure Jon. Vulcan cannot. Mezzia cannot. Earth cannot.'

He shuddered, his son could not be cured. His fierce primitive anger erupted quickly, if T'Pol hadn't been expecting it, he could have been hurt her in surprise.

'WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU MAD? AND, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND TRIP? He's always hanging around you and Jon! I'm not likin' that at all, T'Pol. He's my son and you're my wife...mate whatever! What the hell was that in Sickbay? Are you happy Jon's sick? So you can spend time with Trip?'

His anger was heavy and its darkness came from his soul, stinking of fear and dread. It roamed around her mind searching for a foothold. She poked at his emotions, pushing his anger even higher. They had to deal with his hidden fears and emotions or they would never get through this.

With all of her calm Vulcan 'arrogance,' 'Commander Tucker was there when you were not. He helped me with Jon when you could not. He helped me when you could not. Is that not what you asked him to do?'

Fire shot through the bond, 'ONLY IF I WAS DEAD! DAMN IT, I'M NOT DEAD! MY SON IS DYING! Why aren't you mad? Damn it, are you happy because Jon's not truly your son?'

At that last thought, Jon stopped, froze. Not that he could move, but he froze anyway.

The silence in the bond was a ticking bombâ€”just a few more seconds and it would explode.

Fiercely, 'How dare you assume that you mean nothing to me! How dare you assume that Jon means nothing to me! If we do nothing, Jon will die. He may anyway. The actions we take give him his only hope!'

Jonathan felt Vulcan fire burn at his consciousness, but he fought his way into it. 'You're angry! An angry Vulcan! How's that possible? Vulcan's don't have emotions. Yeah, right! Another Vulcan myth exposed! You're pissed because I had a child with another woman and you're happy that he's sick!' Jonathan couldn't believe the things that poured out of his mind, but couldn't seem to stop himself.

Into his mind, sounds and pictures forced their way in. It was Vulcanâ€”red sky, with its intense, unrelenting heat, and its desert sand and rocks. In the background there was the heartbeat of hundreds of drums, each enhancing the uncontrolled emotions of Vulcan as they crashed in his mind, deafening him to all but, 'You are wrong, Jonathan Archer, and now you will really see.'

He barely had time to take a breath, both physically and mentally, before T'Pol scorched her final path into his soul. His back arched at the intrusion.

S'Talen, T'Lar, T'Pel, and Stolen all sat up in bed, realizing that the ancient Vulcan way of kae'at k'lasa (forceful mind intrusion) was occurring.

Pushing the communication pad, "S'Talen to T'Lar."

"I know. We will meet at their cabin.' The connection broke off.

The four Vulcans met at the door to the Archers' quarters. They did not enter or push the annunicator button. They merely stood outside the doorâ€”waiting.

One hour later the cabin door opened and T'Pol stepped out. Totally expressionless, but with bruised eyes, she surveyed the others.

T'Pol nodded, then in old Vulcan, "Yes, it was a...drastic measure to take. He is my mate and it is my decision. Any repercussions are my own affair."

They nodded, but S'talen replied, "Granddaughter, can you accept the repercussions?"

Swallowing, "I did not have any choice but to try to reach understanding. This would have disabled him from...us and with continuing his mission. It was my choice."

T'Pel and Storen had stepped up behind her, offering their silent support.

Finally, T'Lar spoke, still in Vulcan, "Unfortunately, I agree with T'Pol."

She stared at T'Pol, "But I also agree that the repercussions may have damaged your relationship with Jonathan."

T'Pol dipped her head for a moment, then "I can only hope that Jonathan understands once he has had time to absorb what and why I did what I did."

They all nodded. She looked at them one more time, "They are both asleep. Please ensure that Dr. Phlox sees both of them?"

They nodded again and she went to the communicator on the wall, "T'Pol to Commander Tucker."

After a moment, "Tucker here, Sub-Commander."

"Commander, I am returning to the Vergent, please take command of the Enterprise until Captain Archer is available."

She could see Tucker raising his eyebrows at her phrasing, "Will do, Sub-Commander. Is everything okay?"

Unemotionally, "Yes. T'Pol out."

Without turning around, she walked away.


	46. Chapter 46

"Man, what the heck happened last night?" Jonathan rubbed his eyes, moaning, "T'Pol, I've got the worst headache I've ever had." He kept his eyes closed, trying to figure out why he ached so much.

Jerking his hands from his face, he looked over at T'Pol's side of the bed. Empty. Shit.

Racing from his bed, he found Jon sleeping in his small bed. Closing his eyes in relief, then embarrassment. 'What did you think she was gonna do, steal him away?' He crept back to sit on their bed as some memories from last night's nightmare crashed back into his mind.

Wincing, he dropped his head into his hands. 'What the hell did we do last night?' Pushing his palms into eyes, he tried to push out the pain pounding behind them, 'Why did we do what we did?'

With another soft groan, he gathered up his clothes, heading into the shower. With a sigh of relief, he let the hot water pour down over his head, easing some of his headache. Frowning, he continued to think about last night.

Ten minutes later he quietly got out of the shower, as he wanted Jon to sleep as much as possible. Dressing, he paused as more memories raced in. He looked at his arms, bruises. Then he looked at his legs, more bruises. 'Damn.'

Frowning, he asked himself for the fifth time, 'Why isn't T'Pol here?'

Pulling on his boots, 'Yeah, sure this was bad, really bad, very bad, but she's never left before when we had a fight. Not that we have many.' He tossed his wet towel into the container and looked around the cabin.

He automatically tried the bond. A deeper frown poured over his face as he tried it again. It was there, but it felt like they very far apart. Walking over to the intercom he hit the button, "Archer to T'Pol."

A pause, then Trip answered, "Bridge here, Captain. Can I help you? T'Pol's not here."

Narrowing his eyes, he remembered what he felt last night about Trip and T'Pol, "Where's my wife, Commander?"

Startled, Trip looked over at Hoshi, who was also surprised at the question and the harshness of his tone, "Ahh, Sir, she's on the Vergent. She left me in charge until you get here."

Silence, "Captain, do you want me to hail her?"

"No, Commander, I don't think so. I'll be there shortly. Archer out."

"Yes, si-." The connection broke. Trip looked over at Hoshi and Travis, "What the heck was that about?"

Sighing, Archer collected his thoughts and dropped down into his chair. Porthos walked up and put his paw on his foot.

Staring down at him, "I guess you didn't get fed this morning, did you, boy?" He quickly put down some breakfast for Porthos. Archer walked over to Jon, watching him sleep.

Exhaling, 'I can't believe I accused T'Pol of not loving him. I know she does. Hell, I know she loves me, too.'

Glancing over at the chronometer, he saw that it was still about 20 minutes before Jon normally woke up, 'I need to get something for this headache.'

'Buzz.'

Puzzled, Archer went to his door and found four Vulcans staring at him.

'Great.'

Quietly, "Good morning. Would you like to come in? Jon's still asleep."

S'Talen shook his head, "No, Jonathan. Perhaps you would step out?"

With a quick look behind him, he did. "Is there something I can do for you? T'Pol's not here right now, but if you need her, I canâ€”"

Stopping at S'Talen's shake of his head, "We have already seen T'Pol this morning, Jonathan. I believe that you are in need our assistance."

At his piercing gaze, Jonathan blinked, then shored up his shields, "What do you mean?"

"We know what happened last night, Jonathan," T'Lar answered his question. At his frozen expression, she continued, "We know what has happened, but the exact details are between you and T'Pol."

Slowly nodding, "All right, then why are you here?"

T'Pel answered, "Jonathan, T'Pol asked that we ensure that you and Jon see Dr. Phlox this morning. You, because you may possibly have a headache and Jon for more testing."

Reluctantly agreeing, "He's not up yet. But I could use something."

"Jonathan, if you would permit, Storen and I will stay with Jon until he wakes, then bring him to Sickbay."

Slowly, "Thank you, I would appreciate it." They nodded and went into his cabin, while he went to Sickbay. S'Talen and T'Lar accompanying him.

S'Talen said quietly, "Jonathan, if you have a need to discuss what has happened, T'Lar or I would listen."

Stopping, Jonathan turned to look at them, challenging, "Why?"

Shrugging, as it was obvious, "Because it is traditional in Vulcan clans to assist family members if we are able."

Not saying anything he walked into Sickbay. Phlox turned around with a somber expression on his face, "Good morning, Captain. May I help you?" Phlox nodded at the Vulcans.

Studying Phlox, "I suppose T'Pol stopped by and to see you this morning, Doc?"

"Yes, she said that you might have a headache. Would you like some pain medication?" Phlox picked up the preset injector. At his nod, Phlox injected him. "I tried to give some to the Sub-Commander this morning, but she wouldn't take any."

Feeling his neck finally relax, he asked, "T'Pol needed pain meds?"

Surprised by that question, Phlox nodded, "Yes, Captain. She appeared to be slightly in pain. While you know most Vulcans handle pain through meditation, I didn't think T'Pol..." he trailed off.

Frowning, "T'Pol, what?"

"Well, I thought she didn't seem to be quite herself. But I couldn't convince her to do anything about it. But you know how Vulcans are about pain meds."

Looking over at S'Talen and T'Lar, "No offense."

S'Talen put his hands in his sleeves, "None taken when the truth is told."

Archer turned around, "S'Talen, you knew T'Pol didn't feel well today, yet you let her leave?"

Arching an eyebrow at him, "Jonathan, she is your First Officer and Mate, if you did not want her to leave, you could have tried to prevent it."

Frowning, he paused, trying not to get angry at S'Talen since it wasn't his fault, "All right, what's wrong with her?"

T'Lar answered in a dry voice, "The same as yourself, except as the initiator, she exhausted more personal energy."

Then she scared him, "Captain," something his visiting in-laws hadn't called him since their arrival, "something very serious is happening to you and T'Pol. Something that is being triggered by your son's illness. You need to understand what it is and how you wish to deal with it."

He gestured for her to continue, "And?"

He got another arched eyebrow, "And? All decisions are yours and T'Pol's."

At that point the Sickbay doors opened and Jon walked through with T'Pel and Storen. "Daddy! Mam's family got me up today! They let me have raisins and bananas in my cereal!" Jonathan smiled at his enthusiasm.

Jon walked around Sickbay chattering happily at the animals, then went over to Archer, "Where's Mam, Daddy?"

Everyone watched as he knelt down to Jon with an awkward smile, "She's on the other ship right now. Remember, I showed it to you the last time she was there."

"Oh, okay." Jon traced Archer's IDIC symbol on his collar. He hadn't taken it off since that mission on Harkarin. "She comin' home tonight?"

"Yeah, Buddy, I think so."

Still playing with the symbol, "Mam mad at us, Daddy?"

Frowning, "Why do you say that, Jon? Did you see Mam this morning?"

"Yeah, when she was getting dressed. But she didn't see me."

Archer asked again, "Why do you think Mam's mad?"

"Cos, she usually kisses us when she gets up, but today she didn't. And she rubbed her head, like it hurt."

Smiling sadly, "Well, Mam's got a headache this morning. I'm sure she just forgot."

Looking up at him with innocent eyes, "Daddy, you'll make Mam all better? I like it when she kisses us."

Swallowing a lump the size of a small asteroid, he was able to drag out, "Yeah, I like it, too."

"But you'll make Mam better?"

Feeling the eyes of the entire room on him, he answered truthfully, "I'm gonna try."


	47. Chapter 47

The silence in the room was awkward. Archer looked up at S'Talen who had a bland expression on his face, but then he tilted his head in acknowledgement of Archer's words.

"YELLOW ALERT. CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE."

"Jon stay here with Dr. Phlox. I've got to go to the bridge."

He quickly left the room. Alone.

Walking onto the bridge, "Report, Commander." Tucker got up from the chair and went to stand behind it.

"Captain, The Vergent suddenly moved to the edge of this system, then stopped. We don't know why. We've tried to hail them, but can't get a response."

"Who's over there with T'Pol?"

"Lts Reed and Kowalski, Ensigns Cutler, Hondo, and Womack, and I think from Security its Ensigns Torres and Watson."

Puzzled, he turned to Sato, "You can't reach Hondo?"

Shaking her head, "No, sir. It's all dead space."

Tucker stepped closer to Archer, "Captain, can't you reach T'Pâ€”" at Archer's look, he frowned and changed that into "the Sub-Commander?"

Archer tried to reach her again. Sighing, "She doesn't seem to be taking my calls either."

Looking over at Bagera, "Ensign, can you find any reason why the Vergent would move away?"

"No, sir." Checking some more sensors, "There's nothing showing up and the Gegan isn't scheduled to arrive until 1600."

"I thought it was 1200?"

"It was, but they contacted the Sub-Commander yesterday and said that they were going around a particular section of space and that would delay them by 4 hours."

Archer thought back to yesterday and vaguely remembered T'Pol mentioning something about the Gegan. He had other things on his mind at the time.

"All right, let's try hailing them again."

He listened to Hoshi trying to hail the Vergent and again tried to reach T'Pol through their bond. She was there, but she wasn't open to him.

Sato looked over at him, "Still no response, sir."

Not liking the situation at all, "Okay, Travis, move us closer to the Vergent, but keep an eye on them."

"Ensign Mantusco, polarize the hull. I don't think the Sub-Commander will attack us, but let's be sure no one else does either."

"Aye, sir."

They slowly moved closer to the Vergent, circling around, inspecting its hull. Trying to find out why they moved.

"Bagera?"

He was doing something with the sensors. "Bagera?"

"Sorry, sir. But the Sub-Commander programmed some additional scans into the sensor relays and I was running them. I think something is wrong in the cylinder area."

Turing to face her, "What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, "Sir, from what I can see, there's something wrong with the power. It appears to be fluctuating and it could be affecting their communications."

"Tucker?"

Nodding at him from the Engineering panels, he was looking at some scans of his own, "Yeah, that section uses a lot of power and if it's damaged, then it could be drawing power from other sections, to include communications, to compensate. Then again, it could be that original power drain. T'P-, The Sub-Commander may have moved the Vergent here as a safety precaution."

Tucker walked back to Archer and said in a low voice, "Of course, sir, that doesn't explain why she's not talking to you."

Archer stared hard at him, then exhaled, "I think she's mad at me."

Snorting, he said just as softly, "Jon, she could be dying and she'd still try to reach you. Its crazy how close you two are."

Dropping his eyes, "Yeah, normally, butâ€”"

"But nothing. Even if there wasn't a bond, she'd still try to contact us because she's the First Officer. What happened?"

Archer shot a hard look at him, "We don't have time for this now, Commander."

Tucker backed off, "Yes, sir. What do you want to do now?"

"Sir! I've got Lt Reed on the Vergent"

"On screen."

Reed appeared on the bridge of the Vergent, but they couldn't see anyone else there with him.

"Report, Lt."

Taking a breath, "Yes, sir. We started losing power in the cylinder section of the ship. Lt Kowalski tried to compensate manually, but she wasn't quick enough. The ship automatically took over the process and it's been shutting down whole sections of the ship. We even lost life support in a few areas."

"All right. Where's the Sub-Commander?"

Reed looked down at the screen he was monitoring, "The Sub-Commander took Ensigns Hondo, Torres, Womack, and Watson and went to Engineering to work with Lt Kowalski on the problems."

"Why haven't you contacted the Enterprise?"

Frowning in puzzlement, "We've been trying, sir. The Sub-Commander herself tried several times, but then said that we needed to stabilize the internal power grid first and had us move away from the Enterprise in case we couldn't."

Nodding, "Have you heard from anyone yet?"

"Yes, sir, approximately 15 minutes ago, when I spoke with Lt Kowalski. We confirmed that the internal power grid is showing scattered losses and fluctuations across the entire power system. Kowalski said that the power drain had returned and that everyone was up in the Jeffries tubes trying to find the where the drain is occurring."

"Do you know if it's affecting the cylinders?"

"No, sir, so far the ship is protecting that area." He ran his fingers over his screen again, "I'm trying to trace the repairs through the power distribution board, but there's too many fluctuations to really understand what's going on from here. Also with everyone up in the tubes, it's just too congested."

"Lt, is the transporter on-line? Can we get some people over to you?"

"No, sir. That was the first to go. But I think it shut down from a security standpoint, rather than from power distribution problems."

Reed traced his fingers something on the screen, frowning. "What, Lt?"

"Well, sir, there was a power fluctuation at the junction where T'Pol and Watson were in the Jeffries tube, but now it's come back on-line."

Relaxing, "Good. I want to be continually updated and I want to talk to the Sub-Commander as soon as she's available."

Puzzled, Reed quickly glanced over at Trip, who shrugged, "Yes, sir, as soon as I can I'll tell her."

Archer looked at Trip, "What was that about?"

Tucker said quietly, "Sir, I don't think there's anyone on the bridge that doesn't know about your bond and how you're always using it. We just don't understand why you're not using it now."

Uncomfortable with this comment, Archer took a moment and resettled himself in his chair, then just as quietly replied, "We had a fight."

Surprised, "A fight? It must have been one hell of a fight for T'Pol to ignore you."

"Yeah."

Studying Archer, he nodded. Watching him closely, Trip said, "If you want to talk or anything, I'm here."

Feeling embarrassed about what he thought about Trip and T'Pol, "I should probably talk to T'Pol first."

Puzzled by that, Trip suddenly put together some things from their earlier conversation, "Your wife? You usually only say that when you're jealousâ€”"

Shocked he turned to Archer, sputtering, "Me? Why is it always me! I haven't done anythingâ€”ever. She'd kill me and you're my best friend."

Archer glanced at him, then back to the screen, "I know that. I guess...I still had some doubts."

"This came up because of Jon, didn't it?"

"Yeahâ€”"

T'Pol's voice cut into their conversation, "Lt Reed, Ensign Watson and I are going with Ensign Cutler to the cylinder room."

They heard Reed's acknowledgement.

Then, "Lt, have you been able to contact the Enterprise yet?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They're on screen now, the Captain has asked to speak with you."

Silence, "I will be there in a few minutes. T'Pol out."

Reed nervously traced his grid again, then looked up at Archer, "She'll be here in a couple of minutes, sir."

With a single nod, "I heard, Lt."

Tucker stepped up, "With the Captain's permission, Lt Reed, can you hook me up with Kowalski?"

With Archer's agreement, Reed did and soon Tucker and Kowalski were discussing the power problem.

Archer tuned back into the conversation, "...Yeah, Katie, I think you're right. It had to have come apart in one of the Jeffries tubes where we made the repairs. But there's so many repairs and the power that flows through them has a strong signature. Did you find them all?"

"No, sir. We're still getting power fluctuations and we've got almost 20 more tube sections to go up into yet. The Sub-Commander wants us to check them all out and, so far, we're finding small problems at all our repair sites. So, it's taking time to get everything fixed."

Nodding, "Okay, do you have enough supplies?"

"I think so. The repairs have minor, with the exception of the one where the Sub-Commander and Ensign Watson were."

"What was wrong with that one?"

"Everything, sir. It must have been slowly degrading and then finally ruptured. It's the junction at Section 049B and 189O. I think that's what started the whole breakdown."

Surprised, Tucker replied, "And that's the small junction area, how the heck did both of them get up there?"

Chuckling, "Well, you know the Sub-Commander, sir. She just climbed up carrying the tools. But I think Watson's got a permanent blush now. I guess working together in that small space isn't the same as the work-outs they do in security. You know he had to crawl up right behind her. They were in there for about 20 minutes before the power came back on."

Tucker's laugh turned into a cough as he looked at Archer. "As long as its fixed, Lt. No problems with any energy backlash?"

"Didn't say that, sir. They both got hit. T'Pol first, as she was closest, but since they had full body contact, it passed into Watson. I'm sure you can sympathize with them, Commander." Tucker shook his head, he'd been hit twice.

Archer broke in, "Are they all right, Lt?" Thinking to himself, 'Why didn't I feel her get hurt?'

A moment of silence. "Sorry Captain, I didn't know you were there. Yes, sir, I sent Cutler over to check them out. She confirmed that they're all right, just a little sore. They'll need a short break before they go back up to check out more repairs. Cutler wanted to show the Sub-Commander something, so they all went to the cylinder room."

Everyone on the Enterprise's bridge was surreptitiously listening to the conversation. Something had definitely happened between the Captain and the Sub-Commander.

The bridge doors on the Vergent opened and T'Pol walked in, followed closely by Cutler and Watson. They were so close they were almost hovering over her. Once she sat down they went their own ways, Cutler to stand next to Reed and Watson at the Navigation station.

Archer stared at her as she stiffly settled herself in the Captain's chair. She was sore, that much was obvious to anyone. Archer could see that she was also tired, and her eyesâ€”well, they were well-shielded.

Tucker was also staring at her, then he glanced over at Archer. 'Oh yeah, big fight.'

She nodded at the screen, "Captain. Commander. I assume Lt Reed explained the Vergent's difficulties to you?"

Archer nodded back, "Sub-Commander, is everyone all right?"

"Yes, sir. The cylinders have not been damaged by the power fluctuations. However, we will still need to make more repairs prior to the Gegan's arrival."

Before Archer could say anything more, Reed broke in, "Sub-Commander, I've got Captain Sertam. Do you want to speak with him?"

Signaling her agreement, "Excuse me, Captain. Lt, please split the screen."

He did, allowing Archer to listen into the conversation. T'Pol began, "Captain Sertam."

"Greetings, Sub-Commander T'Pol." Archer watched, determined not to feel like a voyeur as Sertam looked T'Pol over.

Sertam spoke again, "Sub-Commander, you look like someone who has experienced an energy backlash."

Nodding, "Both Ensign Watson and I have as we were repairing an engineering relay that had ruptured. Just as we completed it, we 'experienced' the energy backlash."

"Ah. You have my sympathies and apologies. The only suggestion I have is that you eat something. It will dissipate more quickly if you refuel your system. It is too bad that I am being delayed again, I would have liked to have had dinner with you."

He stared at T'Pol. Archer stared at Sertam, then T'Pol. T'Pol simply stared back.

Sertam spread his hands, "Of course, with your Captain, too."

She nodded, "Of course." Archer smirked at himself when he felt relief at her comment. It left a lot to be desired when males flirted with your wife when you've just had the worst fight of your relationship.

He focused back on her when she added, "Sertam, you said that you were being delayed again?"

"Yes, we are now scheduled to arrive tomorrow at 1000 of your Earth hours. We had to stop at Erius to drop off a vaccine, but got delayed with questions from their Health Ministry. I hope that won't be a problem."

She looked over at Archer, then back at Sertam, "No, it will not be a problem. We will spend the night on the Vergent to ensure that its systems stay on-line."

Archer thought, 'Great.'

With their sideways nod, "Thank you, T'Pol. That is very gracious of you and your crew. Please take the Captain's quarters and ensure your crew takes the officers' quarters surrounding it. Those are the most comfortable on the ship."

Sertam tilted to look at Captain Archer, "Captain Archer, again on behalf of my government, we thank you for your help with the Vergent. We will see you tomorrow."

Archer slowly nodded, and watched Sertam turn back to T'Pol. "T'Pol, I look forward to meeting you tomorrow."

T'Pol nodded once, "Vergent out." Sertam vanished from the screen. She and Archer exchanged a long look.

Archer started to say something, but T'Pol broke into whatever it was going to be, "Captain, excuse me. But we need to continue with the repairs. We will contact the Enterprise every two hours with an update." She rose slightly less stiffly than she had when she sat down. Watson sighed in the background, but got up, too.

Archer stared at her, "Alright, T'Pol. Just don't overdue it."

T'Pol studied him, then nodded once, "Yes, Captain. Vergent out."

The view screen turned back into the stars, with the Vergent in the distance.

Tucker cleared his throat, "Cap'n, you want to get some lunch?"

Thoughtfully he turned to look at Trip, "Sure. Bagera, you've got the bridge."


	48. Chapter 48

Once they were in the Captain's Mess, Trip asked, "Jon, you want to talk about what's going on with you and T'Pol?"

Frowning, "I'm still trying to figure it out. All I know for sure is that I said some things, she said some things and we need to work it out."

Dropping his eyes to his plate, Archer pushed his food around the plate with his fork, "Now she won't be coming back tonight and I get to explain to myâ€”ourâ€”son why 'Mam' won't be home."

Swallowing a bite, "That's a problem?"

Dropping his fork on the table, "Not normally, but I told him that I thought she would be home tonight and that I would try to make her better."

"T'Pol, doesn't feel well?"

Frowning at him, "You know her almost as well as I do, Trip, you saw her."

Uncomfortable with that comment, Trip stared at his plate, "Jon, there's nothing goin' on between T'Pol and me. Never has been. I don't have feelings for her that way, and you know that she doesn't have them for me."

Picking at his food, he asked Archer, "I think I'm confused. I thought that Vulcan bond thing of yours wouldn't allow you to lie to each other?"

Staring at the table for a couple of minutes, Archer finally admitted, "Yeah, it doesn't, and I know she doesn't. But the bond does allow for some privacy and I guess I was hiding some stuff I wouldn't even think about. Now with Jon being sick..."

Archer stopped. Then after a hard swallow, he said softly, "He's gonna die, Trip."

After a moment Trip leaned over and put his hand on Jon's arm. "Yeah." He watched him for a second, "I'm really sorry, Jon. If there was anything I could do, I would."

Again a few more minutes passed, then Trip continued, "So, with Jon bein' sick, it kinda brought out that stuff you were hiding?"

In a rough voice, "It was awful. She said that we would face everything and get it out in the open, so we could deal with Jon's illness and what we're going to do."

Picking up and then putting down his glass of water, "Oh, yeah, that's what we did. It was...terrible."

Trip frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Archer started drumming his fingers on the table, once he realized what the beat was, he pulled his hand back. "She forced mental compatibility with me."

Trip's mouth dropped open, after a minute, "She...ah...forced compatibility? How'd she do that?"

"Well, let's just say Vulcans can be remorseless in the pursuit of truth." Trip's eyebrows rose in question.

With a little bit of embarrassment, he continued, "She pushed and pushed and pushed at me, Trip. Then I just let it all out. Everything. I accused her of some terrible things."

"And?"

"I think I can positively say that T'Pol was angry."

"Angry? I thought Vulcans controlled all of their emotions?"

"Well, I can guarantee you it's a damn good thing that they do."

With a sad smirk, "I hadn't realized how much she tries to mix Human and Vulcan actions together with everyone. Last night I got the Vulcan T'Pol. A Vulcan that wasn't pleased."

A single, unhumorous chuckle, "One of the side affects of her not being pleased is that I can now tell you what Vulcan looks and feels like."

At Trip's confused look, he continued, "Don't look at me, I don't understand it. But somehow I know it's important. I just don't know why."

Still confused, but going along with him, "Okay, what's it like?"

Shrugging, "Hot."

At Trip's look, "Hotter than anywhere I've ever been. Their sun blazes down on them for almost 24-hours of their 34-hour day. Sand everywhere. Red rocks, not much of a breeze. Not much water. Quiet. Hot, and I mean really hot."

Finally Trip said, "That's...really strange."

Then, "So, how do you feel about T'Pol now?"

Stretching his neck side to side, "I'm angry." Staring at his spoon, "But I guess I needed to admit how I felt about things. Then I woke up this morning and she wasn't there. Now she's not coming home tonight either.

"Maybe she was giving you space to figure out how you feel?"

"Probably."

Quietly, "Do you still love her? Do you still trust her?"

Shocked, Archer looked up, "Of course I do. I'm just angry, Trip. She poked and prodded at me until I exploded."

Trip rumpled then straightened out his napkin several times, "How long do you think she knew you had these feelings?"

Now that was a bigger shock. Archer stared at him, with his mouth open. He clamped it shut, thinking.

"Damn."

"I hope you know what you meant by that, cos' I don't."

Exhaling, "She must have known for awhile." Archer balled up his napkin, "I'm usually not this insecure."

Trip nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

Archer continued to play with the napkin, thinking, then, "Damn it, Trip. You're younger than I am, you'll probably live longer than I will..."

Shocked Trip broke in, "But Jon, she doesn't want me or me her. Never have, never will. She wants you and only youâ€”what's that Vulcan thing about together and never parted?"

With a sad grin, "Yeah. I know she does. She really burned it into my brain last night." His grin faded away.

"What?"

Archer waved his hand in the area around his head, "It's just that right now, our bond is about as good as it was when the Caveck had her. I know she's there somewhere. But I can't talk to her, can't feel what she's doing or feeling. Nothing."

Trip arched an eyebrow at him, "Well, Jon, you know what you're gonna' do now?"

Grinning at him in relief because he had realized what he was going to do, "Yeah, I do. Let me first find my 'clan.'"

Snorting, "I'm glad they're your clan and not mine."

With a smug grin, "Well, Trip, I don't know how to tell you this, but as my best friend and T'Pol's, you're considered something like a cousin."

Not pleasantly surprised, "What! And somethin' in your face tells me that Vulcans take this clan stuff seriously."

Nodding, still smug, "Yeah, they do." Archer patted him on the shoulder, "Welcome to family, Trip. I'm sure S'Talen will say something eventually."

"Great, just great." Tucker looked disgusted. He muttered, "I'm not the one who married a Vulcan, but I still get the in-laws. I can't tell you how much I really appreciate this honor, Captain Archer."

Grinning, "No problem, always happy to help."

Archer got serious, staring at his friend, "Trip, I mean it. Thank you. You helped me sort some things out. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Trip's face relaxed from the grimace, "That's what friends are for."

They walked out the door, "So, Captain, what time do you want the shuttle?"


	49. Chapter 49

VERGENTâ€”1930â€”CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Sitting at the desk in the Vergent's Captain's Quarters, T'Pol reviewed the latest engineering status report. 'All of the repairs have been completed and are holding. Lt Kowalski will continue to monitor the systems until we can hand the ship back to the Mezzians tomorrow.'

Putting the PADD down on the desk, she turned to look out of the port hole to watch the Enterprise floating in space next to them.

The site brought her a familiar feeling of loneliness along with the continued throbbing in her head. As she had done earlier that night, she controlled it and refocused on her duty. Turning back to her duties, she picked the PADD bringing up the duty roster for the night shift for her approval. 'Womack is scheduled to relieve Reed on the bridge at 2230 for her shift, then Watson, then I have the final shift. Kowalski and Torres will be on-call all night in Engineering.' She quickly called Reed to approve the roster.

With another quick glance outside the ship, T'Pol turned back to the room she occupied. Looking around the room with typical Vulcan curiosity. Tilting her head, she again contemplated the bed. 'It is of a unique design to meet unknown needs. Evidently created for those of a different body type and, possibly, culture.'

Staring at it, she considered what those needs could be. It was large and very round, but with a cushioned cylinder in the middle. 'I am confident that if I complete some research in the database I could determine its use.' With a Vulcan arched eyebrow, but accompanied with a Human thought, 'But then would I want to sleep in the bed if I did?'

'This cabin could be considered very...opulent even by Earth standards and extremely unnecessary by Vulcan. I believe that Jonathan would smile and call this plush.' With a mental sigh, she thought about Jonathan for a moment.

Again with determination T'Pol put down the PADD. 'Kroykah.' Enough is enough. Myâ€”fight with Jonathan is disturbing.' She let the pounding in her head momentarily distract her, 'And, as Jonathan would say, the energy backlash did not help either.'

T'Pol stretched her neck from side to side, 'If I cannot rid myself of the pain, I will ask Ensign Cutler for an analgesic.'

After twenty minutes of meditation, T'Pol jerked awake. Looking around the room, she tried to discover what had disturbed her. Carefully rising, she walked quickly over to the intercom to call the Bridge.

As she was reaching for the intercom button, "BUZZ."

Now she knew what had startled her. Staring at the door for a moment, she slowly went over and opened it.

Jonathan.

They stood there looking at each other. Finally, T'Pol stepped back, gesturing for him to come in.

Archer walked in looking around. Nodding, "Very nice. Very plush." Then he saw the bed, "Strange bed."

She acknowledged that without saying a word. She stood there with her hands behind her back, watching him, thinking about what she had done to him.

He stared at her with a sad grin, "Thinking hard?"

She tilted her head in acknowledgement. Then, "Jonathan, I must apologize to you. While I do believe we needed to understand our feelings and fears, I regret at how I did it. I did not mean to hurt you as I did. I am very sorry."

His grin fell and he nodded, "I'm angry."

She nodded in acceptance.

He took a couple of steps closer to her, "What do we do now?"

"We talk." Looking around, she pointed him to a seating area by the bed.

She took a breath, "I am sorry, Jonathan. My conduct cannot be excused. I should never have used my strength against you."

His mouth twitched in acknowledgement, "Yeah, its intimidating that my wife can physically subdue me."

She didn't say anything, just dropped her eyes.

Softly, "Hey, look at me." She did.

He reached over and took her hand in a loose hold. "If I accept your apology, will you accept mine?"

She arched an eyebrow, and he continued, "'T'Pol, I am sorry that I accused you of having somethingâ€”a relationshipâ€”with Trip. That was stupid, that was fear, I know you're not and that you love me.'

Slowly she nodded, accepting this truth, "Do you understand why you have them?"

With an apologetic, almost shame-faced, expression, "Yeah, well, Trip's younger than me, he'll probably be around a lot longer than I will. He's in better shape..."

He could see in her eyes an understanding, "Jonathan, you are younger than I am. But it is you I have chosen to be in my life."

She paused for a moment, "He also could not 'give' me a child."

Jonathan thought about that. T'Pol remain silent, waiting, as this was the crux of the matter.

He got up and walked towards the port hole where he could see the Enterprise, but he didn't turn around, "T'Pol, I think I'm afraid you're going to leave me when Jon..."

Answering softly, "My choice is to be with you for as long as one of us lives, and it has nothing to do with Jon. I would be with you if he never came to us. I will be with you if he stays and I will be with you if he leaves."

He had turned around at her words. With an intense stare, she added, "Unless you do not want me."

Shaking his head, "No, definitely not that."

She nodded, "That is good, as I do not want that either."

He finally grinned at her, "Why did you close down our bond? I've tried to reach you all day."

With a slow blink, "I cannot initiate our bond. I do not have the strength to keep the bond open now. It is a side effect of the kae'at k'lasa."

Frowning, "Oh." He thought about that. "When will you be okay?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

"Why couldn't I keep it open? At least a little."

"I would assume that you subconsciously chose not to."

Again, "Oh."

He walked closer to her, "Do you think it would work now?"

"That decision is yours to make."

Again he took a moment to think, then nodded, "Okay, that thing with Vulcan. All those pictures you sent me, and the sounds and the heat. The intensity, that's not only Vulcan, is it? It's also you. That was your promise to me, that you are part of me. Like Vulcan is always part of you.'

She nodded.

Then, "Jonathan, I forced my way into your mind. What I did last night could be considered rape."

He stood there for a few minutes, intently watching her, "Yeah, that's true. It could be. I remember being so angry at you, being so out of control that I actually felt every fear I had was real."

"Do you know why you choose that particular method to get my attention?"

He could almost feel the shame rolling off of T'Pol, "Just tell me, I'd really like to know."

She took a breath, "I have known something was...off since you first saw Commander Tucker and myself, with Jon, when you returned from Occannath. I thought that you somehow felt left out."

Taking a breath, he nodded, "I did. But I felt pretty stupid, because we've got a bond that tells me differently."

She continued, "I ignored it, as I believed that I had to be wrong. Then it kept happening, these feelings from you whenever you saw Commander Tucker and myself with or without Jon."

Chagrined at her continued use of Trip's rank, "T'Pol, you can call him Trip if you want, it doesn't bother me."

He walked closer to her, "We had a talk, too. We got some things settled or more truthfully, I got some things settled with him."

A very brief look of relief appeared in her eyes, "I am glad. I did not want to come between the two of you."

Jonathan felt badly as he saw her continue to hide from him the emotions he knew she had.

Gently put his hands on her shoulder, "You weren't, I was."

Softly she said, "I believed that you seemed to have two minds about it. While you knew it was not true, there was another feeling that would rise up and it would color your thoughts. I did not know what to do. You did not seem to acknowledge it. If you did not, I could not. I thought that it would go away after awhile. Then we found out Jon is ill.'

Sadly he frowned, "Yeah, we found out Jon is ill."

T'Pol continued to stare at him.

"What?"

She was absorbing the warmth projected from this hands, through her tired and painful thoughts. Comforting her. She was ashamed by what she had done to him as his thoughts of love warmed her. Slowly she put her hand on top on one of his, "Jonathan, I am very sorry. I should not have forced you. Can you forgive me?"

With a small smile, "Is there anyway our bond can work? I don't think I can just tell you what I feel."

She shrugged, "As I said, it is your choice. You will have to initiate the bond."

He did. He pushed to open the bond with all of his strength and found T'Pol at the other end.

He felt her love, her sadness and apologies with the connection. He physically reached out and cupped her face. Tentatively he leaned down and softly kissed her. She felt his love, his forgiveness, and his apologies for his fears and what they done to themâ€”cleansing them.

She stepped into him, fitting her body to his, and initiated a second kiss. Jonathan felt her tremble and pulled her tighter against him. He gently broke the kiss, and said softly, "Aisha, you're exhausted. Your thoughts even feel tired. Is that why you're trembling?"

She tucked her head under his chin, and replied through the bond, 'I am tired, but we need to talk.'

'Alright, but lets do it sitting down, maybe catch up on some sleep.' Taking her hand he led her to the bed.

Shrugging, "I don't think I can figure out how to do anything but sleep in this bed. What is that thing in the middle for?"

"I do not know. I am not sure I want to know."

Chuckling at her, "Okkaay." He pushed her down on the bed and pulled a pillow down on 'her' side of the cylinder and then sat down on 'his' side. After a few moments, she leaned against his shoulder and he pulled her tighter to him.

"Alright, we'll just work with this thing in bed with us." With that he pulled her up and over to his side and laid them down curving around the cylinder on the circular bed. 'Go to sleep, Aisha. We can talk more tomorrow.'

With sadness and grief in his thoughts, 'We already know what we have to do.'

With equal sadness permeating her thoughts, 'Yes.'

T'Pol pushed herself firmly back into Jonathan, sharing their grief and their comfort. Jonathan tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Exhausted they both fell asleep.

"BUZZZZZ."

Jonathan quickly sat up and looked down at T'Pol. She was still asleep. "BUZZZ."

He stalked over to the door, opening it he found Watson.

"Captain. Its time for T'Pol's shift on the bridge andâ€”"

"And I am ready and apologize for my tardiness." T'Pol spoke from behind Jonathan.

Both Jonathan and Watson looked at her in surprise. Then smiling, Jonathan replied, "Go to bed, Ensign. We'll take the bridge."

Nodding, "Yes, sir." After a quick look at T'Pol, he left.


	50. Chapter 50

The morning arrived quickly. Too quickly. Their shift had passed almost without thought. T'Pol worked on a project throughout the entire shift while Archer had monitored ship's operations and the space surrounding them.

"Bing." They exchanged a sad look as that sound that indicated the completion of her project. T'Pol finished telling him the results as the 'lift doors opened.

Reed, followed by Watson, stepped out into a very quiet and somber atmosphere. Looking from Archer to T'Pol, Reed asked, "Captain? Sub-Commander?"

Archer answered, "Nothing to report, Lt." T'Pol and Jonathan exchanged a long look and then she said, "Lt, you have the bridge. I will escort the Captain to his shuttle."

Reed nodded and took his station, running his morning checks. Once they were alone in the 'lift, Jonathan took T'Pol's hand. 'Well, at least our bond is working again.'

'Yes.' There really wasn't anything to say, but they did share their pain and took comfort from each other through the bond. Pulling her into a tight hug, they held each other for a few moments.

Jonathan stepped back, staring deeply into her eyes, he nodded. 'Would you go ahead and set it up?'

'Yes.' A he stepped into the shuttle, she grabbed his arm. 'Jonathan, I cherish thee.'

His eyes dark with emotions, 'I love you, too,' he pulled her into a quick, tight hug and a longer kiss. With one last look, he climbed into the shuttle and she walked out into the corridor and hit the intercom.

"T'Pol to Reed."

"Reed here, Sub-Commander."

"Lt, the Captain is leaving and I will be in cylinder room for a few minutes, then return to the bridge. Please get an Engineering update from Lt Kowalski. T'Pol out."

A few minutes later she walked into the cylinder room and dismissed Ensign Cutler. With a concerned look, Cutler nodded and left.

T'Pol stood there, studying the all the cylinders. Finally, she walked over to one cylinder in particular and stared down at the occupant. Her face completely devoid of emotion, her eyes empty.

As she stared down, thoughts flew around her mind, and so did her emotions. Jonathan touched her, sending his love. She closed her eyes and accepted the peace he gave her; she finally turned towards the main computer and went to work inputting the commands. After 20 minutes, she finished and returned to the bridge.

Reed reported to T'Pol, "Lt Kowalski reported that the Engineering repairs are holding and no problems have developed. The Enterprise has confirmed the Captain's return and Captain Sertam contacted us confirming they're arrival later this morning."

THREE HOURS LATER (1100)

"Sub-Commander, the Gegan is hailing us."

"Put it on-screen."

"Captain Sertam has contacted us on a secured channel for you. Shall I transfer it to the conference room we found yesterday?"

Nodding, she went to the conference room just off the bridge. He appeared on the view screen, "Captain Sertam?"

"Good day, T'Pol. I wanted to contact you and let you know why we had delayed our arrival until 1200 hours today. It was because another of one our research facilities had been working on a genetic illness quite like the one with the Akaali."

Taking a quick calming breath, "What have they discovered?"

"It's in preliminary trials, but they have located the exact cells that have degenerated in the Coraiiâ€”who are genetically similar to the Akaali. The cellular degradation symptoms are almost the same and also passed through reproduction. They are doing trial tests with a vaccine to stop and correct the degeneration. The results are very encouraging."

Sympathetically, "I understand your son and his biological mother have this disease. I can offer to you that they be included in the trials."

Another calming breath, "Even for a child of Jon's age?"

"Yes, that's one of the exciting avenues we've discovered. We anticipate we can stop and cure the disease in the mature and the immature. The drawback would be that they could not procreate without assistance to ensure that their cells aren't harboring any recessive traits. But we anticipate that with further defining tests and trials that eventually will not be a problem."

He looked at her, "What would you like to do, T'Pol?"

She studied him with her Vulcan control firmly in place, "Riann would also be cured?"

Nodding side to side, "That is our expectation. She would be cured, but would be advised to not have anymore children."

Staring, she nodded, "I need to discuss this with my mate. Can we give your our answer upon your arrival?"

"Yes, of course, but we would need your answer then as we must continue onto the Sek'heim'ya Sector."

T'Pol nodded, "Understood. Thank you, Sertam. Jonathan and I appreciate your assistance with our problem."

She closed her eyes, continuing to control her emotions so she could tell Jonathan about Captain Sertam's offer.

"T'Pol to Reed. Lt, please open a secure channel to the Enterprise. I need to speak with Captain Archer."

A minute later, "Aye, Ma'am. Channel open, Captain Archer is in his Ready Room."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Damn it, T'Pol. I hate this." As he said those words, he battered her mind with his angry emotions.

Blinking, "I know, Jonathan. But what choice do we have?" Serene on the outside, but only her personal mantra was keeping her emotions under control.

He suddenly stopped pacing and dropped down into his chair. He softly repeated himself, "Damn it, T'Pol. This isn't fair."

Softly she agreed, he felt her emotions reflect both happiness and resignation, "No, it is not."

He closed his eyes and she watched him, 'Aisha, we had just come to accept that Jon needed to go into stasis with Riann and now there might be a possible cure or at the least a remissionâ€”for both of them.'

He got up again, fidgeting, angry, 'Damn it, of course, she'll want him back.'

Softly, understatedly, 'Of course. But what other recourse do we have?'

Feeling T'Pol's sadness and his own, he said just as wearily, 'Aisha, she's going to want him back. What's the probability that she'd not want him?'

'.005', she replied automatically.

Turning his attention more fully on T'Pol, he watched her and her disassociation caught him off-guard, 'Yeah, .005. Of course.'

He continued to feel her through the bond, 'Aisha, I love you.'

'And I love you, Jonathan.'

The tonelessness of her response scared him, 'T'Pol, talk to me.' He waited a moment, 'T'Pol? Please talk to me.'

She drug her eyes up from the floor, 'Jonathan, I do not know what to say. We were going to lose Jon regardless of whether it was to put him into stasis or to not treat him. Now, we can possibly give him a cure and Riann also. We would lose him regardless. How is this different from the other two?'

Holding onto her, 'Aisha, the difference is that Jon will be gone from us, but living a happy life with Riann.'

An eyebrow cocked at him, one he recognized from their early times on Enterprise. It meant that while she accepted what he said, she didn't necessarily believe it.

Finally, he felt a crack in her control, 'Jonathan, that is what I must believe. Riann was a good parent. Jon is a loving, happy, secure child and he would not have been if she had been a bad parent. She also took a great chance to deliver your child to you to rise in her stead. That is also the act of a good parent. Her only mistake, if it could be called that, is how she conceived him.'

Sighing, 'Yeah, that's true. But you're the one who got him through the dark times when he first arrived on Enterprise. You're the one who held him at night chasing away his fears, not me, not her. You're the one he felt safe with, the one who gave him unconditional love regardless of his parentage. You're the one who is teaching him Vulcan, reading to him about the ways of peace and knowledge, and who gave him grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Neither Riann or I could do that.'

He took a breath, 'Aisha, you have done everything for our son that anyone would expect of his biological mother. We even had to make the awful decision to place him into stasis to save his life. It's not fair that that this now happens.'

He sent a powerful, complicated wave of love, devotion, and thanks to her, that was interwoven with his sadness for the loss of Jon, but also with happiness that Jon would liveâ€”but probably not with them.

She took a slow, long deep breath and returned his feelings. Their love and need bound them even more irrevocably together.

After a few minutes, 'Jonathan, we have 30 minutes before Sertam arrives. Would you please tell our family?'

Taking a breath of his own, 'Yeah, I'm going to include Trip, Hoshi, Phlox, and Travisâ€”and Miss Anneâ€”in that group. Will you tell you Reed and everyone there?'

'Yes, they are part of our family, also.'

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

A hard silence, reminiscent of the silence in the cylinder room, found its way onto the Vergent bridge. T'Pol had recalled everyone to the bridge and explained what they were going to do.

Reed stared at T'Pol, then at the decking as what she had unemotionally told them rolled around in his head. She stood there telling them what she and the Captain were going to do, then what had occurred to change that. Dignified, calm, quietly Vulcan. He drew in a deep breath in the manner she had taught him to release his emotions, his anger wouldn't help her. But he couldn't help but think that was so unfair.

Silently, tears started to roll down Cutler's face as she realized what was going to happen. If she was Jon's mother she'd want him back, too. He was so lovable, such a good kid. She remembered how much Jon loved being with T'Pol and how this would effect herâ€”silently in the way of Vulcan.

Womack stared at T'Pol. T'Pol was her direct supervisor and she had come to know her and respect her. T'Pol had shown her how to become a better Science Officer and pushed her skills, and Bagera's, to the maximum. She had also seen Jon run into the Mess Hall to call out for his Mam and she would quietly, but without any censure, accept his hugs and give them back to him. She wasn't cold or unemotional. No Vulcan was. They just controlled their emotions, so they didn't control them. T'Pol would feel this pain as any human mother would. A tear worked its way down her cheek for both T'Pol and Jon. He would be so confused.

Kowalski took a deep breath, she didn't cry. She was too shocked. Everyone on the ship had already figured out that they would put him into stasis to save his life. But now this? This was fair?

Watson and Torres just looked on, shocked, not knowing what to do. They wanted to step to her side as they did when they were training or to protect her on away teams. They knew their Vulcan was different. She had taught them so much, what could they do for her now? It was so unfair.

A similar shocked silence was found in Sickbay on the Enterprise as Jonathan explained. The four Vulcans stood there without an expression, totally emotionless. Jonathan knew by this time the more emotionless they were, the more they were controlling. Phlox looked at the Captain, then at the floor. As a doctor he already knew what the choices were and what they would probably do, but now as a father he felt only anger and finally acceptance. It was the right thing to do.

Hoshi had tears running down her face, 'how could they survive either choice?' She had been hoping Phlox and T'Pel would come up with a miracle to save Jon. Now he would be, but would probably be leaving.

Travis looked shocked and saddened. He went to stand beside Hoshi and Phlox.

Tucker quickly turned around. 'Goddamn it! It just wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair.' He remembered how Jon had first arrived on Enterprise and everything T'Pol had done for him. How he felt about Jon and being his honorary Uncle. Just two weeks ago, both Jonathan and T'Pol had asked him to become one of Jon's guardians if anything happened to them. The other guardian was T'Pel.

He was so goddamned angry! A hand touched his shoulder. He swiftly turned around ready to yell at whoever it was. Stalen. Stalen had his hand on his shoulder.

Trip stared in Stalen's eyes. Those old, old, old eyes. Eyes that had seen a couple of centuries of experiences. Eyes that had witnessed happiness, misery, anger, and gladness and taken each in stride, accepting the situations that caused each to occur. Acceptance.

"Commander Tucker, your emotions are true to yourself. You do not need to turn away."

Trip nodded and looked up at Archer. Stalen followed his stare. "Yes, Jonathan is also upset, as is T'Pol. We must all provide the support they need to make the correct decisions for Jon."

'It's just so unfair.'

"Yes, it is." Trip jerked up to look at Stalen, he didn't think he had said that out loud. "But that does not make it less true or correct."

Trip looked back at Stalen, "Now what?"


	51. Chapter 51

BACK ON BOARD THE VERGENT

"BEEP." In the heavy silence that sounded extraordinarily loud.

At T'Pol's nod, Reed walked back over to his console, and she looked back to everyone else.

Quietly, "Jonathan and I want to thank you for your support and understanding during this situation." She paused for a second, "That is the Gegan announcing it's arrival, please return to your stations."

"Sub-Commander, Captain Sertam is on the line." Turning she went to sit in the Captain's chair.

"On-screen."

"Greetings, T'Pol. We should be arriving in 10 of your minutes, but we have noticed the appearance of sensor ghosts. Too many to merely be gas clouds or remnants from other ships' warp trails. Upon arrival, we will transport over two of our engineers, two medical personnel, and two bridge and environmental systems specialists. They will not takeover the Vergent, but enhance your crew currently there. My First Officer, Batag, will eventually takeover command when we are ready to leave this sector. Unfortunately, due to some repairs we need to make due to a medical contamination breach, she will not be available for approximately 6 hours."

"Understood." She nodded at Reed, who put the Vergent on alert. Womack began making sensor sweeps of the area to overlap the area the Enterprise was sitting.

Sertam spoke up again, "Have you and your mate made a decision?"

"Yes, we want them to participate in the trials and we thank you for giving us this opportunity."

"Very well, we will be there shortly. At that time, our Medical Specialist, Nybm, will provide the test vaccine to the Akaali. Gegan out."

Womack broke into the silence, "Sub-Commander, I've just picked up the Gegan at coordinates 349 mark 87."

"Have you detected any other possible ships?"

She tapped more buttons, "I want to say yes, but I don't have any definable proof. They keep disappearing as the sensors try to lock on."

"How many ghosts?"

"Two, Ma'am."

"Lt, please open a channel to the Enterprise."

ENTERPRISE

Everyone in Sickbay stared at the Captain, then noticed that Stalen had moved over to Trip's side.

"CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE."

Walking over, he pushed the intercom button, "I'll be right there."

He turned back to everyone in the room, "T'Pol and I thank you for everything you've done for us and for Jon. I can't tell you how much we both appreciate it." He looked at them one more time, "Dismissed."

VERGENT

T'Pol quickly briefed Jonathan on what Sertam had told them. "...Ensign Womack has also identified two sensor ghosts and she is maintaining a sensor sweep around the area. I would suggest that Bagera reinforce his sweeps directly opposite the Vergent on Enterprise's far side."

"Agreed. Ensign Mantusco, yellow alert."

"Aye, sir, yellow alert," was heard in the background.

Archer sighed, staring at her, 'I'll be glad when you're back on Enterprise. You've been over there way too long, I miss having you here with me.'

A gentle smile passed through her thoughts into his, 'Yes, I want to be with you, too. How is Jon? And everyone else?'

Staring at her, 'Jon is fine, he also wants to know when you're coming home.' At that he felt a sadness flow through and disappear. 'Everyone else is shocked, but coping. I think we're gonna have a sad ship for awhile.'

"SUB-COMMANDER!" Broke into their personal conversation.

She twisted around to Womack and Archer listened in, "Ma'am, I've got sensor lock on the Gegan, and it's being followed by two ghosts."

Nodding, she turned to Reed, "Lt, bring weapons up and standby to bring up the shields as soon as the Gegan has transported over her crew. Torres, standby for evasive maneuvers. Womack, continue to track those ghosts."

In the background, she could hear Archer giving like instructions, and he put Enterprise up on Red Alert.

"T'Pol to Kowalski and Cutler, standby for transport from the Gegan of engineering and medical personnel and to engage in defensive maneuvers."

As they acknowledged their orders, Reed spoke up, "Sub-Commander, the Gegan is in transporter range and has stated that 6 personnel will transport over."

"As soon as we confirm transport, put up shielding."

Two individuals started to appear on the bridge, causing both Reed and Torres to reach for their phasers.

She held up her hand when it looked like they were going to speak to her, "Lt Reed?"

"Aye, Ma'am. Shields and armor plating up."

She nodded at the Mezzians, the one in the blue stepped forward, "Sub-Commander T'Pol? I am Bridge Systems Specialist Zengen and this is Environmental Systems Specialist Katelk. Captain Sertam would like us to work with your crew."

She nodded, "Please take your stations." They went to the two unmanned consoles, and Reed transferred the controls back to the original stations.

"Cutler to Bridge."

T'Pol answered, "Bridge, here, Ensign."

"Sub-Commander, I wanted you to know that their doctor, Nybm, is getting ready to reverse the stasis process on Riann, and it should take approximately 2 hours. Then she'll inject her with their vaccine."

"Understood, Ensign. Please monitor the process and keep me advised. T'Pol out."

TWO HOURS LATER

Both the Gegan and Vergent were taking patrol sweeps, watching the sensors ghosts and trying to detect if anymore were out there, leaving the Enterprise to patrol the area between the two larger ships. It had been agreed between the three, that if they were attacked again, Enterprise would take position close to Vergent. As before, they would use Enterprise's maneuverability to their tactical advantage.

"Sub-Commander! There's two ships coming towards us from 598 mark 26."

Nodding, "Lt Reed, standby phasers. Ensign Torres move us between them and the Enterprise."

'Jonathan.' "Vergent to Enterprise and Gegan." Reed put three video blocks on the large screen, still maintaining the view of space where the birds of prey were coming from. He murmured under his breath, "I'm going to hate losing all this technology."

'T'Pol.' "Vergent, we see them and we're moving in behind you."

"Vergent this is the Gegan, we see the ships and are moving into position." The Gegan had moved to a half light year from the Vergent. They combined their sensor nets to enhance their readings.

Simultaneously, all three ships confirmed the presence of a third Klingon Bird of Prey. Without any warning, all the Klingon ships formed an arrow formation and fired a fierce barrage of weaponry at the three ships. The Gegan and Vergent's shields absorbed the impacts, shuddering at the explosive shockwaves, whereas Enterprise only received a glancing blow as they quickly moved behind the Vergent's shields.

In the next heartbeat, Archer glanced at video blocks on this view screen (The Mezzians had been sharing some of their lower level technology with the Enterprise, and Tucker and Storen had been implementing it in the Enterprise's systems) and ordered, "Implement Plan Alpha 3."

Both Sertam and T'Pol nodded, issuing orders to their ships. Gegan led by angling off to the left, Vegent angling right, with Enterprise just behind the Vergent. All three ships targeted the Klingon's engines, along with their weapons and sensors arrays. A barrage of continuous phaser and torpedo fire hit the Klingon ships in the same place every time, weakening their shields and getting through to blow some arrays. The Klingons quickly returned fire, this time ignoring the Enterprise and attacking only the Vergent and Gegan. Both ships jerked with the multiple hits.

A panel on the Vergent's bridge blew, showering sparks and smoke onto the bridge. "Sub-Commander, shield strength has decreased to 60 on the port side, section A7."

"Reed, continue to fire. Zengen, divert power to the shields."

Aye, Ma'ams, sounded in the background. She was watching the bridge of the Gegan, they also had damage controls teams working. The Enterprise didn't have any damage.

Archer ordered a change, "Implement Beta 1."

All ships moved to the different coordinates and fired another barrage on the Klingons. This time one of the Klingon ships moved drunkenly away. They hit a nacelle, causing energy to dance along its carriage, and blew up one of its larger sensor grids. The other two ships joined together for continuous fire of photon torpedoesâ€”pounding away at the Mezzian ships.

One torpedo hit the weakened area sharply shoving the Vergent backwards, tossing everyone around. A ceiling panel dropped directly on top of T'Pol.

"Sub-Commander!" Reed cried out as he watched the ceiling fall on her. Archer jerked up to look at the view screen. All he saw was a pile of panels where T'Pol had been sitting.

Watson jumped up from the Engineering Station, running over to where she had disappeared. He quickly pulled the panels off, uncovering her. She pulled herself up in her chair, nodding her thanks to Watson, and glancing up at Jonathan on the screen. He exhaled in relief, when she gently touched his mind. He didn't mention the blood, though his jaw tightened as it slowly ran down the side of her face.

"Report, Lt."

"The Klingons have pulled back, Ma'am. It was a hit and run. Shields down on the port side, we also have environmental depressurization on decks 10 and 12, but no impact on the ship. Weapons and sensors are still working at optimal efficiency."

Nodding, she turned to Katelk, "Specialist, what about the cylinder room?"

"It is still stable. I've closed down several sections of the ship to ensure we maintain the environment only where this crew is or would be."

"Thank you. Zengen, Watsonâ€”shields?"

Zengen answered, "Sub-Commander, we're diverting more power. But it will have to be manually done from Engineering. Your Lt Kowalski and Ensign Hondo and our Mezzian engineers, Htar and Braek, are attempting to do this now."

She looked speculatively at Watson as he came back over with a first aid kit in his hand. He pointed at her forehead, "You're bleeding, Ma'am."

"Womack?"

"I've been tracking them and surveying the surrounding area. I can't find any additional ships and the damaged one is no longer in the sensor area, Ma'am."

"Torres?"

"Warp drive and navigation are functioning a peak performance, Sub-Commander."

"Thank you. Please continue to monitor the area. Lt Reed, do we know the Gegan's status?"

Before he could answer, Sertam did, "Sub-Commander, we have minimal damage and its being repaired as we speak. We thank you, again, for continuing to protect our ship. It will be good for all of us to leave this area."

Archer broke into the conversation, "Since the Klingons have momentarily left the area, why don't we do the same? Bagera located a small system where we could hide and make repairs until we're all ready to leave."

Both Sertam and T'Pol nodded in agreement. Bagera transferred the coordinates, and the ships started to move out.

The Vergent would be first, as she was the most damaged. "Torres, please take us to the coordinates, warp 1."

Acknowledging her orders, he inputted the coordinates and engaged the warp drive.

As soon as the warp drive was engaged the Vergent started shaking violently and dropped several feet down from their present location.

They all grabbed their chairs as they were tossed around. "Report!"

Zengen was running some checks, "Sub-Commander, that was caused by an internal explosion in an empty cargo bay, that is now open to space. We momentarily lost gravimetric controls and vertical thrusters which caused us to drop, but they are back on-line."

"What caused it the explosion and what impact does it have on the ship?"

Just as Reed started to answer, the 'lift doors opened, dumping three people on the bridge. The first was Ensign Cutler, the second could only be the Mezzian doctor Nybm, and the last was Riann.


	52. Chapter 52

A slightly hysterical Riann. That is, if a Vulcan were to describe the situation.

Tears poured down her white face, she was panting heavily, and kept looking around as if something terrible was going to happen to her. She held onto Cutler for dear life, visibly trembling. She kept pulling Cutler around so she acted as a barrier between Nybm and herself. Nybm had already realized what she was doing, so she went to stand by T'Pol.

Everyone stared at Riann in shock, and then in embarrassment tinged with anger. Cutler looked over at the Sub-Commander with an apologetic look, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Riann continued to hide behind Cutler, keeping away from anyone who looked different than she did.

T'Pol looked up at Nybm, "Doctor Nybm? I am Sub-Commander T'Pol. Thank you for your assistance." Nybm was looking at T'Pol's injury and took the first aid kit that Watson held out to her.

"You are welcome, Sub-Commander. You are injured?" The Mezzians had learned over the years to ask Vulcans that question, even when it was obviously true. They were more likely to accept treatment if their dignity remained intact.

Nodding, "Yes, but it is nothing." She gestured to Riann, "Is this a result of the treatment or perhaps the stasis?"

"Sub-Commander, could I repair the wound and explain about this?" She also gestured, but without looking, at Riann.

Jonathan sent her a thought, 'Please, T'Pol, let her fix you up. I hate it when you're hurt, and so does the crew.'

Arching an eyebrow at the view screen, she asked, "Would you please repair my injury, Doctor?"

Jonathan waited for a moment while Nybm began, then continued, 'Her emotions are really battering at your shields. It's even making me uncomfortable. Are you alright? Has this happened to you before?'

'It is uncomfortable, but I am able to handle the situation. Our crew, and most other humans I have met, do not make themselves hysterical when they meet Vulcans.'

Nybm quickly repaired the wound and handed her a small, pre-moistened towel to wipe away the blood that had run down her face and neck.

Nybm finally looked back to Riann, who cowered behind Cutler again. "T'Pol, this is not a reaction to either the stasis or the vaccine. This person seems to be xenophobic, severely xenophobic."

"Can we do anything to help her?" Riann looked harder at T'Pol, from behind Cutler, the voice seemed somehow familiar.

"I cannot prescribe a sedative at this time. It would slow her biological systems return to normal time and interfere with the vaccine. If, after 24-hours she hasn't calmed down, then I would strongly recommend one."

Everyone continued to stare at Riann. The Mezzians and T'Pol in an analytical manner and the humans in an angry and embarrassed manner. Her continued insult to T'Pol and to the Mezzians, who were saving her life, made them angry.

T'Pol tried an intervention, "Riann, I am Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Enterprise. I met you before with my Captain, Jonathan Archer. Do you remember?"

Riann swallowed convulsively and looked over at Watson. T'Pol arched an eyebrow, but said, "Ensign Watson, perhaps you could help Ensign Cutler and Riann."

At the same time, Archer grumbled. 'Damn it, this is awful and I'm embarrassed. I'm so sorry, Aisha. I had no idea she was like this.'

Watson slowly nodded, understanding that his presence would seem to make it safer her and may help calm her down. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

He went to over to stand on the other side of Cutler, who was softly talking to Riann, "Riann, that is Sub-Commander T'Pol. She's a Vulcan and she won't hurt you. She's in command of this ship, right now, and she's here to protect you."

Riann swallowed nervously again, but she did look out at T'Pol, from between Cutler and Watson. Both still looking incredibly uncomfortable.

She slowly got a word out, "Who?" Her eyes darted to the Mezzians.

In the same voice T'Pol used to calm Jon, she replied, "Riann, these are the Mezzians. They are doctors and healers."

She waited a moment, then continued gently, "Do you remember the Andorian, Shran? You had asked him for help?"

For a moment she allowed more of her xenophobe disgust to show, which they all saw. She replied, "Yes."

"He took you to the Mezzians to help you get better. Do you remember that you were sick?"

Archer sent T'Pol more love and support, along with his anger at Riann. 'I saw that last look and I don't like it. Do you think it would help if I transported over?'

Riann only nodded at that question, but T'Pol still continued in her calming tone, "They did help you. They cured you of your illness."

She grabbed onto Watson's arm in protection from the strange greenish woman with the pointed ears. "I am cured?"

"Yes."

Zengen moved to complete some systems repairs, but it caused Riann to gasp in fright and clutch Watson even closer. Something he might have enjoyed, under different circumstancesâ€”with someone else.

Again, T'Pol spoke, "Riann, it is alright. Zengen is completing some repairs on the ship.

Riann stared at T'Pol, but asked Cutler, "Ensign Cutler, why are her ears pointed?"

Reed all but growled at that question. Watson looked at her in disgusted surprise, while Cutler didn't answer. The Mezzians looked at T'Pol. T'Pol, being a Vulcan, did nothing.

However, Jonathan wasn't, and said into the silence on the bridge, "That's more than enough of this crap. Trip, you've got the bridge. T'Pol, transport me over to the Vergent."

Reed looked at T'Pol for permission. She nodded.

In a few seconds, Jonathan Archer stood on the bridge of the Vergent. He glanced around the bridge at everyone, but exchanged a long look with T'Pol, emotions passing between them.

'Aisha, I am so sorry.'

'There is nothing to forgive.'

'I love you.'

'I adore thee.' He smiled at her, then turned to Riann.

She took one look and flew to him, tightly clasping her him in her arms. A hug he didn't return. A hug that made him incredibly uncomfortable. A soothing thought from T'Pol helped. He jerkily, but gently, patted her on the back.

Riann looked up at him, then put her head back on his chest, "Jonathan, thank the havens you are here. Take me away from these strange...beings with the ears and scales. I want my son. Our son. Take me and our son home, Jonathan."

"Captain?" 'Aisha?'

He tried to turn away from Riann to look at T'Pol, but she just held on tighter. "Yes, Sub-Commander?"

"Perhaps it would be a good idea if you and Ensigns Cutler and Watson took Riann to my quarters on this ship?"

'Noooo, I don't have any desire to go anywhere with this woman!' "That's probably a good idea, Sub-Commander. Thank you."

He firmly pulled away from Riann. "How do you know I have your son?"

"Oh, that strange blue...being. He laughed, quite a lot, but said he would be happy to give you and your Vulcan a surprise." She shivered. "I had no choice. There was no one on my world who would take in a fatherless child."

T'Pol could feel Jonathan's anger increase at her comments. 'I never knew that she was this arrogant. But then again, I didn't knowingly father her child either.'

T'Pol sent him a wave of love, 'Jonathan, you probably do not want to have this conversation on the bridge. If you need me, I am only a thought away.'

Looking at T'Pol over Riann's head, he smiled at her, 'I do love you, T'Pol. I don't know what I'd do without you.' The bridge crew watched the unspoken conversation between Archer and T'Pol, then the smile, and felt all the better for it.

"Let's go, Riann, we can talk privately in T'Pol's 'temporary' quarters." He turned her towards the turbolift and she grabbed his hand, a smug smile appearing on her face.

'You know, Aisha, I don't like this. I know, it's to make her feel better, but I still don't like it. I'm going to tell her that we're bond mates. I'm getting a bad feeling about what she wants.'

'I would expect you to do so at the appropriate time. But when you do, it might be better to do it privately.'

'Yes, dear.' At that she turned around in her chair and stared at him, arching an eyebrow. He just smiled at her as the doors closed.

Nybm looked at T'Pol. "I believe that the Captain is your bond mate?"

"Yes." Nybm merely nodded.

T'Pol looked at Sertam, who had been quietly watching the whole scenario play out before him, and then Tucker, who looked sympathetic. Looking back at Sertam she said, "Sertam, would you please tow us to the system for repairs?"


	53. Chapter 53

1630 (3 HOURS BEFORE THE GEGAN COULD DEPART)

IN THE TURBOLIFT

Ensign Watson decided he wasn't going to watch his Captain hold hands with this...person, so he watched the closed 'lift doors instead. Cutler was more embarrassed now, more so than she was before on the bridge. She didn't think that it was possible, but this hand-holding and that smile. That smile worries me. Looking at the floor, the she quickly took a peek at the Captain. Nope, he didn't appear any happier than she was.

He noticed her glance, he shrugged his shoulders at the situation. She gave him a small, but understanding smile.

Riann looked up at him, pressing closer, "Jonathan, I am so happy to be here with you. How is Jon? I imagine he has grown a lot since the last time I saw him. I hope he hasn't been spending a lot of time with those strange looking...beings. You just don't know what they could do to him."

He stared at her, furious, counting to ten so he wouldn't yell at her. Cutler raised her head in shock, looking at this woman. Watson just stood at attention, trying to use the lessons that T'Pol had taught them to not let the emotion control them.

Finally, Archer was able to say, "Riann, those people my friends, colleagues, and T'Pol is myâ€”"

"COUGH, COUGH, CHOKE, COUGH." Ensign Cutler interrupted the conversation as she continued to cough.

Worried, Archer shook off Riann's hand and he took a step towards her, "Cutler, you okay? Do we need to get Nybm?"

Her face red, with embarrassment not illness, shook her head and replied in a gravelly voice, "No, sir." Another cough, "I just need to get a glass of water."

The doors swished open on their floor, "We can get some in the quarters, let's go." He led them out. Riann followed directly after him. Cutler walked out and Watson gently grabbed her arm. "I owe you a cup of coffee for what you just did."

"Yeah, but now I feel bad. The Captain thinks I'm not feeling well."

"Go, drink the water. You did the right thing, we don't need to hear this discussion."

They quickly caught up with Archer at the door of the quarters he and T'Pol shared last night. Keying in the code, he opened the door and went in, going directly to the restroom. Riann, again, quickly following. He came out and gave Cutler a half filled one.

She looked up at him, "I think you'll only need a half a glass, don't you agree?" He gave her the slightest smile in appreciation of stopping him.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir." She quickly drunk it off.

Watson spoke up, "Sir, if you don't need me, I'll be right outside." With a nod from Archer he was gone.

Riann looked around the room. Stopping at the strange bed. "That's a very strange bed. But I guess that when you're as alien as that greenish woman with those weird ears, you'd have a bed like that."

Grinding his jaws together, he started to speak, "Riann, I don't like all the things you've said about the non-humans. As I said, they're my friends and colleagues, and that kind of talk is completely wrong. I..."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll wait outside, too." Cutler didn't even wait for permission, she just left.

Riann watched her leave, then looked over her shoulder at Jonathan, "Finally, alone at last."

She turned back around, grinning unapologetically, "Oh, Jonathan. Of course, they're your friends. I'm sorry, but they're just so different. All those scales and I can't over get the fact that that greenish woman bled green blood and those ears. When we get home with Jonathan, we won't have to worry about people like that anymore."

Frowning, he was still trying to control his temper, "Riann..." He stopped and took a deep breath as T'Pol sent him some calming support. "Riann, why did you drug me and conceive Jon?"

Nodding sagely, "Ah, I was waiting for that question." She took two steps closer to him, "Because I wanted a child, of course. But if I had one with any man on my world I would have had to marry him. I didn't know anyone I wanted to marry."

She walked closer to him, flirting, "Then you came. Tall, handsome, and very mysterious. When you finally said that you weren't from my world, I knew that I could use your materials to make a child."

She studied him, speaking softly, "I like you, Jonathan. Quite a bit. I was hoping that you felt something for me, too."

As she reached out to touch his face, he grabbed her arm, stopping it. "Riann, on my world what you did is against the law. You drugged me and used my 'material' without my permission."

She sighed at that, but it didn't sound sincere to him, "Yes, well, I am sorry about that. I'm hoping that since I'm now cured and you've met Jon, that you'd want to come back with us to Akaali. He's such a sweet child, I love him so very much."

With quirk of his lips in acknowledgment of what she just said. "Yeah, it's very easy to love him. Everyone who knows him loves him."

A brilliant smile lit up her face, "Does this mean that you'll consider coming home with us?"

Shaking his head, "No. I'm married, Riann, and I love my wife very much."

The smile fell from her face, "Married? But you weren't married the last time I saw you."

"No, I wasn't. We started a relationship a short while after that." He stood watching her absorb that information.

Shock was quickly followed by anger, which equally quickly hidden. She looked up at him with a shaky smile, "I guess I was hoping that since I'm cured, you'd want to be with me, and Jon, of course. We would be a family."

That hurt Jonathan to his very soul. He was already part of a family, him, T'Pol, and Jon. T'Pol felt his pain and softly sent him her love. He basked in it for a moment, letting it soothe him. He sent her his love and appreciation.

Trying to appear dignified Riann said, "I should thank her for taking care of Jon for me theseâ€”how long have I been gone?"

"We think you've been gone for three months. We've had Jon for two months."

She nodded, "Then it wasn't very long, that's good. He won't be too attached to her."

Archer's temper shot straight up at that condescending remark. He ended up taking deep relaxing breathes, in the way T'Pol had taught him, trying to keep calm.

"That's not true. Jon is very attached to her. They're very attached to each other. I wasn't there for Jon's first two weeks on Enterprise. It was just the two of them and they bonded strongly together. They have a wonderful relationship."

With a slight, unpleased nod, "Oh, then I really do need to thank her. Do you suppose I could go to your ship and meet her?"

Watching her for a moment, "You already have. She's here on this ship."

Riann frowned, "What? Not that young waif who just ran out of here? You could do so much better than that."

He shook his head, "Ensign Cutler, while an extremely valuable member of crew, is not my wife."

Still frowning, she went over all the women she had met on the ship, "There's only that other woman who sat behind that table-thing. I'll have to go up and thank her."

Staring at her, he frowned, "No, I'm not married to Womack either."

Confused, "Then, who?"

She suddenly figured it out, "Not that green-skinned...thing with the pointy ears! How could you marry something like that?"

She got red in the face, her voice rising with each word, "How could you! It's bad enough that you would marry her, but to let my son, who I sent to you to keep safe, be around her! It makes me sick. She makes me sick."

Archer watched her in shock, trying to shield the bond so T'Pol wouldn't hear this crap. He could see Riann was working herself into another hysterical meltdown, so he tried to her attention.

He put out his hand, "Riann, just calm down. Calm down."

She stared at him with an incredulous expression, "Calm down? Calm down? You pig! You calm down! You let a green thing raise my son. Our son! Calm down!"

Looking around the room, she found a statue. Grabbing it up, she threw it at him!

Ducking, "Damn it, Riann. Stop that! Would you get a hold of yourself?"

The voices got louder and one increasingly hysterical, causing both Watson and Cutler to look at the door. "I think the Captain just told Riann that he's married to T'Pol."

Watson leaned towards Cutler, "Between you and me, Riann may be pretty, but I have no idea what the Captain saw in her." Cutler nodded in agreement.

CRASH! Watson keyed the door open, then ducked just in time as a vase came sailing out at him.

As Riann looked at Watson, Archer grabbed her from behind. She struggled fiercely against him, trying to kick and bite him.

Watson, "Sir, what can I do?"

"Can you do the Vulcan nerve pinch?"

Shaking his head, "No, sir, sorry. Our hands aren't strong enough to put sufficient pressure on the nerve bundle."

Riann continued to struggle fiercely, and Jonathan hissed into her ear, "Just Calm Down. You're alright and Jon's alright."

"I want to see my son for myself! Who knows what you've done to him by allowing him to be with that...thing!" She was working herself into another hysterical frenzy, so Archer did the only thing he could.

BAM. He had swiftly turned her around and clipped her on the jaw, knocking her out.

"Nice hit, sir."

Exhaling, "Thanks. Cutler, get in here."

He gestured at Riann, now lying on the floor. "Take care of her and talk to Nybm. I'm beginning not to care about what a sedative will do to her or not."


	54. Chapter 54

1730 (2 HOURS BEFORE THE GEGAN COULD DEPART)

VERGENT'S BRIDGE

"Engineering to the Bridge."

"T'Pol, here."

"Ma'am, we're going to need some more help with the warp engines. I was hoping that we could borrow Commander Tucker. The Mezzian engineers are busy cleaning up the contamination on the Gegan and can't transport over, but they will send us all the supplies we need."

T'Pol looked up at Tucker, who was on the view screen. They both knew that there wasn't another senior officer on the Enterprise if he came over.

"Commander Tucker, are you available to help with the warp engine repairs if I transport back over to the Enterprise?"

Thinking over who was left in the Enterprise's engineering section, "Shouldn't be a problem, Sub-Commander, especially since Storen has agreed to help out."

"Prepare for transport." He nodded and stood up. She nodded at Reed.

T'Pol searched out Jonathan, and found him trying to contain his anger at something that Riann was saying. Their conversation was very intense and she did not want to interrupt him now. She would probably be back before he even realized she was gone.

"Lt Reed, if there are any problems, please contact both Captain Archer and Commander Tucker."

Tucker stood there for a minute, then awkwardly said, "Ah, T'Pol, you know, ah..."

She nodded, "Thank you, Commander."

Looking over at Reed, "Please send me to the Enterprise."

Once there, T'Pol quickly received a status update. The Enterprise had no damage they hadn't already repaired and the weapons and plating were at 100. Also, the technology from the Mezzians was integrating well into the Enterprise's systems.

She thought back to Jonathan, then suddenly felt his presence. 'T'Pol, have you been listening to this?'

'No, I have returned to the Enterprise.'

'What! What are you doing there?'

'They needed Commander Tucker in Vergent's Engine Room and we needed a senior officer on the Enterprise, so we changed locations.'

'I was hoping to spend a little time with you, in person.'

'Aisha, I also would like to share a few moments with you.' They momentarily moved deeper into the bond.

Then, 'How is it with Riann?'

'Not great. I just...uhm.'

'Jonathan, you hit her?'

'Well, look at my memories and you tell me what you would have done.'

'I would have used the Vulcan nerve pinch.'

'Oh great, its funny Vulcan time. As you can tell, I wanted to. But then there weren't any Vulcans available at right the time and place.'

'Where are you now?'

'I'm in the 'lift going to our quarters. I wanted to see Jon.'

'Yeah, I'd like to see him, too. With you. Why don't I have..."

"SUB-COMMANDER T'POL TO THE BRIDGE."

'Or not. What's going on?'

'Unknown. I will let you know when I find out.' She immediately changed the 'lift's destination back to the bridge.

Phlox and her relatives, who were in Sickbay at the time, looked up when they heard the announcement.

Turning to look at S'Talen, "I didn't know that the Sub-Commander had returned."

"Nor did I, Doctor."

They both thought about the videos they had seen of the unfortunate incident with Riann on the Vergent bridge.

Jon had looked up when he heard Sub-Commander T'Pol, then over at Miss Anne. He knew that was Mam.

T'Pol walked out of the 'lift and over to the Captain's chair. "Report."

Hoshi answered her, "Ma'am, we're being hailed."

Looking over at her with an arched eyebrow, "By whom?"

Looking at the information again, "It's an Andorian ship, I think its Commander Shran's."

At the same time, the turbo lift opened again, this time it dispersed S'Talen, T'Lar, T'Pel, and Storen, followed by Phlox.

"On screen, and also open a channel to the Vergent."

Shran appeared, he frowned when he saw T'Pol. "Vulcan. I expected to see Archer."

She said nothing to his rudeness.

With a sly look on his face, "I understand that you've mated with him. I wonder what your Vulcan clan will think of that? You Vulcan's are so very sensitive about things like that."

Before T'Pol could answer, S'Talen stepped forward. "We are very pleased with the addition of Jonathan Archer to our clan."

Shran looked nonplussed for a moment, "What has happened to the Enterprise? It's full of Vulcans. What a disappointment."

T'Pol took the conversation back, "Shran, you contacted the Enterprise, is there something you need?"

Archer had appeared in a video block in the upper corner of the viewing screen, listening to the conversation.

Leaning back in his chair, "I was wondering what was going on in this sector. To find not only the Enterprise, but also two Mezzian ships, is unusual. It reminded me of the gift I had sent to you. How did you like it?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply, but T'Pol beat him to it, "Jonathan and I thank you, Shran, for the gift. We like it a great deal."

Jonathan held back a chuckle and grinned at her. The Vulcans, with Phlox, had gathered around the command chair.

Shran took in the Human pilot, all the Vulcans and the Denoblian. "The Enterprise looks quite like a multi-species starship. How pleasant it must be for all of you. Where is Archer?"

Speaking up, "I'm here, Shran."

Shran looked at the additional communications channel, taking in Archer sitting a command chair, surrounded by both Humans and Mezzians working in the areas around him

Shaking his head, "I see they've got you doing it now, too. Mezzians and Humans working on a Mezzian ship. How interesting. How did this happen?"

"Klingons."

That caused Shran to get a very intense look on his face, his eyes squinting, but still in his supercilious drawl, "Really, where?"

T'Pol asked over her shoulder, "Ensign Bagera?"

"We tracked them to coordinates 798 mark 49, then they were out of our range, Sub-Commander."

Then she looked at Mantusco, "Status of all Klingon ships?"

Without expression, "Ma'am, two Klingon Birds of Prey have some damage, but they are still maneuverable and are regarded as hard threats. The third has severe damage and regarded as a possible threat. The fourth, as you know, was destroyed by the ShiKahr."

Shran froze in his seat and they could see the Andorians running analyses of their own. "The ShiKahr is in the area?"

The Vulcans didn't answer and as Jonathan was going to answer, T'Pol again, beat him to it, "The ShiKahr will be returning to the Enterprise's location."

'Aisha, that's a very obscure manner of telling him nothing, but giving him concerns about the Vulcan ship. Why is he more concerned about the ShiKahr than the Klingon ships?'

'Other than our longstanding inability to maintain a peace? I do not know, you will need to ask Shran that question.'

'Okay, I will.' He could feel both eyebrows shoot up that.

"Shran, aren't you concerned about the Klingon ships that may still be in the area?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Klingons are Klingons. They pick a fight, then they fight, and either die or win. Then they go home. Very straight forward. Whereas Vulcans sail through space as if they own it. Which they don't."

T'Pol and her family had heard this all before and they made no response, but they all stared without blinking.

'T'Pol, can we stop before this escalates?'

A frown in her thoughts, 'Jonathan, what would you have me do? Send my family to their quarters because the mere presence of Vulcans offends the Andorians?'

Sighing, 'No, of course not. I don't mean that and you know it. I just can't understand why Vulcans and Andorians can't get along. It's not like the Vulcans go around attacking everyone they meet or conquering other planets."

'Nor do we want to do that. I can only assume that while other species trust us not to do that, the Andorians are positive we will. There are centuries of bad blood on both sides. Both have completed acts that violated our agreements. But Vulcan stands firm that the Andorians will not have a planet, moon or satellite in our home system or the surrounding systems.'

'What would happen if they did?'

"War. Imagine what would happen, if there was a full blown war between our two peoples, to the rest of the galaxy? The Klingons, Orions, and other pirate cultures would roam free, preying on the lesser developed planets. Any possible order that is now derived from having both the Andorians and Vulcans out in space would be missing.'

'Neither one of your races is the galactic policeman, T'Pol, and that sounds very arrogant. Neither one of you can stop all that.'

'No, but our presence is detrimental to it. They do not want to gain our attention. Also, all the incidental damage done to others because of a war would be catastrophic. What if Travis' family suddenly found itself in the middle of a fight? They would be destroyed in seconds.'

'Why don't the Andorians see that?'

'They do, however, they are still angry enough not to care. They cannot get passed the emotions to recognize what it would do to the galaxy.'

After a moment of quiet in the bond, 'Jonathan, why do not you talk with them? If you need the Enterprise, I am only a thought away.'

'Alright, Aisha, give Jon my love.'

The mental conversation had only taken a few seconds and Shran had watched both of them during that time. "Commander Shran, perhaps you could continue this conversation with Jonathan? I must to take the Enterprise on its patrol sweep."

He tilted his head to one side in agreement. "Very well, Sub-Commander...Archer."

Without a reaction, she nodded, "Enterprise out."

A moment later they watched the Enterprise move out along its patrol sweep, followed by the Gegan.

Shran looked Archer, "Well, you finally did it, Archer. You got your Vulcan, and with the family's approval. Quite a feat. I congratulate you."

Nodding, "Thank you, Shran. I'm certainly glad I did."


	55. Chapter 55

Shran smirked, "That's good as you're stuck now for eternity. I understand Vulcans go for lifetime mates, whereas we Andorians understand that sometimes these things just don't work out. Humans believe that too, don't they, Captain?"

This time Jonathan arched an eyebrow, "Humans actually accept both of those, Shran."

Shran nodded with an amused stare, then said, "Ah, Vulcan in-laws. How...inconvenient that can be. All those quiet, unyielding, unforgiving, uncaring stares."

Frowning, though he wasn't angry, "Yes, they're all that and more."

Thinking about how Archer said that, Shran changed the conversation, "So, did your Vulcan get more uncaring and unforgiving when your little surprise showed up?"

Jonathan didn't answer, but then Shran didn't expect him to. Relaxing back into his chair, he continued to needle Archer, "I tried to get it to you as soon as possible with as little damage as possible."

Again with a smirk, "Archer, I don't know what you ever saw in the mother. I suppose she's pretty for a pink skin, but she's extremely noisy and irritating. At least Vulcans are quietly irritating."

He paused a moment, then continued, "Had to sedate her, even as sick as she was. She upset her little cub, she did." Shaking his head, "Very noisy, made the little cub shed a lot of water down its face."

Archer didn't say anything, so Shran continued, "So, how did you happen upon the Mezzians? Your ship seems to be the Vergent, the ship we gave the noisy one to. Is she still there?"

After a moment, Archer nodded, "Yes, this is the ship and yes, she's still here. Though the Mezzians have already cured her."

Perceptively, "So, does this mean that she wants her cub back?"

With a stoic expression, "Yes, she does."

With raised eyebrows of his own, Shran asked, "Are you going to do it?"

Studying Archer, he dropped a bombshell, "Of course, that other woman isn't here."

"What other woman?"

With a look that said I know something you don't, "An old she-wolf. Stringy white hair and wrinkly pink skin. She seemed especially fond of the young cub, very protective of him."

Frowning, "Who was she?"

Shrugging, "The noisy one called her old woman and something that sounded like ant. The word made no sense to our translators." He paused a moment, then said, "The young cub seemed to like her."

"What do you mean?" Archer was beginning to feel like he had been hit by a train, as more pieces of the puzzle made themselves visible.

ENTERPRISE

It was very quiet on the bridge, and her family still surrounded her in the Captain's chair. T'Pol glanced over to Bagera.

"Ensign?"

Shaking his head, "No, Ma'am. There's nothing showing up on sensors."

T'Pol turned to Mantusco, he replied to her unasked question, "Yes, Ma'am, we're maintaining YELLOW alert with weapons at standby. Ensign Sato is maintaining contact with the Gegan and passing status reports between the ships."

She nodded, "Good. We will be in Sick Bay. You have the bridge."

T'Pol gestured everyone into the turbolift and lead a silent procession into Sick Bay.

As she walked in, "MAM!" A small body threw itself at her and wrapped its arms around her leg. "Mam! Where have you been?"

She leaned down and picked him, "Jon, I have been on the other ship. Remember, your father showed you the ship out of the porthole?"

He put his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek and lifted up his cheek for a kiss. "Oh yeah, I just forgot."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. They stood like that for awhile. T'Pol turned to look around the room, "Jon, what are you doing here? Where is Miss Anne?"

The doors swept open and in ran Crewman Wayne. She exhaled loudly in relief, "I'm so glad he's here. I went to the bridge after he left your quarters. I'm so sorry he got away from me, Sub-Commander."

"The bridge?"

She nodded, "Yes, he heard when the Bridge paged you. He wanted to go see you then, but I told him to wait until you were finished and you would come and see him. I'm really so very sorry."

T'Pol nodded, "I know he is very quick when he wants to go somewhere." She looked down at Jon, "I will keep him with me for now. Thank you, Anne."

Anne smiled, it wasn't very often T'Pol called you by your first name. "No problem, Ma'am. Just call me when you need me." She looked around at everyone, "Good Afternoon."

They all nodded and returned the good-bye, then looked back at T'Pol. Jon looked up at her, "Mam, I'm hungry."

She had noticed that it was after his lunch time, "Alright, shall we all go to the Mess?"

"Sounds good to me." T'Pol swiftly turned to the door. There stood Jonathan, he'd been watching them for a few minutes and everyone but T'Pol and Jon knew he was there.

He grinned at her, and in the bond, 'I can't believe you let me sneak up on you.' She arched an eyebrow at him, but he felt her amusement, "Commander Tucker has remained behind on the Vergent?"

Still grinning, "Yeah, he'll stay there for there afternoon. Shran decided he wanted to stay in the area until everyone leaves. I'm not sure if he's waiting for the ShiKahr or the Klingons."

S'Talen answered, "The ShiKahr, though he will have a long wait as it is not expected for another week."

Archer shrugged and looked back over at T'Pol. He found Jon grinning at him from over T'Pol's shoulder. "Hey Jon, are you ready for lunch?"

Jon squirmed in her arms and T'Pol let him down. Grabbing her hand, he drug her over to Jonathan, where he took his hand.

Looking over his shoulder, "C'mon Grandfather, Aunt T'Lar, let's go eat." He smiled at Storen, T'Pel, and Phlox; then pulled Jonathan and T'Pol out the door.

Everyone else stood there for a moment and Phlox sighed. It was both joyful to see such a happy family and painful to know it was soon going to be torn apart. The Vulcans looked at him and nodded, they understood how he felt.

With a slight shrug S'Talen looked at T'Lar, "I believe we have been invited for lunch."

"Bridge to Doctor Phlox."

Surprised, "Phlox here." The Vulcans nodded at him and left.

Sato replied, "Doctor, Doctor Nybm on the Vergent is calling you."

Surprised, "Really? Please put her through."

Nybm's voice sounded extra loud in the now empty room, "Doctor Phlox?"

"Yes, Doctor Nybm, how may I help you?"

"Something has happened to the Akaali."

Frowning, "What do you mean?"

"It is the Akaali, shâ€”"

"SUB-COMMANDER T'POL TO THE BRIDGE."

In the Mess Hall, T'Pol exchanged a look with Jonathan and went to the intercom. Jon didn't want to let her go yet, so he hung onto her leg.

Looking down, she put her hand on his head as she activated the intercom, "T'Pol, here." Jonathan stayed at the table enjoying the view, trying to ignore the pain that was developing in his chest.

T'Pol glanced up at him in alarm, then realized what it was. She sent him her love and turned back to listen to Mantusco ask her to return to the bridge.

"We're on our way. Would you please ask Crewman Wayne to meet us there to take Jon?" With Mantusco's acknowledgement she went back to table where everyone was already getting up. S'Talen told them that they would return to their quarters and duties while they went to the bridge.

The turbolift opened and T'Pol stepped out carrying Jon with Jonathan directly behind her.

Mantusco looked up, expecting to see T'Pol, "Captain! I didn't know you were back on-board."

The view screen flickered in the background. "No problem, Ensign. What's the status?"

"No sign of the Klingons, sir, and the Gegan is reporting the same." Mantusco stopped, took a breath, then looked at T'Pol.

"Ma'am, Commander Tucker and Lt Reed would like to talk with you."

Both Archer and T'Pol were surprised, but with only a raised eyebrow, "Put them on-screen."

Sato did and they were listening and watching an ongoing conversation. Trip had his hands on his hips and Reed looked disgusted, but they weren't looking at each other, but atâ€”


	56. Chapter 56

Archer broke in, "Trip, what's going on?"

The people on the Vergent bridge looked up at the screen, and Trip replied, "Sorry, Cap'n, T'Pol, but things are gettin' somewhat...fractious around here. I need to work on the engines with Katie and the Mezzian engineers. The Gegan should be ready to take the Vergent back with them in about 4-hours, if we can get the engines working. Batag, the Gegan First Officer, had an accident and is in the Gegan Sick Bay, but should be able to get here at about the same time."

He sighed and looked apologetically at T'Pol, "I'm sorry, T'Pol, but Riann is driving us crazy here. The Mezzians are getting upset, and truthfully, so are the rest of us. The Mezzians want you to come back until Batag gets here, then we can all go home."

Archer frowned, then asked, "Commander, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, Cap'n, there is." He nodded over at the other side of the bridge and they saw Riann lying on the floor, unconscious. Nybm was beside her.

"What happened?"

Tucker, Reed, and Nybm exchanged a look, "Well, Cap'n, we had the screen on the Enterprise's bridge, but no sound as she was gettin' alittle loud. And, well, when she saw T'Pol walk out of the 'lift carrying Jon, she gotâ€”"

Nybm broke in, "Hysterical, Captain. I made a medical decision and gave her light sedative. She should wake up in 30 minutes and this will not affect the vaccine she received earlier."

Exchanging a quick look with T'Pol, Archer asked, "Why do the Mezzians want T'Pol to go back? I could return if you need someone there."

Trip nodded at Nybm to answer, "Captain, you would be welcome, but my Captain would prefer that T'Pol continue to command our vessel until Batag takes over. We do apologize for the discomfort this may cause, but we have agreements and history with Vulcan."

While frowning at the view screen, Jonathan gently teased T'Pol, 'Well, that's unusual. Someone actually wants Vulcans.'

Feeling an eyebrow arch, 'I had believed you did also.'

'Yeah, I do. I really do. You'll be home tonight?'

'If not, I suggest we will determine why there is a cylinder in the middle of the bed.'

She felt his chuckle in the bond and thought, 'I must go, even though I do not want to go.'

As they exchanged their feelings, T'Pol thought, 'Jonathan, do you forgive me?'

Jonathan physically turned to look at her, 'Yes, Aisha, I do. As much as what happened was terrible, it would have been worse if we had ignored it."

He fully opened his side of the bond, so she would feel everything he did. She felt his anger, his sorrow, his forgiveness, and his apologies.

As she studied him, a smile crept through her eyes only noticed by Jonathan. 'I cherish thee, Jonathan.'

Smiling at her, not caring that the bridge crew on both ships' watched, 'I cherish thee, T'Pol.' He waited a heartbeat, 'Does that mean you forgive me for my fears?'

'You feel what I feel, you know what I know. There is nothing to forgive.'

He leaned down to kiss her, then realized where they were. 'Hell with it.' He kissed her anyway, very circumspectly. Grinning, he pulled back. Everyone stared as they broke the kiss.

Jon patted his thigh, "Daddy?"

Jonathan looked down at him, "Yes, Jon?"

"Is Mam goin' away again?"

"Yeah, buddy, she's going back to the Vergent."

"Again? Over there with Uncle Trip?" Trip grinned at him.

"Yeah. Let's watch Mam go back over." He looked at T'Pol, then nodded at Reed.

T'Pol stepped back, disappeared in a scatter of light, reappearing on board the Vergent.

Retreating back into ship's decorum, "Captain, I will contact you shortly with a status report."

He teased her, "I'll be here, Sub-Commander."

A glint of a smile found its way into her eyes, "Indeed. Vergent out."

T'Pol turned around to look at the people on the bridge, then, "Commander Tucker?"

Exhaling, "No change, Sub-Commander."

He paused, then stepped closer to her and asked quietly, "T'Pol, maybe this isn't my business, but what are we gonna do about Riann?"

At her arched eyebrow he added, "Are we gonna leave her on the Vergent or what?"

She considered that for a moment, "I suppose I could not choose or what?"

He was stunned at that, then smothered a chuckle, "You and Jon are okay?"

She looked at him, then replied softly, "Yes. Thank you. You are a good friend."

Shrugging that off, "Yeah, well...You're welcome."

T'Pol turned the conversation back to the ship, "When will the engines be ready?"

Taking his cue from her, he stepped back, "If all goes well, about the same time Batag gets here. They've sent us more supplies, so that's not a problem. It's just time."

Nodding, "Very well. Would you please go assist in Engineering?"

"Sure. If anything changes, I'll let you know." Tucker took one last look at the woman lying on the floor. Shaking his head, he left the bridge.

T'Pol also was looking at Riann, then glanced up at Nybm. "Should Riann be moved to sick bay or a cabin?"

"Perhaps a cabin would be best. But I would request that your Ensigns Cutler and Watson stay with her, rather than I."

Agreeing, "Ensigns, would you please move Riann to the cabin she was previously in?"

She turned to look at Reed as Watson picked Riann up and left the bridge with Cutler.

Reed began his report, "The area around the ship remains secure. Weapons and shields are on-line, but of course, we can't move anywhere without the engines."

"In Earth idiom, that would make us a 'sitting duck'?"

He blinked in surprise, "Ah, yes, Ma'am, it would."

"Ensign Womack, please maintain a sensor sweep in all directions and ensure communications are open between the ships."

As Womack acknowledged her orders, Nybm walked over to T'Pol, "Sub-Commander, perhaps we could talk privately?"

Nodding, "Lt Reed, you have the bridge. Doctor Nybm and I will be in the conference room."

They sat down at the table, as the doors swished closed enveloping them in silence. Nybm studied T'Pol. The silence got longer, but T'Pol waited until Nybm spoke.

Finally, Nybm did. "Sub-Commander, I can report that the vaccine we gave to the Akaali has worked as anticipated. She is cured of the disease. What we did not expect was that she would no longer be able to bear children."

T'Pol tilted her head, "Is that a problem? From our earlier conversations, we were told she would be encouraged not to procreate as she could pass the genetic malformation to any subsequent children."

Nodding, "Yes, that is correct. Now there is no concern for that."

Again, silence fell into the room and again, T'Pol waited for Nybm. "We are no longer positive that the vaccine will be appropriate for the child."

T'Pol blinked. "In regards to procreation?"

"Yes, but also the human genomes Jon carries have not been considered. However, we have an alternate suggestion."

After a moment, "We should be discussing this with my mate."

"I have already spoken to your Doctor Phlox and he examined our findings. He concurs with our recommendations and will be speaking to your mate."

After a moment, "You elected to separate us, why?"

"Yes, that is true. We did separate you on purpose and I apologize for the subterfuge. We have not dealt with many humanoid species and they are almost as unpredictable as Klingons and Andorians. The Akaali is the first one we have ever treated and we do not know if they are all agoraphobic or if it is just she."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow, "As you have seen, the other humans and my mate are not agoraphobic."

Agreeing, "We have noticed that. However, as you know when we meet and interact with new species, we prefer to have another species that knows both species work with us as intermediaries. It is our way."

T'Pol had known that and was surprised at how accommodating the Mezzians had been in regards to the chaperone concerns.

"I had noted that you were accommodating us in this regard and appreciate the efforts you have made. What do you propose for Jon?"

Nybm had expected this typical Vulcan response and replied, "To reduce the current vaccine to its lowest possible concentration and provide it to Jon in a continuous series of injections until a cure is found. Otherwise we would suggest that he be put into a stasis chamber until the correct vaccine is determined."

At T'Pol's unasked query Nybm added, "We are hoping that between our medical science and working with your Dr Phlox and T'Pel on Vulcan, we can solve this new concern."

Thinking about what Nybm said, T'Pol reached out to Jonathan. 'Phlox just told me. I assume Nybm told you?'

'Yes.'

'What do you think?'

'We have little choice.'

'Yeah, me too. But I need Phlox to tell us more about what we can expect to happen to Jon with just the injections.' He paused a moment, 'Do you know why they wanted to separate us?'

She quickly explained. He grouched, 'I suppose they're right, but I'd really rather spend some time with you.'

He felt her affection, 'I, too, would rather be with you,' then fade away.

Concerned, 'What are you thinking about?'

'Riann. When the Mezzians leave what will we do with her?'

Unease rumbled through his end of the bond, finally, 'As much as I rather she didn't, I guess she'll have to come with us until we decide what to do. What do you think?'

She let him feel her discomfort, then she smothered it, 'I agree, there is no other option. We can put Storen and T'Pel into one cabin and give her the other.'

'Great.'

FOUR HOURS LATER

T'Pol was sitting on the bridge with Reed, Womack, and the Mezzians bridge specialists when the 'lift doors opened and Riann walked onto the bridge. With apologetic expressions, Watson and Cutler followed her.

Watson spoke up, "Sub-Commander, she...ah...didn't want to wait in the cabin any longer andâ€”"

"And I didn't want to be kept in the dark any longer either. Tell me what is going on and where my son is!"

T'Pol contemplated this woman standing before her. Finally, "We are waiting for the engines to be repaired. At that time we will hand this ship back to the Mezzians and return to the Enterprise."

Riann looked at the screen where the Enterprise could be seen against the backdrop of the stars. "Well, I want to go now."

Riann barely contained her anger at this being who had Jonathan for a husband and was raising her child. She didn't know the force of her emotions were crashing against T'Pol's shields.

Staring at Riann, "You will need to wait with the rest of us until we are able to leave. Perhaps Ensign Womack could find you some literature in the library?"

"And when would that be?"

Before T'Pol could answer, "TUCKER TO SUB-COMMANDER T'POL."

T'Pol flicked a switch, "T'Pol here."

"We're ready to try the engines now. Let me know when you're ready."

"Standby, Commander."

She looked at Womack, "Ensign, please inform the Enterprise and the Gegan, requesting that they move away from the Vergent approximately 1.25 AUs."

A moment later Womack reported back, "Ma'am, they've acknowledged and are moving away."

Everyone looked up to watch the Enterprise slowly move away from the Vergent. The Gegan was already holding steady that distance from the Vergent.

"Ma'am, Captain Archer is hailing us."

"On screen."

Jonathan appeared and he frowned when he saw Riann standing near T'Pol. 'I thought I felt reinforced shielding.' Sighing, 'Have I apologized about her yet?'

'Yes, but there is no need.'

"Bridge to Commander Tucker, you may restart the engines."

A familiar rumble sounded, then a vibration made its way from the engine room.

Tucker's voice sounded out from the intercom, "T'Pol, we've got green lights across the panels again and the engines are settling down into their normal parameters. We'll watch it for awhile and let you know."

"Thank you, T'Pol out."

Jonathan asked, "What time will the Gegan First Officer be available to take over?"

"I spoke with Captain Sertam and he said that another hour and she and her crew will transport over."

ONE AND HALF HOURS LATER

Batag and the replacement crew had finally transported over to take command of the Vergent from T'Pol and the Enterprise crew. They had been sincerely thanked again, then quickly escorted to their shuttlecraft. The Mezzians wanted out of this particular section of space before they got attacked again.

It was a silent, uncomfortable, and incredibly long, 15 minute trip back to the ship. No attempt was made to break the silence in the shuttle.


	57. Chapter 57

Jonathan was waiting as the shuttle docked, dismissing the crew with his thanks. 'Don't leave,' he thought at T'Pol.

'She may not appreciate my presence.'

'Tough.' Then he sighed, 'Well, if it gets bad, there's no reason for you to stay and listen to her abuse.'

In a very strong mental voice, 'Jonathan, there is no reason for you to subject yourself to that either. She is the one at fault. She is the one who chooses to dislike other species. But if you believe that it would be easier without me, I will take that into consideration.' A smile crossed his face at that thought.

Impatiently, Riann broke into their conversation, "Why do you two stare at each like that? It's unnerving."

His smile disappeared as he turned to Riann, "Sorry, Riann, but I haven't seen my wife in awhile."

At T'Pol's uplifted eyebrow, he suggested, "Why don't we show you to your quarters and we can talk there?"

With a deep sigh, "Yes, that would be fine."

As they entered her quarters, Riann turned around and gestured at the room, "This is very nice, thank you. Now tell me what's going to happen."

Glancing at T'Pol, he began, "Now we're leaving this sector and returning on our scheduled course. Tonight, we need to explain to you about your illness and how it affected Jon. I'd prefer the doctors explain it to you, but we can attempt to answer any questions you have."

Riann stared at him, then at T'Pol who was standing to his left. "What is the name of your species?"

Archer frowned at that question, but T'Pol thought to him that it was alright. "I am Vulcan."

"And you have been taking care of my child?"

"Yes."

"Ensign Cutler said that you are second in command, behind Jonathan, of this ship?"

"That's right," Jonathan answered, not understanding where this conversation was heading.

Riann merely nodded, "Can I see my son?"

Still frowning at her, "Yes, he's in Sick Bay. I'll ask Crewman Wayne to bring him here."

"Crewman Wayne?"

"She watches him when we work."

She nodded. As they waited for Crewman Wayne to bring Jon, Riann said, "He's a very smart child, I suppose you're teaching him something?"

T'Pol answered after a moment, "Yes, Jon is a very smart child and he is learning in areas appropriate for his age and abilities."

Jonathan thought to T'Pol, 'Why's she asking these questions?'

'I do not know. It is not what I would have expected.'

Riann studied them again, "You have been together a long time?"

Archer frowned again, "Whyâ€”"

BUZZ. Archer stepped back and touched the door pad. In walked Anne with Jon.

"Thank you, Crewman. You're dismissed." She shot back out as quickly as she could.

Jon hadn't gotten any further than seeing Jonathan and T'Pol. He skipped over to them, "Hi Daddy. Hi Mam, are you home now?"

Grinning, Jonathan squatted down, "Yeah, she sure is."

At that he tossed himself at her legs. "Good! You've been gone a lot. Even Daddy said so."

With raised eyebrows, T'Pol looked at Jonathan, "Oh?" He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He grinned abashedly at her, while Jon hugged her legs. Leaning down, T'Pol hugged him for a moment. He smiled at her, and then went to stand in Jonathan's arms.

T'Pol had been surreptitiously watching Riann during the entire conversation and was not sure she understood the expression on her face. Jonathan thought at her, 'Don't look at me. I don't understand either. She seems angry, but there's something else, too.'

Jonathan turned Jon around, "Jon, look who is here."

Jon finally saw his mother. Riann knelt down and opened her arms, "Jon, I'm so happy to see you."

After a moment, he walked over to her, "Hello, Mummy. Where's Aunt Mayea?"

She hugged him, "Aunt Mayea is at home."

"Okay." He turned back to T'Pol, "Mam, can we have dinner now? I'm hungry and Grandfather said he would eat with us tonight."

Riann looked up, "Grandfather? Your Grandfather is here, Jonathan?"

Shaking his head, "No, T'Pol's is, along with her aunt and two cousins."

"They're Vulcans, too?"

Jon smiled, "Ha." Then he asked her a simple question in Vulcan.

Frowning, "What did you say? What language was that?"

T'Pol answered that one, "He is learning to speak Vulcan."

Trying to smile, Riann ground out, "Wonderful. I told you he's a smart boy."

Jon pulled away from Riann and went to T'Pol. Pulling on her hand, he pulled, "Can we go now, Mam? I know its dinner time."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my tummy's hungry."

She looked up at Jonathan, 'Would you take Riann to meet with Doctor Phlox, while I will take Jon to get some dinner. Grandfather will be there waiting for us there.'

Sighing, 'Go, we'll meet you there. I hate this, I feel like we're just treading water waiting for the shark attack.'

He felt her surprise at that comment, 'From what I recall that is bad. But we will watch out for each other.'

He smiled at her, which fell away as he turned to Riann, "T'Pol is going to take Jon to get some dinner and meet her Grandfather. I'd like to take you to meet with Doctor Phlox and he can explain about Jon."

T'Pol put her hand out for Jon, "Come Jon, let us go to dinner." As she passed in front of Jonathan, he stopped her and held out his two fingers where Riann couldn't see. She touched them with hers and a blaze of emotion and desire warmed them. A touch of that warmth flickered across her eyes, 'I am here, if you need me.'

He watched as they left. Riann watched him, rather than her son.

"You love her, don't you?"

Wondering why she kept asking these questions, but determined to be as pleasant as possible, "Yes, I do."

Gesturing to the door, "Why don't we go to Sick Bay?"

As they walked, "Doesn't she ever smile? Or laugh? Does she have emotions?"

"Why are you so interested in T'Pol?"

With a careful answer, "Because she is taking care of my son and he seems to like her."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then he pointed to a door, "We're here." Staring at her, "The doctor doesn't look like us either, and he's very good."

She muttered, "What a surprise."

In they walked and found Phlox and T'Pel. Jonathan introduced them to Riann and she turned to T'Pel.

"You must be T'Pol's cousin?"

"Yes."

"You don't smile either?"

"No."

Archer rolled his eyes, and broke in, "Doctors, would you please explain to Riann about Jon?"

Phlox started, but realized Riann wasn't at all comfortable with him. He nodded at T'Pel for her to continue.

T'Pel dispassionately explained the illness, how it occurred, how she had been cured, but because of the genetic differences with Captain Archer's genes, Jon's illness differed from hers and what treatments he needed. She also explained that they would continue to research to find a cure for him.

Once Riann had asked the few questions she had, as T'Pel had been very thorough in her explanations, they left.

Jonathan looked at her, "Riann, did they answer your questions?"

She glanced up at him, "Yes, the Vulcan answered my questions."

After a moment she asked, "What are Vulcans? Why are they green?"

Frowning at her, "They're just the same as you, but physically different due to their planet's environment."

She didn't say anything else and they continued in silence. "This is the Mess Hall." He opened the door and saw that T'Pol hadn't gone into the Captain's Dining Room. She was sitting at a table with several other people.

T'Pol looked up at him, 'It seems that dinner has become some sort of social gathering.'

He grinned at her, 'I see. Did you save me a seat?'

'Always.'

Not only was S'Talen, T'Lar, and Storen there, but also Trip, Reed, Cutler, Wayne, and Sato. Trip was sitting on the other side of Jon, talking with him and the others.

Riann watched him, "That blond man, Tucker, seems very comfortable with your wife and our son."

T'Pol looked up at Jonathan as she heard the comment. As did the other Vulcans, but they ignored it, continuing with their dinner.

'Don't worry, Aisha. We really did need that confrontation and it helped. But you know that.'

'Yes, Aisha, I do. Come, I saved two seats.' Smiling at everyone, he directed Riann to the chair farthest from T'Pol.

Jon was enjoying all the extra attention he was getting during dinner and T'Pol kept trying to keep him from becoming hyper and unmanageable. Jonathan looked around T'Pol, watching Jon's antics, "How are we going to get him to sleep tonight?"

With a perfectly stoic expression S'Talen answered, "Read to him, after you have taken him for long walk with your canine."

Trip and Reed almost choked trying not to laugh. Archer had more experience with T'Pol making the same type of bald statements and was able to rub his nose to hide his smile.

He nodded, "Good suggestion. Thank you."

Riann didn't make many comments during dinner and sooner rather than later, most of the crew left to go on with their duties. Their clan also retired for the night.

Jonathan and T'Pol stood up, he looked at her, "I guess its time to walk the dog and kid. Wanna come?"

He felt her amusement in the bond, but all she said was, "Yes, but I should do something else first."

She then tilted her head in Riann's direction and asked, "Riann, may I bring some items to your cabin?"

Riann sighed for the umpteenth time that night, "Yes, thank you. I don't have anything with me."

Being the responsible First Officer and Vulcan, "Perhaps you and I should go to Supplies instead and you may select all the items you need?"

With Riann's grudging agreement, T'Pol turned to Jonathan, "Perhaps you and Jon can start without me? I will stop by the bridge and then meet up with you."

Gratefully and sympathetically, Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you." Then in the bond, 'How soon do you think you will be done with Riann and how soon do you Jon will fall asleep?'

She arched an eyebrow and he felt a flare of heat, 'Soon for both.'

'Good.'

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

T'Pol stood quietly, as Riann walked through the supplies area selecting what she needed. It was an awkward silence as Lt Salenger, the Supply Officer, followed Riann through the aisles. Finally, she finished.

T'Pol and Riann waited as Salenger finished the documentation, which T'Pol authorized, "Thank you, Lt."

"No problem, Sub-Commander, I'm glad I could help."

Once they were back at Riann's cabin, "Riann, if you need anything, please contact us through the intercom." As T'Pol walked back to the door, after showing Riann how to work the intercom, she heardâ€”

"Wait."

T'Pol turned around and waited.

Riann studied her and still couldn't figure out what Jonathan saw in her. "Thank you for taking care of Jon."

Nodding, "You are welcome."

"I didn't like you when I first met you on Akaali."

T'Pol said nothing.

Riann stared at her, "I don't believe I like you now either."

T'Pol still said nothing.

Riann took one step forward, "I want Jonathan to come back to Akaali with me. And Jon, of course."

T'Pol continued to say nothing, merely observing Riann's performance.

Frustrated by T'Pol's lack of response, "Aren't you worried about that? I want your husband. I want him to come back to Akaali with me. And Jon."

"No."

She stared at Riann for a moment longer, then turned and left. THUMP. Something hit the closed door. T'Pol arched an eyebrow, but didn't turn around.


	58. Chapter 58

T'Pol quietly entered their darkened cabin and listened as Jonathan read to Jon. Looking up at her, Jonathan smiled, and his voice trailed off as Jon fell asleep.

Taking her hand, he pulled her back out to the main room, 'What took you so long? Problems?'

'No, the bridge reports normal.'

With an 'uh huh' look that said he didn't buy it, 'I wasn't worried about the ship. Tell me.'

They sat down on the couch, 'I took Riann to the Supply Room, with Lt Salenger, and she chose the items she needed. I then took her back to her quarters and instructed her on the use of the intercom in case she needed something.'

Gesturing for her to continue, only garnered him an arched eyebrow in reply. 'Aisha, I know more happened.'

'Oh?'

'I felt your shields go up.'

'My shields are always up.'

Surprised by her prevarication, 'Well, if it's really personal, I won't pry. But I'd really like to know what Riann said to make you shield your thoughts from me.'

After a moment, she explained. Jonathan was shocked, then angry. 'Thatâ€”'

'Now you see why I did not want to bring it up.'

'You know she's just saying that, right?' Pulling her onto his lap, 'I'm not going away with her, and we're trying to figure out a way for Jon to stay with us.'

She touched her forehead to his, 'I know. That is why I did not want to mention it. I trust you, Jonathan. You are my mate.'

Quietly kissing her, 'Do you think he is asleep enough yet?'

'Yes.'

SIX DAYS LATER

Jonathan stared out the port hole at the Vulcan ship cruising next to them. Shaking his head at the strange and unexpected turn of events, he thought about everything that happened this last week.

It had started off quietly enough. Quietly, if you discounted having several of your in-laws staying with you and a woman who is the biological mother of your son, but that she had stolen his genetic materials to create that son. That sounded like something that would happen on one of those old soap operas they had studied in cinematic history in school. Exhaling, Jonathan stared at the ship. His whole life was on that ship. Shaking his head, he thought back to all the chaos this week had brought. T'Pol had gently teased him about hiding in his ready room during the week. She wasn't wrong, he was hidingâ€”from Riann. She wasn't allowed on this deck and they (T'Pol and Jonathan) hadn't made a decision yet about her future.

Then he'd been spent a lot of time with S'Talen talking about his father, what his father thought, and the rest of his family, which hadn't been difficult as it could have been. T'Pol had tried to intervene saying that it wasn't necessary as they had already bonded, but Jonathan said he didn't mind.

S'Talen was dignified, kind, and very understanding. He'd been surprised at how comfortable the conversation had been. He expected a Vulcan version of 'what the heck do you think you're doing with my great granddaughter and what are your intentions' speech. Eventually he told S'Talen that. He could have sworn S'Talen smiled, but all he said that was he would leave that to Soval. He couldn't wait.

S'Talen had also filled in some blanks for the typical Vulcan bonding ceremony. T'Pol had told him most of it, but some questions could only be answered male to male. Unfortunately, this wasn't a typical Vulcan bonding ceremony.

Taking his eyes away from the Vulcan ship, Archer looked down on his desk at the digi-pic Phlox had given him of T'Pol and Jon. It wasn't anything special, just a picture of them in Sickbay. Jon was grinning up at T'Pol, pulling her somewhere to show her something. T'Pol, of course, wasn't smiling or laughing, but you could see the affection in her eyes as she looked at him. In the beginning, he wondered at how easily Jon accepted T'Pol's unemotional stature, but now he knew that her very unemotionalism was a welcome relief to the little boy.

He'd also worried that his Vulcan in-laws might treat Jon like he wasn't worthy of their attention. But they had proven his worry wrong. They considered him blood kin which would be formalized with the bonding ceremony.

You could see the impact they already had on him with their quiet manners and methods. Yeah, Jon was an all human boy; noisy, touchy, and full of emotion which blew different ways depending on his mood. He was allowed to act like a human child around them, but more quietly. They were ever so slowly teaching him to control himself. It was amazing to watch and he hoped that if his family had lived, they would have treated T'Pol and Jon as T'Pol's family treated them, and Trip for that matter.

Of course, Soval hadn't gotten there yet.

Then there was Riann. Shaking his head, he took a sip of his tepid coffee. Can we return her to her world with what she knows? She wants to return to her homeâ€”desperatelyâ€”she's told me that several times over the past week.

'Let's see: Monday she'd yelled at me; Tuesday, she pleaded; Wednesday, tried to seduce me; and, Thursday, she attacked and then cried.'

Snorting, he remembered the great day that Thursday had been. Thursday she attacked T'Pol and her family saying that they were polluting Jon's mind against her. He had gritted his teeth and listened for 5 minutes then told her that she had given Jon to him and Jon was going to stay regardless of what she said or did. That she had better understand that she had brought all of this down on herself by her own hand.

Grinding his teeth together, he thought about their last meeting on Friday.

She had asked him to come to her quarters, which he did. Grudgingly. He knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Jonathan, I want to go home." She kept her distance from him. She had learned that to try to touch him only made the conversations shorter.

Watching her, "Yes, I know. We've been thinking about that." Her jaw tightened when he said 'we', but didn't say anything.

He leaned against the wall, "Our only concern is how you would fit back into your society after everything you've seen and done."

Taking a calming breath, she conceded that point, "True. However, I don't believe that that would be a problem. It is my home and, as a woman there, I can't contribute too much change. But with what additional knowledge I gained while on board your ship about herbs, I can use that to help others in my town."

He nodded. He and T'Pol had discussed this very subject last night. It was a valid request and they were leaning towards granting it.

She studied him, "I want to take Jon back with me."

Frowning at her, "That's not going to happen. Jon is staying here with us."

Still calmly, "But I love him, I had him, and he should be with me."

Disbelief, "Yes, you had him. But you know he would die if he left the ship."

"Why can't your doctor make up some of the medicines and just give them to me? I can give them to him everyday."

Jonathan explained, for the fourth time, "Riann, the doctors have explained to you why this can't be done. If he went with you, he'd die. The injections need to be re-engineered as his disease changes and he needs constant medical attention."

"But I love him and he loves me. He wants to come home with me."

Stunned, Jonathan stared at her. Jon tolerated her at best. When she and Jon did spend time together, it was awkward and often left him hard to handle or he'd be clingy. Jon would beg not to go to see her and clutch at T'Pol or him, even S'Talen and Trip, when he knew she was coming. That made a hard situation incredibly difficult and made him feel very guilty. T'Pol and S'Talen got extremely quiet when Jon clung to them, and Trip, he looked sad and sighed a lot.

Finally, and very calmly, "Riann, Jon is staying with us on the Enterprise. He loves it here, we love him, and we can help him fight his illness."

She started to get angry, "Well, he'd want to be with me if he wasn't spending so much time with thatâ€”" at his look, she changed that to "...with T'Pol. He's either with her, her family, you, the doctor, the engineer, or that crewman. If he had time to get used to me, again, he'd want to be with me."

Later that same day, Jonathan had told T'Pol about his conversation with Riann. "Do you think she really believes the stuff she says?"

"No."

He blinked. "Okay, anything else?"

She looked at him, "I do not fully understood all the implications of everything that is going on in her mind or nor do I have experience in a similar situation. T'Pel, Storen, and I have also discussed this, trying to find an understanding."

Surprised, "What'd you come up with?"

He felt amusement in the bond, "That we are Vulcans."

Sighing, "Anything else, Oh Great Vulcan Comedian?"

"Yes, we believe it is about power and self-esteem."

Nodding, "Yeah. I don't think it's about Jon, either."

"Not the younger one."

Shocked, "Oh."

At her arched eyebrow, "I, ah, I was thinking the same." He shrugged and looked uncomfortable.

T'Pol crossed the room and hugged him, 'Aisha, she is attempting to control the circumstances through controlling you. It is not appropriate, but you are not alone."

Jonathan crushed her to him, 'And I'm very thankful for it.' They merged deeper into the bond. After a few moments, they pulled back.

Back to the present. Sighing he looked at the Shikahr. Then came Saturday and Soval.


	59. Chapter 59

Frustrated, Jonathan stared out the port hole at the Vulcan ship cruising next to them. 'Damn it.'

Saturday had started off normally enough. There weren't any signs in the stars or anything saying that the day was going to go straight to hell in a hand basket.

The day began with Jonathan having the bridge shift and T'Pol working out with the security team. The ship was mapping systems again with non-M class planets. Boring was definitely the game of the day. Jonathan fidgeted for a few moments, then decided.

"Bagera, you've got the bridge. I'll be in the gym."

Walking in, he found the familiar scene of T'Pol and the security team warming up. But to his surprise S'Talen, T'Lar, Storen, and T'Pel had joined them.

Looking around he saw Jon, with Crewman Wayne, playing in a corner nearby. Standing on the far side of the room Trip, Hoshi, and Phlox were talking quietly, and more crew members started wandering in to watch the match.

Jonathan grinned, a lot of the crew were just as addicted to this as he was and it was good to see everyone gathered together.

The warm-up exercises ended and they spilt up into teams. S'Talen, T'Lar, Storen, and T'Pel were one team and T'Pol, Reed, Gomez, Torres, Mantusco, and Watson the other.

T'Pol stepped to the edge of the mats and looked at Jonathan. "Captain, I need to inform you that this workout will exceed our normal parameters."

Frowning, "How is that, Sub-Commander?"

"S'Talen, a _sim're_ (High-Master) in this art form, has agreed to evaluate our team and determine if we are ready to advance to the next level of study."

"I thought you were a master in this art form?"

"No, I am a pupil of the 43d degree, but I am qualified to teach the art form."

Still frowning, he could feel the seriousness of this test through his bond with T'Pol, "What's going to happen?"

"The evaluation will consist of hand-to-hand combat between the two groups."

Phlox walked up to stand beside Archer and asked, "What exactly is expected to happen?"

With an arched eyebrow, "Doctor, there may be some injuries."

Archer was still frowning as Phlox went over to the intercom, "Phlox to Medical."

"Medical, Garcia here."

"Dee, please come to the gym with a full triage kit and stretchers and bring Coffin. Have Cutler set up in Sickbay for both Human and Vulcan injuries."

"Yes, Doctor, but what's going on?"

Snorting, "Some sort of Vulcan test for the security team."

Tucker and Hoshi had come up behind Archer to watch the fight and lend support. Jonathan felt a brief caress from T'Pol, as she stepped back into position on the mat.

Everyone in the room, to include Jon who had crept up to take Jonathan's hand, stared at the combatants in the center of the room.

The room waited. The witnesses held their breath, waiting. The combatants held themselves ready, relaxed, but alert.

More seconds ticked away without action. A drop of sweat worked its way down Jonathan's face. He quickly glanced around the room, and found everyone but the combatants, appeared nervous. The medical team came running in, but quickly and very quietly took up position behind Phlox, where they could watch.

Archer was getting ready to pass Jon to Crewman Wayne with instructions to leave when it started.

Damn's and Oh, My God's, whispered their way through the crowd. What the hell was this?

It was a bomb. One made of flesh and blood which exploded in their faces. No one knew who started it, only that it had. The room was unnaturally and eerily quiet.

The only sounds were the ones of flesh hitting flesh and the forced expulsion of air from their bodies. Every single being on those mats moved with deliberate intentâ€”hands, feet, and bodies connected. They got knocked down, rolled, went under kicks, absorbed hits into their bodies, and got back up. The witnesses couldn't tell who hit whom or whose blood made the mats slick, they could only tell that it was both red and green.

It was artistry, it was death, and it was chilling to watch. The crew had never seen such an act of controlled violence before. Jonathan, even though he knew how good T'Pol was, was scared that she would get hurt in this Vulcan evaluation.

Unemotionally, he watched; only blinking when she fell after a hit from T'Lar. But she tucked into a ball, rolled to one side, and then was back up with a punch, kick combination pushing T'Lar backward. Jon tucked his face into Jonathan's leg and Jonathan laid his hand on his head keeping his head there.

Watson was knocked unconscious and pulled away by Phlox's medical team. T'Pel had a bleeding wound on her face and T'Pol a bruise forming around her eye. S'Talen had no injuries and his prowess surprised everyone.

Jonathan barely noticed that Reed was down, then back up with an assist from Gomez. He was focused on T'Pol. She had closed the bond down to a pinpoint so she could concentrate on this evaluation.

Out of nowhere, T'Pol and Torres simultaneously implemented kicks that skimmed the top of the mats and took down T'Pel and T'Lar. Then T'Pol moved into a hand stand and kicked S'Talen into Storen, while Reed, Mantusco, and Gomez completed a blinding flurry of kicks against T'Lar and T'Pel. S'Talen returned the attack from T'Pol, with T'Pel and T'Lar coming up behind him with a twirling motion to take out T'Pol and her team in a ferocity of controlled violence.

" _KROYKAH_!" S'Talen's deep voice rang out in the room.

Silence. Broken only by the panting of the combatants, trying to draw air into their overworked lungs.

"That was only three quarter strength?" Someone had said that out loud, but he couldn't tell who it was.

Tucker whispered, "That was the longest 5 minutes of my life." Archer said nothing, he was shocked, and not a little angry, at what he just witnessed.

S'Talen stared at T'Pol contemplatively. Reed limped over to her shoulder with the rest of the team still standing fanning out behind her. Watson and Torres slowly made their way from the sidelines to stand with them.

T'Lar, T'Pel, and Storen came to stand behind S'Talen. The team of Vulcans bowed as one to the Enterprise team. T'Pol and her team bowed in return.

"You have done satisfactory, Granddaughter. They bring honor to your teaching. I will enter their names on the plaque for the 1st degree, as well as your name as their teacher."

T'Pol bowed again. It was over.

At Archer's nod, Phlox and his team sped to the mats and to assess the injuries.

Jonathan stared at T'Pol as she walked towards him. Whispering to Jon, "See Jon, Mam's okay. Go ahead and look at her."

Jon lifted his head from Jonathan's leg and saw T'Pol standing there. He flung himself from Jonathan to T'Pol and she picked him up. He tightly wrapped his arms and legs around her neck and waist, hiding his face in her neck.

Jonathan stood there for a moment, staring at her injuries, and then encased them both in a deeply felt hug. He opened his eyes after a moment and found S'Talen and T'Lar watching them with approval in their eyes.

A voice broke into their comforting silence, "Sub-Commander, you need to come to Sickbay and get your ribs and wrist repaired."

Archer looked up at Coffin, "Crewman, what's wrong with her?"

"She has three broken ribs and a severely broken wrist, sir, all which need to be set as soon as possible."

She consulted her scanner again, "The Sub-Commander also has a concussion that should be seen." Coffin left to look over Reed.

Frowning at her list of injuries, he took Jon out of T'Pol's arms, and then the Captain spoke, "That was the most stupid act I've ever seen and we'll talk about this later, Sub-Commander."

She nodded, "Yes, Captain."

They turned to look at the others and found Phlox taking Gomez out by stretcher. After just a few moments, everyone had left. Jonathan put his arm around T'Pol and directed them to Sickbay.

The day got worse.

SICKBAY

Sickbay was busy with Phlox, Cutler, Garcia, and Coffin running between the different patients evaluating their injuries and starting the repairs.

Suddenly in a scatter of transporter light, T'Pol and T'Pel who were standing along the wall waiting their turn, disappeared.

Reed almost fell off the diagnostic bed trying to get to them as he saw it happen. Passing Jon to S'Talen, Jonathan raced over to the intercom, when S'Talen's voice stopped him, "Jonathan, Soval has taken them."

Exhaling in frustration, he paused before he pushed the intercom button, "Why?"

S'Talen, passing Jon to Trip, walked over to where Reed was using the diagnostic bed as leverage, "Malcolm Reed."

The formality of the tone stopped everyone in their tracks. Frowning, Reed leaned back against the bed, "Yes, S'Talen?"

S'Talen stared at him, with a full Vulcan stare, "Are you and your team committed to the safety of the Enterprise, its crew, and their safety?"

Not understanding where S'Talen was going, but he answered truthfully, "Yes, we are."

Nodding, "Are you prepared to transport over to the ShiKahr and be the protectors of T'Pol for the bonding ceremony with Jonathan Archer?"

His team was standing up behind him, or trying to in Gomez's case, but he knew what they would say, "It would be our honor, sir."

Nodding again, he walked over to the intercom and requested Hondo to open a communications with the ShiKahr.

In a cold voice, "Soval here."

"They have agreed."

"Acknowledged. Have them standby."

They stood there waiting for what they knew not. In a blink of an eye they disappeared in a transporter beam.

Phlox yelled, "But they aren't healed yet!"

Soval answered, "They will be attended to on the ShiKahr, which has infinitely superior medical capabilities than the Enterprise."

Archer spoke up, "Soval, whatâ€”"

Soval broke in, "Jonathan Archer. What have you done to my Daughter-Niece? What right claim you?"

This was the traditional family challenge for those not bonded in childhood. Archer looked at S'Talen who nodded at him.

The room stared in shocked awe as this new situation play out in front of them.

Replying in a firm voice, "My right is of the chosen. I have chosen T'Pol, as she has chosen me."

Soval's voice sounded through Sickbay again, "Who is your _skan_ (family)?"

Archer frowned, he wasn't expecting that question. Tucker was though and answered, "I am. I am his _fokimo_ (brother)."

"You will stand as his second on the field of battle?"

Swallowing, but answering in a steady voice, "Yes. I will stand as Jonathan's second on the field of battle."

Jonathan listened in disbelief, then turned to S'Talen who nodded that this was correct.

Again, Soval's voice rang out, "Who testifies that this bond is true?"

This time S'Talen replied, "I do, S'Talen, patriarch of the clan S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

"As do I." T'Lar spoke, "T'Lar, daughter to the patriarch of the clan S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

"As do I." Storen spoke, "Storen, son of the daughter to the daughter to the patriarch of the clan S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

S'Talen spoke again, "As do T'Ran and S'Kel, now known as the S'T'Veck, of the clan S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

Soval spoke after a moment, "The testifiers have been acknowledged and documented."

The silence throughout the Sickbay was deafening. In that silence, a young voice spoke up, "Daddy?"

Jonathan looked down at him.

"Daddy?"

Taking a deep breath, "Yes, Jon?"

"Where's Mam?"

"Mam is on another ship right now."

"The one you showed me before?"

"No, it's another one."

"Oh. Can I go there?"

Jonathan started to say no, when Soval broke into the conversation, "Yes, he may, Jonathan."

Jonathan wasn't even going to think about sending Jon over there until he looked at S'Talen.

"Jon and Crewman Wayne should go to the ShiKahr. It is appropriate for Soval to meet him."

Grimacing, and against his better judgment, Jonathan finally agreed, "Alright. Let me get some thingsâ€”"

Even as he said that, Jon disappeared in a scatter of light, followed by Crewman Wayne. "Now just a damn minute, Soval!"

In an infuriatingly unemotional tone, "Calm yourself, Jonathan, there is nothing that the ShiKahr cannot provide for them."

Phlox broke in, "S'Talen, the crew you've taken are injured andâ€”"

He disappeared in a scatter of light.

Archer looked around the room at the shocked faces. He turned to look at S'T'alen, "This was expected, Jonathan."

Finally, Jonathan nodded, not pleased. "Fine, alright. Soval, what time and where?"

"Tomorrow," was his reply, "1200 hundred hours on the Enterprise."

"Agreed."

"ShiKahr out."

Archer took a deep breath, then ground out, "Cutler, please take over Sickbay with Crewmen Garcia and Coffin's assistance."

"Yes, sirs," were heard.

Trip took a look at Jonathan, and found the shock of the day reflected in his eyes. He punched the intercom switch, "Tucker to Security."

"Lisas here, Commander."

"Ensign, Reed and Security Team #1 are temporarily on the ShiKahr with the Sub-Commander, you will assume the security duties until they return."

With hardly a moment's thought, "Yes, sir. I'll bring up Ontrack's security team #2 to replace the Lt's team until their return. Is there anything we should know?"

Sighing, "Yeah, Doctor Phlox, Jon, Crewman Wayne and T'Pel are with the Sub-Commander and there will be a ceremony at 1200 hours tomorrow and you'll need to address any security issues."


	60. Chapter 60

SICKBAYâ€”SHIKAHR

T'Pol looked around Sickbay. Phlox was working with the ShiKahr's Healer S'aan on Ensign Watson. She looked up at Reed, who had already been healed, along with Gomez and Torres. T'Pel was working on the injuries that Mantusco had received.

Reed and his team were standing as close to T'Pol as they could get. She was sitting under a bone knitter, which was repairing her broken ribs and wrist. Reed was holding Jon, something he didn't normally do much of, but they were making the best of it.

As the bone knitter shut off, the doors opened and Soval walked in. Everyone stopped and watched him.

Soval looked around, momentarily stopping on Reed and Jon, then moving onto T'Pol. They stepped toward each other.

A moment of silence, "Soval."

"T'Pol."

Another Vulcan moment of silence, "Why have you done it this way?"

Exchanging another long look, "He is _akaxo_ (out-worlder). A _qomi_ (human), and I must fulfill my responsibilities as your Father's brother."

He was correct, he was fulfilling his responsibilities. They had a somewhat strained relationship in the beginning, but it had calmed and matured over the years and had not been effected even when T'Pol refused to leave the Enterprise. T'Pol slowly nodded, graciously accepting the situation, and Soval bowed to her.

"Mam?"

They both turned to look at Jon, wiggling in Reed's arms, trying to get down. "Lt Reed, thank you for taking care of Jon while I was being healed."

"No problem, Ma'am." Jon started to run over to her, but at a raised eyebrow, he changed to a walk. He took her hand and looked at Soval.

Soval studied him just as seriously. Finally, Soval said, "Hello. You are Jon?"

With his miniature serious T'Pol look, he answered, "Ha. Wanimo mekano itisha Jon. Maiya, yanamo mekano?"

Soval blinked, "Wanimo mekano itisha Soval. I am Mam's?" He looked at T'Pol, he didn't know how to explain their relationship to a 3-year old.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow at him. Everyone in the room waited for her answer. Finally, "Jon you may call him Grandfather."

A quickly concealed look of contentment crossed Soval's face as he studied T'Pol. Jon looked up at him, "You are Mam's Daddy?"

That caused two sets of eyebrows to arch up, and Soval looked at T'Pol for an explanation.

"Yes, Jon. But I do not call him that."

"Oh."

After a minute, "Okay. Grandfather, are you going to read to me tonight?" He walked over to Soval, "Grandfather S'Talen reads to me from my book about Surak."

"Indeed? Then I shall endeavor to do the same."

That pleased Jon and he chattered happily, and continuously, to Soval in a mixture of both Vulcan and Terran. The humans watched in stunned surprise as Soval stood there listening and occasionally making replies. They had no idea that Vulcans, and especially Soval, could be so patient.

Finally, T'Pol broke in. "Jon, perhaps you could play with Miss Anne? Your Grandfather and I have to talk."

He sighed, Okay, but I'm hungry."

T'Pol turned to Phlox, who had also been listening. He nodded and spoke with S'aan about what foods a little human boy needed and would eat.

Soval and T'Pol stepped away to speak privately, even though they had no privacy. With Reed only a step behind them, T'Pol spoke first.

"We are going to have the bonding ceremony on the Enterprise?"

Looking at her with a deep intense stare, "Yes."

"How can this be done? I thought it must be completed on the lands of our family."

Nodding once, "True, but this is an unusual circumstance and S'Talen petitioned for leniency from the High Council."

T'Pol was continually surprised by what her family had done to accept her non-conventional bonding. The very act of S'Talen petitioning the High Council for her bonding with an outlander was something that was only documented once before in the written history of Vulcan. Then it had been denied.

Soval nodded, understanding her thoughts. "Yes, again you are outside the normally accepted Vulcan parameters."

A memory of the past, "Observe, evaluate, and question?"

"Yes."

She looked at him, the Vulcan who had taken over the role of her father. The Vulcan who had walked along with her as she had grown and matured into Vulcan adulthood. She felt much familial emotion for S'Talen and T'Lar and her cousins T'Pel and Storen and their families. But she had been raised by Soval and was his only child. He and his wife were barren and then she had died, passing into the Hall of Souls. He had taken his grief out by entering into the diplomatic arena after the last Andorian attack. Originally he had placed T'Pol into a Vulcan boarding school, but had realized that they both needed the other to excel. He brought her home after six months and she stayed there until she entered the Vulcan Academy studying security and science. When she was accepted at the Academy, he was named as the Vulcan Ambassador to the Mezzia culture, requiring him to leave T'Pol on Vulcan. It was the first time in over 20 years they had been separated.

T'Pol remembered how bereft she felt when Soval had left Vulcan and could tell he was also concerned. But true to his duties and responsibilities, he made sure she had everything she needed, to include his personal comm line, and departed Vulcan. They're last meeting was a dinner where T'Pol was confident that he could tell how she felt at his imminent departure.

As they ate quietly, he studied her. "T'Pol, I would be remiss if I did not tell you how satisfied I am with your progress over the time we have been together."

She looked up in quickly hidden surprise. He continued, "I am also confident that you will continue to do so."

After a moment, "You honor me with your words."

"Not at all." He paused, then continued, "Your accomplishments have brought much honor to the family and S'Talen is much satisfied, as am I. You will be studying both security and sciences, a very unusual combination, but not unexpected from what I know of you."

She nodded, but said nothing.

"To do both, you will need the ability to observe, understand, and question. You already do the first two and you will need to voice your questionsâ€”as I have no doubt that you are capable of doing. That is not an easy path to travel, but this ability can take you far. Though where it will eventually lead you is unknown. My only recommendation is that you do not let standard, acceptable thinking pervade your thoughts. You will only grow in both security and the sciences when you question the status quo."

A chime sounded in the room. They looked at each other one.

"My transport is ready."

She nodded and rose from her chair when Soval did. "Come. Let us walk to the Academy together and then I will transport to the ship."

They walked quietly to the ship, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though it was a controlled, sad one.

Once they reached the gates, Soval stopped. "T'Pol, I will leave you here as my father did me. But I must again state that you have done nothing but satisfy me as you have grown and I am confident that this will continue."

He put out his hands, palms up. She placed hers on his and they entered the family bond, where they experienced what they could not say. He nodded at her and dropped his hands. She stared at him, and then turned around and entered the Academy. In the darkness, he transported up to this ship, leaving her alone, with the exception of her clan, on Vulcan.

PRESENT TIME

She put out her hands, palms up. After a breath, Soval placed his palms on hers, again experiencing what they could not say. They had not entered the family bond since the night she entered into the Academy. The war with the Andorians, their separate missions and lives, and entering into new relationships with other species such as those that called themselves Humans interrupted into their relationship. Soval was able to attend her graduation, but they were never alone and he had to leave immediately afterwards. He was there after her memory block was completed at P'Jem, though she recalled that he seemed resigned rather than encouraging of this action. At the time, she thought it was because of how she completed her duties, not because of the block itself. She now saw that he knew she would eventually need to work through this memory, but it had occurred sooner than he expected. She also saw that he was not surprised when she accepted the assignment on-board on the Enterprise.

It had been presented by the Vulcan High Command, when he was off-Earth where he was the Ambassador and she had been recuperating at the Vulcan compound on Earth. She had resigned from the Security Division a few years earlier and had been fully immersed into the science-side of exploration. Unfortunately, they had not been able to spend much time together as the High Council had kept sending him to remote locations on Earth and then off-planet. Something he still was not sure that that had not been coordinated.

She saw all that and he saw that she had felt abandoned when he continually left the compound on Earth. They were able to heal old hurts and find the beginnings of a new relationship, building from the past. Thoughts about the bonding ceremony entered her mind as the past was laid to rest.

In the bond he answered, 'Yes, I intend to fulfill the duties as your father-uncle. Therefore, Jonathan Archer will need to comply with all the requirements of a full Vulcan ceremony.'

He felt her trepidation, 'I am certain that S'Talen has informed your intended of what is needed.'

At her surprise, he said out-loud, "Come, your son is hungry and I will not be accused of not taking good care of him."

She felt his amusement and it matched hers. She nodded, "Yes, Jon does need to eat and then rest for the evening."

Dropping hands, she turned back to find Jon watching her, and when he had her attention. "Mam! I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

"Yes, Jon. Your Grandfather will take us to the Mess Hall." She reached out her hand and he quickly walked over to her. Taking her hand and then Soval's, he turned around, "Come on! Let's eat."

Reed and the other security members quickly surrounded them and the others stepped up to join them. The night passed quietly, and surprisingly peacefully, on the ShiKahr.

Unlike what was happening on-board the Enterprise.


	61. Chapter 61

ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

Jonathan sat there in the darkness, watching the ShiKahr. Earlier S'Talen had told him what to expect in the bonding ceremony and what he needed to be prepared forâ€”Soval wasn't going to go easy on him and he had to learn some Vulcan words quickly. It was mostly the same information he had told him before, but he provided additional, personal information.

"Jonathan, T'Pol is Soval's only child and has raised her by himself for over 20 standard years. With help from the family, of course. But still primary care fell to him. Therefore, while he knows that T'Pol has chosen you to be her bondmate, he will fulfill his duties as her parent."

Shocked that T'Pol never told him that she was Soval's daughter. "Why didn't T'Pol tell me this?"

Frowning he added, "Wait, is this that familial confidence you spoke of earlier?"

Nodding, "Yes. If everyone knew she was the daughter-niece of the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth that would have changed how she was treated."

Archer nodded and S'Talen continued, "Also, she was recuperating from a mission and she needed to be concerned only with how she would temporarily interact with ship full of Humans."

"As you may know, several times she went against Soval's request that she return to Earth or Vulcan since the original mission to return the Klingon home world had been completed."

S'Talen nodded, "Yes. We believe she found herself needed by you and your shipâ€”professionally. You required a good science officer to assist with the success of your mission."

Squinting, "Not because of any other reason?"

"No."

Jonathan already knew that, but it felt good to actually hear it. "It was a huge risk for me to offer her the position as Science Officer and Second Officer, as it was for her to accept. But I believed, and still believe, that we needed her."

PRESENT TIME

The chime to his door went off.

"Come."

Tucker walked in and sat down on the couch, saying nothing. After a few minutes, Archer turned around and looked at him.

"Trip."

"Jon."

"What brings you by this time of night?"

Exhaling, "I stopped by your quarters and found no one there."

After a minute, "Yeah. It's kinda quiet in there."

Nodding, "I suppose it is."

Archer turned back to the porthole.

"You talkin' with T'Pol?"

"No. She shielded the bond. S'Talen said she would until the ceremony is completed."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want to get some dinner?"

After a minute, "Not really, but I suppose I should."

"Lisas reported that Soval has transported over a few crates of stuff. He's going to transport over some of the Clan's security tomorrow to unpack and set-up the Mess Hall. He's sent me the environmental requirements for tomorrow."

He paused for a minute, "Ya know, it's going to be really hot with a heavy gravity in the Mess Hall tomorrow. We're all gonna crash down to the floor and melt."

Absentmindedly, "I know."

Trip tried again, "The Chef and his team received a list of foods that will be required for after the ceremony. Some of the stuff can only come from the ShiKahr and he's assigned Crewman Gumi to work with the Vulcan's on the Shikahr to get it here."

"Okay."

Shaking his head, he continued, "Jon, you need to get out of the Ready Room, and into the Mess Hall to eat."

Being contrary, "Why?"

"The crew needs to see you." He paused a minute, "Not to mention Riann's drivin' me crazy."

That got a chuckle. "I don't doubt that at all." Jon sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Walking out, Trip asked, "When are we going to return Riann to Akaali?"

"Not soon enough." At Trip's look he continued, "I asked Mayweather to plot us a course, taking into consideration our next mission assignments, and get us to Akaali as soon as possible."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, "Yeah. He guesstimates 6 weeks."

"Oh great."

"Yeah, that's how we feel, too."

They walked farther down the corridor and entered the Mess Hall. No sooner than they had sat down, did Riann come in and walk toward them.

Trip looked at Jon, "Ya' gonna revise that guesstimate?"

"Yeah."

The Mess Hall was surprisingly busy and Riann had to maneuver around several people before finally sitting down next to Jon.

Archer and Trip exchanged a glance, "Hello, Riann. Is there something I can do for you?"

She had been trying, somewhat successfully, at controlling her emotions, "Hello Jonathan, Commander Tucker. I've heard around the ship that tomorrow you're going to have some type of ceremony for your marriage?"

Putting down his fork, "Yes, we're having it here at noon tomorrow."

"Why? Aren't you already married?"

Looking at the table, then Trip, he replied, "Yes, we are. But tomorrow's ceremony is for T'Pol's family and her world. This makes everything official in their eyes."

She slowly nodded, "Oh, I see."

Then, "I suppose that you had a ceremony from your world?"

Stretching his neck, Archer tried not to snap at her, "Not yet, though it's not technically needed. The original tradition that married us is acceptable to my world."

She nodded again, "I see. It's just her world that doesn't accept you."

Trip tried to deflect Jonathan's anger, "Riann, that's also notâ€”"

At that Archer tuned into a different conversation, 'Jonathan?'

Surprised, 'T'Pol? I thought we couldn't talk until after the bonding ceremony.'

'I felt a different type of frustration than what you have been feeling. Is there a problem?'

Sighing, 'It's Riann. She's asking questions about the authenticity of our 'marriage.''

'Did Ensign Mayweather plot a course to take us to Akaali?'

Glancing out the window, he chuckled, not realizing he was doing it out-loud, 'Yes, but I'm gonna have to cut some time out of it.'

Trip and Riann looked at him. Riann confused at what he was chuckling for and Trip sighed, he knew what that meant.

'Jon and I miss you.'

He looked down at the table, 'Yeah, I miss you, too. How is Jon doing with Soval?'

Amusement passed through the bond, 'Soval is sitting very quietly as Jon reads to him a story about Surak.'

'Why didn't you tell me that Soval is your father?'

'Technically, he isâ€”'

'No technically's.'

Silence in the bond, then he felt more amusement, 'Alright, he is my father.'

'And?'

'And I made a promise that I would not tell anyone.'

'Why?'

Another brief silence, 'You mean, why not tell you?'

'Yeah, I guess I thought you had told me all the important stuff.'

'I should have told you about Soval, he is an important part of my life.'

This time he was silent.

'However, you are the most important.'

Sighing, 'So, Soval is my father-in-law.'

He felt more amusement run through his mind, 'Sometime you're gonna have to tell me about growing up with Soval as your father.'

'Agreed, but you may find it very quiet compared to yours.'

Again smiling, but paying no attention to Trip and Riann. Trip had given up trying to keep Riann busy while Jon was talking with T'Pol.

'That's okay. As long as you're not telling me about planetary environmental aspects, I won't mind.'

Silence in the bond.

'I see.'

Dropping his head to his chest, 'I didn't mean it quite that way.'

More silence.

'Aisha?'

'We have been caught. Unless it is ship's business, we cannot use the bond until the ceremony.'

Rolling his eyes, 'This is stupid. We've been together for over two years, why is this important?'

'Is there not a human ritual where the groom cannot see the bride the night before the wedding?'

Frowning in confusion, 'Yeah, but how did you know? And, that only means they can't see each other, but they can still talk.'

'Hoshi told me. I must go now. Goodnight, Thy'la.'

Smiling again, 'Goodnight, Aisha.' And though she was gone, the bond itself was strong and warm.

He looked up and saw both Trip and Riann staring at him. Trip merely looked resigned and Riann was staring at him like he was a mad man.

After a moment, Riann asked him, "What are you doing?" She cast a sideways glance at Trip, "Does he do that a lot?"

Trip snorted, Jonathan frowned, he wasn't going to tell Riann about his telepathic bond with T'Pol, "Nothing, I was just thinking about T'Pol."

Nodding, but deciding not to push that about, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Can I see Jon tonight before he goes to bed?"

Both Jonathan and Trip froze at that request, then with a sigh. "Jon's not here right now. He'll be back tomorrow."

Both men waited for the explosion. They weren't disappointed.

"WHAT!" She stood up, glaring down at them. "What do you mean he's not here?"

"Sit down and lower your voice." Jonathan bit back at her. "He's on the ship that's next to us. He's meeting T'Pol's father."

Trip looked over at him in shock, then choked back a laugh, though he couldn't help the smirk on his face. He picked up his coffee cup to take a swallow, but couldn't stop a snort that turned into a cough, "Well, Captain, (cough/chuckle) I guess that explains a lot of stuff, now doesn't it?"

Frowning at him, then giving in to the inevitable teasing, he smirked back, "Yeah, I suppose it does."

Trip kept trying to not laugh, but the more he thought of all the times they'd met with Soval and how he treated Archer, he couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, almost falling off his chair.

Archer looked at him askance, then looked down at the table with resigned acceptance. It really was amusing, if he wasn't your father-in-law. They both had forgotten Riann.

"What is so funny?" That voice quickly sobered Trip, and he exchanged an apologetic look with Archer.

"Ah," Trip looked at Archer, then answered for him, "His father-in-law hasn't always...liked the Captain."

With a look of smirking amusement, "I guess you could say that." Then Jonathan looked over at Riann, "T'Pol and Jon will be back tomorrow, you'll have to wait to see him on then."

They could see Riann getting up a head of steam, so Archer quickly stood, Trip right behind him. "Riann, we've got to go back to the bridge. Good night."

With that they quickly left the Mess Hall, unfortunately they weren't quick enough. Riann joined them in the 'lift before the doors closed.

"I want to see my son tonight." She stood there defiantly, waiting for him to say no.

She still hadn't fully given up on taking Jon with her, nor on having Jonathan come with her. She still didn't believe that he would prefer the alien woman over her and thought if she pushed her parental rights, then she would have some control over Jonathan.

Archer held himself stiffly, but before he could reply, "Captain to the Bridge." The doors opened to the bridge and out they walked. The image on the view screen stopped all of them in their tracks.

They were looking at room, a lounge perhaps. Couches and small tables were arranged understatedly around the room. What struck everyone was who was in the room.

T'Pol was sitting on a couch, with Reed directly behind her and Gomez a few feet behind him. She was across from Soval, who had Jon sitting next to him and they were looking at a hardbound book. T'Pel was sitting next to T'Pol and both had tea cups in their hands, looking like they were having a discussion of their own. Phlox was sitting next to S'aan and talking about families and medicine. Mantuscu, Watson, and Wayne were sitting in the circle just behind Soval and they were looking at the book, too. Torres was standing by the door. It was a scene no one had ever seen before, an informal gathering, a family gathering, of Vulcans. In the background, a string instrument was being played gently and softly, not disrupting the discussions in the room at all, but enhancing the relaxed atmosphere.

Hondo was grinning as she looked at the view screen. Mayweather turned around to look at the Captain, with a small grin, "Ah, Sir, the ShiKahr called and asked to speak with you."

With a confused look, but turning into amusement, he asked, "T'Pol?"

With a shrug, she looked over at Soval. Who had been watching Jonathan and noted the first person Archer looked for was T'Pol, then Jon.

Soval looked up, as did Jon when he heard his voice. "Daddy! Grandfather Soval is showing me pictures of Vulcan."

He smiled up at Soval, then quickly changed subjects, "Mam says that we're staying with Grandfather tonight. Are you coming?"

With a smile, "Hello to you, too. I'm glad you're having a good time with Mam and your Grandfather." He walked closer to the screen, "I'm staying here tonight, someone has to walk Porthos."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

With an arched eyebrow at the language, Soval spoke, "I understand that you have many visitors on-board the Enterprise, and one was interested in Jon."

Nodding and trying to discern Soval's actions, "Yes, we do. It's been a very interesting journey since we last saw you." He thought he saw a glint of amusement in Soval's look, but wasn't sure.

"Indeed."

Soval and Archer stared at each other, while both T'Pol and T'Pel watched the silent exchange. Everyone else watched, too, but only they knew what was happening. They both arched an eyebrow at the silent exchange.

Soval turned his stare to Riann, evaluating what he saw with what he knew from the family meld with T'Pol, then back to Archer, "As you can see, all is well on-board the ShiKahr."

Nodding, "Yes, I see. Thank you." He looked over at T'Pol, knowing she had somehow instigated this impromptu conversation. He saw a smile in her eyes and grinned at her.

Breaking into their silent conversation, they heard Soval's voice, "Good night, Jonathan. ShiKahr out."

The screen went blank. Archer was still grinning, as Trip stepped up next to him. "Well, that's just fine and dandy. They get to sit around, drink tea, listen to music, and relax. We get R...to set-up for tomorrow so we can all melt."

Archer grimaced and looked at him. The night shift stepped onto the bridge, and Archer waved Riann and Trip into the 'lift.

"That was T'Pol's father? They certainly look alike. As do all those Vulcans on this ship."

The 'lift doors opened and Archer said, "Good night, Riann."

"Wait."

Dropping his head, he looked back, "Yes?" Trip rolled eyes.

"When can I go home? With Jon?"

Sighing, "We'll be taking you home very shortly. Jon is remaining with us." With one last hard look, "Good night."


	62. Chapter 62

THE NEXT MORNING

Jonathan woke to find himself alone with Porthos. Sighing, he'd been alone in his quarters very few times in the last two years and he didn't like it, it was too quiet. Of course, T'Pol always moved quietly around their cabin, but Jon didn't. He was always talking and moving from one place to another.

Looking at Porthos, "Let's say we take you for a walk and get some breaktfast?"

Porthos stood up, wagging his tail. 'Let's go, let's go, let's go.'

AN HOUR LATER

Jonathan had checked in with the bridge, which reported that everything was fine. He then walked into the Mess Hall, finding most of the tables already gone. Trip was over in the corner with Lisas and Gumi.

Frowning, "Trip? What's going on here?"

Surprised, "Morning Jon. It's your wedding we're gettin' ready for. Most of the crew has already eaten their breakfast, but there's a few stragglers who hadn't gotten here yet."

With an apologetic grin, "Sorry. I was taking Porthos for a walk."

"Yeah, I waited for you. Let's get some breakfast and then you can go back to your cabin or the bridge, and let us get done in here."

As they finishing breakfast, Trip got up, "Okay, Jon, you need to leave. We've got a lot of work to complete by noon."

Jon watched as Trip picked up both his tray and his own. Feeling bad, "Trip, what I can do to help? You've been handling everything."

Smirking, "Apparently, it's what the brother of the groom does when they're the only family."

With a serious look, "Jon, I think family is everything to the Vulcans."

Shrugging, "I mean family is important on Earth, butâ€¦but I think it means even more than that to Vulcan."

Looking thoughtfully at Jon, "I don't know about you, but I don't really think I know what it means. I guess you know somethings because of you bein' in T'Pol's mind, but this isâ€¦ "

At Jon's look of disagreement, "No, really, Jon. You and me, we're family and will always be. And now T'Pol and Lil' Jon are part of our family."

Shaking his head, "But you, Lil Jon, and me, we're part of something bigger, somethin' moreâ€”"

Sighing frustratingly, "I don't know, Iâ€”its just somethin' bigger."

Confused, Jonathan asked, "I don't understand."

Another shrug, "You know when T'Pol gave you those memories of Vulcanâ€”the ones with heat and sun and more heat?"

"Yeah."

Jon frowned, then nodded in understanding, "You mean, it's more formal, more intense, there's more commitment than what we're used to?"

Trip thought for a moment, "Yeah, maybe that's it. I think we're now part of a tribe or something. More is going to be expected of us."

Nodding, "Yeah." Then looking at him, "Trip, is that alright with you?"

"Truthfully, it scared the crap outta of me for a minute or two. And yeah, I'm still a little nervous. I mean, this is Vulcan serious. I feel like we're all getting married today."

Jon considered that for a minute, "Yeah, probably. But I've been feeling this way for a long time with T'Pol." Trying to lighten the moment, "As long as you don't try sleep with T'Pol we'll be fine."

Snorting at him, "Yeah, that's at the top of my To Do List."

Jon looked down at the floor, then back up at Trip, "Trip, you know I've thought of you as my brother for years now. You're part of my family. I wouldn't want to do this without you, but if you don't want to, let me know."

Staring at him, a lot of feeling in his eyes, he finally said, "Hell, Jon, I think of you as my brother too. I'm going to be there for youâ€”and Lil' Jon, and T'Pol, too. This just makes everything formal. Kinda like an adoption."

They stood there a few more minutes thinking. Archer exhaled and said, "You know, you're right, Trip. This is exactly why I asked you to be there for T'Pol if anything ever happened to me."

Trip nodded, "Yeah. I knew it was important before, but now I think it's more real to me. We're probably the first humans to even know anything like this about Vulcans. And I'm sure I don't know all the stuff that you already know."

After a moment, "Are you going to report it?"

Sighing, "No, of course not. I'mâ€¦hellâ€¦I'm feelin' way too much for those non-feelin' Vulcans."

Jonathan nodded and grinned, "First it was T'Pol. I thought she was just different, more open minded and she is, but then her grandfather and cousins, and finally, Soval, were understandable. They're not any different than they were yesterday, they're just more than I had thought."

"Yeah, I hate that, too."

Grinning at each other, Jonathan finally said, "I guess I got to go and get ready."

"Yeah, I got to put sand down in the Mess Hall."

"Yeâ€”what! Sand in my ship?"

Smirking, "Yes, sir. And, can I say that I'm not the happiest Engineer in the fleet? Sand anywhere in the ship is not recommended in any of our manuals."

Sighing, "Thanks, Commander, I appreciate your feedback."

Winking at him, "Okay, Cap'n sir, I'll be back in one hour exactly to take you to the Mess Hall."

"Yeah." Looking down then back up, "Thanks, Trip."

Nodding, Trip pushed him out of the Mess Hall.

NOON

Archer had spent the last hour thinking and getting ready. He knew what to expect from S'Talen, but it wasn't quite the same as actually doing it. Taking a deep breath, he waited for Trip.

BEEP

He let Trip in and found him in his dress uniform, with a phaser strapped to his waist.

Frowning, "What are you doing with a phaser?"

"I'm supposed to fight with you on the field of battle, aren't I? I can't do it without a phaser."

Frowning, "Trip, its just traditionâ€¦" He stopped when he realized how tradition bound Vulcan really was.

Nodding, "Okay, do I needâ€”" He stopped again when Trip held out a phaser to him.

Strapping it to his waist, "Okay, let's do this."

Trip grinned at him, "Yes, sir. Let's get you married."

In the hallway Lisas' team fell in around them. They were loaded for bear.

"Trip, what's with this?" Archer gestured to the security team.

"We got to ensure we get T'Pol for you, Jon. If we need to fight for her, we've got to have the stuff to do it."

"No one ever said anything about phaser fights in the ship, Commander."

"Yes, sir, they didn't, but S'Talen said that we're supposed to be there to back you up if you need to fight to keep T'Pol. We can't do the hand to hand or the neck pinch thing with the Vulcans, but we can stun them. This keeps the fight even."

Archer finally understood how serious this really was. He had originally thought it was formality, but now realized he might have to actually fight for T'Pol. Suddenly he was nervous and angryâ€”adrenaline erupted through himâ€”he wanted to see T'Pol now!

Growling, "Let's go."

Tucker looked at him in surprise, then nodded, "Yes, sir." He brushed his hand over his phaser as they marched to the Mess Hall with the Security Team falling in around them, taking up point and rear positions.

At the door to the Mess Hall stood a Vulcan Warrior, he was dressed in leathers and steel with an ahn'woon gripped in his hands.

They stopped before them.

"What do you want, Human?

Archer answered, "T'Pol."

Who do you petition?"

"Soval."

After a minute of exchanging hard stares with Archer, he pressed the button and the door opened.

"Enter, Human, if you dare to claim a Vulcan."

Frowning at him, Archer didn't hesitate but entered with Trip and the security team following.

Archer felt the gravity pull at him, but as it was gradual he didn't fall. The heat, though, had him breaking out in a sweat. Trip and the security team had already spent most of the morning there, but now it was silent, alien, and much more real.

Archer quickly looked around the room feeling the alienness of it. It was very hot, dark, and silent. A Vulcan incense permeated the room. Its fragrance reminded him of the Vulcan sandalwood-like scent T'Pol liked, but it was combined with a darker, deeper fragrance he couldn't place. Sand covered the entire floor. The perimeter of the room was the darkest with a single thin stream of light on each wall. But in the middle was a small platform with a huge bronze shield hanging from a wooden frame. One bright spot light shown directly down on it and the bronze gleamed.

He turned to Trip and in a low, quiet voice, "Where is everyone?"

Equally as quiet, "Some are in the kitchen, others are still on the ShiKahr."

Looking around he asked Jon, "So how do you like the room? This is supposed to be like some land that the family has all of their bondings."

"S'Talen told you this?"

"Yeah. That bronze shield there?"

Archer nodded, "Yes. I'm supposed to hit it with that mallet until T'Pol tells me to stop."

"It's also over 2,000 years old and has been in their family for the entire time."

Shocked, "That incredible."

Nodding knowingly, "That's what I said. They take this family stuff really seriously."

Archer turned back to the shield. "I think its time I start with the shield."

"Whenever you're ready, Jon."

Wiping his face with his sleeve, he briefly touched his phaser and walked over to the shield. He picked up the mallet and hit the shield. As the sound faded out, he hit it again. Over and over and over again.

The kitchen doors slid open and out walked more Vulcan warriors dressed in leather and steel and each carried an ahn'woon. They positioned themselves every 10 feet around the room and stood there like statues.

Archer glanced at Trip and shrugged. His job was to keep hitting the shield until T'Pol appeared and either told him to stop she accepted him or that she wanted the challenge. The ceremony itself would be over very quick as most of it was telepathic, only if the challenge was issued would it take longer.

The sound rang around the room buffeting everyone there. The vibrations moved up Archer's hand into his body and when he hit the shield it echoed in his bones. All of his nerves were on fire with the sound of the shield, the heat, and the incense. He felt he was becoming part of the memory that T'Pol had sent him. The shield was the drumbeat and the heat and sand and fragrance were of Vulcan. He began to hit the shield with a quicker beat and soon everyone in the room felt the vibrations ring in their bones. Their heart rates sped up.

The heat got worse. Sweat poured down Archer's face. Trip watched him as he focused solely on the sound of the shield. Turning he felt for his phaser as he watched the Vulcan warriors stare at Archer. Fifteen minutes after Archer had started hitting the shield the sound of bells joined the sound of the shield and then transporter beams lit up the room.

T'Lar and Storen appeared at the wall directly to the right of Archer and they waited there. Another set of transporter beams announced the entry of T'Pel and Phlox and they stood at the wall to the left of Archer.

Trip wiped the sweat from his face and turned around to look at Lisas and her team. He was shocked at what he found.

They looked equally as fierce as the Vulcan warriors. No emotions on their faces, and they had their weapons draped across their bodies. They weren't relaxed, but they weren't nervous or at least didn't appear so. But they sure as shit looked liked they could take on any warrior there and win. He nodded in appreciation.

The kitchen doors slide open again and this time Hoshi and Travis came out and took their places at the wall directly behind Archer. They were armed with phasers, too.

'God, its getting hotter in here and we're all wearing these dress uniforms.'

He looked at Jon, 'Shit, I don't think he's aware of what's going on around him.' He was watched him hit the shield a little faster now and the vibrations were running through his body making it itch. He didn't even want to think about what it was doing to Jon's.

The transporter beams came again and this time S'Talen appeared. In great dignity he looked at Archer and he slowly nodded. Turning he looked at Trip and the security team, and then around the room at the others.

S'Talen was dressed in silken robes of black and flame. He stepped onto the dais behind him and sat down in the only chair there. It was an old chair and was another family tradition. This is the chair that all patriarchs or matriarchs sat in when they were officiating at weddings or challenges.

S'Talen looked down at Trip and nodded. Trip nodded back and then went to the unlit torch, hoping he'd say the words right. He took another quick look at Archer, but he didn't even look back at him. S'Talen told him that the vibrations from the shield and the incense would work their way into his mind, body, and soul and they would probably not be able to talk with him until after the ceremony.

It looks like he was right. But then it was affecting them all.

Taking a deep breath, he lit the torch and said, "I am fokimo to Jonathan Archer from the planet Earth. I submit his demand for the Vulcan T'Pol to be his bondmate to the patriarch of the clan S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

S'Talen stared at him for a moment, then regally nodded his head. "Submission accepted."

Another transporter beam. This time it was Soval.

Staring at Archer, he spoke, "Archer is not Vulcan."

A moment passed until S'Talen spoke, "This is true. Archer is human."

T'Lar stood up, "Yet, T'Pol has chosen him as her bondmate."

Archer continued to hit the shield.

Soval spoke again, "The bondâ€”has it been tested and validated? Can you prove it?"

T'Lar frowned at him, but said, "Yes, the bond has been tested and validated. You may prove it to yourself."

Another set of transporter beams and T'Pol appeared with Reed and the security team flanking her. They were all in dress uniforms but each carried an ahn'woon instead of a phaser. T'Pol was wearing a long robe, in the color of the flame on the torch. She looked incredibly beautiful in the soft lights in the room.

She looked at Jonathan. She knew he had been hitting the shield for over 15 minutes in this intense heat and gravity in the room. She quickly walked over to the middle of the room to stand between Soval and Archer.

"Kroykah. We have chosen each other and the bond has been tested and validated."

She turned and walked over to Archer, taking the mallet from his hand. As the sound started to fade away he looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in a very long time. He drank in her appearance. His eyes were roving over her body and he forcefully pushed open the bond between them. There was nothing gentle about it and the Vulcans who were monitoring it winced and withdrew. Except Soval.

Archer slowly came back to himself, as he fought with himself and the pounding desire for her in his blood. The emotions from the bond were incredibly strong and to feel her again in his mind brought them both peace and heightened desire. He grasped her arm, which she allowed, and together they walked to Soval.

Archer stared at Soval, then said, "Validate it for yourself to see the trueness of it."

After a moment, in which Archer could have sworn he saw amusement run through Soval's eyes, then Soval put one hand on T'Pol's meld points and his other on Archer's.

A new warmth flooded through as Soval quickly validated the bond not wanting to intrude on the personal desires. Then he added his parental blessing. 'The bond is true. May your c'thia always bring you peace and the a'Tha bless your union. I welcome you to the family, Jonathan. You and your son, and your brother.'

Archer tentatively extended his mind to Soval and felt he truly meant those words. 'Thank you, Soval, that means a great deal to me.'

At that Soval broke the meld and turned to S'Talen. "I declare that the kunat kali-fee is true and welcome Jonathan Archer to the clan of S'pekoh'verbak''ke'tlk'nom'Surak."

At this point all of the Vulcan warriors disappeared in transporter beams leaving only family and friends in the room.

S'Talen nodded and stood up. Soval walked over to S'Talen with Jonathan and T'Pol following. T'Pel, T'Lar, and Storen also made their way to them. Storen went to Trip and brought him to where they all stood in a circle around S'Talen.

Another bright light and "Daddy!"

Smiling, Jonathan picked him up. "Hi, Buddy. I missed you."

He kissed Jonathan. "Me, too. But I was with Mam and Grandpa Soval and Aunt T'Pel, and Lt Reed, and Doctor, andâ€¦"

Smiling, "Yes, I know. But now we have to listen to Grandpa S'Talen."

"Okay." Jon settled in Jonathan's arms. "Hey, Daddy, you're wet."

The humans chuckled, and the Vulcans looked tolerant.

Again, everyone thought that S'Talen smiled, but he merely put his hands out in the palms up familial method. Soval put his palm on S'Talen and offered T'Pol his other, which she took. T'Lar laid her palm on S'Talen's other hand and offered her hand to T'Pel who offered hers to Storen. T'Pol offered hers to Jonathan and then both Jonathan and Storen offered theirs to Trip. The circle was completed and they momentarily mingled their minds together.

Even Jon was there with his childlike thoughts of love and happiness. This time the humans knew that the Vulcans smiled as Jon's thoughts of being with Soval earlier that day and with now his Daddy and Mam made him very happy. The family bond lasted only a few seconds, but that was all it took bind three humans into a Vulcan clan.

Everyone dropped hands and looked at each other. Soval went to stand next to S'Talen with T'Lar on the other. They stared at T'Pol and Archer.

"Grandfather, I do believe that we need to watch young Jonathan for a few more hours while these two," he gestured at Jonathan and T'Pol, "spend some time together."

Nodding, "We can surely entertain him for a few more hours."

Looking at the floor, "Yes, and I do think that Storen and Charles should remove the sand from this ship."

Soval nodded as he looked at the floor, "Yes, I am glad it was not the ShiKahr with the sand in it."

T'Lar added, "I would dislike having any sand in the food this evening. Plus the room is much too warm for the humans. It is quite warm, even for me."

Storen looked at Trip, "Charles, the room is warmer than anticipated. At what temperature did you set it at?"

Frowning, "At the temperature Soval here sent over."

They all looked at him, then over to Soval. He shrugged. "I may have sent the incorrect temperature."

Trip and Archer stared at him for a few seconds, then laughed.

Archer looked at Soval, then the rest of his Vulcan family. "Thank you."

They all nodded at him, "You are welcome."

"So, if you would take Jon for a few hoursâ€¦" He handed Jon off to Soval.

Turning to Trip, "You've got the bridge. And get this sand off my ship, Commander." Taking T'Pol's hand, they left the room.

Everyone stared after them, then looked at Trip. He shrugged. "Storen, we can get the sand out, can't we?"

"Yes. I will show you how when the room clears."

With that the lights came up and Lisas and her team left with Reed and his team behind them. Soval, T'Lar, S'Talen, Jon, and T'Pel left with Phlox and Hoshi and Travis went to their quarters and quickly changed back into their duty uniforms to return to duty. Everyone was ready for the party that nightâ€”after Trip got rid of the sand.


End file.
